Rompiendo el ciclo
by Destructortr
Summary: La vida se te presenta como un juego, monótono y aburrido... pero no lo tomes a la ligera, ya que puede cambiar tu vida y haga encontrarte con alguien más... quién sabe... tal vez uno de ellos sea un traicionero humano que intente apoderarse del mundo. (En pausa de manera indefinida, lo siento)
1. La partida

Capítulo 1: La partida

El mundo dormía con el reflejo de la luna en la ciudad... pero en lo más recóndito del olvido... En un lugar desconocido se logra ver como una puerta se abre, parecía que los monstruos de la inexistencia habitaban allí, pero en lugar de eso, dio paso a una habitación obscura, en la cual solo había una mesa y 2 sillas, además de que la única fuente de luz era una pequeña lámpara. No se veía nada más...

Pero como si de pronto se escuchara un murmullo, En la habitación aparecieron sombras que se materializaron, para dar paso a algo… se podían distinguir 2 figuras desconocidas sentadas, tan serenamente que parecía que esperaban la muerte, de las cuales apenas se les veía la sombra, por lo que se lograba ver estaban jugando póquer.

–Entonces, ¿porque estamos jugando póquer? – Dijo una figura que parecía humana, y por su voz parecía que era alguien joven y estaba impaciente.

–Es una forma de probar a la gente, ya que si quieres conocer a alguien lo mejor es competir contra él, sin mencionar que me ayuda a conocer como son en realidad en poco tiempo– Dijo la otra figura misteriosa que se oía más madura y mayor que la otra.

– ¿Y crees que de verdad es un reto que valga la pena? – Dijo la figura joven.

–Eso lo decido yo, además esto no me ha fallado por el momento, sin mencionar que hasta ahora solo 30 personas me han ganado– Dijo sin preocupación alguna.

–Eso en si es bastante gente, ¿No crees?, digo… El premio por ganar es algo… grande… y no creo que una simple partida de póquer este a la altura de algo tan importante– Dijo algo incrédulo por la respuesta de su compañero.

–Chico, antes de ti ha pasado casi cada persona en el mundo, sin contar que hubo otras formas, creo que este es un reto bastante bueno– Dijo el hombre de forma confiada.

–Sigo pensando que es una mamada, pero bueno es tu decisión, y no me llames "chico", tengo nombre y es Marco– Dijo el chico enojado.

–Veamos… si te ganas ese derecho, chico– dijo el hombre resaltando el "chico" –Pero por el momento concéntrate en jugar, ya que por lo que veo no vas muy bien– dijo la figura más anciana, resaltando que en la mesa el tenia más fichas que Marco.

– ¡Cállate!– Grito Marco molesto y dando un golpe a la mesa –Es que has hecho trampa.

–Aja claro chico, lo que tú digas– Dijo el hombre con un obvio sarcasmo.

–Si tan confiado te sientes, que tal si hacemos esto más interesante– Dijo Marco con tono desafiante.

–…Te escucho…– Dijo de forma serena el hombre.

–Ultima mano, todo o nada– Dijo poniendo la mano en la mesa.

El hombre se echó a reír, pero a Marco no le molesto su reacción.

–Vale, pero entiendes lo que estas apostando– Dijo el hombre confiado.

–Veamos si eres tan bueno– Dijo el joven.

El hombre mostro su jugada y la dejo en la mesa, había una K, una J, un 10 y un 8 de rombos, además de un 5 de corazones. Después monstro el resto, tenía un 9 y un 7 de rombos.

–Escalera de color– Dijo el hombre victorioso– Lo siento chico, parece que no estas a la altura– Dijo mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

En eso, Marco mostros sus tarjetas, él tenía una A y una Q de rombos.

–Flor imperial– Dijo el chico recargándose en la silla en la que estaba.

– ¡Pero queeeeee! –grito el hombre.

–Parece que eres TU, el que no estas a la altura– dijo Marco de forma arrogante.

– ¡Hiciste trampa verdad!, es casi imposible conseguir esa mano– dijo el hombre furioso.

–No, solo fui viendo que cartas salían en la partida, y con eso irlas descartando en mi mente de todas las que hay, solamente me faltaba analizar un poco tu cara, para saber más o menos tu mano, con eso espere el momento en el que tuviera una mano casi invencible, y que tú no pudieras supérala, entonces te convencería de que hiciéramos un "todo o nada"– Dijo Marco seriamente – ¿Que creías? ¿Que no me tomaría enserio esta oportunidad? –El chico soltó una pequeña risa– Seré algo joven, pero no soy pendejo, abuelo–

El hombre volvió a reírse pero esta vez más fuerte, Marco solo lo observaba reírse mientras se mecía en la silla.

Después de 5 minutos, los cuales el hombre se lo paso riendo, él le dijo a Marco.

–Creo que te subestime... Marco– Dijo el hombre aun algo risueño– Creo que esta vez fuiste tú el que me leyó a mí cual libro–

–Entonces, si lo harás– Dijo Marco aun serio.

–Claro, esa era la apuesta y así será, la verdadera pregunta seria, ¿Tú estás listo?– Dijo el hombre señalándolo.

Marco golpeo la mesa con el puño y grito:

– ¡Nací listo para este momento! –

– ¡GRANDIOSO!, ¡Entonces Marco, espero que encuentres lo que necesites ahí y que puedas adaptarte, porque no hay vuelta atrás!– dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer ademanes con la mano de forma perfecta.

Cuando el hombre termino, ambas figuras desaparecieron de ahí dejando solamente un pequeño brillo en donde antes estaban, antes de desaparecer completamente de esa habitación.

…

…

…

En la mesa se apreciaban las cartas, las cuales volaron por un viento desconocido, las sillas y la mesa comenzaron a incendiarse hasta las cenizas que también volaron con el viento y la lámpara se descompuso dejando el lugar en oscuridad…


	2. La llegada

Capítulo 2: La llegada

Comenzaba a retomar la conciencia, me dolía la cabeza y me sentía fatigado y cansado. Tal vez era por el ambiente tan pesado y cerrado en el que me encontraba.

Intente aclarar mi vista pero solo veía oscuridad, intente mover mis brazos y mis piernas pero era como si estuviera atrapado. Intente mover mi cabeza. Pero para mí alivio y desgracia la moví para mi izquierda dándome cuenta de que había un esqueleto aun lado mío.

– ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!– grite lo más fuerte que pude, e intente liberarme de donde sea que estuviera.

Estuve así por unos minutos hasta que…

– ¡Un momento!– dije parando de gritar y forcejear –Mejor dejo de hacer esto que así no voy a ninguna parte– dije mientras comenzaba a usar algo de lógica.

Entonces ya bastante más calmado, empiezo a analizar donde estaba atrapado.

Además del obvio cadáver que estaba a un lado mío, me di cuenta que estaba en una especie de caja bastante larga, asimismo logre sentir que esta estaba hecha de piedra.

–Estoy en un ataúd– dije de forma calmada…

 _Para ustedes les será extraño pero a mí me parece normal estar en uno de ellos… tal vez porque…_

Suspire cansado, la verdad es que pensaba que era un tipo de broma de mis amigos del colegio o de algún brabucón, ya que siempre fui objeto de bromas pesadas, lo único que hizo fue empujar la parte de arriba del ataúd hasta que cedió, a continuación moví la tapa del ataúd hasta que por fin salió completamente.

–Joder, menuda broma he chicos– dije de forma sarcástica ya que aún pensaba que todo esto se trataba de una broma.

Oh bueno… Chicos, ya pueden salir– dije sin recibir respuesta alguna– Ummm… Chicos... –

 _ ***Gulp***_

Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez no era una broma.

Salí completamente del ataúd dándome cuenta que estaba en una especie de cripta, la cual tenía una ventana que dejaba pasar la luz del sol, también logre ver unas especie de puertas que lo más probable era que fueran la salida; me pase parado unos cuantos segundos dejando que los rayos del sol alejaran mis miedos.

–Alabado sea el sol– dije alegremente y haciendo una pequeña reverencia– ¿Dónde estoy? – Decía mientras volteaba a todos lados.

Me pase unos minutos buscando alguna especie de indicio de que esto era una broma como una cámara o algo por el estilo, en vez de eso, logre ver mi mochila dentro del ataúd aun lado del esqueleto, pero sobre eso me di cuenta que el esqueleto no era humano, y aunque no supiera mucho de anatomía, sabia era más bien de una especie de equino.

–Vaya molestias para enterrar a un simple caballo, solo faltaría que le hubieran hecho un altar–dije de forma sarcástica esperando a que alguien se riera, pero solo logre escuchar a algunas aves cantando afuera de la cripta.

–Mejor tomo mis cosas y me voy– dije aun esperando a que alguien me oyera.

Tome lentamente mi mochila ya que sentía que el esqueleto del caballo iba a atacarme, cosa que obviamente no sucedió pero aun no podía quitarme ese sentimiento.

Revisando un poco el lugar me llamo la atención un pequeño papel que estaba en el suelo.

– ¿Jummm…?– Esta extrañado pues parecía tener algo escrito – ¿Esto es…?– Le sacudí el polvo para encontrar una frase

"¿Sabes dónde estás?"

–Bueno… ¿No?– Dije como si esperara algún premio, pero se me vino una idea a la mente y gire el papel…

"¿Te arrepientes?"

–…– Como que esto lo había visto antes… pero igual me extrañaba el hecho de que tuviera algo así escrito en su reverso, quien sabe… pero por respeto trate de dejarlo como antes…

Una vez ya con mis cosas, decidí salir de la cripta por las 2 grandes puertas que había.

Contemplándolas de arriba a abajo trataba de ver alguna forma de abrirla más fácil.

Al no encontrarla solo opte por empujarlas.

–Están pesadas– dije mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por tan siquiera moverlas.

Cuando por fin logre abrirlas unas cuantas aves salieron volando, me extrañaba el hecho de pensar mis acciones…es como si hubiera aceptado el que escribieran un libro sobre mi… yo simplemente salí de esa allí.

Me di cuenta de que estaba en un pequeño cementerio en una pradera, y digo pequeño porque solo veía unas cuantas tumbas repartidas por el lugar, cada vez que pasaba por una un escalofrió recorría mi espalda, de cualquier modo me pase unos 10 minutos explorando los alrededores.

Al ver que no había rastros de civilización, decidí mirar hacia el sol para poder saber la hora y era más o menos medio día, con esto hecho y casi completamente convencido de que esto no era una broma, así que decidí hacer inventario de todo lo que tenía.

Llevaba puestos unos Jeans azul oscuros algo desgastados, junto con el pantalón, llevaba puestas unas zapatillas azul oscuro que según mis amigos eran marca "Ardidas", ya que eran imitación de una marca con el nombre parecido, a su vez usaba una camisa blanca que era una imitación de otra marca conocida, por otra parte, usaba una chaqueta de cuero negra que mi padre usaba de joven, según él, tuvo muchas aventuras con ella, por lo que también se veía algo desgastada; otra cosa es que usaba un anillo de filos en el dedo corazón de mi mano izquierda, además de que usaba un guante negro en la derecha, un rasgo de este es que tenía el símbolo de los asesinos en él, así mismo tenia cortado la parte de los dedos, cosa que hacía que mi madre dijese que parecía de vagabundo.

Al revisar mis bolsillos encontré mi celular, casi inmediatamente revise si tenía señal, pero no la había.

– ¡AAAHHHHHHHH!– grite algo enojado –Y yo que creía que llegaría a casa para... – Me quede callado unos momentos pensando en algo… una excusa tal vez… –La verdad no tengo nada que hacer– dije resignado.

Seguí rebuscando en mis bolsillos, pero solo encontré unas cuantas monedas y mi cartera.

–Mejor reviso mi mochila a lo mejor y traigo algo útil– dije con algo de esperanza.

Al revisarla logre encontrar mi IPad el cual estaba casi completamente cargada, decidí apagarlo para ahorrar batería, también logre encontrar su cargador, el cual solo serviría de pisapapeles sin energía, por lo que volví a guardarlo, además de esto encontré un cuchillo de cocina, probablemente llevara en mi mochila unos meses y ni me di cuenta, no tenía mucho filo pero sería algo útil, además de esto tenia mis libros de física, química y mecánica, si lo necesitaba servirían para hacer una hoguera, pero también ahí estaba toda mi tarea, así que eso era último que quería hacer; por otro lado encontré unos componentes eléctricos como cables, entre otras cosas, y por ultimo tenía un encendedor y una botella de agua de 600 ml.

–No es mucho pero creo que puedo arreglármelas– dije con optimismo.

Volví a guardar todo en su lugar, un vez termine logre ver una colina relativamente cerca de donde estaba, así que decidí ir para así tener una mejor visión del terreno.

Mientras iba hacia esa colina fui observando todo el terreno, el cual era una gran pradera que se extendía bastante a lo lejos, además de que pude ver una especie de edificación en una montaña a lo lejos, y es que era algo que no recuerdo haber visto por mi ciudad, puesto que no casi todo estaba lleno de civilización y casi no había naturaleza, pero además no había ninguna montaña que se pareciese a la que veía allí. En cierta forma esto me asusto, porque cabía la posibilidad que no estuviera cerca de casa, añadiendo que casi no tengo dinero y solo se hablar inglés y español. No obstante, tenía una sensación de ya conocer este lugar, ya que me sonaba de algún lado, ¿pero de dónde?

Seguí caminando como por unos 30 minutos, no había mucho que comentar en el camino, solo me encontré un botón de oro que deje en el piso, después de un rato que por fin llegue a la colina.

–…Ahora solo falta subirla…– dije cansado ya de tanto caminar.

Después de unos golpes, y una vez en la cima, pude ver bien el terreno y hubo algo que me alegro.

Y es que pude ver un pequeño poblado a lo lejos, por otra parte también logre ver un espeso y algo tenebroso… ¿bosque? Más bien parece selva.

–Perfecto ahora tendré que caminar más– andaba molesto ya de tanto caminar.

–Bueno, mientras más pronto llegue, antes podre ir a mi casa– dije viéndole el lado bueno a todo esto. –Además a lo mejor y ahí si tienen internet– dije un poco divertido.

Mientras caminaba hacia la civilización, seguía viendo los detalles del pueblo, entonces empecé a notar unas cuantas cosas sobre este, y es que tenía una arquitectura bastante "particular". Por no decir rara, ya que los edificios parecían de una caricatura por su forma y por las matices de los colores, otra cosa que me llamaba la atención es que no hubiera cables de teléfono o de luz, sin mencionar que no veía ninguna especie de carretera por ahí.

–Perfecto, me tuvo que tocar uno de esos pueblos que están desconectados de la sociedad– es obvio decir que andaba MUY molesto. – ¿Acaso me odias dios?, ¿porque nada más haces cosas para fastidiarme?, ¡¿yo que te hice?! – dije gritándole al cielo como loco y haciéndole señas obscenas, tal vez como acto divino se dibujó una sonrisa con una estrella fugaz…; pero un ruido me saco de mis tonterías.

 _ ***Groarrr***_

–Andar gritándole al cielo como tonto me da hambre– dije mientras me sobaba la barriga– Y lo peor es que no traigo nada de comida– dije ahora al borde de las lágrimas.

Mire alrededor para ver algún lugar para poder encontrar algo de comer, entonces logro ver que el bosque que vi antes, estaba ya bastante cerca de este, aunque todavía faltaba algo de camino para llegar al pueblo.

–No creo aguantar hasta el pueblo– dije muy hambriento– ¡Ya se!, iré a ese tenebroso bosque a buscar algo de comer, digo no creo que me pase nada malo– dije confiado y algo ingenuo de que no me pasaría nada.

Entonces ya decido de ir al bosque, tome mi cuchillo de cocina y lo amarre a una ramita usando un cordón de mi zapato, ya una vez con mi "lanza" improvisada me iba adentrar en ese bosque en busca de algo de comer. Puedo decir que anduve caminando largo rato solo para buscar algo con que llenar el vacío, pero de repente, logre ver un pequeño conejo bastante cerca de donde estaba, como estrategia me escondí en unos arbustos cernamos para poder verlo mejor.

Al verlo mejor vi que era un conejo blanco y que este estaba tratando de sacar una zanahoria de la tierra, pero por lo que pude ver se le estaba dificultando; aprovechando que estaba distraído me fui acercando poco a poco, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

–Ya te tengo– susurre con una sonrisa, puesto que estaba ya muy cerca de él, no obstante justo antes de que pudiera pegarle con mi "lanza", el conejo se dio la vuelta, he inmediatamente después que me vio se fue corriendo hacia el bosque.

–Hijo de…. – dije antes de empezar a perseguirlo.

Como resultado de mi poco cuidado, empecé una persecución con el conejo por el bosque y aunque fuera rápido se ralentizaba por lo extraño del terreno, así mismo yo también me ralentizaba por el terreno del bosque pero parecía que me iba mejor a mí que al conejo.

Mientras más nos adentrábamos en el bosque más difícil me era verle, hasta que simplemente le perdí.

– ¡Me cago en…!– grite enojado, a causa de que perdí al conejo– Si te vuelvo a encontrar conejo, te juro que te voy a comer vivo– dije mientras lo buscaba; pero un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos.

 _ ***Groarrrrrrrrr***_

–Ese no fue mi estómago– dije nervioso.- ¿Quién está ahí? – dije mientras me ponía en pose defensiva.

 _ ***Groaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr***_

– ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – grite temeroso– ¡Tengo un arma barata y no tengo miedo en usarla!– grite, aunque en realidad sí que tenía miedo de usarla.

Dicho lo anterior una especie de león raro salvaje salió de unos arbustos.

–¡AAAAHHHHHHHH! – grite al ver a esa bestia, un momento después, literalmente me salto encima, haciendo mi "lanza" saliese volando.

Al estar encima de mí, el león fue acercando su hocico hacia mi cara, estaba comenzando a rezar por el hecho de que me dejara vivo por esta vez, pero, al contrario de lo que pensaba que haría el león, este me lamio la cara muchas veces llenándome de saliva, me empecé a reír porque por alguna razón cuando me lamia me daba cosquillas.

–Espera, jajajajajaja, me hago pipi– le grite ya que me estaba empezando a orinar de las cosquillas, después de que le dije esto el león quito de encima de mí y se fue.

Yo simplemente me levante, mientras me recuperaba de las cosquillas que me hizo, una vez que me levante vi como regresaba el león este, pero vi que tenía algo en la boca, y lo que traía era nada más y nada menos que la "lanza" que había perdido momentos atrás.

–Ammmmmmm… ¿buen chico? – dije dudoso mientras tomaba la lanza y después le acaricie la cabeza, este simplemente empezó a ronronear.

Con esta extraña escena terminaba analiza un poco mejor al león que tenía en frente mío, logre ver que este tenía un cuerpo de un león normal, no obstante este también tenía unas alas parecidas a las de un dragón, o mínimo eso pensaba yo, y también vi que contaba con una cola de escorpión; por otra parte logre ver que este tenía una especie de collar, me acerque para verlo mejor y este decía:

– ¿"Garritas"? –Dije confundido –Vaya nombre te pusieron– dije bromeando pero parecía que ofendí al león porque me gruño.

–Tranquilo, es broma- dije nervioso, entonces se me ocurrió que si tenía collar debería tener un dueño– Dime chico, ¿tu amo vive cerca de aquí? – Garritas simplemente me contesto moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente– Entonces llévame con él– le dije feliz.

Este simplemente empezó a correr hacia la una dirección que no conocía, y aun así lo empecé a seguir, evitando muchas ramas y evitando tropezar, ya que no quería perderlo. A pesar de su inmenso tamaño, el hueco de su destrucción en su camino no era suficiente para poder seguirle el paso…

Con respecto a porque lo seguí, bueno no tenía más opción, sin mencionar que dudaba que me pudiera pasar algo peor a lo que me estaba pasando ahora, aunque aun así mientras lo seguía me preguntaba qué tipo de persona pudo encontrar y domar una criatura así, creo que pronto lo sabría…

Quien sabe…


	3. Todos me quieren matar

Capítulo 3: Todos me quieren matar

Mientras seguía a "Garritas", me puse a pensar como llegue hasta este lugar, puesto que dudaba enormemente que estuviera cerca de casa. Pensaba que tal vez fui secuestrado, pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿Porque aparecí en esa cripta? y ¿Porque tenía todos mis órganos?, así que el secuestro estaba descartado; ¿Qué tal si es una broma?, la verdad lo dudaba, ya que aunque mis amigos y compañeros fueran tan malnacidos para hacerme una broma de este estilo, que ya me las han hecho por cierto, dudaba que llegaran tan lejos por una simple broma… es más, ya se habrían revelado que nunca había durado tanto sin que se revelaran, además de que dudo que pudieran encontrar una especie de león mutante, iba a seguir pensando en esto hasta que...

 ***PUMM***

– **¡** Aaaahhhhhhh! **–** Me había pegado con una rama en la cara y había caído al piso haciendo que algunas ramas se me incrustaran en la espalda **–** Nota mental: Fijarse en el camino al correr por un tenebroso bosque **–** dije mientras sufría en el suelo.

Por alguna razón, no me daban ganas ni de levantarme, probablemente era la fatiga de estar envuelto en tanta tontería, sentir que tu vida está siendo escrita, narrada y redactada por seres dimensionales… y la sensación desconocida que te dice… "va a empeorar". No obstante recordé que estaba siguiendo a un león mutante, casi de inmediato me levante, solo para ver que el león ya me había dejado casi todo el camino libre, sin mencionar que pude verlo afuera esperándome.

–Ok… la persona que lo entreno debería de hacer tutoriales en internet **–** Dije de forma divertida.

A continuación usando el camino que me había hecho mi más reciente "amigo", logre salir del bosque…. A quien engaño, quiero tenerlo como…

Una vez que salí del bosque, logre ver una edificación de madera, a lo que intuí era la parte trasera de una cabaña.

–Espérame aquí **–** Le dije a Garritas, más que nada porque no me gustaría que su verdadero amo hiciera que me atacase… pues como no, si lo entreno es capaz que es una bestia leal…

Analizando y revisando la casa a lo lejos, me quede pensando quien la podía habitar porque era demasiado pequeña en proporciones humanas… tal vez imaginación mía… pero sin más rodeos decidí irme acercando lentamente a la cabaña, ya que no quería encontrarme a nadie y a nada por sorpresa. Mientras más me iba acercando, lograba escuchar diferentes ruidos de animales.

Entonces llegue a una especie de valla, le decía así porque literalmente no parecía valla por su tamaño, la cual simplemente pase por arriba, puesto que está literalmente me llegaba a un poco más de las rodillas.

–Jajá, tonta valla **–** dije burlándome de la valla, después de esto, como si por mero acto divino se ve como de la valla salía una lágrima.

Mientras recorría lo que parecía el patio trasero de esta cabaña, no pude dejar de ver el número tan grande de animales que había allí, había de toda clase, desde tortugas, gallinas, muchos tipos distintos de aves, entre otros… incluso unos muy raros pero a esos no les di importancia.

–Se nota que le gustan los animales al dueño… o dueña, me recuerda a la vieja loca de los gatos que vivía por mi casucha… espero que no le gusten de la manera que pienso... **–** dije con algo de asco por lo que acababa de pensar… y no, no les diremos directamente, simplemente adivinen.

Unos momentos después estaba enfrente de la puerta de la cabaña pero algo que me llamo la atención fue que esta era efectivamente bastante más pequeña, tanto así que casi me llegaba casi a los hombros.

– ¿Quien vive aquí, los 7 enanos? **–** dije de forma sarcástica.

Pero aun así tenia a entrar a la cabaña, tenía que ver si el dueño estaba efectivamente aquí… hasta que...

Empecé a ver borroso, además de que perdí el equilibrio, y sentí que un líquido bajaba de mi nariz, cuando me recupere del mareo, decidí ver que era con mis dedos...y si… era sangre. Me espante un poco, más que nada porque no me había sangrado la nariz nunca y por lo que se no es muy normal que a uno le sangre por gracia divina, pensé que tal vez sería del ramazo que me di hace un momento, pero razoné que si hubiera sido eso me hubiera sangrado en ese momento y no unos minutos después… que paradoja mental…. Iba a seguir viendo la razón de esto, hasta que priorice el hecho de ver donde estaba y como volver a casa que el hecho de ver porque me estaba sangrando la nariz.

Entonces decidí limpiarme la sangre de la nariz haciendo lo más lógico posible... Exacto mis amigos míos de la cuarta dimensión…

Tome un pájaro que había cerca y me limpie con él, me saque todos los coágulos y con su pico me hurgue un poco la nariz, después de eso simplemente lo avente por ahí. Obviamente al pájaro no le hizo gracia, por lo que se puso a picotearme. A lo que trataba de cubrir me un poco para no ser atacado por la rata con alas, así que sin más, simplemente le mostré mi lanza y una cara macabra... El pájaro se fue volando mientras que me decía cosas en su idioma, y tal vez con algo de miedo ya que el efecto salió muy bien por la sangre que aún tenía en la cara… igual, con eso del idioma no pasó nada, cosa que ni me importo.

Terminada mi escena con el pájaro, decidí entrar a la cabaña pero sabiendo que podría haber alguien o algo peligroso… tal vez un dueño con severos problemas mentales y teniendo algo de "privacidad" con sus animales, así que decidí hacer todo calmadamente. Tome el picaporte y lentamente empecé a girarlo, una vez escuche el sonido del mismo, empecé a abrir la puerta de forma lenta, entonces vi algo que me sorprendió y alegro...

Ahí estaba el mismo conejo que había perdido en el bosque, lo reconocí porque era lo único del lugar que en verdad se parecía al conejo y porque era blanco, y por lo que veía estaba con un libro, probablemente leyendo.

Ignorando el hecho de que el conejo estaba leyendo, desate el cuchillo de cocina de la ramita y me quede la rama en una mano y el cuchillo en otra...me fui acercando lentamente a él, esta vez procurando no hacer ruido...mientras me acercaba una sonrisa esquizofrénica se formaba en mi cara... una vez estuve atrás de él, solté la ramita haciendo algo de ruido...entonces el conejo se giró y cuando me vio detrás de él y se aterrorizo al verme con un cuchillo y mi mirada macabra, yo solo dije...

–Surprise madafacka **– En realidad le dije lo siguiente** –Here's Jack– dije haciendo una voz gruesa.

Por el susto que le di, el rápidamente se puso a correr, pero yo me avente hacia el piso atrapándolo en el acto.

Con el conejo entre mis manos, con la cabeza gacha me empecé a reír de una forma casi inaudible...

–Debiste de haberte ido para no volver conejito... porque yo no dejo impunes a quienes me ven la cara **–** dije de forma tranquila, ocultando mi obvia emoción, de mientras sentía como el conejo trataba de liberarse de mi agarre **–** Y ¿Sabes?.. Antes iba a ser lento pero ahora... Voy a disfrutar cada momento de tu sufrimiento, cada gota de sangre que salga de tu pequeño corazón… cada chillido de dolor que salga desde lo profundo de tu pecho… y el ultimo respiro que alcance a dar lo que quede de tu alma… **–** dije sonriéndole de forma tierna, el seguía tratando de liberarse, pero luego vi como paro de forcejear, además se cruzó de patas y estaba… ¿sonriendo?

No me importo, prepare mi cuchillo, lo tome entre mis manos, lo levante como estaca… e iba a dar la puñalada...

 ***Roarrrr***

–Ahora no garritas estoy ocupado **–** dije sin voltear, pensando que era Garritas el que gruñía.

 ***Roaaarrrrr***

– ¡Que ahorita te atiendo verga! **–** grite molesto de su otra interrupción sin voltear.

 ***Rooooaaaaarrrr***

- **–** ¡¿Qué quieres verga?! **–** dije volteando al fin...

–...Tú no eres Garritas... **–** dije al darme cuenta de que no tenía al león mutante detrás de mí, sino a un oso.

De la sorpresa solté al conejo y este aprovecho para escapar, mientras tanto yo estaba analizando la situación para ver qué hacer.

Pero el oso se me adelanto, gruño he intento darme un zarpazo, apenas si logre agacharme esquivando su ataque, entonces el oso me agarro con sus patas y me tomo entre ella… estaba tratando de adivinar que me haría, incluso penseque me haría, si me comería lentamente, o me arrancaría la cabeza, pero en lugar de eso me comenzó a abrazar… no en serio, literalmente me estaba dando un abrazo de oso, me estaba lastimando la espalda, además de que no me dejaba respirar correctamente. Al principio fue relajante porque me trono todos los huesos y hasta sentí rico… no sean malpensados, literalmente cuando alguien te abraza y te truena los huesos es agradable… hasta que sientes que te está perforando los órganos…

De repente, logre ver un jarrón en una mesa que estaba a un lado de nosotros, me costó mucho trabajo debido al hecho de que mi brazo estaba apresado, pero cuando tome el jarrón y se lo lance en la cara, el oso me soltó y empezó a gruñir del dolor, aprovechando esto me sube a su espalda y le enterré mi cuchillo cerca del cuello. El oso volvió a gruñir y empezó a forcejear para que le quitara el cuchillo, yo sabía que si lo lograba apretar y mantener el cuchillo ahí, el oso moriría.

Pero el destino tenía otros planes, ya que unos pájaros que por lo que veía eran amigos del otro pájaro, me empezaron a picotear haciendo que me tuviera que soltar del oso, no sin antes darle al oso un golpe con toda mi fuerza en la nuca para así aturdirlo unos cuantos segundos para aprovechar y escapar… aunque me duela el orgullo.

Una vez me baje de su espalda y viendo que la naturaleza estaba en mi contra, decidí salir de la cabaña, a ver si Garritas podía ayudarme.

Salí corriendo de ahí, espantando a la mayor parte de los pájaros que me estaban picoteando...

 ***Rooarrrrrr***

Me voltee y vi que el oso me estaba persiguiendo, obviamente empecé correr más rápido.

Entonces cuando llegue donde la valla intente saltarla, no obstante me tropecé con ella haciendo que cállese a un lado de la valla, casi sentía como esta se burlaba de mí con su cara de troll, aun así me levante rápidamente y me fui corriendo, pero luego regrese...

–Veamos como pasas la valla **–** dije al darme cuenta que el oso tenía las piernas muy cortas para saltarla, extrañamente al decir esto me miro con una cara de "enserio"... y simplemente destruyo la valla... no sé porque pero me dio la impresión que uno de los maderos estaba aullando del dolor… además de darme a mí mismo un golpe en la cara, empecé a correr hacia donde estaba Garritas... la sorpresa que me lleve al ver que no estaba ahí.

– ¡León traidor! **–** grite mientras aun huía del oso y los pájaros.

La verdad es que no tenía muchas ideas, podría subirme a un árbol, pero tengo la misma agilidad que el oso, así que probablemente al igual que le pasaría a él, me caería; pensé en pelear otra vez con el oso, aunque viendo que casi me mata y que tiene la ayuda de un montón de pájaros furiosos lo descarte, así que mejor decidí volver a entrar a ese bosque, a causa de que podría perderlos ahí.

Y así lo hice, encontré el camino que había dejado Garritas y volví entrar en ese bosque, pero cuando ya llevaba unos cuantos metros, me voltee y vi cómo, los animales ni siquiera entraban...

–Lero lero, candilero **–** dije de forma burlona mientras hacia un baile infantil. **–** Animales tontos que le temen al bosque, lero lero **–** les dije a los animales burlándome, pero antes de que me volteara, vi como el oso me lanzo una piedra bastante grande, intente esquivarla pero era muy tarde... la piedra me dio de lleno en la cabeza, casi hasta podía sentir que todo pasaba en cámara lenta... esto también me paso a la hora de que caía al piso por lo fuerte del lanzamiento... una vez en el piso sentí como poco a poco todo se volvía oscuro, sin mencionar que iba perdiendo la consciencia...y mi orgullo...

Lo único que podía hacer era aprovechar el momento y descansar un poco para reflexionar y dejarme llevar por la arena del sueño… que hasta eso en verdad se sentía como arena pero lo ignore, cuando andaba despertando… o al menos eso sentía… aparecí en un prado gigantesco, parecía creado por la misma magia del Photoshop, pues el pasto y las flores que había por ahí eran casi irreales, incluso las mariposas parecían coloreadas por dios… el viento era suave y ver uno que otro árbol era agradable, me encontraba en un valle al ver que a lo lejos había montañas, y al voltear arriba me pego el sol de forma horrenda.

Tanto así que comencé a sufrir en el suelo, en serio que la naturaleza me quiere muerto. Cuando me recupere y me levante, mire a mi alrededor y seguía siendo igual, al parecer no era sueño, de todas formas, volví a levantar la vista esta vez con más cuidado y vi que el cielo era de un azul muy alegre, incluso las pocas nubes eran blancas, pero al ver con detenimiento me di cuenta que solo el valle tenia luz, pues por las montañas se encontraban algunas nubes negras, pero en una de esas había también lo que parecía otro valle, solo que parecía que ahí habitaba la luna…

Pero entre una de esas montañas pude apreciar una figura un poco alta que tenía un cabello nocturno y ondeante como bandera por el suave viento…

…

…

…

La oscuridad de mi mente se iba desvaneciendo, haciendo que mi conciencia volviera poco a poco. Y cuando estuve lo suficientemente despierto...

– ¡Me cago en todooo! **–** grite de frustración, ya que bien pude haber evitado esto si no hubiera hecho el tonto cuando no debía **–** Nota mental: No burlarse de los animales, y menos si este se trata de un oso o un grupo de pájaros enojados **–** Dije algo resignado de mi situación.

Me levante del piso con algo de dificultad, ya que seguía algo aturdido por el golpe que me había llevado, cuando me levante completamente me comencé a estirar poco a poco hasta que ya no me tronaba ningún hueso, pero de repente sentí como un líquido bajaba de mi frente.

–Perfecto, además de sangrarme la nariz, ahora debo preocuparme por esto golpe **–** Dije molesto, pero casi de inmediato empecé a calmarme, a causa de que todos estos problemas me los hubiera evitado si hubiera pensado antes de actuar.

–Creo que lo mejor será dar un rodeo a esa cabaña, no quiero volver a encontrarme con esos animales, además de que debo encontrar un lugar para curarme la frente **–** Dije ya más calmado y usando un poco más de la lógica **–** Bueno en marcha **–** Dije mientras me empezaba a salir del bosque.

Una vez fuera volví a ver al sol para saber más o menos cuando tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero logre ver que ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que lo había visto la última vez.

–Serán más o menos las 5… parece ser que si me desmaye bastante rato **–** Dije mientras mi ego y moral se seguía debilitando.

Dicho esto di un rodeo a toda la cabaña mientras me fijaba que no apareciera otra vez el oso o el grupo de pájaros enojados.

Una vez le di un rodeo a la cabaña logre ver que estaba cerca de la entrada de esta, pero me llamo más la atención un camino que había cerca de este y logre ver que llevaba al pueblo que había visto antes.

– ¡Genial!, me acabo de ahorrar una molestia, al fin parece que todo mejora **–** Dije bastante más alegre de por fin tener algo de suerte.

A continuación, empecé a seguir el camino hacia el pueblo pensando en todo lo que me había pasado hasta ahora, ya que había querido que mi vida se volviera más emocionante, pero nunca imagine que esta clase de cosas me pasarían. Desperté en una cripta, me encontré en una pradera rara, me encontré con un animal mutante, la naturaleza se puso en mi contra y casi sentía como fueran más que animales. Tenía muchas interrogantes, pero no tenía ninguna respuesta….

Tal vez podría tener alguna en este pueblo…

* * *

 ***Se abre un portal del techo***

 ***Cae un ser antropomorfo deforme llamado mono...***

 **...**

 ***Digo humano..***

 **Ugh...**

 **...**

 **Debo aprender a usar esta cosa..**

 **¿Ademas me pregunto de donde la habrá sacado Mephis?**

 **Oh mierda ya estamos al aire..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Amm...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **¡HOLA MUY BUENAS A TODOS LECTORES DE FANFICTION!**

 **¿¡ESTÁN TODOS BIEN VERDAD?!...**

 **¿¡VERDAD?!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Bueno no importa...aquí su nuevo y novato escritor Destructortr.**

 **Bueno en esta ocasión solo quería agradecerles a todos los que han estado leyendo la historia. (Aunque no lleve ni 4 capítulos y solo haya un Review XD)**

 **Y decirles que la seguiré escribiendo la historia y que leeré cualquier sugerencia, critica, etc.; que tengan.**

 **Pero también quisiera presentarles a una persona muy especial para mi, aquí en el Internet.**

 ***Se abre otro portal***

 ***Del cual sale otro mon.. humano :3***

 **Este es Mephis y me ha estado ayudando a hacer este fic, corrigiéndolo y dándome ideas, y pensar que todo paso por tu guía, ¿No lo crees?**

 **...**

 **Por supuesto, sin mencionar que tu también me has ayudado con la guía, pero bueno solo quería decirles que si sienten que necesitan ayuda solo deben...**

 **Bueno todo muy conmovedor Mephis, pero es hora de que te vayas.**

 **Pero, si no he dicho casi na...**

 **No abuses de tu suerte, así que...**

 **¡ADIÓS MEPHIS!**

 ***Se abre otro portal***

 ***Un humano entra al portal siendo pateado por el otro, después el portal se cierra***

 **...**

 **...**

 **Umm...**

 **Bueno si quieren ver la guía que me ayudo a inspirarme o quieren ver el perfil de Mephis, hay un link en mi perfil donde podrán ver sus historias y la guía, ademas también si quieren pueden preguntarle cosas, solo tengan paciencia que luego se tarda, como ya es mayor a veces le cuesta XD.**

 **Bueno ya despidiéndome, dejen su Review para decirme si les esta gustando la historia, que les parece o solo de** **j** **en me su critica :3.**

 **Sin mas que decir *saca una pistola dimensional***

 **Aquí Destructortr, despidiéndose...**

 ***Click***

 ***Abre un portal y se va***


	4. Conociendo el pueblo

Capítulo 4: Conociendo el pueblo

La verdad es que ya quería llegar al mugre pueblo y recibir algo de ayuda… y si era posible alguna respuesta de todo lo que me estaba pasando, dudaba que supieran quien me encerró en esa tumba, pero al menos me dirían donde estoy que sería lo mínimo que pediría de un pueblo medieval malhecho en medio de la nada, y así, por fin llegar a casa e imaginar que nada de esto había pasado, con la ayuda de mí siempre fiel PC y mis amados videojuegos.

–Espero poder llegar rápido a mi casa, estar demasiado tiempo al aire libre en un lugar donde el aire es completamente puro y el paisaje hermoso me está haciendo que no quiera volver a mi hogar– dije de forma seria, puesto que este paisaje me empezaba a gustar.

Después de unos largos 10 minutos caminando, por fin empecé a ver las primeras edificaciones y... aun me parecían bastante raras, no por nada pero más de cerca se veían incluso más raras, no solo por la matiz de los colores, sino también porque al igual que la cabaña no parecía que un humano normal pudiera vivir aquí, a causa de que el tamaño de estas casas era bastante más pequeño que el de un humano promedio, sin mencionar que por lo que veía eran casas de madera con un techo que parecía de paja, además de que no eran tan simétricas que digamos…

…Pero por alguna razón me parecían familiares…

Ignorando esos detalles, me acerque a una de estas casas y empecé a tocar la puerta.

– ...¿Hola, d-disculpe…la verdad estoy perdido, y… q-quisiera saber si me podría ayudar?... – dije algo nervioso mientras esperaba a que alguien me respondiera, pero nadie respondió, seguí así unos minutos hasta que me rendí y me resigne a que no había nadie en casa.

–Mínimo, son unas cuantas casas– Dije de forma optimista, sabiendo que en alguna casa debería de haber una persona.

Toque la puerta en cada casa que había cerca, pero nadie contesto en ninguna, me quede unos momentos viendo por qué nadie contestaba, hasta que vi una especie de edificación más adelante, esta era más grande que las otras casas, además de por la forma que tenía en contraste a otras casas, no parecía un edificio cualquiera.

–Hay 2 opciones– dije analizando el edificio –O es una especie de ayuntamiento o es la casa de algún rico… bueno lo mejor será ir a ver que es– dije mientras me encaminaba a ese edificio, además de que me di cuenta de que para llegar tenía que cruzar un puente, no me importo ya que este era de piedra.

Mientras más me acercaba ahí, fui observando cada vez más casas, además de otros edificios algo "curiosos", a causa de que la arquitectura que tenían era incluso más rara que la de las casas.

No obstante, casi de inmediato vi algo aún más raro…

– ¿Pero qué…?- dije al ver una fuente con la estatua de un caballo, no es que fuera tan raro ver una fuente con una estatua de un caballo, pero normalmente estas tienen un inerte y no simplemente está ahí el caballo solo, sin mencionar que el caballo no parecía caballo, ya que tenía facciones en la cara que parecían humanas…pero sobretodo este tenía alas y un cuerno…

Aunque tampoco tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en eso, porque ya había llegado al edificio al que quería llegar…

–…Después veré que verga eres…– dije mientras veía esa rara fuente… como si pudiera escucharme y se me hiciera como un amigo lejano… –Veamos si aquí si hay alguien– dije algo esperanzado con la idea de por fin encontrar a alguien.

Entonces me puse a buscar la puerta del lugar, una vez la encontré volví a darme cuenta que estas eran bastante pequeñas, cosa que ya no me extrañaba tanto ya que me imaginaba que estaba en un pueblo de enanos.

– ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? – dije mientras tocaba la puerta, al ver que nadie respondía trate de abrir la puerta aplicando algo de presión y tratando de girar la extraña perilla que tenía –Cerrada– dije mientras mis ánimos bajaban, al ver que tampoco había alguien aquí.

– ¡¿Es que no hay nadie en este puto pueblo?! – grite al cielo enojado. –Vale, mejor me calmo que enojado no llegare a ninguna parte, además de que necesito algo para curarme la herida de la cabeza y algo para comer– Dije mientras me calmaba un poco y veía que necesitaba.

–Creo que seguiré buscando en las demás casas– dije al haber analizado todas mis opciones ya, y eso iba a ser… hasta que un extraño olor llego a mi nariz.

Me la pase olfateando unos momentos hasta que vi que era…

–Chocolate– dije de forma calmada mientras cerraba los ojos, pero casi de inmediato los volví abrir y…

– ¿Acaso es chocolate? ¡Chocolate! – Grite – ¡CHOCOLATEEEEEEE!– grite aún más fuerte, mientras corría hacia el lugar donde estaba el chocolate usando mi nariz como guía.

Al llegar a la fuente del olor, vi que este era un edificio diferente a los otros, ya que aunque tenía más o menos las misma arquitectura, el techo parecía estar echo de jengibre, además de que tenía una pequeña torre la cual tenía forma de cup cake, por otro lado, también había una especie de cartel que también tenía dibujado un cup cake, y también a los lados de la puerta tenía unos pilares que parecían bastones de caramelo.

Pero ignorando completamente la forma del edificio que parecía que te la podrías comer en unas horas, me dirigí a la puerta. A continuación intente abrirla, lo hice tan despreocupadamente que no note que estaba cerrada y me estampe con la misma, aun así no me importo y derribe la puerta de una patada.

Cuando al fin entre logre ver que estaba en lo que parecía una recepción de una pastelería, ya que había unas cuantas mesas con unos bancos, además de otras mesas más pequeñas con unos jarrones y unos cup cakes, sin mencionar que había un mostrador con una caja registradora rosa, este tenía una vitrina que intuí era para poner pasteles y que la gente pudiera elegir alguno, pero ahora estaba vacío, por alguna razón al ver el lugar este me transmitía hospitalidad y un sentido hogareño; no obstante el olor no provenía de aquí así que seguí a mi nariz y pase unas puertas que parecían de las cantinas del viejo oeste, llegando a lo que parecía la cocina.

Al llegar vi que era más o menos como cualquier cocina, esta tenía un horno, una estufa, varios cajones **( N.A: ¿Me creerán que escribí "cagones?")** y una alacena que probablemente tuvieran los diferentes ingredientes para cocinar, además de una mesa bastante grande aun lado del horno, todo esto tenía unos decorados de flores, corazones y dulces.

Por otro lado, en la mesa logre ver que había unos cuantos instrumentos de cocina sucios, además de la fuente del olor a chocolate, había un pastel bastante grande de chocolate _(N.A: lo sé, me sentí pendejo al escribir eso)_ , el cual tenía unos decorados de merengue que parecían… ¿medallas?, además logre ver que tenía una galleta bastante grande que parecía un uno, pero algo que me llamo la atención es que tenía distintos decorados de… caballos… esto se está poniendo cada vez más raro… quien sabe si sea un pueblo donde se apruebe que se monten los caballos pero… aun así con toda el hambre que tenía no me importo y fui a comerme el pastel, no sin antes quitarme mi guante y lavarme las manos, ya que no quería enfermarme de algo.

Después de terminar, me senté y me prepare para comer como un caballero, que debo admitir que quería disfrutarlo muy bien…

Pero cuando tome la cucharita y tome un trozo de lo más milimétrico que se puedan imaginar para ver qué tan bueno estaba…

*Sop*

*THUD*

– ¡Demasiada azúcar!– gritaba convulsionándome en el suelo por la cantidad inhumana de azúcar que había en una sola cucharadita… que ni siquiera cucharadita…

¿Qué tan azucarado estaba?

10 cucharadas de azúcar en un milímetro cubico… o será mi primera impresión de lo horriblemente azucarado del pastel…

–Ugh… ¡a la mierda! Te voy a comer aunque me muera- Dije con rivalidad hacia al pastel… y si tuviera vida estaría sudando en estos momentos.

*Una batalla a muerte después*

–Mis felicitaciones al chef– dije con la cara llena de chocolate mientras me sobaba la barriga, la cual había crecido un poco de tanto que había comido –No manches, después de la quinta cucharada, ese fue el mejor pastel que he probado– dije mientras me limpiaba la cara y las manos con una servilleta –aunque después me dará cáncer de dientes por esto… la verdad no quiero tener que volver a probar otro pastel como estos…– pero casi al terminar de limpiarme me di cuenta de que también había manchado de chocolate mi herida en la frente.

–Mejor voy a curarme antes de hacer otra cosa– dije con miedo de que se me infectara la herida, entonces en los cajones de la cocina empecé a buscar un botiquín o algo por el estilo, pero en vez de eso solo encontré materiales de cocina e ingredientes, además de un costal algo grande de leche en polvo.

– ¿Para qué querrán tanta leche en polvo? – dije confundido por el tamaño del costal, ya que era demasiado grande como para ser un ingrediente aparte –Bueno a mí ni me importa así que mejor sigo buscando algo con que curarme– Dije mientras cerraba el cajón y seguía buscando un botiquín. Al no encontrar nada en la cocina, decidí buscar en la recepción de la pastelería, y logre encontrar uno cerca del mostrador, justo cuando lo encontré me fue a una de las mesas y saque todo lo que este tenía.

–Gasas, vendas, algodón, medicinas raras, cinta de esta rara que es para la gasa… –dije nombrando cada cosa que sacaba del botiquín hasta que… –un ¿muffin?, ummm…, una ¿pelota pequeña?, y una ¿botella con globos? – Dije algo extrañado por unas cuantas cosas raras dentro del botiquín, pero ignorando el muffin y la pelota, decidí abrir la botella y oler su contenido –Huele como… alcohol– dije bastante seguro sobre lo que había dentro de la botella.

Después de eso, simplemente tome un poco de algodón y le puse un poco de alcohol, y empecé a pasarme el algodón por la herida aguantándome las ganas de gritar gracias a que me ardía mucho, al terminar simplemente me puse una gasa y la pegue con la cinta esa rara que había.

–Como nuevo– dije una vez que termine de atender mi herida –Bueno, ahora solo falta encontrar a alguien que me ayude a volver a casa… y de ser posible espero no ver a los dueños de este establecimiento– dije algo nervioso pensando en los problemas en los que me metería en unos minutos.

Dejando las tonterías aparte decidí irme de ahí, ya que me daba la impresión que los dueños llegarían en cualquier momento, así que cuando llegue a la puerta, la levante del suelo e intente dejarla como si nada hubiera pasado.

–¡Ala!, ya está, como si nada hubiera pasado– dije algo orgulloso de mi, ya que, literalmente había entrado a un lugar cerrado y ajeno, me había comido un pastel bastante grande y para colmo les había roto la puerta... y parecía que podía salirme con la mía; por otra parte al ver hacia la puerta antes de irme, vi que este tenía un cartel, este tenía algo escrito pero la verdad es que parecía que estaba escrito por un niño chiquito, más que nada porque casi parecían garabatos, aun así pude leer con algo de dificultad lo que decía:

 _Disculpe las molestias, Mis amigas y yo fuimos de viaje por los eventos de los juegos de Equestria. Jiji, Por lo que en estos momentos está cerrada la pastelería Sugar Cube Corner. Esperamos que disfrutes tu estadía en el pueblo. Regresaremos lo más pronto posible. ¡Yupi!_

¿Qué CLASE de persona deja un mensaje tan…? No se… ¿rosado?

Y si… como no… la disfrutare mis…

Espera un momento… acaso dijo… ¿Equestria?...

Rápidamente saque mi celular y lo encendí, ya que ahora tenía una referencia de la que aferrarme para poder saber dónde mierda estaba. Cuando mi celular al fin encendió, busque una aplicación de mapas que tenía, que gracias al cielo no utilizaba internet, pero pesaba un chingo también, una vez cargo la aplicación, tecle "Equestria" en el buscador que tenía y…

– ¡¿Sudáfrica?! – grite confundido, a causa de que el celular me puso que estaba en Sudáfrica, y era más que obvio por varias razones tan obvias que era casi imposible que estuviera ahí. Borre la búsqueda y lo volví a intentar, pero volvió a salir que estaba en Sudáfrica, reinicie la aplicación y lo volví a intentar, pero salía lo mismo, incluso reinicie el teléfono, no obstante paso lo mismo.

– ¡Estúpida aplicación gratuita, cuando regrese a casa voy a buscar a tu creador y yo mismo lo mandare a Sudáfrica!– grite molesto a mi teléfono –Bueno es obvio que no iba a ser tan fácil, lo mejor será, como he estado intentando todo el día, encontrar a alguien y ver si me puede ayudar– dije mientras intentaba calmarme del enojo rascándome las sienes, ya que hasta sentía ganas de estrellar el teléfono por esta tontería.

Ya un poco más calmado decidí explorar un poco más el poblado, además de que casa que veía, casa a la que tocaba para ver si había alguna respuesta, hubiera pensado que es un pueblo fantasma si no hubiera sido porque dudaba que un pueblo fantasma estuviera tan limpio, además de que el pastel que me comí tampoco tenía tantos días y no creo que se haya creado de la nada…

 ***Chuuuuuu***

 ***Chuuuuuu***

Mis oídos habían escuchado bien…

 ***Chuuuuuu***

 ***Chuuuuuu***

Si lo había hecho… había escuchado un tren.

Rápidamente voltee hacia todos lados buscando de donde había salido ese sonido, pero no vi ni al tren ni las vías, pero logre ver el humo que salía de el tren, entonces con esa única referencia fui corriendo hacia allá, tratando de utilizar el camino que había en el pueblo… y claro que era complicado porque el tren aún estaba en movimiento.

Luego de un rato corriendo logre ver una especie de estación del tren por que más bien parecía… y me alegre bastante sabiendo que al fin podría ver a alguien, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que llegue a lo que parecía la entrada.

–Vale, ¡es la hora del rock!– Dije mientras cogía algo de valor y dignidad para lo que iba a hacer a continuación….

Abrí las puertas rápidamente y…

– ¡Holaaaaaaaaaa a todos! – grite mientras que con los brazos abiertos hacia un gesto de bienvenida…

Pero lo que me encontré no fueron a los enanos que me esperaba… o al menos personas retrasadas en arquitectura que son muy altas… es más ni siquiera eran humanos… eran…

…caballos de colores...

Me quede en la misma pose con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara, mientras intentaba salir del shock… también por lo visto los caballos estaban bastante sorprendidos por mi presencia…ya que la mayoría me estaba mirando también con una sonrisa nerviosa…

Al no ver ninguna acción factible, hice lo primero que se me ocurrió…

– ¡Aaaaaaaahhhh! – grite mientras salía de mi pose anterior y daba un paso hacia atrás…

– ¡Aaaaaaaahhhh! – gritaron los ponis haciendo lo mismo que yo…

– ¡Aaaaaaaahhhh! – volví a gritar mientras llevaba mis manos a mi cara y pegaba un salto…

– ¡Aaaaaaaahhhh! – volvieron a gritar los ponis y también pegaron un salto… incluso vi como uno o dos de ellos se desmayaban…

Iba a volver a gritar pero… una lanza me rozo la cara, entonces vi como unos caballos con armadura y lanzas en la boca me miraban mal… yo obviamente empecé a correr otra vez hacia el pueblo.

– ¡Genial…simplemente genial!, paso de una mala situación a otra– dije mientras maldecía mi mala suerte, después me voltee y vi como los caballos de armadura me estaban siguiendo, si quería enfrentarme a ellos tenía que ver una forma de separarlos y poder enfrentarlos uno por uno.

Entonces pensé en dar vueltas a lo tonto, esconderme y atacar al primero que me vea, y así lo hice, di unas cuantas vueltas en varias casas, callejones y demás hasta que logre perderlos, entonces vi un bote de basura bastante grande, en el cual me metí, me estaba aguantando las ganas de salir ya que la verdad apestaba mucho donde estaba, aunque no tanto como los de ciudad… después de un rato de no ir ni ver nada decidí espiar si venían los caballos, levante solo un poco la tapa del bote y espere…

Después de unos momentos logre ver como uno de ellos estaba cerca, entonces decidí ver cómo iba armado, el "caballo" era de color gris , además de que su "cabello" era de color azul fuerte, este tenía una armadura amarilla que le cubría la mayor parte del ¿cuerpo?, no sé cómo se le diga y no me importa, también vi que llevaba una lanza en la boca; sabiendo esto espere a que me pasara un poco para atacarle por la espalda , una vez estaba un poco lejos de donde estaba; salí del bote sin hacer ruido, y poco a poco me fui acercando a él…cuando me acerque lo suficiente iba a golpearlo, pero…

Empezó a olfatear y de inmediato se dio vuelta, viéndome antes de que pudiera golpearlo, este al verme retrocedió rápidamente y se puso en pose defensiva, maldigo el haberme metido en ese bote, pero yo también me puse en pose defensiva, además de que desde ese momento tenía que ver como peleaba este "caballo".

Mientras estábamos en pose de guardia íbamos dando de vueltas mientras esperábamos a que uno de los 2 hiciera el primer ataque…

Al final el ataco primero intentando picarme con la punta de su lanza, yo simplemente me hice aun lado esquivando su ataque, siguió atacándome, y yo solo esquivaba haciéndome de lado y uno que otro intento de cambiar de movimiento, lo cual no funciono para al tener una lanza, pero al mismo tiempo lo iba analizando a él, intentando ver alguna mueca o algo al atacar para así poder predecir sus ataques, entonces vi que fruncía el ceño cada vez que atacaba, usando esto a mi favor logre predecir uno de sus ataques, haciendo que pudiera tomar la lanza de su parte sin punta y tirando de ella, haciendo que le pudiera quitar la lanza, además de que logre hacer que se me acercara, aprovechando esto, tire la lanza a un lado y le di un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que cayera al suelo, una vez en el suelo lo tome del cuello, obviamente el forcejeo, pero logre sujetarlo de cuello de su armadura haciéndome más fácil agárralo, entonces empecé al golpearlo varias veces en la cara hasta que simplemente se desmayó.

–Uno menos– dije algo cansado, pero no me dio tiempo de descansar, ya que otro de los caballos con armadura me encontró y obviamente empecé una pelea contra él.

Pero había algo que no me esperaba y es que este caballo tenia… alas… la verdad al verlo bien casi me caigo de la impresión, pero aun así me calme y empecé a hacer lo mismo que con el anterior, ósea analizarlo a él y a su forma de combate.

Este Pegaso era de color café y su ¿crin?, así se dice ¿no?, era de color negro, este también tenía una armadura de color amarillo, pero a diferencia del otro, él tenía un casco, y en cuanto a armas tenía una lanza más corta que el otro, además de un escudo extraño que al parecer estaba modificado para que lo pudiera usar mientras volaba y se ponía en una pose que parecía a la de un humano, ya que parecía que se sostenía con sus patas traseras, pero en realidad estaba volando así.

Este "caballo" fue más difícil que el otro, ya que con el casco no podía ver bien su cara, pero eso no evito que viera un patrón en sus ataques, por lo que hice más o menos lo mismo que con el otro tome la lanza de su lado no filoso y tire de ella, pero a diferencia del otro, este caballo no la soltó tan fácil y al final los 2 terminamos soltando la lanza haciendo que saliera volando, entonces el caballo al ver que perdió su arma se la pasó nada más con su escudo en alto, al ver esto recordé una técnica que podría servir para romperle la guardia.

Prepare mi puño de una forma perfecta para que le diera un golpe en el que la fuerza se distribuya en cada milímetro de mi mano… doloroso pero efectivo, pues por la forma de mi mano y el golpe me abriría los nudillos… pero que más da, es eso o mi cuello. Así que solo di el golpe… y solo espere… funciono…

Aprovechando que le había roto la guardia, le di un golpe en la barbilla y luego con toda la fuerza que tenía le di uno en la cara.

–Doublé kill– dije con voz gruesa… pero después comencé a chillar por el horrible dolor que tenía en los nudillos. Después de un rato, mientras descansaba, mejor decidí irme por si llegaban más de esos "caballos"...

Pero justo cuando me estaba yendo una soga me agarro de un brazo y empecé a sentir que me alaban, obviamente opuse resistencia, me voltee y logre ver a otro "caballo", no obstante este no tenía ninguna armadura, este era de un color naranja, además de que era rubio y llevaba un sombrero de vaquero y ojos verdes… algo que note es que a diferencia de los otros 2 "caballos" contra lo que luche, este era algo más pequeño y menos robusto, probablemente sería una hembra, no obstante sentía que tenía más fuerza que yo, tanto así que llego un momento en que no pude más y simplemente deje que me jalara, pero al parecer no se esperó el cambio tan brusco y ella también se fue para atrás por su propia fuerza, viendo que tenía una oportunidad, empecé a correr hacia ella, cuando estaba a punto de llegar se volvió a levantar, pero era muy tarde, ya que cuando llegue le propine una patada en la cara que literalmente lo saco volando unos metros, y simplemente toco el piso fuera de combate.

Pero no tuve chance de descansar, ya que más de esos caballos llegaron, sin embrago esta vez eran muchos más, y viendo la desventaja numérica, simplemente empecé a correr y, como no, ellos también empezaron a perseguirme. Empecé a analizar las opciones que tenía, y es que ya me estaba empezando a cansar y al parecer ellos tenían a bastantes de ellos para rato, de repente recordé la pastelería y recordé algo que había ahí que me daría una distracción para poder escaparme, así que empecé a correr buscando la pastelería.

Cuando por fin llegue entre volviendo a tirar la puerta, y rápidamente entre a la cocina, una vez ahí de inmediato saque la bolsa con la leche en polvo y empecé a esparcir la leche en polvo por toda la cocina e igualmente saque mi encendedor y una hoja, entonces vi como los ponis habían llegado ya conmigo, yo solo prendí la hoja con mi encendedor y la tire al suelo… haciendo que la cocina se empezara a llenar de fuego, aprovechando esto y la distracción, salí por la ventana (obviamente rompiéndola) y empecé a correr otra vez.

Voltee varias veces y no vi que nada me siguiera, y pensé que mi plan había funcionado, de repente me resbale con lo que parecía ser un patín o algo así, y de la nada un "caballo" color rosa salió junto con lo que parecía ser un cañón, intente esquivar a al caballo, pero al final termine cayendo dentro del cañón, intente salir pero mis brazos estaban atorados y… disparo el cañón conmigo adentro haciendo que saliera volando por los aires.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh! – grite como todo un machote, una vez toque el suelo mientras me sobaba la espalda comencé a sobarme un poco, tampoco me había mandado tan lejos pero aun así me había dolido bastante.

Cuando por fin me levante me quede paralizado… muchos caballos de colores… tanto en el piso como en las casas… todos viéndome con una cara de pocos amigos… ahora si estaba jodido…

De repente todos ellos se pusieron contra mí, vi como muchos de ellos empezaron a tirarme cosas, libros, un maceta, un jarrón y … ¿un pastelillo?, me quede unos momentos con cara de confusión y a la vez con un poco de idiotez, hasta que me tiraron una bandeja que probablemente era donde estaba el pastelillo, intente evitar todo lo que me tiraban pero había otro problema, y es que incluso logre ver unos caballos con cuerno, estos me tiraban rayitos como los de las películas, solo que estos al tocarme me daban una pequeña descarga eléctrica, no dolía mucho pero si me entumecía un poco el cuerpo, pero por si fuera poco unos caballos se me subieron a la espalda sujetándose de mi cuello, obviamente intente quitármelos de encima pero no pude, ya que tenía a los demás caballos lanzándome cosas y rayitos. Pero luego se me ocurrió algo para quitármelos de encima, así que simplemente me tire al piso de espaldas, aplastando a los caballos y haciendo que me soltaran, pero justo cuando me levante más de ellos intentaron otra vez agarrarse a mi cuello, por suerte use mi brazo cual látigo y les pegue a todos ellos, no obstante aun los demás me estaban molestándome tirándome cosas…

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! – grite puesto que ese era mi limite, y después de gritar caí de rodillas y de ahí al piso…había peleado bastante pero eran demasiados… empecé a sentir como poco a poco perdía la consciencia…aun así pude ver unas cuantas siluetas acercándose a mi…

Con los pocos momentos que tuve de consciencia, empecé a pensar en que me harían… probablemente me llevarían con su líder o algo parecido… pero no importa… ya que no voy a dejar que esto se quede así…

Ya lo verán…

Y lo disfrutare demasiado...


	5. Caballitos de colores :3

Capitulo 5: Caballitos de colores :3

Una obscuridad que no me dejaba pensar se disipaba, dejándome otra vez poder pensar, además de que poco a poco volvía a despertar… esto ya hasta se me está haciendo rutina, debo de cuidarme después de no recibir golpes con una pala en la nuca. Cuando al fin estuve completamente consciente, empecé a ver a mi alrededor, tratando de visualizar que cosas podía tomar o en que entorno estaba, después de un rato logre ver que ya era de noche, más que nada porque todo estaba bastante obscuro no por las ventanas tan pequeñas, sino también por la poca luz que me brindaba la bella luna que se encontraba afuera, intente mover mis manos, pero las sentí apresadas. Tratando de pensar que no fuera así, gire mi cabeza y pude ver en mis manos unas esposas.

–Típico– Dije con algo de fatiga y cansancio, De una otra forma lo veía venir, también trate de mover mis piernas, pero igualmente tenía unas esposas en ellas, al sentir esto, mejor me puse a ver de nuevo a mi alrededor para darme una idea de donde estaba.

Logre ver que estaba en una especie de pasillo algo pequeño, además de que este tenía unos cuantos asientos, hubiera pensado que estaba en una recepción o algo, hasta que escuche el sonido de un tren y el sonido de las vigas de las vías mal puestas en un vagón silencioso, así que lo más probable es que estuviera en alguna parte del tren que había visto cuando encontré a los caballitos…

Casi se me olvidaba ese detalle… había sido atrapado por caballitos de colores… soy una deshonra para mí mismo… pero ¿cómo es que estos caballos sean… bueno… inteligentes?... empecé a recordar la mayor parte de los detalles de mi encuentro con ellos, y es que no solo vi caballos normales, sino que también vi a caballos con alas, e incluso con cuerno… debo de estar cerca de Chernóbil o algo así.

Viendo que era de noche y que no tenía muchas energías que digamos, me dispuse a tomar mínimo una siesta…

No obstante el tren se detuvo unos minutos después de que intentara dormir, y como unos caballos de colores entraron donde yo estaba, yo me hice el dormido para ver si platicaban de algo sobre mi situación que me prepara para lo que pasara.

–¿Qué clase de monstruo es este? – dijo uno de ellos… válgame la chingada, empezamos bien…

–No lo sé, pero parece ser que la princesa Twilight sabe que es y parece que salió de aquí– Dijo otro… Momento, ¿Princesa Twilight?, al parecer sabe cómo llegue aquí.

–¿Pero qué haría una criatura como esta, aquí en el reino de cristal? – Dijo el primero… Momento… ¿Reino de cristal?, nunca escuche de ese reino… esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

-–Bueno, no importa mejor llevamos de una vez a esta… cosa, no sería bueno que nos atrasemos– dijo el otro…ósea… ¿Cómo?, me van a liberar, así como así…

Entonces sentí como me liberaban de las cadenas que tenía en las piernas, obviamente me alegre porque pensé que me iban a liberar, después de tanta cosa que hice… Después de un tiempo me di cuenta que fue una estupidez haberlo pensado… que equivocado estaba…

En vez que me liberaran de las cadenas que tenía en las manos como pensé que harían, uno de ellos me dio un golpe bastante fuerte en toda la cara, obviamente del golpe me caí del asiento y abrí los ojos de la impresión, y casi de inmediato me dieron ganas de darles una paliza a estos mamones, pero luego pensé que probablemente me habrían llevado con su líder o alguna locación militar, por lo que mejor decidí calmarme y no hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirme.

–Síguenos y no hagas nada raro– dijo uno de los guardias con algo de nerviosismo, que ahora que lo veía eran exactamente los mismo que había noqueado, lo supe más que nada porque ambos tenían vendas en la cabeza, además de que explicaría el golpe tan bestia que me dio uno y los nervios que se le veía.

Yo simplemente me levante y decidí obedecer… mínimo hasta que viera una oportunidad para escapar, cuando me levante vi que los guardias se pusieron un poco nerviosos, tal vez por mi altura, aunque tampoco podía estar completamente erguido, a causa de que no cabía en el vagón del tren… pero que retraso soy, me temen por eso.

En eso vi como uno de ellos se fue un poco más a la derecha de donde estábamos y abrió una puerta que no había alcanzado a ver, aun así simplemente espere a que el la cruzara para que yo la cruzara también.

Cuando salí de ese asfixiante lugar, me quede boquiabierto…

Frente a mí se alzaba un enorme castillo, este era de una especie de cristal , ya que no se podía ver a través de él, pero aun así el castillo lograba reflejar la luz de la luna, también logre ver que había distintos edificios bastante más pequeños que el castillo, probablemente serian casas o comercios, lo raro de estos es que a diferencia que el castillo, estos edificios no tenían una arquitectura como tal, sino que más bien parecía que estos habían salido del suelo y los caballos simplemente aprovecharon para vivir en ellos…ahora que lo pienso a lo mejor por eso se llama "Imperio de cristal"…¡soy un genio!… ok no… pero el detalle esta es en que este mundo ya es demasiado ilógico como para que pase eso…

Aun así no pude concentrarme mucho en el reino, porque en el vagón de al lado también se abrió la puerta, y de este empezaron a salir más caballos… para variar, primero salió uno de esos Pegasos raros, a los que no termino de acostumbrarme a verlos, este tenía un bonito pelaje de color cian, además de que su crin estaba alborotada y tenía todos los colores del arcoíris… _"¡HA!, ¡GAAAYYYYYYYYYY!"_ , otra cosa es que me di cuenta que probablemente también sería una hembra por su tamaño y por la forma, ¿Cómo saber por la forma? Bueno… simplemente lo sé. Está al verme me puso una cara de odio total, casi parecía que quería degollarme con la mirada, pero no logro intimidarme, más que nada porque no le puedes tener miedo a algo tan colorido y lindo.

Unos momentos después salió otro caballo...creo que no son caballos, más que nada porque incluso los machos son bastante pequeños, probablemente serian… ¿ponis? Creo que así se les llama, bueno como sea, el otro poni no era un Pegaso, sino que era uno "normal" además de que también era una hembra, y esta tenía un pelaje de color rosado, al igual que su melena y también la tenía alborotada, pero a diferencia de la otra, está la tenía esponjosa, casi parecía algodón de azúcar, casi para comérsela a mordidas muy lentas y… mejor no. ella al verme empezó a gruñirme cual perro guardián, se me hizo tan raro que hasta di un paso para atrás.

Después no tardo casi nada para que otro más saliera y al igual que las otras era una hembra, esta tenía un pelaje con un tono claro morado, más bien lila… ¿Desde cuándo reconozco dos colores? además de que su melena era también de morado solo que de un tono más oscuro, morado… azul… ¡lo que sea!, otra cosa es que tenía una franja rosa en su melena y otra franja color… ¡SALMON!, una cosa que note que me llamo mucho la atención era que ella tenía tanto un cuerno como alas, como el caballo que había visto en la fuente, aun así dudaba que fuera ella, ya que el de la fuente era bastante más grande y no parecía que fuera una congruente, más bien parecía semejante. y no se parecían mucho que digamos, era algo diferente, y no sabía muy bien que era… pero de repente me di cuenta que ella no me miro mal ni nada, simplemente estaba seria.

Detrás de ella salió otro poni que era… oh mierda…era la misma que había pateado en el pueblo, lo sé a causa de que recordaba ese sombrero de vaquero que tenía, además de que llevaba una venda en la cabeza, lo que confirmaba mis sospechas de que era la misma y no una gemela, obviamente al verme me miro con cara de odio y se veía que tenía ganas de devolverme el favor… y la verdad ahí sí que me dio algo de miedo, ya que recordé que tenía más fuerza que yo y la otra vez solo tuve suerte… vale verga…

Aun así después de ella salió otra poni, que como podrán adivinar era una hembra…esto se está volviendo predecible… ella era una Pegaso, además de que era de pelaje color amarillo y su crin era de color rosa de un tono muy cercano al pastel, por lo que vi su melena le tapaba uno de los ojos, no sé porque pero me da la impresión que es demasiado tímida… y mis sospechas se confirman, esta al verme se fue a esconder detrás de la Pegaso de color cian, al parecer me tenía miedo… perfecto, eso podría ayudarme luego, jeje…

Y por último salió otra poni, que obviamente también era hembra… ¿qué pasa con las hembras en este lugar?, digo siempre ha habido más mujeres que hombres pero esto es estúpido… como sea, ella era una unicornio de un pelaje muy blanco y por lo que parecía muy bien cuidado, le quería clavar un palito y prender una fogata a ver que pasaba, además de que tenía una crin morada, más bien azul fuerte, dudo que fuera otro color… o me estoy volviendo daltónico de la alta gama de colores que mi mente esta procesando. Está directamente decidió ignorarme y hacerse la tonta, es más ni siquiera me vio, no es que me importe, pero sentía que sería ese tipo de gente que se sentía superior...

 _La verdad las descripciones me quedaron de la verga_

Entonces sentí como era empujado de la espalda bastante fuerte haciendo que callera de rodillas...

–¡Camina!– Me ordeno uno de los guardias que estaban "escoltándome", vaya carácter, aunque yo también me desquitaría de alguien si me hubiera molido la cara a golpes.

Simplemente me levante como pude y empecé a caminar en dirección al reino.

Todos estábamos callados, exceptuando una que otra vez que los guardias me decían indicaciones de hacia dónde ir, además de la típica advertencia de que no me escapara, la cual me estaba empezando a molestar… sigo pensando… ¿A quién carajos le estoy contando mi biografía?

Una vez llegamos al reino empecé a observar los alrededores, y era más o menos como lo había visto antes, solo que al parecer el camino también estaba echo de cristal, es más casi todo lo que veía estaba echo de cristal; algo que note como detalle fue que por alguna razón no veía a nadie en las calles, estas estaban completamente vacías. Digo, ya era de noche, sí. Pero aun así no creo que toda la gente se vaya a dormir a la misma hora. Dejando eso de lado, me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos al catillo, por lo que empezaba a pensar en alguna cosa que le podría decir a su líder una vez llegue al castillo, ya que era más que obvio que me llevarían con la que sería la autoridad aquí.

Cuando pasamos cerca de una casa, logre ver el estado en el que estaba caminando y… no era muy alentador… la herida de mi frente se le había caído la gasa, además de que se había abierto, por lo que tenía un pequeño camino de sangre bajándome de la frente, sin mencionar que tenía varios rasguños en la cara, probablemente de todo lo que me lanzaron, y lo que más me llamo la atención es que tenía una herida en la boca, por lo que tenía un pequeño camino de sangre desde mi boca hasta mi barbilla, la verdad no me molesto, es más me alegro, ya que me veía más amenazador y podría serme eso útil si tenía la oportunidad…

Una vez estuvimos en lo que parecía ser la entrada del castillo, vi algo que me llamo la atención y es que había una especie de corazón de cristal dando de vueltas en una especie de estalactita de cristal, tal vez algo de magnetismo para dar el efecto de la chingada que hacía ver que el corazón estaba girando, por obvias razones me quede bastante sorprendido y mi curiosidad era bastante grande, aunque por otro lado, no estaba precisamente en una visita guiada en un reino extranjero, por lo que tuve que resignarme a no poder saber qué cosa era eso… O al menos si era una atracción para atraer a la gente y hacer rituales paganos para el público de la ciudad.

Todos seguían sin hablar… sabía que podían hablar, pero nadie hablaba… lo más probable es que se sientan incomodos con mi presencia, pero aun así, me empezaban a entrar nervios que nadie dijese nada. Parecía como si fuese mi juicio para una segura pena de muerte para ser hervido y después servido al imperio… ¿pero qué clase de traumas estoy teniendo?

Una vez dentro del castillo, empecé a sentirme algo… calmado, no sé porque pero el estar dentro del castillo me calmaba y me quitaba los nervios que tenía, tanto así que casi olvidaba que estaba a punto de ir a conocer a un rey o reina de los ponis y que probablemente me podrían mandar a un calabozo por el resto de mi vida o seria usado en experimentos cual extraterrestre… pero aun así, el castillo lograba calmarme, casi como si pudiera susurrarme a través de esas cristalinas paredes que todo iba a salir bien…

Después de caminar otro rato por el laberinto de castillo en el que estábamos, llegamos a unas puertas bastante grandes de cristal, las cuales vi cómo se envolvían de un extraño color purpura y entonces se empezaron a abrir, la verdad es que casi me desmayo de la impresión, más que nada porque no me esperaba que los unicornios tuvieran telequinesis, deduje que tendrían alguna especie de magia, ya que aún recordaba que en el pueblo unos unicornios me habían lanzado rayitos raros, pero no me esperaba que tuvieran más que eso… o al menos eso fue mi primera impresión.

Una vez las puertas se abrieron pude ver a mas ponis platicando, vaya que soy un pinche adivino, como no. Algo que note al instante fue que ambas ponis tenían alas y cuernos, y me daba la impresión que estaba frente una autoridad… como no… también logre ver que eran más grandes que el resto, pero eso no evito que me diera cuenta que eran hembras. Una de ellas tenia pelaje de color blanco, además de que también tenía una crin multicolor de colores tan suaves que parecían pasteles y por alguna razón esta tenía como brillitos que parecía diamantina, la otra poni era de color azul oscuro, y su crin era de color negro y tenía también brillitos pero en su crin parecían ser… ¿estrellas?, era bastante raro, pero era también muy bonito ya que la noche yo la respeto… momento… en sus ojos tan profundos tienen un cosmos ahí dentro… y por la blanca pareciera que tuviera todo el brillo del sol… eso es raro, pero era más raro aun ver como sus melenas se movían como si alguna especie de viento divino lo moviera… si puedo les preguntare que tipo de champú usan…

Ahora que me daba cuenta tenían una especie de dibujo en el trasero, o al menos a mi perspectiva, esto me extraño de una forma brutal, más por el hecho del lugar donde se encontraban, así que por mera curiosidad me di la vuelta para ver si eran las únicas y me voltee para ver si los otros caballos los tenían esos dibujos raros…si los tenían… jaja… jajaja… estas bromeando verdad… hasta a los guardias les pude ver que tenían ese raro tatuaje en el culo, me estaba aguantando las ganas de reírme, y no sabía exactamente porque me daba tanta risa… es más, los guardias se dieron cuenta de que me estaba muriendo de risa internamente y me picaron con la lanza, obviamente me sobresalte, viéndolos directamente solo dijeron…

–Ten más respeto que estas frente a las princesas de Equestria– dijeron los 2… al parecer adivine, aunque no sabía si sentirme aliviado o mortificado… quien sabe que tan influyentes sean en su reino pero… no quería averiguarlo. Como sea, vi como la poni morada se fue con la poni blanca y le hizo una reverencia, esta puso una sonrisa con ella y empezaron a hablar, cosa que no escuche porque estaban muy lejos, después de un rato, las demás ponis que salieron del tren fueron igualmente con ella solo para unirse a la conversación, todo iba normal por un rato, hasta que la blanca vio a la poni que había pateado y le vio la venda, entonces cambio su cara a una más seria y según lo que pude intuir pregunto cómo se lo había hecho… entonces fue que se voltearon hacia donde estaba… pero esto cuando vi a los ojos a la poni grande blanca…

Mi visión se puso borrosa, además de que me empezó a doler la cabeza, incluso me tambalee… y por alguna razón empecé a ver símbolos y números al azar por donde sea que viera… pero no era el único… por lo poco que pude ver a la poni también le empezó a doler la cabeza, ya que se empezó a llevar los cascos a la cabeza… y también escuche como daba un alarido… cada vez me empezaba a doler más la cabeza…y con esto el número de símbolos y números que veía aumentaba…hasta que no pude más y caí al suelo intentando suavizar el dolor mientras tenia mis manos en la cabeza… y por lo que oí la poni también la estaba pasando bastante mal… hasta que el dolor simplemente despareció…

Ya un poco más calmado me fui levantando poco a poco, además de que intentaba aclarar mi vista, por lo que vi los guardias se fueron con la otra poni a ver como estaba, estaba sin nadie que me detuviera el escape, y eso iba a hacer, estaba preparado para salir corriendo…

Pero por una razón no pude… tenía la oportunidad… pero no pude…

Simplemente no pude… ¿le han pasado? Tener la perfecta la oportunidad para incluso conquistar el mundo… pero no poder hacerlo…

Me quede quieto viendo como ayudaban al poni, y mientras me quede pensando porque también le había dolido la cabeza, y por lo que vi se vio más afectada que yo…

Tal vez ahora si pueda conseguir algunas respuestas…

Y no me iré sin tenerlas…


	6. Presentaciones incomodas

Capítulo 6: Presentaciones incomodas

Sufro, pero mínimo que me recupere.

Pero al ver que tal vez esa… poni… se tardaría un poco más en recuperarse que yo, decidí relajarme un poco, así que fui a sentarme en un rincón a descansar y a pensar un poco.

Una vez sentado empecé a pensar en algún discurso que me ayudara a poner a estos caballos a mi favor, o mínimo que pudieran entender mi situación... lo cual sería difícil si consideramos que deje inconsciente a varios de sus súbditos, queme propiedad privada, sin mencionar que lo más probable es que fuera una especie de invasor para ellos.. .esto va a ser divertido, aunque la verdad nunca la quise de hacer de político pero al menos estudiar algo de derechos sirve… pero dudo que aquí me sirva.

Me sumergí un rato en mis pensamientos, pero estando algo consiente de mi entorno. No quería perderme de algo interesante o divertido que ocurriera en estos momentos. Después de un rato vi como más o menos la poni se había recuperado, por lo que me levante y di un suspiro para quitarme algo de la pesadez y oxigenar mis ideas, me acerque un poco... pero casi de inmediato otros guardias se pusieron delante evitándome el paso con sus lanzas, a estas alturas en las que estoy viviendo ni me moleste y solo me quede esperando unos momentos y...

– ¡Que le hiciste a la princesa monstruo! – me grito la Pegaso cian, mientras se ponía en pose de ataque.

– ¡De seguro le hiciste algún embrujo para así poder comértela! – me grito luego el poni rosado.

Yo simplemente tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, mientras en mi mente seguía revoloteando pensando en algo que poder decir… sobre todo estaba pensando en el miedo en masa que sufrían estos curiosos habitantes.

–Dime... ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto un poni de forma severa, al abrir los ojos y ver quien me pregunto, logre ver que había sido una de las princesas, más concretamente la blanca… me es algo desconcertante de varias formas…

–Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué haces aquí?– volvió a preguntarme la poni.

–Una buena pregunta a la cual solo puedo responder... no lo sé– le respondí de forma lo más calmada que pude y encogiéndome de hombros en la última parte, ya que la verdad estaba bastante nervioso.

Cuando le respondí muchos de los ponis se sorprendieron de esto, lo más probable es que no supieran que pudiera hablar, las únicas que no se sorprendieron fueron las "princesas" y la poni morada… lila… pastel…

–Entonces contéstame, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – me volvió a preguntar, otra vez con un tono severo, creo que aún no veía que yo estaba tan confundido como ella lo estaba.

–Lo siento, pero tampoco poseo esa información... – dije de forma calmada sin cambiar mi pose –...Miren...sé que les gustaría preguntarme muchas cosas como ¿Quién soy?, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, etc.; pero debo decirles que no tengo idea de donde estoy, ni de como llegue aquí, lo único que sé es que aparecí cerca de su pueblo raro... así que no veo útil que me hagan ese tipo de preguntas– dije aun de forma calmada e intentando calmar mis nervios… y por supuesto tratando de evadir la mayor cantidad de preguntas porque sinceramente no estoy psicológicamente preparado como para que unos ponis me acosen con preguntas personales.

La poni se me quedo viendo un rato, creo yo que para ver si decía la verdad o una mentira, pero de repente cuando iba a decir algo la poni azul oscuro la detuvo y... creo que le hizo señas de que hablaran en privado, y así ellas simplemente se fueron a otra habitación.

Después de que esas ponis se fueran, el grupo de 6 seis ponis que quedaban se reunieron en un pequeño círculo y empezaron a hablar, pero casi susurrando, lo más probable es que hablaran de mí, ya que me miraban algunas veces y cuando yo las veía se volteaban, al parecer la poni morada les estaba diciendo algo, y ellas escuchaban atentamente, espero que sea algo que me ayude... y no algo que me perjudique... aunque la verdad lo dudaba... y mira que estoy dependiendo de mi suerte… válgame la chiga… ¿tan bajo he caído?

Después de un rato, las 2 "princesas" volvieron al lugar donde estábamos, pero intuía que no serían buenas noticias para mí.

–Vale, considerando todos los hechos, te dejaremos quedarte aquí– dijo la poni blanca con algo de enfado… vale hasta aquí todo bien… En serio, que bajo he caído…

–Pero te quedaras en una celda por unas semanas por los crímenes que cometiste, en lo que descubrimos como llegaste aquí– dijo después con un tono más… ¿feliz?... Espera… ¿Qué acaba de decir?... una… poni colorida con colores pastel me acaba de… ¿trolear? No, no es troleo… sin embargo es como si sintiera que…

–Espera, ¿Cómo que semanas?, ¿No pueden simplemente mandarme a casa?– Dije algo preocupado, no por el hecho de la cárcel, sino porque era demasiado tiempo aquí y la verdad me daba miedo que me dieran por muerto… y si venden mis cosas… que haría sin mis hermosas cosas… MIS PRECIOOOOSAS COSAS… ok, debo admitir que en cierto sentido suena mal a varios estratos…

–No es tan sencillo- dijo esta vez la poni azul oscuro– Antes de poder mandarte a casa necesitamos ver como llegaste aquí, y una vez veamos la causante de tu llegada, aún tenemos que ver como replicar ese evento o magia, lo que puede tardar entre unos días y hasta semanas…– Siento que la otra le convenció para seguirle el juego, díganme mentiroso o algo por el estilo… pero siento que esta incomoda.

–Además…– interrumpió la otra princesa– Tienes que pagar por tus crímenes cometidos en el reino, por lo que el tiempo que estés aquí lo pasaras en el calabozo en Canterlot– dijo de forma bastante despectiva, es más, parecía que disfrutaba que dijera eso… y por alguna razón siento que le caigo mal… y por otras razones siento como si quisiera exiliarme al sol o la luna… que paranoia, le tengo miedo a unos ponis… caballos… perros… antropomórficos… ¡LO QUE SEAN!

–No tengo más opción, así que durante antes mejor– Dije resignado, ya que la verdad era mejor que nada, digo me pudieron encerrar y no ayudarme o incluso matarme, cosa que duda por su apariencia tan tierna, pero bien dicen que no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada, como la portada de un libro que leí que su portada era de naves y cosas así, y al final trato de aliens que follaban… niñas… ¿de que hablaba?… bueno no importa, aun así tenía unas cuantas cosas que preguntarles.

–Aun así, ¿no sé si me daría el permiso de preguntarles algunas cosas ya que estamos? – dije siendo lo más educado que podía… ya que a estas alturas me dan ganas de saltarle en la cara y desfigurarles el… todos en la sala me miraron levantando una ceja…

–Ya abra tiempo para eso luego… cuando estés en el calabozo– Dijo la poni blanca de forma aún más despectiva –Así que guardias, por favor escóltenlo al tren– ordeno a los guardias, pero obviamente no me iba a ir de ahí sin respuestas…

–Escúcheme bien "princesa" –Llega cierto momento de la vida en que no puedes soportar la arrogancia… y menos en momentos como estos– he pasado por muchas cosas hoy, y la verdad me gustaría tener algunas respuestas, así que no me iré de aquí hasta que me den unas respuestas– esta vez lo dije de forma que me viera lo más amenazadoramente posible.

Todos en la sala se me quedaron viendo unos momentos, hasta que la princesa blanca se empezó a reír… pero no es una risa tan fea… pero en momentos como estos me condenaría a mi o a cualquiera.

–No estás en posición de ordenarnos nada, así que guardias, si son tan amables– dijo la princesa… veo que en momentos donde estas en una dimensión donde posiblemente las leyes de la física, química, biología e incluso la lógica se irían al carajo… sobre todo mi preciada clase de derechos… después de todo, princesas… monarquía… medieval… falte a esa clase… y bien me decía el profe que la necesitaría… a que en estos momentos le dio por dar una sonrisa burlona si pudiera ver mi estado actual… después de la orden, vi como los guardias estaban dispuestos a llevarme por la malas… pero la verdad tenia demasiado cansancio y carecía de ganas como para entrar en un forcejeo, así que simplemente decidí ir al tren por voluntad propia, obviamente con unos guardias detrás de mí, pero no me fui sin antes mostrarle a las ponis un bonito corte de manga (Para los del fondo, le mostré el dedo corazón… y si no saben… pues… se joden…), solo pude ver como la mayor parte de los ponis se quedaban confundidos, menos las 2 princesas que se ve si captaron el mensaje.

Por raro que parezca, me supe todo el camino de regreso, o mejor dicho solo seguí un camino que había, mientras me imaginaba varias recetas sobre como comer carne de caballo… a lo mejor al vapor sería bueno… o mejor una sopa… tal vez me siente en un puesto de tacos en la estación "campo de molina" para vender carne de poni… o mejor aún, le daré uso para ese grupo de gente con sus fetiches con animales… me hare rico cuando les venda algo "infantil" y sobretodo colorido y suave… sobre todo pachón… o qué tal si las hago pan… ahora que recuerdo… sigo sin entender porque esa concha tenia voz de niña y se reía tan tiernamente… me hace llorar el hecho de que me la comí tan suavemente… me pregunto si podre repetir el mismo fenómeno con estos ponis, tantas ideas y tan pocos ponis…

Como sea, una vez llegamos espere a que me abrieran la puerta del tren para entrar… y se notó que les costó captar la indirecta, porque los guardias se quedaban nada más ahí parados, y no veían que con las manos atadas no podía abrirla… y me estaba empezando a cabrear…

– ¡Pueden abrir la pinche puerta!– dije cuando al fin explote, por consiguiente los guardias se espantaron y abrieron la puerta. –Soperutanos– Dije aun molesto, pero al parecer ningún guardia capto el insulto, ya que solo pusieron cara de confundidos, yo para evitarme la fatiga entre al tren y me senté en un asiento, valga la redundancia.

Una vez me senté la puerta se cerró, yo suspire cansado, y como pude me lleve las manos a la cabeza y la sobe un poco, más que nada porque me dolía mucho, pero también por el estrés que hasta ahora se me estaba acumulando.

–Dios, y ahora que voy a hacer- dije bastante más decaído –No creo que me vaya tan mal en una celda, pero estar entre tanto caballito de color me está afectando la cabeza– dije aun afligido por el dolor de cabeza.

–Bueno mínimo me ayudaran, eso es algo– dije viéndole el lado bueno –Pero aun así si tengo la oportunidad voy a degollar a uno o dos de esos ponis– dije aún bastante molesto, y es que no era para menos, las cosas que me estaban pasando en un solo día no eran ni medio normales.

–Y ni siquiera dije nada bueno, porque no pensé en un discurso o algo…– pero luego me quede callado… –Espera si pensé en un discurso…soy retrasado…– Dije al darme cuenta de mi enorme estupidez y lamentándome de no haber usado mi discurso, y no lo use más que nada porque en primer lugar se me había olvidado que había pensado en uno por los nervios… soy todo un genio… ¿No lo creen?... pero también por razones desconocidas… esto me condenara algún día.

–Bueno, lo mejor será que descanse, este día fue un desastre y estoy muy cansado, solo espero que mañana me vaya mejor– Dije mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba poder dormir un poco.

…

…

…

Al parecer no soné nada…

…

…

…

Después de que mi cuerpo descanso lo que necesitaba, empecé sentir que ya era hora de levantarme… ¿Nunca han dormido de tal forma que no sueñan?, ¿casi como si aún estuvieran despiertos, solo que con los ojos cerrados?, pues así estuve yo toda la noche… o lo que quedo de la noche…

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que obviamente ya era de día, además de que ya habíamos llegado a ese otro lugar en el que me iban a encerrar... ¿Carpelot?… ¿Manzelot?... ¿Lancelot? Bueno ese lugar raro… Aun así tenía la sensación de que no estábamos allí… Más que nada porque desde la ventana podía ver la estación y esta se parecía mucho a la del pueblo en el que estuve primero.

Seguía en el vagón del tren y esto me sorprendió un poco, digo ¿Por qué no simplemente me llevaron cargando a la celda?, o incluso ¿Por qué no usaron la magia esa que tienen?, algo que me di cuenta ahora y no anoche, fue que mi mochila estaba en el mismo asiento que en el que estaba, no es como si pudiera usar algo dentro de dentro de ella, pero casi que pensaba que me la habían confiscado, y tengo cosas importantes en ella que la verdad no quiero perder, como mi IPad, mis libros con mis tareas, mi porno… digo mis… uummm… ¿Componentes eléctricos?... ok no…

Poniendo eso de lado, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?, digo, no veo a ningún guardia en el vagón donde estoy, y tampoco veo nada o a nadie en la estación del tren en que estaba, aunque bueno si uno lo piensa voy a estar igual ya sea dentro de un vagón sin poder salir o dentro de una celda, pero aun así me estaba aburriendo y eso que no llevaba ni 10 minutos despierto.

–Hola, ¿Hay alguien por aquí? – dije algo fuerte esperando a que alguien me escuchara, pero nadie me respondió – ¡¿Alguien me escucha?! – grite ahora esperando que alguien si me escuchara.

– ¡Cállate! – me grito uno de los guardias después de abrir la puerta, lo más probable es que estuviera del otro lado esperando. –Deja de gritar monstruo– me dijo otra vez el guardia con enojo.

–Disculpa pero, ¿Por qué no me llevan a mi celda de una vez? – le pregunte al guardia ignorando su insulto hacia mi persona, al momento en el que el guardia iba a contestar…

Logre ver que otro poni lo llamo, el guardia simplemente cerró la puerta ignorando mi pregunta, otra vez, menudos modales, como sea. Después de un rato volvió a abrir la puerta, iba a volver a preguntarle, hasta que un poni entro a el vagón donde estaba, esta era la misma que había visto ayer, la color lila, logre ver que traía una especie de bolsa o mochila… creo que se les llama alforja, simplemente puse una cara seria esperando a ver que hacía, y simplemente se sentó en el asiento opuesto al mío, luego se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

–Buenos días, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte– Me dijo el poni de forma calmada, pero aun así logre ver que tenía unos cuantos nervios… vaya que contradicción al lenguaje. Aun así me parecía raro su nombre, pero bueno ese no es mi problema el retraso de los padres, me acomode en el asiento que estaba y dije:

–Claro, pero ¿qué tal si hacemos un trato?, yo también tengo bastantes preguntas que tu princesa se negó a contestar, así que, qué tal si tú me preguntas algo, y luego yo te pregunto algo, ¿Te parece esto? – dije esperanzado de ahora si poder conseguir algunas repuestas… pero supongo que es algo también de mucho pedir para mi situación actual… pero como mero acto divino que estaba esperando… que bajo he caído, hasta quiero cambiarme de religión… se quedó pensando un momento y luego dijo:

–Vale trato hecho, ahora dime, ¿Exactamente como supiste sobre el espejo?- – me pregunto sacando una pluma, tintero y una hoja rara de su mochila usando su magia… literalmente, una pinche pluma de pájaro de los que te encuentras volando como ratas con alas, también el tintero que parecía chino… y la hoja que parecía pergamino… santo dios, en qué clase de lio, lugar y tiempo he dado a parar… y obviamente no tenía ni idea de que hablaba…

–Lo siento, pero… ¿De qué hablas? – dije lo más cordial que pude, además de que quería saber un poco más de ese espejo… ¿pero cómo? ¿Un espejo que si lo miras directamente a los ojos de tu reflejo te transporta a otro mundo mientras que tu parte negativa se apodera de tu mundo?

–Ya sabes, el espejo que está en la estatua en las afueras de Canterlot High– me dijo algo confundida, pero el confundido era yo, porque no sabía ni de qué lugar hablaba, ¿no era ese el lugar en el que me iban a encerrar… o es otro lugar?

–No sé de qué hablas, además ¿no era ese el lugar en el que me iban a encerrar? – le pregunte esperando una respuesta, pero en vez de eso ella se golpeó con su pata la cara, creo que había dicho algo que no tenía nada que ver…

–Vale, creo que la princesa tenía razón y no eres de ahí– dijo mientras anotaba algo en la hoja que tenía, y en vez de que me diera respuestas me estaba dando más preguntas… típico de cualquier interrogatorio de una película chafa.

–A ver, ¿Cómo que no soy de ahí?, ¿De que estas hablando? – dije empezando a molestarme, ya que esto no me estaba ayudando en nada… creo que me estaba perjudicando en cierto sentido.

–Pues… ¿por dónde empezar?– Entonces se puso a explicarme que ella ya había ido a una dimensión de humanos… (Para el público, si no saben que es… no sé qué sean) y que quería saber si de verdad venia de ahí, pero la princesa Celestia le había dicho que no era de ahí… ni puta idea de cuál de las 2 sea Celestia… lo más probable es que luego me entere… aun así me conto que en esa dimensión se entraba cada 30 lunas por un espejo mágico… cosa que no entendí muy bien, ósea podían ser 30 días o 30 diferentes fases de la luna, en tiempos medievales donde la gente usa términos tan extraños y extravagantes es normal que uno se confunda… _¿verdad Mephis?_ pero creo que era más 30 días. Quitando las dudas que tenía le pregunte:

– ¿Y porque piensas que no soy de ahí? – dije algo dudoso, ya que puede ser que si sea de ahí, porque en realidad no me conto mucho de esa dimensión.

–No creo que seas de ahí, porque como te explique se entra ahí por medio de un espejo mágico, del cual no sabes nada, además de que aún faltan unas lunas para que el portal del espejo se abra– dijo mientras se tocaba la barbilla con una de sus patas, y aunque no entendiera mucho, se oía como algo razonable… creo…

–Entonces, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo llegue aquí? – dije algo preocupado, ella me contesto negando la cabeza, obviamente me entristecí de que existiera la posibilidad de que no pudiera volver a casa.

–No te preocupes, para eso estoy aquí, necesito que me expliques tu llegada aquí, ya que cuando hablaste con la princesa dijiste que apareciste en un lugar cerca de Ponyville, ¿Me podrías contar un poco más de eso? – dijo intentando tranquilizarme, cosa que no entendí, digo lastime a bastantes ponis, y aun así no parecía tenerme rencor o algo parecido.

Aun así, le explique todo lo que pude de como llegue aquí, le explique lo de la cripta, de cómo llegue al pueblo, etc.; obviamente omití unas cosas, cosas como la pelea con el oso, de que me comí el pastel de la pastelería del pueblo, ese tipo de cosas… incluyendo ese extraño papelito; mientras le explicaba ella simplemente anotaba cosas en la hoja que tenía... pergamino…

– ¿No recuerdas nada antes de eso? – me pregunto aun concentrada escribiendo, y la verdad no había pensado en ello, digo. Hasta ahora no había pensado recordar cómo había llegado, así que lo intente, pero no recordé nada de importancia, recordaba haber ido a clases y haber ido a casa, algo raro es que no recordaba haber llegado a casa, ni haberme dormido… extraño…

–Lo siento, no recuerdo nada aparte de haber ido a clases e ir a casa– le dije aun algo desanimado.

–No importa, lo que me has dicho es casi suficiente para poder ayudarte, por el momento, ¿Te importaría llevarme a esa cripta que me dijiste?– Dijo con notorio interés en sus ojos… momento… ¿Tan así de grandes son?

–Claro que no, solo necesitamos ir al pueblo ese, y creo que de ahí podre guiarme y llevarte ahí– dije algo animado de que hubiera aunque sea unos pocos progresos, pero por alguna razón ella se rio.

– ¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunte obviamente confundido. Digo, gente como yo se suele reír de la "nada" pero ella parecía tener sus razones.

–Qué ya estamos en el pueblo "ese"– me dijo en tono de burla – Y por cierto el "pueblo ese" tiene nombre y es Ponyville, te lo digo por si no lo has notado– me aclaro después, obviamente me moleste un poco, pero lo deje pasar, pero tenía una duda mayor en mi cabeza…

– ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?, digo desde que fui encontrado solo he sido tratado como un monstruo, pero tú me tratas como alguien más, ¿Por qué? – le pregunte bastante confundido por su actitud.

–Oh, eso es porque, como te conté, ya he conocido humanos anteriormente, y hasta he logrado hacer amigos allá, por lo que sé que no eres un monstruo, y aunque ellas cometido algunos errores, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad– me dijo feliz dándome una sonrisa, no sé porque pero ahora no sentía que estos ponis fueran tan malos, además de que se veía muy tierna así.

–Gracias– le dije agradecido, a causa de que hasta ahora era la única que no me veía mal, o mínimo que yo supiera –Bueno, lo mejor sería que fuéramos de una vez a la cripta, para que así me puedas ayudarme cuanto antes a llegar a casa– dije cortando ese momento sentimental, más que nada porque luego me pongo muy llorón y cursi.

–Claro humano, cuanto antes mejor– Me dijo, creo que se había dado cuenta de que me estaba poniendo sensible. –Pero primero, ¿crees que podrías decirme tu nombre? – Me pregunto algo nerviosa, creo que por que le contestara negativamente, pero obviamente no me importaba.

Iba a decirle mi nombre… hasta que me quede pensando un momento, más que nada porque aunque mi nombre no tuviera nada de malo, siempre quise que me llamaran un poco diferente, y tal vez era esta era mi oportunidad…

–Llámame Markus– dije con una sonrisa, antes de que saliéramos afuera del vagón…

…Que bonito día...

* * *

 **Hola amigos de fanfiction.**

 **Espero que estén muy bien...**

 **...**

 **Bueno como sea, como vemos al fin la historia va tomando algo de forma, como sea espero que hasta ahora estén disfrutando del Fic, ademas de que quería decirles que llegamos a 250 views.**

 **¡BIEN!...**

 **...**

 **La verdad no se si es mucho o poco..**

 **Pero da igual, una cosa mas que quería decirles es que voy a empezar a hacer un Fic cooperativo con Mephis, osea el wey que también me ha estado ayudando con esta historia, y quería decirles que no falta mucho para que lo publiquemos, y créanme cuando digo que va a ser EPICO.**

 **Si quieren ver la cuenta de Mephis esta en mi biografía, así que por ese aspecto es todo.**

 **Y bueno eso era todo lo que les quería decir, así que ya saben dejen una review si tienen alguna sugerencia , critica constructiva, y para decirme si les va a gustando el fic, ademas intentare dejar mas notas de autor, es solo que casi nunca se me ocurre que decir.**

 **Bueno, aquí Destructortr despidiéndose.**


	7. Cosas inesperadas

Capítulo 7: Cosas inesperadas

Una vez salimos ambos del vagón del tren, me tape la cara con las manos, ya que el sol me estaba dando directamente en la cara… me la estaba calcinando… _Why Mr. Sun?! Why!?_ Sin mencionar que no llevaba mucho tiempo de levantarme, por lo que mi vista seguía algo dormida… creo que me pegue con la parte de arriba de la puerta.

Después de que mi vista se aclaró, logre ver, como ya sabía. Que estaba en la estación del tren del pueblo, pero a diferencia de la otra vez, ahora podía ver que había unos cuantos guardias repartidos por la estación, probablemente estuvieran ahí por si intentaba escapar, pero aun así pensé que era algo exagerado que hubiera tantos guardias, considerando que solo hay un… yo…además si hubiera intentado escapar probablemente hubiera usado el tren para salir de aquí… no estaría tan re-traca como para salir por la ventana gritando como marica.

Ignorando esto, iba empezar a caminar, cuando unos guardias se pusieron delante de nosotros… algo que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, es que todos los guardias eran prácticamente iguales, todos eran de color blanco, tenían una armadura amarilla, y por lo que parecía tenían el cabello azul, la vedad el ver a todos iguales me está dando mal rollo… ¿Cuántos… sementales… le abrieron la….?

–Lo sentimos princesa, pero el monstruo no puede dejar la estación– Dijo un guardia viéndome con el ceño fruncido, es más creo que todos los guardias me estaban viendo con el ceño fruncido…espera, entonces ¿ella también es una princesa?, a lo mejor todos los ponis con cuerno y alas son de la realeza, aun así creo que sería bueno preguntarle después.

–Lo sé, pero necesito que salga para que me muestre el lugar de donde llego, para así poder ayudarlo lo más pronto posible a que vuelva a casa– le dijo Pilight seriamente al guardia…creo que así se llamaba…lo se soy malo con los nombres…y más aún si son nombres tan raros como esos…Puta vida…

Después de que… ummmm… ella dijese eso, los 2 guardias se miraron entre si y voltearon para empezar a susurrar cual vecinas chismosas, luego de un rato se voltearon, y uno de ellos dijo:

–Está bien, pero debe de tener las esposas puestas en todo momento…– Dijo uno de los guardias aun desconfiado… le voy a quitar eso que para el son las…

–Además de que un guardia debe de acompañarlos, para asegurarnos de que nos escape el monstruo– Completo el otro guardia también bastante desconfiado, recuerdan cuando dije que ahora no veía tan mal a estos ponis, pues ahora me están volviendo a caer mal.

La poni lila… o lavanda me miro con una obvia cara que me quería expresar una idea, queriendo decirme si estaba bien con eso, yo asentí, ya que no me importaba que alguien nos anduviera siguiendo, ni que de verdad me vaya a escapar.

Entonces al haber acordado eso, un guardia de los 2 se puso detrás de nosotros, la verdad solo espero que el tarado no se vaya de chismoso con todo lo que diga, más que nada porque si decía alguna tontería, preferiría que se quedara entre el poni y yo.

Pero bueno, quitando eso empezamos a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba la cripta, lo malo es que tendríamos que caminar casi todo el pueblo, además de que tendríamos que explorar un poco, más que nada porque no recordaba exactamente donde estaba la cripta, y no creo que me ubique mejor si entramos al bosque, en el cual en primer lugar me perdí, pero aun así mínimo si sabía la forma del pueblo cuando estaba en la colina, pero aun así tendríamos que caminar bastante… y no estaba en condiciones como para sufrir más.

–Ammm disculpa, ¿me puedes repetir tu nombre? – le pregunte algo nervioso a la poni, porque ya se me había olvidado su nombre en totalidad, además tal vez así rompería el silencio tan incómodo que se había creado, me miro algo confundida, creo porque se acordó que me había dicho su nombre hace unos minutos.

–Lo siento, pero la verdad es que tienes un nombre que me es muy… peculiar– dije aún más nervioso, no sé porque pero al final la presencia del otro guardia si me estaba molestando, como sea ella solo dio una pequeña risa y me dijo:

–Me llamo Twilight Sparkle, y mi nombre no es difícil de pronunciar– Dijo mientras cambiaba un poco su actitud a una algo molesta mientras arrugaba un poco su hocico… la verdad es que me daba bastante risa esa cara, tanto así que me empezó a reír sin darme cuenta.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – dijo arrugando más aun su hocico, haciendo que me diera aún más risa, al parecer ella no entendía porque me reía, y eso me daba más risa aun, generando un pequeño círculo vicioso, pero siempre tiene que haber alguien que arruine la fiesta…

Y sentí como era picado en mi retaguardia por una lanza, me voltee y vi que el guardia me estaba viendo feo, y por consiguiente yo también lo mire feo, pero mejor decidí voltearme.

– ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Twilight algo preocupada.

–Sí, estoy bien, pero ¿Qué le pasa?, solo me estaba riendo– le pregunte algo molesto por la actitud de mi "escolta".

–Debe de ser que empezaste a reírte como maniático sin razón aparente– me incrimino la poni.

– ¿Cómo maniático?, si solo me reí de la cara que pusiste– le dije algo confundido, digo, mi risa no es de lunático… ¿o sí? Que me exploten las bolas si no es… olvídalo destino, no voy a arriesgar la poca fertilidad que tengo.

–Aun así tienes una risa muy rara, como sea también debes entender que tu especie es desconocida para todos los ponis, por lo que no te debería sorprender que estén algo nerviosos con tu presencia– me respondió de forma seria, y en cierta forma tenía razón, pero no encajaba con algo que me dijo…

–Pero, ¿No se supone que ya has ido a mundos de otros humanos?, ¿No hiciste alguna especie de informe o algo así?, digo. Descubrir una nueva especie puede ser algo importante, ¿no crees?, y más si esa especie puede entrar a su mundo también– le dije intentando explicarle un poco mis dudas que tenía con respecto a lo que dijo, ella suspiro y luego dijo:

–Si lo hice, pero por alguna razón la Princesa Celestia no me dejó publicarlo, me dijo que era algo que los demás ponis no debían de saber– Me dijo con un claro tono de molestia, se me hizo algo raro, ya que no veía razón de andar ocultando esta información, sé que el gobierno y las grandes corporaciones la crean para su propio beneficio… pero en un mundo tan… mundial como este, me parece un tanto ilógico, digo. Si aquí las creaturas que son mitos en nuestro mundo y eso y viceversa y unicornios y pegasos y… y… y… pero bueno… además ahora ya tenía una idea de quien era Celestia… Y al parecer tiene algo contra los humanos… pero, ¿Por qué?...

–Bueno, ella tendrá sus razones, pero ahora dudo que sea buena idea mantener esa información como secreta, que si no todos me verán como un monstruo y van a tratarme como tal– Dije algo preocupado de que todos me vieran como monstruo, además que quería darle un mensaje algo claro para el guardia que ya parecía que era gay porque trataba de picarme la… no es que me importe mucho el que crean que soy un monstruo, pero así no obtendré mucha ayuda para volver a casa y la verdad quiero regresar a casa… –Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está toda la gente del pueblo?... – dije al darme cuenta de que no veía a ningún poni cerca, es mas así el pueblo se parecía a como lo había visto antes, pero parecía ser que a Twilight no le extraño esto, es más. Solo volvió a suspirar y dijo:

–Es algo normal aquí, siempre que algo con apariencia extraña o intimidante aparece, los ponis se esconden, he intentado mucho para que dejen de hacer eso, pero parece que no funciona del todo bien– me dijo algo apenada mientas inclinaba un poco la cabeza, parecía ser que se culpaba por eso, y la verdad no entendía porque… pero de igual forma, me parece lindo su preocupación… y si no fuera por el guardia, la abrazaría y me dormiría con ella en el suave pasto… ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué lo querría? Sé que parece un malvavisco de colores pero… un momento… por su comentario esto no es la primera vez que ocurre… ¿Qué clase de bestias semi - deformes pasan por aquí?

–No te preocupes, tarde o temprano aprenderán a no juzgar por la apariencia, es más, hace unos momentos pensaba en matarlos a todos ustedes…– dije de forma calmada pero a la vez un tanto alegre pero instantáneamente Twilight se espantó un poco… y el guardia que estaba a punto de llevarme con la que me carga –…Pero, cuando hablaste conmigo y no me trataste como monstruo, ahora me dan ganas de conocerlos un poco mejor, y todo gracias a ti…– le dije sonriéndole, aunque en cierta forma era mentira… porque si había algunos ponis a lo que me daban unas ganas de estrangular… y vender sus partes para un puesto de tacos y dárselos a los demás que no me quisieron en sus vidas…

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, y no hablamos más durante el camino… o por lo menos en parte del camino, pero ahora no sentía que fuera un silencio incomodo, sino más bien que cada uno estaba pensado en sus cosas.

Después de un rato llegamos a el ayuntamiento, pero antes de que siguiéramos avanzando logre volver a ver la fuente que había visto, pero ahora se me hacía más familiar, ya que logre ver que era igualita a la Princesa que Twilight llamaba Celestia, no me sorprendía ahora tanto, ya que… bueno, ahora pude conocer en persona a al poni que era representada en la fuente… y la verdad hubiera preferido que solo hubiera sido una fuente… lo sé, tal vez estoy muy rencoroso, pero créanme que ustedes también los estarían si estuvieran viviendo esto desde mi punto de vista, aun así recordé que tenía otra cosa que preguntarle a Twilight… bueno en realidad era muchas cosas, pero hasta ahora me acorde de ellas… por cierto… ¿a quién carajos le sigo relatando mi biografía?

–Oye Twilight, ¿eso que tienen los ponis con cuerno es algún tipo de magia?, más que nada porque recuerdo que aquí en el pueblo muchos de ellos me lanzaron rayitos raros, además de que las puertas del palacio se abrieron con un campo de fuerza raro que también envolvía tu cuerno, o eso creo… ¿Crees que podrías explicarme un poco de esto?- le pregunte con curiosidad porque la verdad se me… o serán mis visiones… bueno se me hacía bastante interesante que pudieran tener telequinesis, entre otras cosas… pero no teníamos tiempo como para quedarnos parados así que seguíamos caminando.

–Bueno, en realidad tenemos más que eso– me explico – Normalmente un unicornio el cual su talento es la magia, este puede hacer cosas más complicadas, como tele transportarse, hacer hechizos, tanto defensivos, como ofensivos, entre otras cosas, además de que…– y entonces empezó a explicarme muchas cosas las cuales al final termine olvidando, más que nada porque no entendía casi nada, pero aun así se veía que Twilight estaba disfrutando explicarme, por lo que mejor simplemente decidí hacerme el idiota…

…

Y ella siguió hablando…

Y hablando…

Y hablando…

…

–Y es así como Celestia puede levantar el sol y esto es nada más que un relato– me dijo de forma feliz – ¿Y qué te pareció la explicación? – me pregunto aun con una sonrisa.

Yo simplemente andaba con la mirada fija en el horizonte, mientras tenía una cara de idiota y la boca abierta, además de que un camino de baba me vagaba de la cara, pero no era el único el guardia que nos estaba siguiendo estaba igual, es más probablemente peor, porque literalmente se le estaban parando moscas en la cara y él ni se inmutaba.

– ¿Chicos? – Dijo confundida la ver que no respondíamos – ¡Chicos! – nos gritó Twilight haciendo que ambos reaccionásemos.

– ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije? – me pregunto viendo con cara de molesta, obviamente apenas había reaccionado y no sabía exactamente que decir… pero como soy re-traca y tengo un don de la suerte…

– Ahorita dijiste que aquí la luna y el sol están controlados por las princesas, gracias a los vínculos que ambas tenían con estos en sus niñez y por eso al crecer y desarrollar sus poderes, lograron ser capaces de controlar esos astros con los que se habían conectado y al mismo tiempo consiguieron sus Cutie Marks sobre esto, y al ser de la realeza pasaron a ser la princesa del sol y de la luna, ¿No? – dije de forma inconsciente y de forma algo rápida, haciendo que tanto el guardia como Twilight se quedaran sorprendidos, aunque no me sorprendí mucho, ya que en clase hacia lo mismo y ya me había acostumbrado a memorizar las explicaciones que me den cuando este en "Modo Automático", y la verdad era muy útil… anqué si les soy sincero, no tengo idea de que acabo de decir… cosa que me jodia demasiado en los exámenes.

–Si… eso fue lo que dije… – dijo Twilight aun sorprendida, y el guardia simplemente andaba ahí viéndome raro, y no es como fuera el único con sorpresas inesperadas… pero bueno…

Algo que me di cuenta es que prácticamente ya estábamos cerca de la cripta, lo supe porque detrás de mí estaba la colina que había pasado, solo faltaba caminar un poco más y llegábamos, y la verdad es que aun estando en "Modo Automático" las piernas me dolían.

Por alguna razón, Twilight se quedó callada el resto del camino, a lo mejor porque se dio cuenta de mi enorme… intelecto… si, iba a escribir intelecto… pero la verdad es que… no se… ¿le intereso?

Como sea, no tardamos mucho en llegar a ese pequeño cementerio, por lo que supe que estábamos en el lugar correcto, así que le dije a Twilight que me ayudara a buscar la cripta en los alrededores, y así empezamos a buscar tanto Twilight, como yo, aunque donde fuera que fuese el guardia me andaba siguiendo, obviamente sin ayudar en nada… pero no me importo… porque después de un rato logre perderlo, escondiéndome detrás de una lápida, obviamente se puso a buscarme nervioso de haberme perdido, aprovechando esto espere a que se acercara a donde estaba y… lo golpee lo más fuerte que pude una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, dejándolo inconsciente. Aprovechando esto, empecé a buscar entre sus cosas y encontré la llave de las esposas, me las quite y empecé a arrastrar a el guardia, entonces al caminar un rato logre ver un árbol bastante grande, y que tenía raíces muy largas y duras, así como venganza lo espose a una de las raíces del árbol y lo amordace con parte de su armadura, y después simplemente me fui, no sin antes soltar una pequeña risa de loco y dejar al poni a su suerte…

Cuando volví al cementerio, vi a Twilight aun buscando, por lo que intuí que no había encontrado la cripta, pero aun así eso no me impedía preguntar, tal vez me estaba buscando a mí.

–Twilight, ¿Encontraste algo? – le pregunte, llamándole la atención.

–Nada aun, ¿Estás seguro que estaba aquí? – me pregunto algo confundida, y si estaba muy seguro de que era aquí, digo, vi todo lo que vi antes, la colina, el cementerio, todo lo que había visto lo vi de nuevo, menos la cripta…

– ¿Crees que haya desaparecido? – le pregunte, ya que no tenía ni idea de porque no estaba la cripta y la verdad me estaba preocupando.

– Tal vez, pero aun así hubiera logrado detectar un rastro de magia, pero no logro encontrar nada, por eso te pregunto si este es el lugar correcto…– me dijo pero luego se calló un momento, y empezó a verme seriamente…

– ¿…Que?... – dije algo extrañado por su reacción…

– ¿Por qué no tienes puesto las esposas?, ¿Y dónde está el guardia que nos estaba escoltando? – me pregunto de forma incriminatoria y poniéndose en pose defensiva…

–Pues me dijo que mejor nos dejaba a nosotros buscando la cripta, que porque es ya se había aburrido de estar esperando– dije bastante calmado porque ya había pensado en una excusa para todo esto.

– ¿Y porque te quito las esposas? – me pregunto aun desconfiada.

–Bueno, eso fue porque él pensó que sería más rápido encontrar la cripta si no las tenía puestas– dije aun confiado… pero ella levanto una ceja mientras tenía una cara de seria.

– ¿Qué? – dije ahora algo nervioso.

– ¿Solo por eso te quito las esposas?, y ¿De verdad quieres que me crea eso? – dijo algo ofendida, creo que más que nada porque la excusa era muy pendeja, aun así creo que debí suponer que ella no era tan crédula para creerse eso.

–Ammmm… ¿Si? – Dije ahora muy nervioso porque me había descubierto, aunque aún podía salvarme– Vale me atrapaste, se le cayeron las llaves al guardia y aproveche para quitarme las esposas, es que la verdad me son muy incomodas, pero ¿si crees que debería de ponérmelas otra vez? – dije esperando que ahora se creyera esto, literalmente estaba cruzando mis dedos detrás de mi espalda… y cada vez estoy cayendo más bajo…

–Eso tiene más sentido, sabes no me molesta que no tengas las esposas, ya que sé que no intentaras nada, pero aun así pudiste decirme la verdad y no me habría enojado– me dijo ahora un poco más calmada, y al parecer si se la trago, pero esta vez sentí un poco de pena por haberle mentido… sentimiento opacado por mi felicidad de que si se creyó la mentira… _Maldito insensible._

–Vale, lo siento, pero cambiando de tema, ¿Ahora qué hacemos con eso de que la cripta desaparecida?, digo, no creo que simplemente haya desaparecido así como así, ¿Estas segura que no dejó un rastro o alguna pista? – le pregunte intentando cambiar el tema, además de que obviamente quería dar por terminado el asunto del guardia.

–No, he recorrido este lugar completamente y no encuentro ningún rastro claro de magia– me dijo algo desanimada.

– ¿Y no hay otra forma de que puedas ayudarme a volver a casa sin necesidad de estar en la cripta?– le pregunte algo preocupado, a causa de que no quería quedarme en esta dimensión atrapado para siempre.

–De hecho la hay– dijo mientras se tocaba la barbilla –Pero es un proceso muy peligroso, además de que necesitaría mucho tiempo, sin mencionar que solo queda una cosa que nos puede dar algún indicio de tu llegada y eso es…– Dijo algo pensativa, pero la interrumpí…

–Soy yo verdad– dije de forma seria – ¿Eso significa que me vas a hacer experimentos raros o algo por el estilo? – le pregunte algo temeroso de que la única forma de poder volver a casa, sea siendo el conejo de indias de unos ponis.

–Sí, pero no te preocupes, no son experimentos que puedan dañarte físicamente, o mínimo eso espero– dijo susurrando esto último, pero aun así fui perfectamente capaz de escucharlo, y obviamente tenía algo de miedo, más que nada porque tampoco estaba tan guapo como para que me hagan más feo de lo que ya estoy…pero que otra opción tenia…

– ¿Si quieres puedes pensarlo, y decirme más tarde qué opinas? – me pregunto de con un tono comprensivo, ya que se veía que entendía mi preocupación… y eso lo respeto…

–Sí, creo que sería lo mejor, además estoy demasiado cansado y herido como para pensar claramente– dije mientras me sobada la cabeza para darme cuenta que tenía una pequeña venda, probablemente cubriendo mi golpe, lo más probable es que me hayan dado algo de atención medica mientras dormía, cosa que me extraño, pero aun así decidí no preguntar.

Al ver que nuestros esfuerzos de buscar la cripta no dieron frutos, Twilight y yo decidimos mejor volver a Ponyville, le pregunte que donde me quedaría y por alguna razón me dijo que era sorpresa, aunque suponía que estaría en un lugar que no se parecería tanto a una celda, eso o estaría el lugar cerca de donde ella vive… tal vez sean las 2.

Por el camino de regreso no pasó nada interesante, exceptuando…

–Auch– dije en el suelo, ya que me había tropezado y me había caído al piso, ( _pensé que me había caído hacia arriba_ ) y obviamente Twilight le dio gracia, pero no se rio, aun así se veía que se estaba controlando para no reírse.

– ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto, aun algo risueña.

–Sí, no te preocupes, así camino yo, adelántate ahorita te alcanzo– dije aun con la cara en el piso y con un tono indiferente, la verdad es que en realidad decía algo de verdad, porque siempre era de esas personas que se tropiezan hasta con sus propias piernas, aun así sentí que me había tropezado con algo…

Me senté el suelo y vi que Twilight ya había avanzado algo, iba a levantarme pero yo quería saber con qué me había tropezado, vi que era una especie de piedra morada que estaba incrustada en el suelo, esta brillaba un poco, por curiosidad decidí intentar sacarla del suelo, y con algo de fuerza esta logro salir, y empecé a verla más a detalle. Esta además del color morado que había visto, tenía una forma hexagonal, además de que el brillo que tenía se multiplico bastante cuando el saque, y era algo obvio… me había encontrado con una gema…

No sabía cómo contener mi emoción, estaba a punto de gritar, pero luego me voltee solo para ver que Twilight me estaba esperando, además de que no estaba tan lejos que digamos, así que sabía que si me tardaba mucho sospecharía, por lo que solo decidí guardar la gema en mi bolsillo y apurarme para alcanzar a Twilight.

En el camino Twilight me estaba contando cosas pero yo no le puse atención, solo tenía la mano en mi bolsa acariciando mi preciada gema, imaginando todo lo que podría comprar con esta cosa. Algo raro que note es que su textura era algo… rara, ya que se sentía un poco como si fuera plástico… pero que importa es obvio que es una gema real, y eso significaba mucho dinero para mí.

Como sea, después de un rato nos fuimos acercando otra vez al pueblo, y pensé que estaría igual de desierto que antes, pero esta vez logre ver que había muchos ponis caminando por todos lados, incluso vi unos cuantos puestos que vendían cosas que no había visto, pero en el momento que puse un pie en el pueblo, todos los ponis se voltearon a verme y entonces frenéticamente todos se pusieron a correr hacia sus casas, además de que rápidamente cerraban sus puestos, incluso escuche a unos cuantos gritar, y tan rápido como el cantar de un gallo, el pueblo estaba otra vez vacío…Yo solamente levante una ceja mientras miraba seriamente el panorama, y es que estos ponis. O son muy racistas o me tienen mucho miedo… tal vez un poco de los 2.

Sin tomarle tanta importancia a esto, Twilight me dijo que la siguiera para que me llevara al lugar donde me "hospedaría", cosa que tampoco me emocionaba tanto, pero mínimo Twilight me había dicho que era una sorpresa, aun así no creo que sea la gran cosa.

Un rato más tarde, nos fuimos acercando cada vez más a un tipo de árbol bastante grande, es mas era de los más grandes que había visto, y algo que se me hizo muy extraño es que tuviera tanto ventanas, una puerta, entre otras cosas: lo que obviamente decía que ese árbol fuera una casa, pero aun así me parecía raro, un detalle que no pase por alto es que algunos guardias estaban saliendo de la casa casi al mismo tiempo que en el que habíamos llegado, y como era de esperarse todos se me quedaron viendo mientras caminaba, cosa que ya me estaba poniendo de los nervios, pero también me di cuenta que los guardias no se dieron cuenta de que no llevaba puestas las esposas, ni preguntaron a Twilight del otro guardia… creo que hoy es mi día de suerte.

Como sea, una vez entre a la casa me di cuenta que no era una casa cualquiera, sino que esta estaba llena de estanterías, cada una llena de cientos de libros, obviamente al ver tanta colección de libros en una casa me asombre, digo el lugar hasta parecía una biblioteca y todo.

– ¿Aquí es donde vives? – le pregunte a la poni aun algo asombrado.

–Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo? – me pregunto algo confundida por mi pregunta.

–No, es solo que son muchos libros, este lugar hasta parece biblioteca– dije de forma graciosa, y al parecer funciono porque ella se rio, pero no por lo que creía… si no por…

–Es porque estamos en una biblioteca– me dijo aun riéndose un poco… y aunque me molestaba que me hicieran bromas, me estaba aguantado porque todo el día ha sido el único poni que me ha tratado bien… pero aun así, si se pasa, le desfiguro la cara… o el an…

Pero eso se me olvido en un momento porque una especie de lagartija morada bajo de unas escaleras que había por ahí, y obviamente no reaccione muy bien que digamos…

– ¡Un peje lagarto!, ¡A'ma, Se metió un peje lagarto! – grite con acento español, siguiendo el chiste rápidamente busque una cosa con que sacarlo, y cerca encontré una escoba y con ella empecé a golpear al peje lagarto, mientras le gritaba:

– ¡Fuera pinshe peje lagarto! – y de los escobazos vi como la lagartija se empezó a retorcer, entonces viendo que ya estaba medio muerta, la barrí… lo extraño es que apenas con lo poca fuerza que use para barrerla la saque volando por la ventana… además de romper el vidrio. Pero por supuesto que no la dejaría impune, estaba propuesto a salir pero antes de que pudiera seguir golpeándolo, un aura morada cubrió a la escoba haciendo que la perdiera de las manos, entonces al ver que perdí mi "arma", me voltee hacia Twilight la cual me veía bastante molesta…

– ¡Por Celestia, ¿Qué estás haciendo?! – me grito la poni… momento… ¿celes…?

– ¡¿Pues qué más?! ¡Matando al peje lagarto! – le grite yo también algo molesto siguiendo el tono español, pero lo que note es que me miro algo confundida, creo que ella no sabía que era un peje lagarto, pero aun así me grito:

– ¡No es peje lagarto, es Spike! – me grito mientras se acercaba a la lagartija gigante… que estaba afuera…

– ¿Quién es Spike? – le pregunte, ya que obviamente no tenía ni idea de quién es Spike.

–Te lo dije de camino de regreso al pueblo, él es mi bebe dragón ayudante– me dijo mientras metía y atendía a la lagartija en la casa… válgame la… pero bueno, y si recordaba un poco el nombre, pero no recordaba que haya dicho que es una cría de dragón, ahora el punto es, ¿De dónde la saco?, pero bueno creo que se lo tendré que preguntar después, además de que luego ella se fue por un botiquín.

Un rato después, la lagartija se despertó de los golpes que le di y Twilight no regresaba, y creo que si exagere un poco porque lo deje inconsciente un rato, aun así se levantó como si nada, pero he de decir que para ser un dragón es bastante pequeño, digo es más pequeño que Twilight, no debería sorprenderse que lo confundiera con un peje lagarto.

– ¿Estas bien amiguito? – dije intentando ser lo más amable posible, ya que no quería tener resentimientos.

–Sí, ¡si quitamos el hecho de que me atacaste con una escoba! – me grito incriminándome.

–Sí, lo sé pero me espantaste, nunca he visto nada como tú, lo que me recuerda… ¿Por qué no me tienes miedo como los demás? – le pregunto algo curioso por su comportamiento.

–Pues porque soy un dragón, y los dragones no le tememos a nada– me dijo de forma egocéntrica mientras inflaba su pecho instando parecer más grande, pero la verdad dudaba que fuera por eso… y también el inflar su pecho solo hacía que se viera más…

Un momento después de eso Twilight bajo con el botiquín y fue corriendo a ver si la lagartija estaba bien.

– ¿Estas bien?, ¿No te duele nada?, ¿No tienes hemorragia interna? ¿No te dio cáncer de…? – dijo mientras lo revisaba exhaustivamente mirando cada parte de su cuerpo en busca de una herida. Hasta que fue interrumpida.

–Estoy bien Twilight, no me avergüences– Dijo mientras intentaba quitársela de encima, pero lo que si note es que tenía un ligero sonrojo, creo que por la vergüenza.

–UPS, perdón no quería avergonzarte– dijo igual algo apenada –Pero bueno, tal vez no tuvieron un comienzo, aun así Spike te presento a Markus, Markus este es Spike mi asistente número uno– termino Twilight con una sonrisa… espera eso significa que tiene más asistentes, ¿Qué usos les dará? ¿Es Loquendera o que pedo? ¿Acaso son parte de su Harem?

Como sea me puse de rodillas, más o menos a la altura de Spike y le dije:

–Mucho gusto Spike, espero que con el tiempo podamos llevarnos bien– dije mientras le daba la mano al pequeñín.

–Sí, también espero eso– dijo un poco frio, pero aun así me dio la… ¿garra?, y nos dimos un apretón.

–Como sea, Twilight fue bueno ver tu casa y a tu ayudante número uno, pero ¿Crees que podrías llevarme a donde me quedare? – le pedí amablemente, más que nada porque ya tenía mucha flojera de andar caminando tanto, además de que tenía que pensar algunas cosas en privado.

–Estas allí, en este momento– me dijo con una sonrisa, ósea literalmente me iba a quedar a vivir con ella… no es de mucha sorpresa que digamos, la verdad con la tontería de la sorpresa, como que lo veía venir.

–Ammm, está bien, ¿Pero no se suponía que me pondrían en una celda? – le pregunte algo confundido por eso, aunque también me estaba haciendo una idea de lo que podría ser.

–Técnicamente es una celda, vamos, solo ven conmigo– me dijo mientras se dirigía a una puerta, esta estaba hecha de metal, y se veía bastante resistente –aquí es donde te quedaras, esta es tu "celda" – me dijo mientras abría la puerta, y en realidad se veía como una habitación cualquiera. Tenía una cama, unos cuantos cañones, es más sino estuviera la puerta de metal y las ventanas con barrotes ería una habitación normal y corriente.

–Entonces, ¿Aquí me quedare? – le pregunte con un tono de duda.

–Sí, solo que si entras ahora, no poder sacarte sino hasta la mañana, ya que la puerta tiene magia y solo se abrirá a esa hora, por lo que si quieres hacer otra cosa… – lo más probable es que me fuera a ofrecer hablar con ella y eso, pero la verdad necesitaba un momento a solas, por lo que la interrumpí y le dije:

–No te preocupes, estoy bien, además necesito descansar un rato, la verdad es que estoy algo cansado y eso, por lo que creo que sería mejor que hablásemos mañana– le dije de la manera más tranquila posible, más que nada porque no quería ofenderla, y al parecer no lo hice.

–Sí, no hay problema, creo que mejor hablamos mañana– dijo de forma comprensiva, ya que se vea que ella también estaba bastante fatigada.

–Bueno entonces hablamos mañana… ahí, buenas noches– dije mientras lentamente iba entrando a la habitación y cerraba la puerta, solo escuche un "Buenas noches", por parte de Twilight, además de que escuche como se iba de ahí y entonces simplemente me avente a la cama.

–Que incomodo, espero que en la mañana no me sienta tan incómodo– dije acostado en la cama, y en un momento de mi bolsillo saque la gema que había encontrado, y me la quede viendo por un rato, pensando en que haría con el dinero que ganase.

Pero luego recordé lo de la cripta, esta había desaparecido y al parecer sin dejar ningún rastro detrás del que poder guiarnos…excepto obviamente…Yo, y la verdad eso me inquietaba un poco, ya que no sabía que cosas me haría, además de que no sabía si funcionario, es más ni siquiera sabía si de verdad era una buena idea todo esto.

–Solo espero salir de una pieza de toda esta locura– dije algo nervioso, me voltee a ver la ventana y me fije que ya estaba anocheciendo, cosa que no sabía cómo interpretar, ya que en todo el día no hice muchas cosas que digamos, y aunque el día no fui tan malo, sí que me había dado muy malas noticias.

…Pero al final…

…No fue un mal día…

* * *

 **Hola amigos de fanfiction, espero que estén bien en este lindo de día, en el que al fin logro subir este capitulo.**

 **...**

 **Ni quien me pele...**

 **...**

 **La verdad es que me costo un poco terminar el cap, mas que nada porque es el mas largo que hasta ahora he hecho, sin mencionar que en el trabajo casi siento como si me estuvieran sobre explotando T.T.**

 **Pero bueno, aun así espero que disfruten de este cap, y tal vez me tarde igualmente un poquito en subir el otro cap, pero aun así estará mas o menos igual de largo o eso planeo.**

 **Por ultimo, quisiera agradecer a MeganBrony por sus reviews, son las primeras que he tenido (si quitamos las de Mephis claro), y la verdad me alegra que te este gustando la historia y que te hayas tomado la molestia de haber echo las reviews**

 **Aunque haber puesto solo una mas grande hubiera estado bien, pero bueno aun así te lo agradezco :3.**

 **Sin mas por el momento**

 **Espero que les guste, el capitulo de hoy.**

 **Soy Destructortr, y me despido.**


	8. A la vuelta de la esquina

Capítulo 8: A la vuelta de la esquina.

Después de una larga y poco cómoda noche, poco a poco me fui despertando, aunque la verdad no quería hacerlo, ya que había dormido muy bien, considerando que me sentía muy cansado por alguna razón, aun así parecía que el destino quería que me levantase, más que nada porque el sol me estaba dando directo a la cara interrumpiendo el descanso tan ameno que estaba teniendo… _(¡Matate!)_

–No molestes sol, sal en unos 10 minutos más– dije aun con los ojos cerrados volteándome del lado contrario de la cama para que el sol no me diera en toda la cara... ¡Ja! Ya no eres tan rudo sol.

Pero aun así, hubo otra interrupción...

 _ **Ringggggg...**_

 _ **Ringggggg...**_

...

Era el maldito timbre, y el sonido de este me había despertado.

–Malditos vecinos– susurre aun con los ojos cerrados. – ¡Mamaaaaaa, abre tu, que yo tengo hueva! – le grite a mi madre aun adormilado, espero que no sea algún wey que quiera que le ayude a estudiar para los exámenes, ya me ha pasado que aunque les explique aun así y reprueben y luego no me quieren pagar, además de que con la investigación que he estado haciendo no he ni siquiera podido tocar mi _Fallout_ , y ya le traigo ganas... ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo que estaba investigando... no era de la escuela... era algo sobre póker... no ha de ser importante y de seguro por eso lo olvide… pero… recordando que todo lo que olvido son exámenes súper importantes… y toda esa verga… solo… y solo tal vez puede que…

Poco a poco, iba perdiendo la pereza, hasta que al fin abrí los ojos, viendo un techo que no era el de mi cuarto...

– ¡¿Pero qué?! – dije sobresaltado sentándome en la cama rápidamente, porque en definitiva no estaba en mi cuarto, de seguro que me secuestro Yazmin para poder… iba empezar a gritar por ayuda hasta que recordé lo que pasaba, simplemente cambie mi cara a una de fatiga.

–Ciertoooooooo, los ponis– dije dándome un Facepalm, la verdad es que se me había olvidado esto, aunque bueno después de haber dormido tan bien casi olvido mi nombre –Mugre cama, ¿Porque tienes que ser tan cómoda por la mañana? – dije mientras me volvía a acostar, ya que la flojera se volvía a hacer presente, solo que ahora agarre una almohada y la abrace como a un peluche.

Seguí en esa posición y cada cierto tiempo cambiaba de posición en la cama, pero aun abrazando la almohada.

Y me seguí moviendo...

Y moviendo...

Y moviendo...

…

–Auch– dije sin ánimos, ya que me había caído de la cama como subnormal, puse mi mirada en el techo, casi como su pensara que ahí tendría escrita la respuesta a que hacer ahora.

Pase un rato así hasta que al fin me levante del piso y deje a la almohada en su lugar, además de que me puse a tender la cama, ya que aunque tuviera mucha flojera quería hacer notar que tenía algo de modales.

Una vez termine esto, empecé a ver la habitación donde estaba:

Estaba la cama esta, la cual no tengo que decir que era bastante pequeña y me lo esperaba, ya que los ponis eran enanos comparados conmigo, pero aun así, eso no evito que la cama fuera tremendamente cómoda, si tuve que dormir echo "bolita", pero aun así era casi como estar en un pedazo de nube… tremendamente suave… y sedoso… ZzZzZz… ZzZzZzZ…

Ah… ¿qué paso?… ¿De qué estaba hablando?...

A si, la habitación…

Bueno aparte de la cama que cada vez que pensaba en ella entraba en trance, aun lado de esta estaba una pequeña mesa de noche o un cajón si son más tradicionales, esta tenía unas cuantas velas encima, creo yo para poder ver cuando es de noche, yo que se… Además de esto, del lado contrario de la cama había un cajón del doble de ancho que el otro, además de que este tenía un espejo sobre él, por "curiosidad" me puse a registrar ambos cajones, pero ambos estaban vacíos, por lo que supuse que esta sería un habitación de huéspedes, también logre ver la ventana, esta estaba aún lado del cajón con espejo, además de que la puerta estaba del lado derecho de la cama, lo más probable es que reforzasen tanto la puerta como la ventana mientras íbamos a la cripta, pero aun no entiendo como lo hicieron tan rápido, digo estas no son remodelaciones que tomen 2 segundos, tal vez hayan utilizado esa magia tan peculiar que tienen... pero pensándolo bien… creería que por eso me encontré los guardias ayer en noche… eso explica muchos detalles…

De repente sentí una sensación que no había sentido hace días…

… _(Mas redundante no se puede ser)…_

… _ **Grooaaaaarrrr…**_

Mi estómago rugió…

Y muy fuerte…

Aunque la verdad no me sorprendía mucho, digo, pase casi 2 días sin comer nada más que el pastel ese que me "encontré", que con toda el azúcar que tenía me brindo mucha energía que utilice estos días, pero aun así no era suficiente, más que nada porque cómo casi sude como un cerdo, y de un día para otro no me voy a acostumbrar a la dieta budista, otra cosa que empezó a ver es que además estaba muy sediento, y eso no tenía excusa, ya que no bebí nada en 2 días, ahora que lo pienso me sorprende que no me haya deshidratado, digo un ser humano puede pasar casi 3 días sin beber agua y yo pase 2 sin complicaciones, aunque tal vez se deba a tanta adrenalina que he estado recibiendo en estos días, con la tontería esta de los ponis, la pelea, sus líderes, etc.; estos días han sido un lio enorme y por raro que parezca me las he apañado, tampoco de una forma tan buena que digamos, pero pudo haberme ido peor a la situación en la que actualmente me encuentro.

Pero tampoco era para alegrarse tanto, ya que como me dijo Twilight… si me acorde del nombre, ¡ahuevooooooooo!…

…

Como me dijo Twilight, si quería tener alguna posibilidad de volver habría que hacer unos cuantos experimentos…y siendo sinceros eso me inquieta… solo espero que sepa lo que hace.

Después de un rato analizando un poco más mi situación, llegue a la conclusión que lo mejor sería comer algo y beber algo, si no quería morir de inanición o de deshidratación, cosas que no quería que pasasen… aunque sea divertido ver cómo le pasa a otras personas… me da risa como se convulsionan.

Como sea, simplemente me dirigí a la puerta de metal y empecé a darle unos cuantos golpes suaves con la mano, viendo que en ese tono no me escucharon, empecé a tocar más fuerte, hasta que por fin obtuve una respuesta…

–Espera unos minutos más, ¿Quieres?, la puerta aún no se ha abierto– me dijo una voz masculina, un poco pequeña por cierto, por lo que lo más probable es que fuera el ayudante ese de Twilight –Y por favor no hagas tanto ruido, estas en una biblioteca, ¿sabes? – me contesto la lagartija esa con un tono de molestia, y si sé que es un dragón pero por como lo veía no era más que una lagartija… y una muy molesta… o tal vez un pinshi peje lagarto.

Aun así ignore su actitud y decidí sentarme apoyándome en la puerta mientras le daba uno que otro golpe suave con mi la parte trasera de mi cabeza, y es que andar encerrado no me gustaba… me imagino que hubiera pasado si de verdad me hubieran mandado a la cárcel… los terminaba matando a todos… con los barrotes y una lima podría hacerme perfectamente una espada, aparte que agarraría cada uno de esos ponis y el partiría el c… ok, eso ya suena demasiado enfermo.

Con el aburrimiento, el hambre y la sed a tope decidí buscar en mis bolsas a ver si no me habían quitado mis cosas… y lo hicieron, no tenía nada más que pelusa, la gema que me encontré y un boleto de camión … el problema radica en que no sepan nada de mis cosas, como por ejemplo mi celular y lo terminen rompiendo, y si consideramos que este mundo se ve bastante antiguo, dudo que haya entretenimiento basado en tecnología, como videojuegos o televisión… entonces tendría que… socializar… ughhhh, solo pensar en eso me dan escalofríos… pero el detalle es… no me permitiré vivir en un mundo de quinta que no tenga mi precioso internet…

El precioso…

Pero entonces recordé un lugar que hasta a mí se me había olvidado buscar…

–La bolsa de mi chamarra– dije como si hubiera logrado un descubrimiento que salvaría a cualquier universo en problema de destrucción anal y total, y es que mi chamarra de cuero tenía una bolsa en su interior, aquí normalmente ponía mi celular o mi cartera cuando estaba en lugares peligros o en el camión, para que así no me robaran tan fácilmente, pero ya tenía rato que no la usaba y ya no recordaba que tenía adentro, adentro había 2 cosas, un broche para el cabello que no tenía ni idea de que hacia ahí, y… ¿Una navaja plegable?, ¿De dónde la saque?, ¿Y porque tenía manchas de sangre en ella?... bueno no importa _(lo sé, soy de ese tipo de gente que le importa poco si la persona de al lado de él explota y en lugar de mermelada, sale sangre)_ , la navaja debió de ser del "incidente", aun así hubiera preferido encontrarla antes, porque me hubiera sido más útil ayer o incluso desde que llegue aquí, pero bueno mínimo ahora sí que tenía un as bajo la manga por si los ponis se salían de control o algo así, por lo que decidí guardar la navaja otra vez en mi bolsa de la chamarra.

Unos momentos después de que guarde la navaja, abrieron la puerta metálica, y como estaba recargado en ella, me caí al piso, abrí los ojos y vi a la lagartija viéndome extrañado, probablemente porque estaba en el piso, solo sonreí de forma nerviosa y me levante rápidamente, una vez levantado me sentí con un poco más de "control", más que nada porque Spike era bastante pequeño y fácilmente podía someterlo… lo sé, un paranoico de primera, aunque aun así me sentía incómodo, más que nada porque según Twilight es un dragón… y bueno, la verdad es que me daba algo de miedo hacerlo enojar…

–…Ammm… ¿Sabes dónde está Twilight? – le pregunte algo nervioso al reptil, que ahora que lo veía bien, me parecía más un dinosaurio que un dragón, en concreto un estegosaurio, más que nada porque también tenía las placas que estos tienen a lo largo del cuerpo… momento… ¿acabo de recordar la pregunta de un examen? ¡Me carga la que me…!

–Está en la cocina desayunando, ¿si quieres puedes esperarla sentándote y leyendo un libro? – me respondió el pequeñín y la verdad no era una mala idea, digo así a lo mejor me entero un poco más de la cultura de estos ponis o de su historia, que en mi opinión se me hacía bastante interesante.

–Oki, entonces si no te molesta, ¿Me puedes pasar un libro de historia o de cultura? – le pregunte, ya que al ser el asistente de la biblioteca probablemente sepa donde esta cada libro.

–Vale, dame un momento– me dijo e inmediatamente se fue corriendo a una repisa de libros, rápidamente subió una escalera y cogió un libro (Y no, no sean malpensados), rápidamente se bajó y se dirigió conmigo.

–Aquí tienes– dijo mientras me daba el libro, y por la cara que puso, estaba esperando algún cumplido o algo, y aunque no soy mucho de los que adulan… soy más bien de los que traicionan, de los serios que dicen "si no eres dios, no vales nada", y de los que hacen que se te baje la autoestima. Pero por supuesto que lo estoy exagerando.

Pero a pesar de eso, muchos amigos me han dicho que los trato así, no soy realmente así, tal vez lo diga de forma indirecta y yo sin darme cuenta _(ala, verso sin esfuerzo_ ), pero bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? Oh, sí.

–Vaya, que rapidez, me sorprende que seas tan rápido siendo tan pequeño, creo que por eso eres su asistente número uno– le dije obviamente haciendo un cumplido… más que nada para que así empecemos a llevarnos bien, pero aun así disfrace un insulto con un cumplido, y la verdad es muy divertido cuando no se dan cuenta.

El simplemente volvió a inflar su pecho e iba a decir algo, pero decidí mejor irme a sentar a una silla a leer el libro, ya que no quería escuchar palabrería inútil, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

…

Lo sé, no me miren así, soy un insensible.

Al llegar a un pequeño sillón, lo primero que paso es que tuve que acomodarme bien porque no cabía en el sillón, aun así me las arregle para entrar en él, ya acomodado en el sillón, me puse a ver el libro.

El libro en si era bastante grueso, y aunque he visto libros más grandes, este de seguro entraba en el "Top 7 de los más grandes" (mal pensados); en la portada el libro tenía una cabeza de un unicornio, aunque a diferencia de estos ponis, el del libro se veía más realista, el unicornio era de color dorado, además de que el ojo que podía ver era de color verde esmeralda, otra cosa es que había unos decorados en las esquinas de la portada, además de que el libro se veía algo desgastado, probablemente de lo antiguo, aun así no vi ninguna palabra que me dijera que este libro fuera de historia, pero aun así creo que el dragón ese sabrá lo que hace.

Entonces me puse a leerlo, y en la primera página me encontré lo típico de los cuentos, ósea el típico "Había una vez", literalmente esa frase, era lo único que estaba escrito en la primero página, cosa que me parecía un gasto de espacio terrible, pero bueno…

Entonces ignorando el hecho de que hasta ahora no había nada que me digería que era un libro de historia decidí seguí leyendo…

…

…

Bueno la verdad fue bastante interesante… aunque parecía más un cuento de niños que un libro de historia pero bueno, tal vez el dragón pensó que con esto debería de empezar, aun así no puedo decir que no fue interesante. El libro más que nada trato sobre 2 hermanas, que crearon una tierra armoniosa y blablablá, y luego una se volvió loca, blablablá, la desterró a la luna y no sé qué más, pero aun así sentía que ya habían escuchado esto, los más probable es que Twilight me haya dicho algo sobre esto ayer… pero yo con mi pinche modo automático que no se me pega ni…

Aun así, el libro me pareció muy… ¿infantil, se podría decir?, más que nada porque todo estaba ilustrado con dibujitos y el libro estaba escrito en un lenguaje muy simple… aun así eso me ayudo, más que nada porque los ponis escriben peor que yo, y eso ya es mucho. Y es en serio, tan solo miren como narro mi biografía a… a… ¿a quién se la estoy narrando?

Iba a seguir leyendo más… pero…

–Ajaammmm– escuche a alguien aclararse la garganta, baje el libro para ver que había sido Twilight. Debo suponer de porque lo hizo… es más que obvio.

–Oh, perdón Twilight, no me di cuenta que estabas ahí– dije un poco apenado de que como estaba concentrado leyendo no me percate de su presencia.

–No hay problema, yo también tiendo a hacer cuando estoy muy concentrada en un libro, aun así, necesito hablar un momento contigo– me dijo de forma algo seria, también algo… ¿preocupada? a lo cual me preocupe que fueran malas noticias o algo así.

–Dime, ¿son malas noticias o algo así? – le pregunte algo preocupado.

–Depende de cómo lo veas– me dijo algo indeciso de su respuesta.

-–A ver, dime que pasa– le dice aún más preocupado.

Si me dice que debo socializar, porque es un problema de la amistad y que eso servirá para salir de este endemoniado mundo de LCD juro que la castro… pero debo decir que si ocurre no tendré el valor para hacerlo.

–Bueno veras, como sabes estas aquí para que te ayude a volver a casa de una forma más fácil, pero para poder convencer a la princesa de que estuvieras aquí, y no en un calabozo en Canterlot, tuvo que poner una condición, y no fue hasta ahora que me dijo cuál era esa condición– me explico Twilight algo nerviosa.

– ¿Y cuál es esa condición? – le pregunte, ya hasta con algo de miedo, digo, capaz que quiere que vaya a un mundo donde hay dragones donde está a punto de ser succionado por un agujero negro y quiere que busque la paja que se le perdió en la pila de agujas… pero si lo que quiere en verdad es quitarme la virginidad, virilidad, y fertilidad de la forma que estoy pensando… no sé qué voy a hacer.

–La condición, es que tanto mis amigas, como yo, estemos de acuerdo en que te quedes aquí, y el problema es que si solo una de ellas no quiere que te quedes, te mandara al calabozo en Canterlot– me explico y al terminar no dijo nada, tal vez esperando mi reacción.

-–Ammmm…Y eso es malo… ¿Porqueeeeee? – le pregunte algo confundido, digo se supone que son sus amigas, no simplote podría convencerlas de que me ayudaran. A menos que sean unas psicópatas. O quiere… me estoy dando la idea, pero si quiere que socialice… estoy en plena de estar jodido.

–Es malo, porque hasta ahora… creo que todas te odian– me dijo de forma casi inaudible, casi como si al decirlo me fuera a enojar.

–y, ¿Por qué me odian? – le pregunte bastante más calmado, ya que ahora estaba analizando mejor mi situación, que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

–Bueno, a una de ella la heriste, a otra le destruiste su hogar, otra te ve como un monstruo, otra cree que eres una amenaza y otra te tiene miedo– me explico mientras se tocaba la barbilla.

Me quede pensando unos momentos, ya que en realidad no veía todo tan mal, digo muchas de esas cosas podría compensarlas, pero aun así tendría que conocerlas antes de pensar otra cosa… pero me estoy dando la idea de quien es cada una… ¿será que…?

–Twilight, ¿Crees que me las podrías presentar?, ¿Para poder ver si puedo arreglar todo eso? – le pregunte algo nervioso, más que nada porque si me tenían mucho rencor u odio, u otra cosa negativa… bueno estaba jodido…

–Por supuesto, dame un momento y salimos– me dijo y entonces se fue volando al piso de arriba de la biblioteca, tal vez fue por algo o yo que sé.

Después de un rato bajo con unas bolsas en los costados parecidas a las que llevo en el tren, creo que se le conocen en mi mundo como alforjas… solo que estas eran más grandes, probablemente compraría algunas cosas o algo.

Entonces salimos del árbol y la verdad por unos momentos vi otra vez como la ciudad estaba activa, muchos ponis caminando, uno que otro puesto abierto, pero cuando puse un pie fuera de la biblioteca… no pasó nada, todos seguían caminando normales, y los puestos seguían abiertos, es más nadie estaba corriendo despavorido… ahí la madre, ya hasta me puse nervioso…

Pero bueno empezamos a caminar y… seguía sin pasar nada… ¿Pero qué paso?... ¿Por qué no huyen?... ¡¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?!...

Pensaría que están por volverme un estofado, estando en una conspiración, _(¡Es un complot, es un complot!)_ o incluso pensando en… no, no puedo pensar tan rápido eso, digo, no soy de esos…

Bueno… decir que no pasaba nada era una exageración, y es que cuando pasaba cerca de los ponis estos se encogían como si se estuvieran protegiendo o algo así, aun así, esto era mejor a que simplemente huyan despavoridos… pero la verdad si no tuviera esta clase de problemas, haría lo siguiente:

Agarraría a la cosa viviente equina más cercana a mí, la abrazaría y la afelparía, la achucharía, la miraría de forma boneta, la acariciaría… y… no sé. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Hasta eso me da cáncer el solo hecho de que posiblemente, y nada más… ok, si sigo a estas, me convertiré en algo que detesto más que a mi…

…

…

…

…

Lo demás del camino pues no hubo mucho, solo pasamos unas cuentas casas, además de que Twilight se paró en uno que otro puesto y… bueno si hubo algo peculiar y es que había un lugar donde vi que vendían solamente plumas y sillones… plumas y sillones… ósea no solo era que ambos objetos fueran tan extraños y diferentes entre sí, si no que logre oír como le decía a un poni que hasta después le llegan plumas y que ahora solo tenía sillones, obviamente el otro poni se fue… no puedo expresar lo estúpida que era esa idea… aunque yo mismo he tenido malas ideas… aún tengo pesadillas con el… baño automático… y las cicatrices no se me van a quitar…

Pero simplemente no entiendo, es un… pegaso… ¡QUE PIDE PLUMAS! ¿¡QUE LÓGICA TIENE ESO!? A menos que… no… no lo creo… no pueden estar tan pinche retrasados tecnológicamente como para escribir con plumas de… pájaro… simplemente no… no puedo creer que usen plumas… no puedo poner prejuicios, sería cuestión de comprobarlo.

Ignorando mis divagaciones _(¿esa palabra existe?),_ empecé a ver como Twilight se estaba dirigiendo a la pastelería a la que había entrado la otra vez… solo que ahora se veía diferente… y con diferente me refiero a quemada casi completamente… a lo mejor me pase… aunque sea un poquito… a quien engaño, soy un maldito pirómano.

Y es que tanto las paredes como casi todo el techo, estaban muy quemados, es más me sorprende que si quiera el lugar siga en pie, pero bueno, según nos íbamos avanzando logre ver a unos ponis que estaban en el techo con unas herramientas, pensé que serían ponis que supieran de construcción o algo, pero cuando estuvimos casi a lado de ahí, me di cuenta que eran bastante más pequeños que los demás ponis, por lo que lo único que se me ocurrió es que fueran unos niños o como se les llame a las crías de los ponis, aun así que hacen unos niños ahí, ¿No es peligroso que estén ahí?... aunque tal vez sean hijos de la dueña y ella solo quería quitárselos de encima porque estaban de castrosos, o yo que se… a menos que pueda ser algo MUY divertido.

Una vez llegamos al establecimiento, nos quedamos esperando afuera, de seguro que esta… Twilight esperaba a su amiga, así que dé mientras me quede "admirando" el lugar, note un detalle, y es que vi que dentro del lugar sí que había ponis mayores haciendo reparaciones, cambiando los soportes quemados, reparando las partes más quemadas, etc.; entonces me quede un rato pensando quien era la amiga de Twilight, ya que dentro había tanto machos como hembras, aun así ya me estaban matando los nervios.

– ¿Twilight quien es tu amiga? – le pregunte ya bastante nervioso, y es que quería ver de una vez si podría llevarme bien con su amiga… Twilight se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba, abrió un poco su… hocico como para comentar o decir algo y…

…

…

Paranoia, pensé que le iba a caer un satélite o algo por el estilo.

…

–Pensaba que estaría por aquí, pero no la veo por aquí, supongo que mejor volvemos lúe…– pero no pudo terminar ya que cuando se dio la vuelta…

– ¡Hola Twilight! – le grito una poni rosa que se había aparecido delante de ella, obviamente Twilight se espantó, pero hasta eso yo también me espante mentalmente, porque nunca vi llegar a esa poni… Ex–tra-ñooooo…

–¿Qué haces por aquí Twilight?, ¿Vienes por algún postre?, si es eso lo siento, porque la Sra. Cake me prohibió entrar en la cocina, ya que me dijo que si lo hacía iba a empeorar las cosas, pero yo no creo eso, yo pudo ser de gran ayuda, y lo malo es que no he podido cocinar nada ahí en todo el día, aunque aun así fue a la casa de Bon Bon para hacer chucaques para todos, pero están en su casa, así que si quieres uno tendríamos que ir a su casa– dijo la poni rosa de una forma muy rápida un tanto anormal porque después de las primeras 20 palabras me habría quedado sin aliento, supongo que es por su voz un tanto aguda y chillona, además de que mientras hablaba daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar; y aunque a mí no se me dificulto entenderle, al parecer a Twilight si, pero supongo que es una tierna e inocente… ammm… ¿pastelito? – Pero si vienes ayudar con las reparaciones sería muy bueno, porque durante antes este reparada, antes poder volver a la cocina, y antes podré volver a cocinar pasteles, lo que hará que antes los ponis puedan sonreír al comer esos pasteles y…– pero de repente se detuvo… y creo que sabía la razón…

Entonces en una velocidad que casi ni pude ver, puso su cara delante de mi cara y… la verdad yo pensaba que me quería besar…

-¡Tú fuiste el monstruo que destruyo SugarCube Corner, además de que te comiste el pastel especial que hice por los juegos de Equestria!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!, ¿Sabes que si la pastelería esta así no podemos hacer pasteles?, y si no podemos hacer pasteles a los ponis les da hambre, y si tienen hambre no son felices, y si no son felices están tristes, y si están tristes no sonríen, ¿Sabes a cuantos ponis has hecho que no sonrían hoy?, ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- me regaño la poni sin parar ningún momento, aunque he oído raperos hablar más rápido, pero bueno… necesitaba una excusa… y una muy buena… o valía verga la vida… y es que… bueno… ¿Cómo chingados puedes perdonarle a alguien que quemo tu casa? Digo, yo no lo haría… así que si cometía una estupidez… moriría…

–…Ammmm… ¿Lo siento? – dije mientras me encogía de hombros… soy un idiota… ya valió… denme el premio a la estupidez hasta el 2020, me lo merezco.

La poni se me quedo viendo directo a los ojos unos momentos y…

–Está bien, te perdono– me dijo mientras me mostraba una sonrisa… espera… ¿Qué cojones?... ¿acaba de…? No, es en serio. ¿Qué cojones?

–Espera…solo me perdonas así como así…– le pregunte bastante confundido y algo aliviado. Pero sobre todo con cara de estúpido por… lo que dijo.

–Claro tontito, pude ver en tus ojos que si estabas arrepentido, así que no veo porque no perdonarte– me dijo aun en su tono feliz… bueno… _That was easy..._ una menos, faltan… no sé cuántas… debería preguntarle a Twilight cuantas amigas tiene, no vaya ser que tenga como 10 mugres amigas… porque así no voy a acabar nunca… y eso que esta fue facilona…

–Vale Twilight, ¿Por qué no buscamos a otra de tus amigas? – dije feliz mientras daba un aplauso, ya que me sentía como si hubiera terminado un trabajo duro y quisiera empezar otro, mientras Twilight simplemente tenia cara de que ya veía venir esto, iba a decir algo, pero…

–Casi se me olvidaba, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, aunque puedes llamarme Pinkie o Pie, o como te sientas más cómodo, espero que logremos ser grandes amigos– mientras decía esto agitaba mi mano con su casco, lo raro es que se estaba manteniendo suspendida en el aire… me está dando mal rollo esta poni y algo de yuyu… –porque los amigos hacen cosas juntos, y cuando hacen cosas gustos se divierten, y la diversión hace sonreír a los amigos, a mí me gusta la diversión, ¿A ti te gusta la diversión?, aunque ¿A quién no le gusta la diversión?, y… –pero de repente algo aún más raro paso y es que su… ammmm… cola, cabuz, trasero… ¿rabo?, empezó a temblar...

 _ **Crack**_

Escuche que algo se había roto, y es que parte del techo de la casa se desprendió haciendo que fuera caer… encima de Twilight… Rápidamente quite a la poni rosa de mi camino empujándola para atrás, al parecer Twilight estaba distraída viendo así otro lado y no se dio cuenta, aun así llegue a tiempo para quitarla de donde iba a caer el escombro, inmediatamente después de eso, di un salto para atrás para yo mismo evitar el escombro… que por cierto, como toda historia chorra, o se lastima un cojon y medio, o sale ileso de todo… en mi caso en el que mi vida no está siendo narrada o escrita _(tal vez)_ parte del escombro me cayó en la cabeza.

– ¡Ahhhhhhh puta! – grite, ya que aunque no me cayó todo el escombro parte de este me había caído en la cabeza… y me dolió…

Ósea… ni modos que te lancen un granada y te la comas y te exploten todos los intestinos, es obvio que te va a doler chingos.

Después del golpe, caí al piso y por suerte no cayó más escombro, entonces me empecé a frotar la cabeza repetidamente para que se me quitara el dolor, y aunque no fue un golpe feo, si me había dolido…

– ¡Por Celestia, estas bien! – me pregunto Twilight con cara de preocupación, la poni rosa directamente desapareció, aunque la verdad no me importaba. Sigo pensando… ¿Celestia lo usan para definir a…?

–Sí, solo fue un golpe, aunque aun así me duele bastante– dije mientras me sentaba en el piso mientras aun me sobaba la cabeza, espero que no me salga un chichón tan grande. De mientras ocurría eso, de la pinche nada la poni rosa había vuelto, solo que ahora tenía una bolsa en la boca, esta tenía muchos dibujitos de globos de distintos colores, entonces se me acerco y me la dio, entonces vi que era una bolsa de hielo… mínimo era algo útil…

–Ammmmm… gracias Pankie– le dije mientras me ponía la bolsa en la cabeza, directamente acepte que esta poni era así, aun así esta poni merecía una investigación… aunque, se ve inmediatamente la hiperactividad… tal vez sea creada por mucha azúcar… o alguna droga… dudo que sea cocaína porque su adrenalina esta por los cielos… entonces tal vez le pida un poco… ya que se ve que es de las buenas y duras…uhhhhhhhhh…

Se ve que Pankie iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida, con que su cola volvió a temblar…

Luego simplemente sentí como un objeto me caía en la cabeza, probablemente metálica por el sonido que hizo…

Entonces volví a poner mi cabeza en el piso, ya que el golpee casi me había dejado K.O., mientras veía al cielo casi sintiendo como unos ponis con alas daban vueltas alrededor de mi cara, pude volver a ver a las ponis más pequeñas que había visto antes ahí arriba…

–Upsss, lo siento– escuche como decía una poni de color blanco con melena… crin… de colores… ammm… ¿verde, morado, rosado? _(¡soy daltónico con tantos colores pasteles hostia!)_ mientras asomaba su cara.

– ¿Niñas que están haciendo ahí arriba? – les pregunto Twilight por obvias razones, razones que al parecer las niñas estas no sabían…

–Estamos tratando de conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks de reparaciones en establecimientos quemados… aunque creo que no las vamos a conseguir de esto exactamente– dijo una poni naranja con melena… ¡Purpura!

Pude sentir como algo me estaba ayudando a levantarme, así que aproveche esto e intente levantarme y aunque me tambalee un poco logre levantarme, cuando me levante me di cuenta que tenía un aura morada recorriendo mi brazo… se siente como si te hormiguearan… termitas _(quería decir hormigas pero ya me siento demasiado estúpido como para decir eso)_.

–Gracias Twilight, la verdad es que ese golpee si me debo viendo estrellitas– le dije mientras me sobaba un poco la cabeza.

–Pero, ¿cómo te pudo haber dejado viendo estrellas si es de día? – dijo la Pankie confundida.

…

-–Oye Twilight, supongo que esta poni es así siempre– le susurre a Twilight.

–Sí, normalmente es así todos los días, así que perdónala si a veces es muy rara, solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie– me dijo Twilight como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… momento… al parecer la poni se llama Pinkie, no Pankie… sinceramente me gusta más decirle Pankie… quiero darle unos panqueques… a ver como se los come tiernamente… o una concha, siendo sincero quiero volver a escuchar esa risilla… y… ¿pankie tiene esa risa?

Ahora que lo deduzco, esta poni salió con Twilight del tren cuando estábamos en el reino de cristal, así que supongo que sus amigas serán las mismas que salieron del tren ese día…entonces solo son 5… bueno, lo digo como si fueran pocas, aun así si son tan fáciles como esta tal vez hoy tenga todo arreglado… aunque nada es tan sencillo en esta vida… nunca lo es…

Pero bueno creo que pudo haber salido peor…

Digo en un rato ya me libre de un poni al que compensar y no tuve que hacer nada… si hubo complicaciones pero tampoco fue tan malo…

…¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?…

…

…

…

…Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto…

* * *

 **Hola...**

 **AMIGUITOS MIOS!**

 **Espero que esten bien en este bonito dia...**

 **...**

 **Si lo se, me tarde un huevo, pero al igual que el chocolate Nesquik todo se acaba... incluyendo la inspiracion y por este y uno que otro problema no pude subir este cap.**

 **...**

 **Pero bueno, tenéis de consuelo que los caps que subo no son tan cortos, por lo que tendran algo para entretenerse, ademas de que espero poder hacer tal que un cap por semana, algunos pensaran que es poco, mas si consideramos que ya son vacaciones...**

 **Pero pus tampoco tengo tantas ganas de escribir todos los días saben, ademas de que soy un escritor sin sueldo, (exceptuando unas cosas que me da Mephis :3) por lo que si quiero dinero pus ahi que trabagar y eso mas otras cosas no me dega tanto tiempo pa hcaer los caps...**

 **Por ultimo 2 cosas...**

 **MeganBrony: No es tan mala la costumbre, digo puede ser buena si los extendieras un poco mas, pero aun asi gracias :3. Y se me ocurrio lo del pege lagarto porque en ese moemnto estaban pasando Monster Inc. y no se me dieron ganas de ponerlo.**

 **Guest: Pues el wey tampoco es tan chido para pelear contra todos ellos, ademas de que eso seria muy cliche, auqnque en estos dias que no es cliche...Ademas en la vida real, los escapes completamnte exitosos no existen...o minimo nunca he tenido uno yo mismo XD. (Amiguito mio, te invito a que te hagas una cuenta, no importa que no subas nada, eso ayudara para que en verdad sepa quien hizo el review, es una sugerencia asi que has lo que quieras ;3)**

 **Bueno, eso seria todo...**

 **A no mierda, se me olvida una cosa...**

 **Se ha unido otra persona al grupito de gente que esta ayudando Mephis, (ya saben el wey que tambien me ayuda a mi), esta persona se llama ALteregoDOs, y es otra persona que ha sido ayudada por mi querido amigo Mephis :3, si quieren ver la historia de ALter, se llama "Sinfonía del caos", y tiene el sello de aprovacion Mephis, asi que esta buena...aunque apenas haya empezado...pero tiene potencial créanme...**

 **Pero bueno...**

 **AMIGUITOS MIOS!**

 **Eso seria todo por hoy, asi que la proxima semana esperen el otro cap, ademas de que si quieren escribir una historia y necesitan apoyo o consejo, la cuenta de Mephis esta en mi biografía.**

 **Por mi esto seria todo.**

 **Este es Destructortr despidiéndose...**


	9. La pastilla de la muerte

Capítulo 9: La pastilla de la muerte.

 _Misión actualizada:_

 _Encontrar a una amiga de Twilight y hacer que me perdone y no me quiera echar del pueblo…_

 _Encontrar a las demás amigas de Twilight y convencerlas de que no me echen del pueblo._

 _(Opcional)Comer y beber algo para que esto no se acabe antes de tiempo._

…

…

Pues eso…

…

…

¡En marcha!

…

…

…

Después de un rato de ver como Twilight les "regañaba" a las niñas por lo que hicieron, y lo digo entre comillas porque en realidad no parecía regaño, más que nada porque nada más les estaba dando razones de porque lo que hicieron no era seguro y blablablá, ¿dónde están los gritos, las lágrimas y las _chanclas_?, porque aquí no se usa la violencia para hacer entender que son la escoria del… como sea, después de ese "regaño" las niñas gritaron algo que no entendí y se fueron corriendo.

Cuando Twilight termino _(Que se hecho como 30 minutos por cierto)_ , por fin nos íbamos a encaminar hacia donde estaba otra de sus amigas, y en serio que quería terminar rápido para sufrir menos pero…

 _ **Groarrrrrrrr…**_

–ja ja ja, creo que tengo algo de hambre– dije algo avergonzado mientras veía como mis acompañantes se reían, cosa que me molesto un poco.

– ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?, podemos ir a la casa de Bon Bon por unos Cupcakes– me dijo Pinkie, y aunque no tenía ganas de algo dulce, ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Ya he comido un chingo de todos modos… y pensándolo bien, creo que es lo único que he comido en todo este tiempo.

–Guíanos Pinkie– le dije mientras le hacía una seña de que nos mostrara el camino, el camino del iluminado más bien jeje… aunque, es curioso que de camino me encontrara una luminaria.

De camino, Pinkie empezó a dar saltitos mientras iba a donde estaría la casa de Bon a' Bon o como se llame, aun así no pude evitar volver a darme cuenta de los dibujos extraños que tenían en su… ¿trasero?, bueno pues me parecía raro que todos los tuvieran, y aunque creo que Twilight ya me explico de esto, pero como estaba en "Modo Automático" pues de seguro lo ignore, aun así era mejor sacarme de dudas. El detalle no seria que… ¿Por qué los estoy viendo?

–Oye Twilight, ¿Qué son esos dibujos que tienen en su… ammmm? – Dije mientras pensaba una palabra que no fuera tan vulgar, aparte que tenía una forma para que se me vengan las ideas a la mente, comencé a hacer ademanes con la mano, y que de repente… se me ocurre la palabra perfecta… – ¿Parte trasera? – ok, soy un imbécil, pero bueno, pregunte con cara de duda, porque no se me ocurrió ninguna palabra para cambiar a trasero… bueno, sí que sabía pero eran peores así que… ¿Por qué no?

– ¿No ya te había explicado sobre las Cutie Marks? – me pregunto con un tono algo molesto.

– ¿Me lo podrías explicar otra vez? – le dije mientras me rascaba la nuca algo incómodo, sabía que se iba a molestar de una u otra manera, pero ella simplemente suspiro.

–Bueno, de forma resumida son llamadas Cutie Marks, son de una forma, un tanto especial, ya que un poni no nace con ellas o aparecen de la nada, sino que el poni tiene que descubrir su talento especial, al descubrirlo, al poni le aparece una Cutie Mark que representa su talento especial. Por ejemplo, la mía representa mi habilidad con la magia y mis ganas de aprender– me explico Twilight, aunque… la verdad no le veía sentido a su Cutie Mark. Digo, solo eran un montón de estrellitas, a lo mejor y son simbólicas o son demasiado ambiguas, aun así eso del talento especial me suena más a un movimiento de peleas, tal que te cargas de energía y sueltas un ataque bien devastador y violador… aunque ya sabía que no era eso… pero sería chido que fuera eso…

–Otra cosa Twilight, ¿Por qué sale exactamente en…?– no pude terminar la oración, ya que sentí como alguien me tacleaba por la espalda.

Al caer al suelo sentí como tomaba mi brazo y lo torcía, además de que apreso también mi pierna e igualmente la torcía…

–Ahhhhhh, ¡¿Qué mierda?!- grite mientras que con el otro brazo daba golpes al suelo, ya que me estaba doliendo mucho.

– ¡¿Te rindes?! – me grito lo que parecía ser una voz femenina.

Genial, simplemente genial, ahora ya no tengo vergüenza como para dejar que una mujer me quiera matar.

–Sí, si me rindo– dije esperando a que me soltara de una vez. De igual manera, lo dije de una forma apurada ya que era seguro que me rompería algo en algún momento.

– ¡No te escucho! – grito para después torcer más mi brazo y mi pierna… algo está crujiendo.

– ¡Que me rindo mierda! ¡Me rindo! – estaba vez grite para que me soltara de una vez. Aparta que me estaba sacudiendo frenéticamente para ver si perdía el equilibrio en algún momento y voltearle el tablero.

Entonces me soltó de su agarre, por lo que obviamente me sentí bastante mejor, aunque aun así me seguían doliendo… mínimo mi orgullo es tan bajo como el ki de yamcha… al menos este ya no puede bajar más…

– ¡¿Que estás haciendo Rainbow?! – le grito Twilight a la poni que hasta pude ver, y es que era la misma Pegaso cian con cabello de colores que había visto en el reino de cristal.

– ¿Qué más Twilight?, sometí al monstruo, rápido ve por lo guardias antes de que se recupere– dijo la poni cian mientras me daba un patada en la espalda.

–Pero si yo no hice nada– dije mientras estaba lamentándome en el suelo, además de que se me entumeció el brazo… o es que mi hueso se atoro con algo… entonces vi como un aura morada recorría a la Pegaso, para luego moverla a un lado, entonces Twilight se me acerco.

– ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto preocupada.

– _Deja vu_ Twilight, esto se está volviendo demasiado repetitivo– dije para luego ser ayudado por Twilight para levantarme… otra vez… pinche biografía, seré recordado como la persona que fue sometida por un caballo gay con crin de skittles…

Cuando al fin me levante empecé a mover mi cuerpo para así quitarme un poco del dolor, además de que escuchaba como uno que otro hueso tronaba, lo que me dolía y me gustaba al mismo tiempo.

– ¡¿Qué haces Twilight?!, suéltame y ve por los guardias antes de que hiera a alguien– le dijo la Pegaso a Twilight mientras aún estaba envuelta en el aura…empiezo a pensar que los unicornios son demasiado _OP,_ es _Nerf_ o nada Twilight… _(Chiste de juegos XD)_ debo dejar de pensar gilipolleces… aunque dudo hacerlo… digo, en mi actual estado mental, ¿Por qué debería de pedir algo más allá de mi agarre?

–Rainbow, él no va a herir a nadie, ya prometió comportarse y no hacer lo mismo de la otra vez– le dijo Twilight a la Pegaso que aún estaba atrapada en ese campo de fuerza… si es que a eso se le llama campo de fuerza, de igual manera y en retrospectiva en ningún momento prometí no hacer nada, eso era algo que ya había entendido yo por lo mismo de que… bueno me atraparon y técnicamente soy prisionero… así que herirlos como que no me conviene…

–Y, ¿Cómo podemos confiar en el monstruo de verdad? – le pregunto a Twilight mientras me veía de forma enojada… y yo que pensé que sería fácil… yo y mi bocota… o en este caso sería… yo y mi mentesota… neh no queda bien… además de que jodi el chiste a niveles bíblicos.

Vi que Twilight iba a decir algo, pero quería terminar con esto de una vez…

–Si de verdad quisiera herirlos, ya lo hubiera hecho, pero muchas circunstancias evitan que haga eso– dije mientras me acercaba a ella, de igual manera, siento que esto se está volviendo más y más cliché de lo que ya es, ya que parezco político con un futuro de fantasía –Ejemplo , no sé si lo sabes pero soy un prisionero de ustedes los ponis, por lo que si intentara herirlos o algo así, vendrían guardias o algo y terminaría peor, además no sé si lo recuerdas pero me están ayudando a volver a casa, por lo que no veo alguna utilidad a herirlos, y eso sabes, se llama sentido común, cosa que tenemos las criaturas inteligentes, por lo que te agradecería que no llamases monstruo, me es incómodo, además de que la gente va a pensar que lo soy si lo andan repitiendo mucho– le dije de forma calmada y seria, y decidí hacer esto para hacerle ver que soy más educado de lo que ella cree, dejándola obviamente sorprendida, porque de seguro pensaba que era algún monstruo que no podía hablar bien o algo así, mínimo con esto la hice quedar mal ante los presentes, porque ella estaba atacándome y yo bien diplomático y todo… cosa que uso mucho porque no soy precisamente el mejor peleador… me va a partir la cara… ¿más bajo puedo caer?

Luego de mi súper discurso político, Twilight empezó a hablar con la Pegaso… no me acuerdo de su pinche nombre… de seguro es algo gay o algo por el estilo, como sea, se tardó unos cuantos minutos en los cuales al parecer Pinkie se había adelantado mientras estábamos hablando con la Pegaso y Pinkie trajo algo de comer en una caja , por lo que vi eran unos cupcakes… los probé y uohohohohohoh estaban muy buenos, sabían más o menos igual que el pastel, más que nada porque estaban igual muy llenos de azúcar, aun así del hambre que tenía me importo un pene y me los comí todos…

 _ **Burpppp**_

–Ostia, que a gusto me he quedao– dije bastante satisfecho, entonces me voltee para ver que Twilight, la Pegaso y Pinkie se me estaban quedando viendo, cada una con diferentes expresiones – ¿Qué?, ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – dije mientras me tocaba la cara, pero no sentí nada… después de unos momentos en que seguían viéndome, Twilight se acercó a mi e hizo una seña con su cabeza a la Pegaso para que se acercara, ella suspiro y se acercó.

–Vale, viendo que iniciaron con la pata izquierda, haremos que esto no pasó, ¿Vale? – dijo Twilight con tono autoritario, y la verdad me molestaba, digo la mugre Pegaso me ataco y se va ir solo con un mugre regaño, exijo una satisfacción, es más tengo un guante para retarla… pero probablemente me termine ganando, así que mejor no… momento… no me digan que acaba de usar un modismo de su mundo… ósea… ¿pata izquierda? Pero que co…

–Rainbow Dash él es Markus, Markus ella es Rainbow Dash– dijo mientras nos presentaba pero tanto ella como yo no es que estuviéramos tan contentos de presentarnos… aun así quería hacer las paces con ella.

–Un gusto Rainbow Dash espero que logremos llevarnos bien– dije fingiendo una sonrisa y poniendo mi mano en el aire para que… bueno nos demos la mano… o la mano y la pata…o algo así… estas tonterías existenciales me ponen muy nervioso… ella se quedó viendo mi mano, pero no la tomo…

–Si, como sea– dijo mientras empezaba a volar un poco alto… pero luego al igual que el otro poni se me acerco demasiado a la cara…

–Pero si veo que haces algo malo a los demás o hieres a alguien, no dudare en volverte a derribar, ¿Me oyes? – me dijo con tono amenazador, que no me podía tomar muy enserio si tenía su cara a 2 cm de la mía… ¿Qué onda con los ponis y sus extrañas ganas de invadir mi espacio personal?... ósea está bien acercarse a uno para amenazar a alguien o así, pero de ahí a que pueda oler que acaban de comer, que por cierto les apesta la boca a pasto o paja, es otra cosa mariposa… detalle que creo que la inocencia de este mundo… o su inmadurez y su orgullo la hace susceptible a un beso…

Después de decir esto, se fue volando a toda velocidad a un lugar el cual desconocía. Detalle que mientras avanzaba o volaba, dejaba un ligero arcoíris por donde iba, parecía una ligera estela muy tenue… dejándome con muchas incógnitas de quien era y como cojones hacia eso… joder que bueno me quedo eso… para lo que normalmente pienso claro esta… no sé pero solo me faltaría ponerle un panqueque y hacer que maúlle jeje.

Como sea, después de que se fue me di cuenta que no pude saber nada de ella que me ayudara a que no me veten de aquí, aparte de que es una marimacha seguro, aun así con lo de esta Pinkie ya me había hecho a la idea de que podrían ser algo fáciles, pero va a ser que ella era una excepción… como me lo esperaba… ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan dura?... Sería más fácil matarlos a todos… pero esa es una acción "socialmente no aceptable" y me terminarían matando también así que… me jodo… fingiré que amo a los… no, eso suena sucio, solo diré que me gusta estar aquí y punto.

–Vale…eso no termino como esperaba– le dije a Twilight algo pensativo mientras me sobaba un poco la espalda. _(No pregunten como consigo sobarme la espalda completa)_

–Discúlpala, a veces es algo ruda y grosera, espero que no te haya hecho mucho daño– dijo Twilight algo avergonzada, aunque más que algo ruda era algo marimacha, además al paso que vamos voy a tener que andar perdonando yo a sus amigas en vez de ellas a mí…

Que pinche sufrimiento.

–No importa Twilight estoy bien, no me importa mucho, además de que en cierto modo entiendo que sea así– dije haciendo como si no me importase que obvio que me importaba, ósea de por si soy bastante sensible y me pasan estas mamadas, pues me va peor –Oye Twilight, ¿Y Pinkie? – le pregunte porque no la veía por ningún lado.

–No lo sé, ¿No estaba contigo hace un momento? – me pregunto dándose cuenta ella también de que Pinkie no estaba.

–Se suponía, pero pues parece ser que se fue, pero bueno, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a con otras de tus amigas? – le pregunte, más que nada porque a lo mejor y otra de sus amigas podía ser también sencilla como Pinkie o mínimo más fácil que esta… para que hace se me suba un poco el autoestima siquiera… a quien engaño, necesito una soga y un banquito… o una silla, el banquito me romperá el cuello y comenzare a sufrir sobre el ring.

–Vale… ummmm…– se quedó Twilight pensando un rato mientras se rascaba su… ¿mentón? –Ya se, sígueme– dijo mientras me hacía señas con su pata.

Carajo, ya hasta se cómo se le dice a su "brazo".

Entonces empecé a seguirla otra vez para conocer a otra de sus amigas…

…

…

Y ya me aburrí…

Ósea no pasaron ni 3 minutos y ya me aburrí, probablemente sea mi ansiedad por terminar con esta tontería de una vez, o mis nervios, pero aun así me estaba aburriendo… ¡En otro puto mundo o universo!, ósea si pudiera me pondría a explorar por todo el puto lugar a ver qué cosas había, pero no, estaba atrapado en una misión que no tenía ganas de hacer… y Twilight no me ayudas lleno a comprar unos tomates y que ya llevas 8 minutos ahí, ¿Qué haces?, ¿Ligar con los tomates o qué?... ¿o con el verdulero? Me pregunto si aquí existe el negocio más antiguo del mundo…

Del aburrimiento empecé a jugar con la pelusa de mi pantalón, tan así de aburrido estaba que hasta la increíble pelusa de mi pantalón me era tan divertido como el Xbox, ya que es tan dura como… de repente me di cuenta que era muy dura para ser pelusa, así que decidí sacarla a ver que era… debo estar muy aburrido para que una pelusa sea mi objetivo en estos momentos… pero bueno, pocos segundos de mi vida pierdo.

Como sea, una vez la saque vi que no era una pelusa, sino que era una pastilla, que ha de llevar unas semanas ahí, ahora que lo pienso ha de ser uno de los antidrenergicos o antiadrenérgicos que usaba cuando tenía… momento… sino mal recuerdo… ese tipo de pastillas eran de clomipramina _(¿Qué? ¿Nunca han visto a un imbécil decir cosas más inteligentes?)_ Y si no mal recuerdo… esas son… antidepresivos… ¿desde cuándo he sufrido de depresión? ya ha de tener en mi pantalón unas semanas, y como nunca lavo mis pantalones… es más que claro que me la encontraría algún día, bueno de milagro la encontré, aunque ahorita mismo no creo utilizarla así que mejor la guardo para luego…

Ha de estar rancia esta chingadera.

…

Mierda, se me acaba de caer... y lo peor es que se puso a rodar, obviamente no la seguí no es como que fuera súper importante, solo decidí seguirla con la mirada… además, si de repente explotara, me aliviaría y después me reiría para ver sus sufrimiento.

…

Choco con la pata de una Pegaso color amarillo con pelo rosa, ahora que la veo creo que es una de ponis que estaba con Twilight en el otro reino, mínimo me ahorro el trabajo de buscarla… recogió la pastilla y la vio, y luego la olio, jeje, es como si quisiese comérsela… jeje… que divertido, hasta eso sí sabe a dulce… ¿Qué tan dura era la porción? Esas chingaderas te joden si tomas una dosis muy alta.

…

Oh mierda…

…

¡MIERDAAAAA!...

Me puse a correr para evitar que se tomara la pastilla, ¿Por qué?, muy sencillo, era una pastilla para HUMANOS, si se la toma quien sabe qué cosa le pase… tal vez hasta la mate… vale verga…

Mientras corría sentí como todo iba en cámara lenta, Twilight que se estaba volteando muy lentamente y los ponis de mí alrededor que sentía como se movían lentamente así su destino finalmente yo, que parecía que iba cual caracol intentando detener al poni…

…

Pero justo a medio camino vi como la Pegaso amarilla simplemente se tragó la pastilla a una velocidad increíblemente normal, como si no le hubiera afectado la cámara lenta…

…

Puta cámara lenta engañosa…

…

Simplemente me quede un momento quieto del shock…

…

…

…

Aparte de joderme la cara al restregarme contra el suelo.

…

– ¿Estas bien? – escuche que me pregunto Twilight… poco me importaba su comentario… ¿porque? Pues… ya valió… ya mame… ya valí verga… ya me chingue… ya me llevo la que me trajo…

¡NO!, aun no, mientras no se muera no creo que me pase nada… además de que si la intento salvar a lo mejor y no me relacionan con su muerte… o como mínimo le caeré bien antes de su muerte y sería un problema menos… ¿Qué?... ¿no puedo permitir que me culpe o sí? Debería de conseguir persuadirla de una u otra forma, y la verdad no quiero llegar a esos "extremos", no quiero perder la poca decencia que me queda haciendo eso…

– S-sí, estoy b-bien – dije bastante nervioso porque tenía que pensar en una pinche excusa rápido… y si no, valdría verga más rápido de lo que quería valer.

– Ah Twilight, ¿no es esa una de tus amigas? – buena bajada, de pechito… ok no, pero aun así logre una cosa y no la cague… espero no hacerlo ahora… y ojala diga que no coño.

Obviamente Twilight al verla me confirmo que si era una de sus amigas y le dije que fuéramos, y pues empezamos a caminar… y ese era el pedo "caminar", cuando yo quería correr para ver que no se muera, pero necesito disimular…

Cuando al fin llegamos con ella, que por cierto se me hizo un mugre siglo, Twilight la saludo y todo, y por lo que veía estaba normal, pero no podía saber si en su organismo se estaba librando una puta guerra civil…

– ¿Markus?, ¿Hola? – dijo Twilight mientas movía su pata enfrente de mi cara. Como no, estoy tratando de ver cada posibilidad de salvarla o si no, salir pitando de aquí.

–Ah, ¿Qué pasa Twilight? – le dije algo confundido… hostia ni que fuera foco.

–Te decía que esta es Fluttershy otra de mis amigas– me dijo algo confundida, al parecer nos había presentado y yo ni al pedo.

–M-mucho gusto Fluttershy, un g-gusto– dije obviamente bien pinche nervioso, es más casi sentía como el sudor bajaba de mi cara, pero ella se encogió o algo y tenía la cara oculta en su cabello, además de que no me saludo o mínimo no escuche nada.

–D-Disculpa, no te escuche– dije mientras me acercaba un poco más a ella, obviamente de excusa para ver si no tenía alguna reacción a la medicina… puta madre, me estoy muriendo… y ella también.

Y esta vez vi como movió los labios pero no logre escuchar nada… mierda a lo mejor y hasta la deje sorda… no lo dudo, si no hubiera hablado con Twilight…

– ¿Estas bien Markus?, te noto algo raro– dijo Twilight algo preocupada y confundida, y es que el problema es que no se me ocurría nada para decirle de alguna forma que su amiga se sentía mal o algo… no quería mostrar mi sentencia frente a ella.

–Am, Twilight– escuche decir a la Pegaso de forma casi inaudible…

– ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Twilight, ahora poniendo su atención a ella, y no fue solo ella, yo también la vi para ver qué onda.

–Me siento algo rara, creo que me voy a ir a casa– le dijo igual con un tono muy bajo… puta vida… logre verle la cara y la tenía roja, vale verga le ha de estar dando fiebre… tengo que hacer algo…

–Si te sientes mal, ¿Por qué no vas al doctor?, podemos acompañarte– dije aun disimulando lo mejor que podía… mierda, ya ni en los exámenes me siento así… estoy jodido.

–No es eso, es que yo… yo creo que mejor me voy a casa– dijo la Pegaso y parecía que se iba a ir… pero no lo iba a hacer… no permitiría que muera en peso de mis brazos. (Que cursi)

Me puse enfrente de ella, evitando que se fuera…

–Creo que es mejor asegurarnos que no te pase nada grave, ¿No crees Twilight? – le pregunte intentando hacer que fuéramos al maldito hospital… al menos el de alchemilla.

–Markus tiene razón, si no te sientes bien lo mejor sería que fueras con al hospital– le dijo Twilight y uhhhh me sentí bastante aliviado, porque tal vez así la Pegaso si querría ir al mugre hospital.

–Am… bueno… si ustedes lo dicen– dijo la Pegaso aun tapando su cara, que sentía que cada vez se ponía más roja…

–Pues que esperamos coño, vamos a ya– dije para después ponerla sobre mi hombro, ella soltó un muy ligero gemido o algo así, la verdad lo ignore, ya que ya necesitaba una cirugía de desintoxicación de mercurio, así que, AHORA. Empecé a correr a quien sabe dónde…

– ¡El hospital está del otro lado! – me grito Twilight, aun en su lugar… puta vida… como jode esta chamaca.

– ¡Ya lo sabía! – le grite de nuevo, mientras me daba la vuelta y volvía a correr….

Corrí un largo rato con Twilight siguiéndome, ella me veía algo extrañada, probablemente porque me la puse en el hombro de forma muy brusca y estaba actuando como si se estuviera muriendo o algo… espero que no piense mal de mí…

Mientras Twilight me daba indicaciones de por dónde ir, una que otra vez veía a la Pegaso que tenía en mi hombro… se estaba tapando la cara con sus alas, pero aun así logre ver que aun la tenía bastante roja, sentía que ya le estaba empezando a afectar, por suerte estaba corriendo con todas mi ganas y llegamos muy rápido.

Cuando al fin llegamos al hospital, me detuve en seco en las puertas, tenía pensado entrar corriendo, pero se vería muy raro que entre así y que solo vayamos a verificar, así que mejor simplemente abrí la puerta de forma normal… literalmente quería sacar la motosierra y hacerle yo mismo la operación pero no puedo arriesgarme… aun…

Entonces logre ver que parecía como un hospital normal, estaban las sillas para que esperes, una recepción y un lado por donde están los ponis a ser atendidos, se veía normal el hospital.

Aunque no le preste mucha atención a la estructura y simplemente me fui con la recepcionista, iba a decir algo pero al verme se escondió debajo del escritorio, mientras yo me quedaba con cara de "No mames", pero cuando llego Twilight que se tomó su tiempo entrando, le hablo y logró sacarla de ahí y explicarle que pasaba.

Entonces me dijo que bajara a la Pegaso que ahora mismo no recuerdo el nombre, y se puso a hablar con ella, no me fije mucho que le pregunto, haya que le pregunto que había comido, entonces le dijo que se tomó una pastilla que se encontró en el suelo, cuando dijo esto le dijo la enfermera que la siguiera, iba a seguirla pero…

–Lo siento, pero ummmm, tú no puedes pasar– me dijo la enfermera con un tono nervioso, la verdad ni me importaba, así que simplemente decidí ir a una de las sillas que había ahí, mientras vi como a Twilight si la pasar, me parecía en parte normal, digo si un enfermo o un anciano me ve de repente por ahí, le va a dar un paro cardiaco, así que por mi bien. Solo me quedare como idiota… o estatua sería mejor jeje

...

No mames, pinches sillas tan culeras, estoy grande, las sillas son pequeñas, o mi culo es grande, porque cada silla tiene que tener una nalga mía… y me está incomodando en la forma que estoy sintiendo el asiento…

Ahora que lo pienso… debí de estar más calmado, al preocuparme de más tienen posibles pruebas de que yo fui quien la mato, ya que me preocupe… no, no puedo pensar en eso, debo decir que trate de salvarla y así no me culparan… no, simplemente no, dios mío, ¡ese caballo blanco querrá mi cabeza en bandeja de plata!

Además de haber estado corriendo como loco me estaba muriendo, ya que no soy un atleta y casi sentía como los pulmones se me salían del pecho… siento que alguien me está observando… me fije en todos los hasta que vi como un poni de color con crin café y pelaje naranja con anteojos y una bata blanca estaba cerca de donde estaba sentado, este me estaba viendo, pero cuando vio que me fije en él, subió una revista que tenía, tapando su cara, no me importo su reacción era "normal" considerando la situación actual, aun así por su vestimenta se veía que era doctor, y la verdad los nervios también me estaban carcomiendo vivo.

Me fui acercando poco a poco hacia donde estaba, el aún seguía con la revista tapando su cara, y seguí hasta que…

–Disculpe– le dice al poni, cuando le hable se sobresaltó pero no soltó ningún grito, pero más que nada creo que se aguantó el grito, aun así se movió los anteojos y me dijo:

–S-si dígame, ¿En qué p-puedo ayudarle? – me dijo muy nervioso, aunque mínimo el poni me había respondido, ya que he recibido reacciones menos "pasivas" que esta.

–Bueno, me gustaría preguntarle, ¿qué harían los antiadrenérgicos al organismo de ustedes? – le pregunte al doctor.

– ¿Y para que querría saber e-eso? – me pregunto aun algo nervioso, podría simplemente evadir la pregunta, pero levantaría sospechas si la Pegaso muere, así que se me ocurrió algo mejor. Ahora que lo pienso… les pagan a los doctores no para hacer preguntas que no vengan al caso, si no responder en extrema emergencia.

–Bueno, más que nada curiosidad, ya que esa medicina se usa como un antidepresivo, y me dio curiosidad preguntar– le explique al doctor para que no sospechara, aunque aun así tenia ciertas dudas de que siquiera conocieran la medicina, aunque no pasa nada al preguntar.

–Bueno, en si no utilizamos mucho esa medicina, más que nada porque los efectos que tiene no son muy útiles o medicamentos muy pedidos que digamos… dígame, ¿Qué clase de antiadrenérgicos? – qué bueno que pregunto, son un chingo de ese tipo.

– Clomipramina – respondía apurado porque de seguro me iba a morir en algún momento.

– bueno… si mal no recuerdo es un medicamento de efecto rápido. Los únicos usos que tiene son inhibir ligeramente el celo o también aumentar el placer sexual, depende mucho del poni que lo tome– me explico el doctor – y además… –se mostró con un rubor ligero en la cara– sirve para inducir a la eyaculación en los sementales… – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca – aparte de que en dosis muy altas suele causar malestar estomacal – dijo para finalizar.

Ahuevo, no tiene efectos mortales, y al parecer tampoco la envenene, me salve…

Espera… ¿Qué efectos dijo?...

Entonces sentí como un escalofrío muy grande recorrió mi espalda, además de que temblé bastante, es más, fue tan grande que hasta el doctor se dio cuenta de esto y me miro raro…

Entonces vi como Twilight ya había salido de ver que le pasaba a su amiga… aunque yo ya supiera que le paso… esto va a ser incomodo…

– Entonces Twilight, ¿No le paso nada grave a tu amiga? – le pregunte haciéndome el idiota.

–No… ummm ella estará bien– me respondió bastante avergonzada… y lo entendía… era clásico.

–Bueno, mínimo espero que se ponga… ummm mejor, ¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí? – le dije queriendo terminar esto de una mugre vez.

–Sí, creo que sería lo mejor– dijo para después empezar a caminar a la salida y obviamente yo detrás de ella.

…

…

Me da comezón en la espalda…

…

¿Pero qué…?

…

¿Qué es esto? *sniff sniff* huele a sal y ha… no lo sé… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Saliva? ¿O acaso…?

…

Tengo que quemar y lavar con thinner…

….

Vaya menudo asunto más raro…justo tenía que traer esa medicina, pero bueno, al final no fue a mayores…

Aun así ciento que no va a ser lo más raro que me pase aquí, digo aún falta tiempo antes de que me vaya, si es que me voy en primer lugar…es más con esto se me olvido lo de los experimentos…y yo estoy pensando que esto es malo…

…

Se ve que no saldré bien parado de esto…

…

* * *

 **Hola...**

 **¡AMIGUITOS MIOS!**

 **Espero que esten muy bien en estos momentos, pero eso es casi obvio porque ya son vaciones...**

 **...**

 **Aunque yo ya habia salido desde hace un mes XD...**

 **Como sea, me atrase un dia con el pinche cap, pero fue mas que nada por correciones, te estoy viendo Mephis, pero bueno aun asi quedo bien chido el cap (o eso espero).**

 **Ya saben que mas o menos seria cada semana un cap, aunque aveces puede que haya retrasos como ahora que me tarde un dia mas :3.**

 **Pero bueno vayamos a otras cosas:**

 **MeganBrony:Ya me ha pasado mas de una vez que pareciera que me voy a sacar la loteria de la suerte que tebngo y pasa algo y todo se va a la puta, y lo mismo pasara con el pobre prota, hasta a mi me da lastima...bueno no tanto XD.**

 **Y... son todas T.T.**

 **Nah, me vale verga que no haya reviews, aunque si degan seria de lo mas uohohohohohoh.**

 **Como sea, eso seria todo por hoy, recuerden denle like y suscribanse...**

 **A no que eso es en Youtube XD.**

 **Pero bueno eso seria todo por hoy.**

 **Este es Destructortr despidiendose...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Leshe shavo...Leshe shavo...**

 **...**

 **:3**


	10. 2 y 2 son 4, y 4 y 2 son 6

Capítulo 10: 2 y 2 son 4, son 6 :3

…

…

…No creo poder olvidar esto en un tiempo…

…

…Me cago en la medicina "moderna"…

…

…

Suspire, además de que me talle la cara con mis manos, la verdad es que todo esto se está volviendo muy pesado, y se suponía que solo iba a conocer a sus amigas, me imagino cuando tenga que compensarlas de verdad… incluso dudo que esa poni loca me haya perdonado de la nada y tenga intenciones de cobrármela bien duro… me voy a morir, aunque bueno, considerando que son ponis y no personas, tal vez si les llego a caer bien, me sea más sencillo, o incluso no tenga que compensarlas de alguna forma… a menos que sean peor, y aun así, si estos ponis tienen mentalidad humana, pero humana de verdad, pues ya valió… me usaran de esclavo el resto de mi corta vida, solo espero no volverme tirano de nadie…

…

Aun así…

…

Tal vez…

…

No me moleste tanto eso…

…

…

Mientras Twilight no miraba, me di una cachetada para así olvidar un poco lo que pasaba, más que nada porque todo esto era una mamada…

¡Pinche verso chingooooon!…

Creo que ya me recupere…

Pero bueno, al parecer el lugar donde estaba otra de sus amigas era algo lejos de donde estaba el hospital, más que nada porque nos dilatamos unos 15 minutos caminando desde el hospital hasta ahí. Y hasta lo que sufrí con todo eso, no pensé que pudiera tardar tan poco.

Digo, en los hospitales actuales te dan cita para el año siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente. Y cuando te atienden, solo te dan receta y no te hacen la operación de corazón… al menos aquí si es efectivo todo esto.

En cuanto a que si hubo algo interesante en el camino… pues no mucho… solo que vi como una poni color gris y crin rubia se estrellaba en un puesto destruyéndolo por completo, y al parecer a no muchos le importo, casi como si pasara todos los días, me hubiera reído ya que… bueno coño no todos los días vez a un Pegaso estrellarse y romper un puesto de otro poni, pero no creo que sea muy prudente… pero saben que… #YOLOOOOOOOOO

Y me empecé a reír algo fuerte, a lo que todos los ponis presentes se me quedaron viendo, pero yo me seguía riendo como idiota… válgame la chinga… yo y mi cinismo.

Aun así después de que se me paso la risa, solo vi como todos los ponis presentes me estaban viendo feo, casi como cuando entre todos me atacaron…

En ese momento solo puse una sonrisa algo nerviosa y le dije a Twilight que aumentara el paso… que ella también me estaba viendo feo… vamos, la única con la que confió y…

…

Al menos valió la pena.

…

Valió la pena…

…

Como sea, después de ese incidente menor, que por cierto, casi me cuesta la vida, llegamos a un edificio algo particular, más que nada por su arquitectura… que como no era bien rara, se ve que a los ponis les gusta la arquitectura algo excéntrica… y lo digo por su forma.

El edificio era algo más grande que las demás casas, pero no por mucho, este era es bastante raro de explicar, más que nada porque no tiene nada que ver con el estilo "rustico" del pueblo, bueno para empezar, el edificio tenía más o menos unos 2 pisos, el edifico tenía muchos colores variados como el azul, el amarillo, etc.; pero el que más predominaba era el rosa, el edificio, o tal vez me estoy volviendo daltónico por esta paleta de colores… extraño que encima del edificio hubiera un carrusel, tal vez paso un tornado y la dueña de esta cosa aprovecho y la hizo una atracción jeje.

Después de un rato que me quede viendo el edificio, voltee hacia Twilight y le pregunte:

–¿Qué es este edificio? –Le pregunte– no parece una casa normal– le dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

–Esta es la boutique de una amiga, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – me dijo para verme algo confundida. Vamos, porque confundida, ni que fuera…

–Bueno, porque no se parece a las demás casas, además de que no podría haber sabido que es una boutique si no me decías– le dije explicándome – ¿Te parece si vamos de una vez? – le dije para que luego ella asintiera con la cabeza, entonces nos acercamos a la puerta.

Pero como la suerte favorece al prójimo y no a tu voluntad…

– ¡Twilight! – escuche a alguien gritar, tanto ella como yo nos volteamos para ver al dragón asistente de Twilight corriendo hacia nosotros.

– ¿Qué pasa Spike? – le pregunto Twilight al dragón, el cual se veía bastante cansado, a lo mejor y se la paso buscándola por todo el pueblo y con eso de que estábamos yendo de un lado para otro como que no le ayudo mucho… la verdad es que es muy leal, yo habría mandado al carajo todo este asunto aunque fuera la salvación del universo lo que le tenía que decir.

– ¿Recuerdas que me pediste que pusiera a trabajar la máquina que era para hacer los experimentos de la llegada de Markus? – dijo el dragoncito… espera… ¿maquina?... que mala espina me da eso… y la verdad hasta eso es imprudente, si fuera más cobarde, me habría ido a la concha.

– Si ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Twilight algo preocupada.

–Bueno, pues después de un rato empezó a hacer ruidos raros, baje a revisar y está temblando mucho y sacando engranajes por todos lados, aparte que me quemo un chispazo – dijo Spike bastante apenado diciendo esto bastante bajo…

– ¡¿Qué?! –grito Twilight casi dejándome sordo –Vale, necesito irme Markus, ¿Crees que puedas ver a Rarity tu solo? – me dijo Twilight bastante apurada, al parecer esto era grave… y creo que esa tal rarita, era la que tenía que visitar, la que estaba adentro de esa cosa, y la amiga de Twilight

–Si Twilight, tu ve rápido a eso, no vaya a pasar algo– le dije serio, rápido y seguro para que se fuera, además sentía que era lo sufrientemente capaz de encargarme de esto… que escalofrió…

Y después de eso, vi como el cuerno de Twilight se iluminaba, y tanto Twilight como Spike desaparecieron, ya la verdad no se me hacía tan impresionante… aunque aun así siento que es brujería… ¡SATANAS!

A continuación, me fui acercando a la puerta de la boutique, una vez enfrente de la puerta iba a tocar, pero antes de que pudiera como que me entraron los nervios… la verdad como que si necesitaba a –Twilight, que tal si me ataca o algo así… NO, yo puedo hacerlo, he perdido suficiente dignidad con esa Pegaso gey multicolor, y aunque sea igual de social que una piedra puedo hacer esto saliendo ileso, con un voto a mi favor, y con mi integridad física emocional igual de estable como ahorita… y con una "amiga" más… creo…

Entonces toque la puerta, no había vuelta atrás…

–Un momento– escuche decir a una voz femenina… algo refinada cabe decir.

Entonces vi como la puerta se abría, para así ver a un unicornio blanca con crin morada, una tanto arreglada y brillosa por cierto, esta era la misma que había visto en el reino de cristal… a menos que tenga hermana gemela.

Pero en este caso, se me quedo viendo un momento y yo también, más que nada porque no sabía que decir, entonces dije lo primero que se me ocurrió…

–Hola– le dije a la poni mientras levantaba una mano…

– ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – grito la poni muy fuerte, casi sentía como me reventaban los tímpanos del grito, después de su grito, vi como su cuerno se ilumino… lo que me dio mala espina…

Entonces vi como una escoba se acercó a toda velocidad… hasta me estremecí por lo que podría seguir. Si los unicornios ya me han partido el queso, esta me parte la escoba en el intento.

Y me empezó a dar escobazos… incluso en el primer golpe me estremecí horriblemente.

Pero no me dolían…

Ósea se suponía que me tenía que doler eso, digo literalmente me estaba pegando casi como si le diera miedo pegarme… aparte de que incluso me relaje, puse una cara normal y dejaba que me pegara…

En momentos en los que el cinismo ataca en todo su esplendor, Iba a decir algo pero…

Pero entonces sentí como muchas agujas o algo parecido se me incrustaban en la cara…

– ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! – grite ahora yo mientras que de la sorpresa me iba para atrás, pero perdí el equilibrio y me caí de espaldar arqueándome ligeramente.

Entonces escuche como cerraban la puerta de golpe, pero me valió verga… por obvias razones…

Entonces me senté y me toque la cara, para ver que si me había incrustado agujas, la maldita… de pura suerte no me dio en un ojo, sino me hubiera dejado ciego.

Como no vi otra opción… o mínimo no se me ocurrió, tome una de las agujas y me la quite de la cara…

– ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – grite otra vez del dolor, porque mierda, me había lanzado agujas la poni, ahora con más cuidado, me quite cada una de las agujas, que eran como 7, y la verdad fue todo un infierno… que sufrimiento.

…

…

Ahora si ya me encabrone…

…

Me levante molesto, y entonces me puse a golpear la puerta para que abriera.

–¡Aléjate monstruo! – me grito la poni.

Pero me valió verga…

Di unos pasos para atrás y le di una patada a la puerta, derribándola, entonces con un rostro algo serio, entre al establecimiento y comencé a buscar con la mirada a la poni, empecé a buscar algún indicio de su escondite, y entonces la vi, por lo que me empecé acercar, pero luego vi como volvía a brillar su cuerno, por lo que me prepare adoptando una posición defensiva…

 _ **LET´S DO THIS**_

Vi cómo me empezó a lanzar los rayitos parecidos a los que me lanzaron cuando el pueblo me ataco, pude esquivar la mayoría, pero los que me daban no me dolían, más bien me entumecían y me congelaban por milésimas de segundos, es más, cada que uno me daba, me ponía más despierto para esquivar los demás.

–¡Escucha yo…!– le iba a gritar que solo quería hablar, pero entonces sentí como algo impactaba con mi cabeza, para luego ver que había sido una puta máquina de coser… hasta eso, me sorprende que no haya sido tan duro el golpe que recibí, aparte de ser un lugar como la nuca, pero la verdad si me dolió…

Mientras me sobaba la cabeza del golpe, vi como el mismo campo de fuerza empezó a rodear varios objetos del lugar… y están comenzando a rotar alrededor mío…

Esto me va a doler…

Entonces varios objetos empezaron a volar hacia mi dirección, entre ellos, cajas, sillas, maniquíes de ponis, mas máquinas de costura y uno que otro ladrillo… ¿De dónde los sacaba?... Ni idea… también me extrañaba que de un lugar como este hubiera ladrillos.

Como sea, los más pesados como los ladrillos y las maquinas logre esquivarlos, pero los más ligeros si me pegaban, pero utilizaba mis brazos para cubrirme, mientras poco a poco me iba acercando, mientras más me acercaba más cosas lanzaba… me sorprende haber podido haber esquivado los ladrillos.

Cuando estuve como 2 metros de ella, vi como intento pegarme con un banquito, pero en vez de cubrirme logre tomarlo, ella algo estática por mi reacción, comenzó a jalar el banquito, a lo cual yo también hice, entonces empezamos a forcejear para ver quien se hacía con el banquito, pero rápidamente logre tirar lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver como el campo de fuerza se rompía, además que de la fuerza que hice me caí de espaldas, eso si, el banquito no lo solté.

Cuando me levante iba a espantar a la poni haciendo como que disque iba a aventar el banquito… pero…

– ¡¿Qué en el nombre de Celestia está pasando?! – grito Twilight en la puerta, mientras tenia a Spike detrás de ella...

Entonces me puse a ver el escenario…

–…Ya me cargo la charamusca…–

La puerta derribada… la casa destrozada… la poni asustada en una esquina… yo sangrando y con un banquito pareciendo que lo iba a lanzar… solo me queda decir una cosa…

–Esto no es lo que parece– listo, mi sentencia esta dictada... sin funeral ni lapida, solo una celda.

Después de decir esto, sentí como un golpe me daba de lleno en el pecho haciendo que saliera volando y me estrellara en la pared, vi como el cuerno de Twilight estaba brillando y se le veía molesta… muy molesta…

Entonces poco a poco se fue acercando…

–¡Cómo pudiste!, pensé que eras amable, confié en ti, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a atacar a una de mis amigas!? – me grito Twilight muy molesta mientras su cuerno empezaba a brillar cada vez más. – ¡Celestia tenía razón, debí de haber dejado que te llevaran a Canterlot! – me grito Twilight y la verdad me estaba empezando a asustar… pero como soy tan precavido… o mejor dicho paranoico siempre tengo un plan de emergencia… o 10 tal vez… solo espero que funcione…

–¡Tranquila Twilight!, _Dalai_ , contemos hasta 10, ¿Vale? – dije asustado y herido mientras Twilight se acercaba poco a poco… y si ese era mi plan…

–1… 2… 3… 4… 5…– fui contando mientras Twilight se seguía acercando, poco a poco vi como también iba relajando su expresión mientras contaba… no mames al final y si funciona…

–6… 7… 8... 9…– fui aun contando pero…

–10– dijo Twilight para después dar un largo respiro y hacer un gesto raro con su pata…

–Vale, ya que estas más tranquila deja que te explique– le dije a Twilight que me veía algo desconfiada, mientras yo por dentro casi me daba un orgasmo de que me salve…

Twilight asintió pero no dejó de estarme apuntando con su cuerno mientras vi como el dragón se iba con la otra poni, que pude ver que se le veía aterrada…

Como sea empecé a explicarle lo que paso a Twilight sin omitir nada y con lujo de detalle, ya que sentía que si omitía algo la otra poni tal vez intervendría, por lo que no omití nada, ni mentí nada…

–¿Y de verdad tenías que derribar la puerta? – me dijo Twilight viendo molesta.

–…bueno tal vez ahí no pensé bien las cosas– dije mientras me rascaba la nuca –Pero eso es lo que paso, yo solo quería hablar con ella y me ataco y me enoje– le dije tratando de hacer que viera que no era todo mi culpa.

–Sí, pero aun así tú también contribuiste a que todo esto pasara– me dijo Twilight de forma incriminatoria.

-Lo sé, no pensé claramente que hacer, por lo que lo siento mucho– le dije mientras me levantaba poco a poco… la verdad es que me duele todo… más mi hermosa cara… espero que no me deje una marca muy fea…

–Conmigo no es con quien debes disculparte– me dijo Twilight mientras con su cabeza señalaba a la otra poni la cual estaba limpiando un poco el desorden junto con Spike.

Di un suspiro algo largo y empecé a caminar hacia donde estaba la poni mientras en mi cabeza pensaba en algo que hacer para disculparme de forma correcta… puta la wea, esto es va a ser más difícil que convencer a Mephis para que me pase porno… la suculenta porno… uhhhhhhhhh…

Cuando al fin estuve detrás de ella, vi que seguía acomodando cosas, entonces voltee y vi a Twilight haciéndome señas de que le hablara, primero tengo que pensar un poco las palabras como las usare. Y viendo en donde reside y como es ella, puedo suponer que se cómo es.

A ver, esta poni tiene una boutique, por lo que hace vestidos o ropa en general, por lo que veo la mayoría de estos son del tipo que uno usaría en eventos de etiqueta, además de que la primera vez que la vi, me ignoro completamente… tal vez sea algo arriesgado ya que no la conozco bien, pero creo que le gusta las cosas finas… y no me entere de más… puta psicología, por que necesitas tantos datos para funcionar… bueno… no importa a lo mejor y nada mas eso me sirve… aquí voy…

–Ajaaaammmmm– hice con mi garganta para llamar su atención de una forma, ya que esta era la más…"tranquila" que se me ocurría, ella se dio la vuelta y se ve que iba a gritar, pero entonces calmo su expresión, pero no me dijo nada…

–Escucha, lamento haber roto tu puerta, casi crearte un infarto del susto, además de haber destruido tu boutique… pero esto último lo hiciste tu– esto último lo dije en voz baja y al parecer no me había oído, pe ro el problema es que no se me ocurría nada para hacer que me perdone… espera… tal vez… me voy a arrepentir de esto luego, pero me voy a arrepentir más si no lo hago…

–Es más, para demostrarte mi arrepentimiento me gustaría darte esto– dije para después empezar a buscar en mi bolsillo, hasta que encontré la gema que me había encontrado… de solo pensar en lo que voy a hacer ahora siento como mi cartera está llorando… es más, mi bolsillo me está mordiendo la mano –Me encontré esta gema ayer, por lo que en forma de disculpa me gustaría dártela– dije con una sonrisa fingida, porque en realidad sentía como mi cartera trataba de cortarme las nalgas…

Entonces vi como un campo blanco recorría la gema, obviamente para tomar la gema, pero por alguna razón no podía soltarla… y yo seguía con mi sonrisa forzada, y ella siguió tirando de la gema un rato, incluso comenzó a aplicar más fuerza y a fruncir ligeramente el ceño, hasta que por fin la solté, entonces relaje un poco mi expresión pero aun así me dolía, casi sentí como si estuviera regalando mi Xbox… cabe decir que ella tenía una cara de extrañeza al ver mi rostro de sufrimiento.

Cuando al fin la tenía ella, se puso a verla más de cerca, mientras yo me esperaba alguna reacción de… yo que sé, digo le acabo de dar una gema, ósea no debería estar celebrando o agradeciéndome o algo…

–Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja– escuche como se reía lenta y cínicamente la muy hija de… –Lo siento, pero esta gema no cubre ni la reparación de la puerta– me dijo mientras aún se le veía algo risueña.

–Disculpa…te acabo de dar una gema, ¿Cómo que no alcanza? – dije obviamente muy molesto y confundido. Es decir, ni que la puerta fuera de mármol y los tintes fuera sangre y las telas sean de panda.

–Es una gema común, no valen casi nada– me dijo la poni ahora un poco más seria, tal vez porque se dio cuenta de mi enojo.

–¿Cómo que es una gema común?, ¿Desde cuándo las gemas son comunes? – dije empezando a alzar mi voz, además de que me estaba conteniendo para decir una grosería.

–Desde casi siempre, es más tengo un baúl lleno de este tipo de gemas– dijo la poni mientras me señalaba un baúl, el cual si logre ver que estaba lleno de gemas parecidas a esas…

…

…

…

Yo si la mato…

…

Pero me aguanto…

…

Decidí tranquilizarme, ya que si no iban a pasar cosas feas y viendo como me estaba poniendo tal vez acababa en un genocidio…

Maldita sea, no debí confiarme con su textura plastificada.

–Vale, no lo sabía, más que nada porque de donde yo vengo las gemas pueden valer mucho, así que perdón si pensaste que te estaba estafando o algo, aun así creo que en este caso la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿No? – dije explicándome, tal vez si le decía que para mí esa gema valía mucho, a lo mejor y me perdone… que puedo decir que es cierto, no tengo porque… bueno si, pero tal vez no se la crea, y digo "valía" porque ahora la veo como una piedra que no sirve ni de pisapapeles…

Vi que estaba dudosa de su respuesta, pero después de ver detrás de mí, me dijo…

–Sí, no hay problema, fue un gesto muy… generoso de tu parte– dijo mientras vi una obvia sonrisa forzada en su cara, lo más probable es que Twilight le hiciera señas o algo… que en cierto punto me quita esperanzas, siento que estar con Twilight tampoco me ayuda mucho a mejorar mi amistad con sus amigas, y menos con el hecho de que la está persuadiendo. más que nada porque las vuelve muy forzadas, pero por algo se empieza, ¿No?

Con esto y un biscocho, iba a irme de ahí ya que cada vez me sentía más incómodo, aun así sentía que me faltaba algo…

–Espero que en otro momento podamos… convivir de una manera más relajada, tomas un té o salir algún día, pero bueno… creo que mejor…– iba a despedirme de una vez pero… –A casi se me olvida, mi nombre es Markus– dije para presentarme y que al final tampoco recurra a llamarme monstruo o algo así.

–Yo soy Rarity… mucho gusto… –se ve que dijo esto de la más forzada que pudo, más que nada porque su expresión me decía que estaba muy incómoda y que al igual que yo, nada más quería que me fuera de una vez. Entonces me despedí y simplemente decidí salir por la puerta… bueno por donde antes estaba esta…

Vi como Twilight se quedó ahí, tal vez para hablar con ella un momento… aun así la verdad ya estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer algo más… como dicen por ahí, este día está siendo emocionalmente agotador… aunque también físicamente estaba bien hecho polvo. Correr y pender de la vida también jode poco a poco.

Digo hasta ahora solo he recibido, golpes, mas golpes, tacleadas, patadas, tuve que correr a lo idiota… y me traume un poquito en el proceso… recibí escobazos, agujazos (esa palabra existe), me lanzaron múltiples objetos y me lanzaron a la pared de un golpe mágico o algo así… mañana voy a amanecer más adolorido… creo que hasta me voy a morir antes de llegar a dormir… debería de quitarme la ropa pero me da algo de escalofrió de solo pensar en eso.

Después de un rato en el que me la pase tocándome mis heridas nuevas y las viejas, por fin salió Twilight de la boutique, pero Spike no salió…

Y se quedó parada enfrente mío sin decir nada… la verdad yo tampoco sabía que decir exactamente… y no podía tampoco improvisar algo, esto me está costando más de lo que yo tenía planeado más allá de vivir mi propia vida.

Y en el momento justo, ahora sí que salió Spike dando saltitos feliz, hasta me parece raro porque tenía algo rojo en sus ojos, ojala que no sea contagioso, pero luego cuando me vio a la cara, puso una cara de horror…

– ¿Qué te paso en la cara? – me dijo la lagartija, y la verdad ya me esperaba que mi aspecto no fuera el más agraciado en estos momentos, pero aun así Spike pudo haber disimulado aunque sea un poquito… meh, es chamaco, ojala que algún día aprenda.

– ¿Sabes qué?, la verdad no me dan ganas de contarte– le dije a Spike bastante cansado y fatigado –Twilight, ¿Crees que podríamos ir ya a tu casa?, la verdad no me siento muy bien que digamos– le dije a Twilight viéndola con una cara seria, ella solo asintió para que luego empezara a brillar su cuerno… lo más probable es que nos teletransporte o algo… espera un momento… oh Mier…

…

…No podía ver casi nada, más que nada porque una especie de aura morada recorría la mayor parte de mi vista…

…Pero aun así lo poco que podía ver, era lo que parecía ser el resto del pueblo, pero de forma distorsionada, ya que todo lo veía como si se estuviera moviendo muy rápido o algo parecido en cuestión de pocos segundos de reacción.

…Algo raro es que no sentía mi cuerpo, era como si solo mi conciencia fuera la que se estuviera moviendo a una velocidad inimaginablemente rápida y mi cuerpo se distorsionaba poco a poco.

Después de lo que sentí fueron segundos en horas, mi vista se aclaró y la aura morada se fue y la vista que tenía era de la biblioteca… me tambalee un poco y aún no había recobrado por completo la sensación de mi cuerpo… sabía que los unicornios se podían teletransportar, ya que Twilight me lo dijo y vi más o menos como lo hizo, pero de eso a sentirlo yo mismo… no creo que me prepare lo suficiente, ya que tengo mareos y algo de nauseas, pero pudo haberme ido peor…

Moví un poco todo mi cuerpo para recobrar la sensación de este, más que nada porque lo sentía algo dormido, pero bueno logre ver como Spike se fue a la cocina y Twilight al parecer estaba viendo como la llevaba, así que me esperaba lo que iba a hacer a continuación…

–Sí, Twilight estoy bien, es solo que fue algo raro, aunque a la próxima mejor avísame- le dije calmado para después ver como asentía, a lo que me dispuse a caminar a una ventana que había aun lado de la puerta, más que nada para ver qué hora era.

Vi que no era muy tarde, ya que ni siquiera estaba atardeciendo, aunque ya no faltaba mucho, aunque la verdad me siento como si hubiera pasado un maratón de 2 días de juego sin dormir, por lo que me fui yendo a la habitación-celda que tenía.

–¿A dónde vas Markus?- me pregunto Twilight extrañada, aunque la verdad más extrañado yo que no vea lo que quiero hacer.

–Me voy a dormir, este día ha sido muy agotador y me gustaría irme a mi grandioso cuarto a dormir ya– le dije a Twilight para que esto después seguir yendo a mi celda.

–¿No crees que primero deberías curarte lo de la cara? – me dijo Twilight algo preocupada, y tenía razón no me había visto la cara pero con la tontería de la agujas me ardía un poco la cara, aun así veía algo innecesario el curarme, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de nadar llevando la contraria.

–Creo que tienes razón, ¿Tienes algo para que me cure o algo? – le dije a Twilight, para que luego ella se volviera a tele transportar y volviera con un botiquín, lo tome y decidí ir a sentarme, pero recordé que no entraba en sus mini asientos, por lo que mejor solo me senté en el suelo, entonces Twilight me dijo que volvía en un momento.

Saque un poco de alcohol y un poco de algodón, lo humedecí y me lo empecé a pasar por la cara, a lo que me empezó a arder de una forma que no es ni medio normal, pero aun así me resigne a morderme la lengua y seguir curándome la cara.

Después de un rato de hacer eso con cada herida de agua, guarde todo y me disponía ahora si a irme a dormir…

–¡Espera Markus! – me grito Twilight, yo la verdad ya me estaba cansando que me estuviera molestando…

– ¿Qué paso? – dije de forma calmada, ya que hasta no me podía enojar de lo cansado que estaba.

–Veras, ¿Recuerdas la máquina que Spike casi estropea y por lo que tuve que dejarte un momento? – Me dijo algo nerviosa a lo que yo solo asentí –Bueno, el punto es que la maquina ya está encendida y no es muy sencillo el poder encenderla, por lo que si no te molesta, ¿Podrías aguatarte un momento y seguirme para que hagamos el experimento rápido? – me dijo Twilight algo nerviosa, más que nada porque no tenía la cara más amigable en esos momentos, y es que ya quería ir a dormir, pero como dije no tengo los animoso para andar llevando la contraria.

–Vale, solo espero que sea rápido Twilight– le dije bastante desanimado ya, pero con el cansancio a tope me vuelvo casi un zombi.

Entonces Twilight me dijo que era rápido, además de que se le veía algo emocionada, yo me preocuparía o algo así, pero no tengo energías ni para eso.

Entonces fuimos a lo que según ella era su laboratorio… ok ahora si ya me empecé a preocupar un poco, pasamos una puerta metálica, algo parecida a la que tenía mi celda, solo que esta parecía las típicas que están en los buques o algo así, ya que tenía una rueda rara que al girarla la puerta se abría, pensaba que a los ponis les costaría abrir una puerta como esta, pero Twilight uso su magia así que le vi un poco más de sentido así.

Entonces empezamos a bajar escaleras y me sorprendí bastante, ya que bueno en realidad aquí abajo parecía un laboratorio, y uno bastante peculiar. Más que nada porque Twilight había utilizado parte de la base del árbol que tenia de casa para hacer este lugar, aunque aun así se podían ver una que otra raíz o rama… bueno, partes del árbol que estaba por el lugar. Pero aun así… ¿este árbol está vivo?

Otra cosa es que el lugar tenía varias estanterías con libros, aunque había otras que tenían lo que parecían equipos de química o algo así, todos con líquidos de colores que me daban bastante curiosidad.

Y por si fuera poco, la sala también esta regada de varias máquinas raras que no sabía que eran, unas tenían grandes focos de cristal que adentro tenían líquidos raros, entre otros que parecían llevar electricidad o algo así… al parecer los ponis no están tan atrasados como pensé…

Entonces en el centro de la sala vi una máquina que intuí iba a ser la que iba a usar:

Esta era de forma rectangular y tenía cosas raras, como un silbato de tren en un extremo, un cilindro metálico, y una de esas ruedas como la de la puerta en otro extremo, en el frente tenia papel enrollado el cual salía por una parte de la máquina, más abajo, la maquina tenía varios círculos raros que parecían un intento a lector de signos vitales, además de varias lucecitas raras. Aun lado de esta había otra máquina bastante más pequeña que al igual que la grande tenia lucecitas raras y unos cuantos lectores de signos vitales, otra cosa es que en la parte de arriba tenía una especie de grilletes metálicos que me daban muy mala hostia.

Entonces Twilight me dijo que me acercara a la maquina pequeña y casi de inmediato se dio cuenta que esta era muy pequeña para mí, ya que me llegaba a la cintura, viendo lo que me iba a decir me puse de rodillas y puse mis manos adentro de los grilletes… casi siento que me va a violar o algo…o de alguna cortina aparecerá Celestia para que la maquina se convierta en camilla y me comience a hacer una destrucción total de órganos no sin antes verme sufrir con los métodos de tortura más bizarros y… debo dejar de ser tan paranoico.

Entonces de quien sabe dónde saco un casco metálico muy grande y con focos de varios colores y distintos tamaños, entonces me lo puso en la cabeza, además de que cerro los grilletes que debo decir me quedaban apretados, después conecto un cable verde al casco que tenía y un cable azul y rojo a la maquina más pequeña.

A continuación la maquina grande empezó a hacer sonidos raros además de que en el papel que estaba enrollado en la maquina se empezaron a ver lo que parecían perturbaciones de onda, como la de los sismógrafos, pero intuí que sería una especie de escáner cerebral o algo así, considerando que tengo un casco raro en la cabeza…pues al final y los ponis nada más disimulan su poca tecnología porque esto me estaba dejando bastante impactado, pero del cansancio solo tenía una cara seria…

–¿Y que hace esta máquina Twilight? – le pregunte a Twilight, ya que esta máquina me intrigaba. Y aunque no entendiera ni los pepinos, al menos escucharía el cómo se desarrolla esta curiosa maquina al lado mío.

–Tiene muchos usos, uno es por ejemplo es de escáner cerebral y de signos vitales, aunque también tiene otro uso y ese es el que usaremos ahora– me dijo mientras presionaba unas luces raras en la maquina grande.

-¿Y ese sería…?-le pregunte alargando la pregunta para que me respondiera rápido.

–Detectar rastros mágicos en tu cuerpo– me dijo mientras sacaba una especie de pistola rara con su magia que también estaba conectada a la máquina y como no, también tenía muchas luces y botones raros, pero entonces pensé en una cosa.

–¿Pero no ustedes ya dejaron algún rastro de magia al usar esos hechizo conmigo, como los rayos que me electrocutaban o cuando me tele transportaste? – le pregunte a Twilight, ya que aunque no sabía mucho del tema, con algo de lógica me estaba dando a la idea de cómo funcionaban estos rastros de magia.

–No exactamente– me dijo Twilight corrigiéndome –Más que nada, porque esos rastros mágicos son muy ligeros, en cambio la magia usada para cambiar de dimensiones es bastante más grande según nuestros conocimientos, aunque claro, dudo que un poni use muy poca magia para transportarte entre mundos, por lo que si en alguna parte de tu cuerpo queda algún registro de esa magia, podremos localizar de donde vino, y de ahí recrear esa magia para llevarte a casa– me explico Twilight y aun bastante cansado, se me hacía esto muy interesante.

–Vale, pues empieza de una vez– dije porque tenía ganas de ver a la maquina en acción, olvidando completamente que tal vez mi vida estaba en peligro.

Después de que dije esto de la pistola esa salió un rayo de color naranja muy pequeño el cual aun cuando me daba en la ropa me daba cosquillas, entonces Twilight empezó a recorrer con el rayo cada parte de mi cuerpo, mis brazos, mi cabeza, mi torso, mi piernas, incluso mis manos y mis dedos, pero en ningún momento vi cambiar las lecturas de forma significativa en la maquina grande.

–Qué raro, ya recorrí todo tu cuerpo pero no encuentro ninguna lectura– dijo Twilight mientras veía las hojas que salían de la máquina –Markus, tal vez te arda un poco pero tendré que aumentar el poder de la máquina, no puedo recurrir a otra cosa– me dijo a lo que yo solo asentí, digo que tan malo puede ser…

Entonces Twilight movió unas cosas de la máquina y de la pistola, para después ver como el rayo era ahora de color rojo y era más grueso... pero cuando lo puso en mi piel...

La verdad me ardía y no un poco, ardía bastante y era más que obvio que me estaba doliendo, más que nada porque me aguantaba por no gritar y hacia una que otra mueca con la cara.

–¿Estas bien?, si te duele mucho podemos parar– me dijo Twilight preocupada.

–No, estoy bien, solamente hazlo rápido– dije aun aguantándome el dolor, y es que era mejor que terminara de una vez, a reanudar luego esto, así que sentí que era mejor que terminara de una vez.

Y así fue, los 5 minutos más largo que haya sentido hasta ahora, y ¿saben para qué?...

Para nada, porque la mugre maquina no percibió ni madres... Si Twilight no estuviera, probablemente hubiera quemado su laboratorio... pero obviamente no lo hice.

Después de eso los próximos 10 minutos me la pase viendo como Twilight buscaba algún dato útil en los registros, pero como dije, ella al final no encontró nada, además de que se pasó otro rato disculpándose por lo de la máquina, a lo que yo obviamente le dije que no pasaba nada y que no estaba herido ni nada... aunque la verdad no estaba tan seguro que digamos...

Dicho esto, me despedí de Twilight y ella se despidió de mí, por lo que me dirigí a mi celda y la cerré... y la verdad se sentía bien tener un momento de privacidad...

Me quite la chamarra de cuero y la puse encima de una mesita de noche, entonces me acerque al cajón con espejo que había, para ver qué tan madreado llegue.

En realidad no me fue tan mal como pensé, ya que pensaba que tendría la cara toda moreteada, pero no hasta eso el único indicio de golpe que tenía era la. Venda de mi cabeza que tenía desde ayer, por lo que decidí quitármela, el problema vino cuando vi que se había pegado la gasa...mejor mañana me la quito...En cuanto a las heridas de las agujas, solo me dejaron uno que otro puntito negro que sería costra, pero como era moreno pues no se notaban tanto y parecían más lunares que otra cosa.

Entonces me tire a la cama, estaba súper cansado, y si lo repito mucho, pero tratar de pasar por todos los problemas por los que paso yo en un solo día y a ver si no sienten que les va a dar un ataque de estrés...

Y yo que ayer pensé que fue un buen día...

Pero bien se dice que por cada día malo hay uno bueno...

Aunque como muchas cosas...

Eso es solo una superstición...

… _Y una terrible maldición…_

* * *

 ** _Hola..._**

 ** _¡Amiguitos mios!, espero que esten bien en este hermoso dia en facfiction..._**

 ** _Y si subo este cap algo temprano, mas que nada porque no podre subirlo en lo demas del dia, pero bueno..._**

 ** _Una cosa ya somos 6 personas en el hermoso grupo que creamos para crear gente...y me pone muy nostalgico...quien diria que ya pasaron 2 meses casi a lo tonto._**

 ** _Pero bueno, paso rapidamente a contestar una cosa:_**

 ** _MeganBrony:Lo se pero por eso mismo hago esto mas por mi, por lo que dudo aun si no hay reviews que no escriba mas, asi que no te preocupes ;3._**

 ** _Pero bueno, eso es todo por el momento, que voy a salir y ya me estan corriendo..._**

 ** _Este es Destructortr despidiendose..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Me estan corriendo y no puedo poner lo de la leshe shavo XDDDDDD_**


	11. Las cosas mejoran

Capítulo 11: Las cosas "mejoran"

…

 _Ya sabes lo que dicen…_

…

… _¿No?..._

…

 _Uno no puede cambiar el destino…_

…

 _A no ser que este lo cambie a uno…_

…

Me levante algo pesado de mi cama, la verdad es que este día no quería ni siquiera separarme de ella y su tentadora almohada, ya que como había adivinado, mi cuerpo me dolía más que ayer y no tenía ganas ni de respirar… si, así de mal estaba… Tal vez a mi escritor que está escuchando esta historia no tenga las palabras suficientes para describir su dolor, las palabras son frías, no sirven para transmitir sentimientos a un lector.

Pero aun así sabía que tenía cosas que hacer… ser poeta en momentos de hambruna y miseria es lo único que se me ocurre y relatar mis sucesos como si alguien me escuchara y relatara o escribiera esta historia para la posteridad.

Me levante de forma más lenta posible mientras me iba quitando un poco la pereza asustándola con unos buenos estiramientos, además de que me iba sobando un poco el cuerpo de todo lo que había pasado ayer, pero como diría un abuelo mío, no pienses que será un mal día hasta que veas que será un mal día…

…

Ok, eso no me ha dado tan buenas esperanzas analizándolo bien.

Como sea, cuando al fin estuve completamente levantado y con las energías que ese cubículo e podía dar, tome mi charra de cuero de la mesita de noche y me la puse, cosa curiosa, en casa siempre decían que si no me daba mucho calor usarla, y la verdad es que no mucho, uno se termina acostumbrando al calor después de usar una chamarra de cuero todos los días, y más si esos días son de verano, además me veía bien malote con ella… aunque al parecer aquí no tiene el mismo efecto… Que lastima, y yo que necesitaba dinero.

Me mire de nuevo en el espejo solo para ver que tenía una mirada pesada y marcas en los ojos como si no hubiera dormido, que creo yo serán del cansancio, pero bueno es un nuevo día y si voy a estar de forma limitada en este mundo sería bueno conocerlo un poco… aunque tal vez tampoco pueda regresar cosa que a estas alturas me preocupa bastante.

Fui hacia la puerta para ver si ya se había abierto, la verdad eso de que tenga que esperar a que se abra es una tontería, Por qué no simplemente le dieron una llave a Twilight o que solo ella pueda abrirla con su magia o que yo, digo son ponis MAGICOS creo que tendrán otros medios menos complejos que este, no obstante tuve suerte que esta ya estaba abierta, por lo que simplemente salí de mi celda.

Una vez afuera no vi ni a Twilight ni a Spike, había 2 opciones, que hayan salido afuera pensando que no me daría cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta ya o simplemente están en casa solo que aún no los veo, pero creía más que era lo primero ya que no escuchaba ningún ruido o algo que me indicara que alguien estuviera en la casa-árbol.

Viendo que no había nadie en casa decidí irme a sentar a el piso, ya que la otra vez simplemente no me sentí muy cómodo que digamos en los sillones, no sin antes buscar algún libro que fuera mínimo algo interesante, más que nada para pasar un poco más el tiempo y no aburrirme más de lo que ahora sufro.

Pero luego me di cuenta que en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la biblioteca había una pequeña bolsita que parecía de tela o algo así, no había una razón para que llamar mi atención además de que antes no la había visto, como no tenía mucho más que hacer fui a ver que contenía la mendiga bolsita y la verdad tampoco me sorprendí demasiado…

Había adentro de esta, unas cuantas monedas de oro… monedas de oro… monedas de oro…

…

…

Iba a celebrar que me había sacado la lotería otra vez, pero entonces pensé algo, y es que lo más probable es que fueran de Twilight cosa que no me importaba por su puesto, pero lo que si me hizo ver que sería tonto emocionarme, era que los ponis veían a las gemas como algo común, lo más probable es que tengan tan buenos recursos ahora que hasta las monedas de oro sean su dinero… o incluso unos centavos de los que le dan al mendigo, aun así me las quedo, que de algo me servirán.

Ahora con unas cuantas monedas de oro en mi bolsillo que no tenía ni idea de cuánto valían, me decidí ahora si a buscar un libro que leer, pero justo en ese momento oí que abran la puerta, me voltee y vi que era Twilight junto con Spike, cosa rara es que Spike llevaba una lista algo larga en las manos mientras que Twilight llevaba unas alforjas que se venían bastante llenas, lo más probable es que haya reanudado sus compras sin mí, era comprensible si vemos todo lo que paso ayer.

–…Vale eso es todo lo de la lista Twilight– dijo Spike para después enrollar la enorme lista que tenía.

–Gracias Spike, ahora solo falta guardar todo en su lugar– le dijo a Spike contenta mientras se quitaba las alforjas y se las daba a Spike… me sorprende que las aguante, más que nada porque se ven pesadas y Spike… bueno es un enano. Supongo que es relativo y lógico según… las… olvídenlo, es un mundo ilógico.

–Iré rápido a hacer el desayuno– dijo mientras se dirigía a lo que parecía ser la cocina –Buenos días Markus– me dijo Spike al pasar a un lado mío, pero tarde en reaccionar y cuando iba a contestar ya estaba en la cocina y me daba pereza ir a saludarle.

–Buenos días Markus– me dijo Twilight ahora mientras se acercaba a donde estaba.

–Buenos días Twilight, al parecer fuiste a las compras ahora por tu cuenta– le dije recordando toda las cosas que habían pasado ayer.

–…Si, fue algo emocionante ayer…– dijo algo incomoda, al parecer no le gustó tanto todo lo que paso ayer… aunque a mí tampoco me gustó mucho que digamos… pero para que me embrollo más en este asunto.

Pero aun así, nos quedamos un rato callados en un silencio algo incómodo y es que en realidad no se me ocurría algo que decir y al parecer a ella tampoco, es como cuando escribes algo y el auto corrector te lo cambia por algo raro y te quedas tal que… espera un momento…

–Twilight, ¿No sabrás que hicieron los guardias con mis cosas? – le pregunte, ya que no veía mi mochila desde el tren, además de que no tenía las cosas de mis bolsillos.

–Cierto, ayer vinieron a dármelas para que las guardase– Dijo Twilight para después sacar de un lugar mi mochila –Al parecer no encontraron nada peligroso, pero si me dijeron que encontraron cosas que no sabían que eran, por lo que si las quieres de vuelta, ¿crees que me podrías explicar qué son? – me dijo con una cara seria, al parecer no me tenía toda la confianza que pensaba, pero bueno creo que cuando vea que no traigo nada "peligroso" al fin me dará mis cosas… aunque también necesitare algún medio para cargarlas o algo así… eso mejor lo pienso después.

Entonces empezó a sacar todo lo que tenía en la mochila, que tampoco eran muchas cosas que digamos, poca cosa en realidad, y así empecé a explicarle lo mejor que pude que eran, exceptuando obviamente las muy obvias como mis libros y mis componentes eléctricos, en si solo tuve que explicarle sobre mi Ipad y mi celular, pero siempre que le explicaba un concepto como era lo de poder hacer llamadas de forma inalámbrica o sobre como habíamos hecho que al tocar la pantalla las cosas reaccionaran Twilight siempre me preguntaba muchas más preguntas, y aunque no supe todas, sí que me dilate un buen rato explicándole, más que nada tener al fin mis cosas, para así mínimo tener algo de entretenimiento en mi celda o poder escuchar música, aunque como dije tendré que encontrar una forma de cargarlas si no quiero que terminen como pisapapeles muy costosos.

Después de lo que al parecer fueron un par de horas de explicar conceptos y cosas que tuve que improvisar con mis años de conocimiento, por fin pude saciar un poco la curiosidad de Twilight, pero al parecer aun quería otra cosa.

–Markus, ¿Crees que me podrías prestar esos libros tuyos por favor? – me pregunto mientras me hacía ojos como de cachorrito, ¿Qué edad tienes Twilight para seguir usando esa táctica tan rastrera?... pero eso sí, de que le funciono le funciono… aunque si se los regalaría si no fuera por la escuela.

–Claro, por mí no hay problema, solo no escribas en los libros y no pierdas la hojas que tienen adentro, son tareas que tengo y son importantes– le dije preocupado mientras le daba los libros, ya que en verdad eran importantes para la... valga la redundancia.

– ¿Sigues estudiando? – me pregunto Twilight mientras tomaba los libros con su magia.

–Sí, estudio para ser un ingeniero y la verdad esos libros son muy importantes si no quiero que me reprueben– le dije mostrando un poco más mi preocupación por mis libros, aunque era más que nada por las tareas, porque ya hasta me había aprendido de que hablaba cada libro.

–No te preocupes, los cuidare muy bien– me dijo mientras ponía mis libros en una estantería algo alejada, solo espero que no piense que se los estoy regalando, aunque probablemente sea para evitar que alguien más lo tome.

Como sea, en realidad tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparme ahora que por unos simples trabajos, como por ejemplo el hecho de tengo menos de una semana para caerles bien a las amigas de Twilight, mínimo ya conocí a todas, ¿Verdad?...

…

…¡¿Verdad?!...

…

–Puta madre– susurre al darme cuenta de que faltaba otra amiga de Twilight que tenía que conocer, me pregunto, ¿A quién chingados se le ocurrió dejarme tal estupidez de misión? ósea pudieron haberme mandado a algo más emocionante que simplemente tener que hacerme amigo de un par de ponis, las cuales me han causado daños físicos y psicológicos, pudieron haberme hecho ir contra una guerra o una rebelión o algo así… por ejemplo, irme al… ¿tártaro? Y vencer al cancerbero a algún centauro o minotauro del diablo que quiera absorber la magia del mundo…

…

…

Pensándolo bien, creo que prefiero esto…

…

…

– ¡Ya está el desayuno! – escuche que grito Spike en la cocina, y justo en ese momento recordé que seguía sin estar comiendo muy bien que digamos, por lo que sin más dilación me fui corriendo a la cocina.

Cuando estuve ahí me di cuenta que en si era como una cocina normal, con sus cajones, un horno, estufa, etc.; además de que tenía una mesa circular algo grande en el centro, que intuí que sería donde comeríamos.

Me senté en una silla mientras esperaba con muchas ganas que me dieran de comer, que por cierto la silla no me era muy cómoda que digamos, entonces vi como llego Twilight y se sentó en otra silla de una forma un tanto rara, más que nada porque se sentó más o menos como una persona normal lo haría, ósea tenía las patas traseras debajo de la silla, obvio, pero las delanteras sobre la mesa… ¿Cómo pueden comer así los ponis sin manos?, como dije los unicornios se les pasa estas cosas, pero los demás, ¿Cómo le harán?...

Como sea, luego de un rato llego Spike con unos platos, en uno pude ver una especie de pasta rara, parecida al espagueti, además de unos sándwiches en otro plato, sin mencionar que lleno unos vasos con lo que parecía ser uno de naranja… Siento que Spike más que ser un ayudante es el sirviente de Twilight… me pregunto, ¿Dónde puedo sacar yo uno de esos?...

Entonces guiado por el hambre decidí empezar con un sándwich, lo tome en mis manos y la verdad olía algo raro, me recordaba al campo, pero del hambre que tenía lo ignore y simplemente le di una mordida bastante grande…

…

…

Y no sabía muy bien que digamos…

…

…

Después de unos segundos masticando el sándwich mientras ponía caras raras, haciendo que tanto Twilight como Spike se me quedaran viendo, me di cuenta de que tenía el mugre sándwich… eran unas putas flores… unas flores… con una clorofila que te carcome, seca y arde la…

…

Rápidamente me levante de la silla y busque un bote de basura cercano, cuando lo encontré con la vista fui hacia a él y escupí todo lo que me había comido, por suerte no trague, porque si no… menudo desastre…

Después de escupir todo fui a tomar un vaso de uno de naranja, el cual olí primero antes de tomarlo, más que nada por si no era de naranja y terminaba siendo de algún pasto o una flor... naranja… que ya me siento estúpido de la ingesta de clorofila.

–Qué asco, por dios– dije mientras trataba de que se me quitara el horrible sabor que ahora tenía en la boca –Está bien que a lo mejor no te caiga bien, pero de eso ha tratar de envenenarme, pues no te pases– dije obviamente algo ofendido y como no exagerando.

– ¿Yo que hice? – pregunto Spike bastante confundido y ofendido al parecer. Veo que a pesar de ser un esclavo sirviente está complacido por serlo. _(¿Amistad con beneficios?)_

–Spike, olvidaste que los humanos no pueden comer pasto ni flores, ¿Verdad? – le dijo Twilight a Spike mientras lo veía seria.

–Ups, creo que si lo olvide– dijo Spike avergonzado mientras que movía su pata en círculos –Lo siento Markus– se disculpó el pequeñín conmigo, tampoco fue la gran cosa así que pues vamos a ser buenos por esta vez…

–No hay problema Spike, solo procura no volver a olvidarlo– le dije con un tono medio desinteresado, más que nada para que no piense que fue la gran cosa… que no lo fue, pero creo que así lo sintió porque exagere…

–Ahora Spike, ¿No tendrás algo de comer que no tenga ni pasto ni flores? – le pregunte casi poniendo cara de perrito atropellado, más que nada porque tenía mucha hambre.

Entonces me dijo que el espagueti no tenía nada eso, por lo que empezó a comérmelo en el acto, y si no le debe nada a Twilight, pero creo que se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía, por lo que no dijo nada, tampoco es que fuera mucho y la verdad no me lleno, al final me termine llenando con uno de naranja, por lo que al final tampoco fue tan malo. Es dulce y suave.

Una vez completamente satisfecho, me sentí un poco mejor en general, siempre lo he dicho, si tengo la barriga llena, los problemas me la pelan, no es el mejor dicho que digamos, peroooooo, casi siempre me es útil. Por lo que decidí pasar unos minutos en la silla, a lo que vi cómo tanto Twilight como Spike ya se habían retirado, a lo que me quede pensando que hacer hoy, lo principal seria ver a la última de sus amigas, aunque también estaría bien ver a las demás de sus amigas, aunque no sé, tal vez sea aún muy pronto, por el momento lo mejor será ir a ver a la última de sus amigas.

Con un objetivo ya impuesto, fui a ver Twilight para decirle, pero si vi a Spike limpiando las estanterías… en serio, nada más falta que use un traje de mucama y se le consideraría el sirviente de Twilight. O algún tipo de esclavo, ojala que no sea el tipo "x".

–Spike, ¿Dónde está Twilight? – le pregunte al pequeñín.

–está en su habitación leyendo– me dijo mientras él seguía limpiando además de que con una garra señalo una puerta que intuí sería la de la habitación de Twilight, mínimo el dragón era algo inteligente, como sea le agradecí y me dirigí a la habitación de Twilight.

Adentro vi que había más estanterías, era obvio, además de que vi unas escaleras para subir, aun así desde abajo vi que había una cama ahí arriba, sin más dilación decidí subir por las escaleras, que por cierto no debo decir que no sé cómo las suben, pero bueno.

Una vez arriba vi a Twilight cerca de una mesa, en la cual vi bastantes libros apilados, entre ellos los míos, mientras ella leía otro libro, se ve que le gusta mucho la lectura a este poni, me pregunto, ¿Qué clase de libros leerá? Ojala que no se lea Twilight _Twilight,_ he he, entienden porque Twilight se llama como el libro ese de vampiros y…soy retrasado…

– ¿Twilight? – dije intentando llamar su atención.

–Aja– me dijo Twilight mientras seguía leyendo.

–Escucha, tal vez ya sabes que aún falta que conozca a otra de tus amigas por lo que quería saber, ¿Si me acompañas a verla? – le pregunte empezando a darme cuenta de algo.

–Aja– me contesto… si, me está dando el avionazo… pero… no es precisamente algo malo. De hecho, lo podría usar perfectamente a mi favor.

– ¿Crees que Spike me pueda llevar con tu amiga y ya yo verla solo? – le pregunte obviamente sabiendo su respuesta.

–Aja– me volvió a contestar, estos ponis me lo dejan muy fácil…

–Entonces, eso también significa que puedo salir sin supervisión y volver cuando quiera, ¿No? – le pregunte mientras tenía una sonrisa algo siniestra.

–Aja– me contesto otra vez, y si no iba a ir con su amiga, iba a aprovechar para explorar un poco.

Después de recibir su respuesta, baje de ahí, y salí de su habitación, después me dirigí a la puerta e iba a salir por fin, pero…

– ¿A dónde vas? – me pregunto Spike mientras me veía desde un sillón, al parecer estaba leyendo, pero no me preocupe, ya tenía una forma de despachar a esta lagartija.

–A ver a otra de las amigas de Twilight, me dio permiso para ir a verla, aunque aun así me dijo que tuviera cuidado– le dije algo confiado, ya que pensé que estaría aun algo ocupado para seguirme.

– ¿Y sabes donde esta ella? – me pregunto… la… mierda… entonces empezó a mover mis manos intentando pensar en algo, pero Spike se dio cuenta.

–Si quieres puedo acompañarte, de por sí ya termine mis deberes– me explico mientras se levantaba, bueno tampoco tiene tanto de malo… creo… aun así mugre lagartija metiche…

Como sea, con esto dicho salimos de la casa del árbol y nos fuimos a buscar a la otra amiga de Twilight, mientras Spike y yo, empezamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia, como que tal estaba o el clima… que al parecer los pegasos controlan… mes, con tanta cosa que me está pasando esto no me sorprendió, es mas no me sorprendería que los ponis terrestres controlen alguna otra cosa, pero hasta ahora no he visto que tengan ninguna habilidad especial… más allá de la poni Pinkie, que parece que controla el poder de la HIPERACTIVIDAD, poder que por cierto me aqueja también, pero a diferencia de la otra poni me aguanto, aunque a veces me sale sin querer cosa que no termina bien casi nunca…

Cuando al parecer ya habíamos llegado por donde se suponía estaba la amiga de Twilight, Spike se separó de mí, porque al parecer quería comprar algo para él, cosa que me quito algo de confianza en mí, más que nada por las otras interacciones que he tenido con las amigas de Twilight, y la verdad no fueron… muy gratas que digamos… vaya que me rompieron la madre unas de ellas. Ojala que esta no me haga lo mismo… pero sinceramente es la última así que dudo que me pueda hacer daños severos.

Algo que se me hizo raro es el comportamiento bipolar de este pueblo, ya que hace unos días ni estaban cuando salían a la calle, y ahora pareciera que nada de eso paso, aunque aun así eso no enviaba que muchos ponis que pasaban a mi lado me vieran con miedo o se alejarán a buena distancia o los distraídos se dieran la media vuelta de forma muy descortés. Aunque en asuntos como estos ya poco me importa.

Ignorando esto, empezó a buscar a la amiga de Twilight, esta si la recordaba bien, más que nada porque es a la que le rompí el hocico de una patada, y seria creo yo, una de las que más batalla me darán, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor y no le importó mucho.

Al buscar, me di cuenta que estábamos en un lugar donde había muchos puestos varios de productos algo raros, de zanahorias, de cerezas, hasta pase por uno de manzanas, lo que se me hace raro es porque no algunos de ellos se juntan y venden más de un objeto por puesto, en vez de andar gastando espacio a lo tonto con que cada poni venda una cosa, si había puestos que vendían cosas varias, pero…

– ¡Aaaahhhhhhh! – grite ya que algo me había dado un golpe en la nuca y muy fuerte, tan fuerte que caí al suelo del golpe.

Me voltee a ver quién era y… ¿A que no adivinan quien fue?...

Exacto, el mismo poni que al parecer estaba buscando con una pala en la boca… este día no va a salir muy bien que digamos… y yo no voy a salir completo.

Vi que la poni naranja esta, me veía enojada, y lo entiendo ya que hace unos días le hice una herida en la cabeza, es más ella aun llevaba la venda en la cabeza por lo que no se ha recuperado del todo.

Aun así no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, más que nada porque la poni intento atacarme otra vez, al ver esto obviamente esquive su ataque, pero aun así no tenía mucha idea de cómo defenderme, más que nada porque no quería herir más a esta poni… no por mí, si fuera por mi le pegaba con su propia pala hasta que me pida clemencia, pero ya saben, Celestia, celda, socializar, cosas que me hacen aguantarme.

Al ver que no podía devolver el golpe, solo me levante otra vez, a ver si mi altura le intimidaba, cosa tonta pensar eso de mi parte, ya que si me había atacado las otras 2 veces antes cuando estaba completamente levantado, porque me temería ahora. Esta chica tiene muchas agallas.

Pero como dije, me volvió a atacar y esta vez no pude esquivarlo, por lo que lo intente bloquear con mis brazos… mala acción, ya que de la fuerza del golpe y porque joder me pego con una pala, termine ahora lastimándome los brazos bastante, la única idea que tenía era quitarle la pala, a ver si así me lastimaba menos.

Así que los siguientes golpes que me dieron fueron intentos fallidos de intentar tomar la pala, uno me dio en el estómago, cosa que me dolió muchísimo, otro en la espalda que también me dolió mucho y otro en la cara casi tengo miedo de que haya puesto un ojo morado, iba a parar de intentar eso pero era lo único que se me ocurría, y con toda la fatiga acumulada de los demás días no podía hacer mucho. Lo que más me sorprendía es que ningún otro poni se metió o incluso trato de detenerla, ya que era obvio que me estaba rompiendo la madre, ellos solo se quedaron viendo…

Aun así después de todos esos golpes fallidos, por fin logre tomar la pala, la poni sorprendida de que ahora si la pudiera agarrar, empezó a forcejear conmigo a ver quién se quedaba la pala, era obvio que ella me estaba ganando, pero en un giro de razones, logre usando la pala levantarla del piso, la verdad no pesaba mucho que digamos, obviamente ella empezó a agitar su cuerpo frenéticamente para ver si soltaba la pala, pero no le funciono y a mi parecer nada más hizo un poco el ridículo.

Mientras ella intentaba que la soltase, yo intentaba recuperarme un poquito de la paliza que me había dado, el problema es que no me di cuenta de una… como se les dice… ¿Potrilla?... bueno, una poni más pequeña de color amarrillo con crin roja y un moño fácilmente del mismo tamaño que su cabeza empezó a correr hacia mí, y yo estaba muy distraído recuperando mis energías para darme cuenta, hasta que...

– ¡Aléjate de mi hermana! – me grito la pequeña con un pequeño asentó campirano haciendo que ahora si reaccionara, no obstante no me dio tiempo de esquivar su golpe.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! – volví a gritar solo que ahora más fuerte y terminando algo ahogado, y es que la niña me había dado un cabezazo en… mis joyas reales en un nervio casi perfecto –Mis panditas– dije para después de soltar la pala, hacer bizcos, tratar de suavizar el dolor y caer de rodillas al piso con las manos cubriéndome la entrepierna para luego caer al piso con la misma posición, no sé si saben que en esta parte tengo mis partes privadas, pero aun así pinche niña se quedó muy literal la lección de usar la cabeza cuando hay un problema.

Entonces escuche como el poni naranja echaba un grito como de vaquero o algo así, para después decirle a la niña:

–Gracias Apple Bloom, sin ti no hubiera atrapado a este monstruo– le dijo a la niña con igual un acento campirano, al parecer la niña se llamaba Apple Bloom… vaya nombre…

–De nada Applejack, no iba a dejar que un monstruo atacase a mi hermana– le dijo para después darle un… ¿Abraso?... no estoy muy seguro, pero ha de haber sido eso. Además al parecer la poni naranja se llama Applejack… y su hermana se llama Apple Bloom… ¿Qué toda su familia se llama Apple o qué? Ojala y me dieran una Mac, ya necesito algo mas nuevo.

–Bueno, lo mejor será que lo llevemos con las autoridades– dijo la poni vaquera sacando una cuerda de quien sabe dónde… y yo que creía que solo los unicornios tenían magia…

–Espera– le dije algo apagado porque literalmente me estaba desmayando – ¿Por qué me atacaste si no te hice nada? – le pregunte queriendo saber en primer lugar porque me ataco.

– ¡¿Como que porque?! – me grito algo enojada –Te escapaste de tu celda, por lo que era obvio que tenía que atraparte– me dijo seria, y no sé porque pero al parecer todos los ponis me ven como un monstruo prisionero de las princesas… aun así esperaba que dijera otra cosa, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas así…

Aun así, esto me está tocando las narices, si no fuera porque tengo atado a mis hombros la promesa de no dañar a nadie, de que no le golpeo ni a una mujer o animal con alas o pelaje, y que de ella está la decisión de que no me pudra en una celda, y que estoy jodido físicamente desde hace dos días. Me levantaría valiéndome el dolor tanto de las palas como de mi esterilización parcial, y le propinaría una buena cachetada… Igual, le hare por la buena.

–Vale, hazlo no me importa– le dije mientras me ponía de rodillas y ponía mis manos como si esperase a que me esposara o amarrara o algo así. Obviamente tanto ella como su hermana se quedaron extrañadas por mi reacción.

–No me importa, porque en primer lugar yo no me escape, pedí permiso para salir un momento afuera, ya que no se si no lo sabes, pero hasta ahora no he causado ningún mal _(si quitamos lo de Rarity y mis fechorías menores claro está)_ , además de que en estos días he intentado hacer amistades _(cosa que no hago mucho ni muy bien)_ , por lo que aun cuando me lleves con los guardias o algo no va a importar porque yo no hice nada malo o ¿Acaso pensabas que soy un monstruo incivilizado?, por supuesto que pensabas, pero déjame decirte que no es así, por lo que me disculpo por la herida que te hice y mi comportamiento ese día, fue una sorpresa muy grande ver una especie opuesta a la mía, a eso se debió mi comportamiento, aun así creo que ya te has desquitado lo suficiente, ya que no has fallado casi ningún golpe que me distes, por lo que espero que al menos así pienses que estamos a mano con esto, así que si quieres llevarme, hazlo no tengo problema, pero no seré yo el que quede mal ante todos…– le dije con una mirada seria y con un tono que sentía fue agresivo, pero aun así logre mi objetivo.

Y se preguntaran, ¿Cuál fue?, bueno es muy simple, solo use un poco de mis poderes políticos-dictador para hacer que la poni se sienta mal, ya que al igual que la otra quería hacerle ver que no era un monstruo tonto, pero a diferencia de lo que hice con Rainbow, aquí aproveche haberla herido y así usar eso como una excusa para que esta poni se sienta mal por herirme y por no ver que soy civilizado, y no solo eso, también está el factor social, el cual incluso unos ponis que me ven como monstruo como estos, pudieron ver que no me defendí y que no le ataque, y no solo eso, sino que además me disculpe con ella, haciéndola que ella sienta que está quedando mal con la gente, todo esto creando el suficiente golpe psicológico como para que no solo no sienta resentimientos conmigo, sino que además se sentirá mal por lo que me hizo, y si es en momentos como estos que puedo usar mi súper psicología para hacer que las cosas se vengan a mi favor, es una suerte que esto pasara ya que me ahorra problemas, si salí muy lastimado, pero es un precio menor por el impacto que esto tuvo tanto en esta poni como en los demás que pudieron ver esto.

Como esperaba todos los presentes estaban muy sorprendidos de mi reacción y más de todo lo que había dicho, a lo que vi como el poni naranja puso una cara de que estaba apenada, al igual que su hermana, vi que le estaba costando intentar disculparse pero al final lo hizo.

–… ¿Es así entonces?...– dijo levantando un poco su mirada.

–Sí, solo te pido disculpas, por mi parte ya estoy hecho– Me di la vuelta y me fui alejando del lugar, no sin antes escuchar un trote, a lo que detuve el paso.

–Si es así, discúlpame compañero, no debí reaccionar de esa forma, por lo que te pido disculpas– Dijo la poni ofreciéndome su casco, cosa que en cierto punto no me lo esperaba, digo, los de campo suelen ser algo tercos…

–Que así sea entonces, acepto tu disculpa y espero que nada de esto vuelva a ocurrir– Dije ofreciendo la mano y apretando su pata.

–Fue un gusto hacer las paces contigo, espero que otro día podamos conocernos mejor– me dijo de forma tranquila, aun con algo de arrepentimiento, yo solo le hice una seña de despedida luego empezar a caminar a la biblioteca, iba caminando normal, casi como si no hubiera pasado nada, mínimo hasta que llegue a la biblioteca…

Abrí la puerta y la cerré…

Solo para unos segundos después caer al piso completamente adolorido y casi desmayándome…

-Mierda…esta vez…si me dejaron muy madreado…- dije retorciéndome en el piso mientras intentaba ganar algo de fuerzas para siquiera céntrame en el piso.

…

-Esto va a tardar- dije con la cara pegada en el piso sin nada de ganas…

Aun así, estos momentos eran perfectos para que al fin pueda hacer un plan de acción…

Bueno, analicemos un poco la situación, Twilight tiene 5 amigas, las cuales ahora mismo controlan mi lugar de residencia, y por consiguiente mi desenvolvimiento en este nuevo lugar, de las 5 acabo de lograr que 2 de ellas me perdonen y no me quieran mandar a otro lado, una por pura casualidad y otra gracias a mis conocimientos de psicología y como no, a mi suerte; aun así faltan 3 más, de las cuales solo se pocas cosas, de una sé que me odia y que me ve como monstruo, eso en si es fácil, otra me tiene miedo por lo mismo, esta será más complicada y por ultimo a la otra…la verdad no sé qué piense de mí, solo sé que no es algo muy bueno que digamos, tengo aproximadamente menos de 120 horas para lograr mejorar mi relación de amistad con ellas o seré mandado a una celda y probablemente ahí no aguante todas estas tonterías, sin mencionar que aun debo encontrar la forma de volver a mi mundo…

Y espero que en sí, todo salga mejor…

Por mi propio bien y el de todos que no cometa alguna estupidez…

…

* * *

 **Bueno...**

 **AMIGUITOS MIOS!**

 **Aqui esta el otro cap que ya tenia ganas de subir...**

 **Si me tarde un poco pero tambien es que yo ya entre a clases y he tenido que irme a hacer cosas para entrar, aun asi le agradezco a Mephis y a Ivan que me hayan ayudado a terminarlo, que aun asi le puse un poco mas pa q no se vea tan repentino :3.**

 **Pero bueno antes de irme una cosa:**

 **MeganBrony: Yo diria que las 2 cosas, aunque aun asi cuando tiene la oportunidad y se da cuenta, la aprovecha muy bien, y eso se empezara a ver poco a poco hehe.**

 **Por ultimo, quisiera decir que ya empezamos con el proyecto que teniamos pensado hacer, ya saben el coop que empece a hacer con Mephis ya empezo oficialmente, si quieren pueden ver su cuenta y ver el nuevo cap que subio y el proximo estara en mi cuenta :3.**

 **Sin mas que decir nos vemos en proximos capitulos.**

 **Este es Destructortr despidiéndose.**


	12. Día de relajación

Capítulo 12: Día de relajación…

…

…

…

Seguí acostado en el piso un rato, más que nada porque ahora si estaba muy madreado... creo que hubiera preferido hacer un examen sorpresa a esto... y eso que jamás pensé que lo diría alguna vez en mi vida…

Aun así después de un rato, oí como abrían la puerta, solo para ver que era Spike con una gema en la mano... ¿Que las gemas te las venden en las tienditas de la esquina, en las farmacias o como botana o qué?

– ¿Qué haces en el piso?– me pregunto mientras me veía, y algo divertido es que esta en la segunda ocasión que me encuentra así.

–Nada, aquí sufriendo un poquito– le dije con una sonrisa y con un tono algo apagado.

–Aja– me dijo confundido – ¿Y por qué estas sufriendo? – me pregunto, al parecer Spike no me va a dejar sufrir en el piso en paz.

–Por nada en realidad, solo que Applejack me destrozo el cuerpo con una pala...anqué solo un poco– dije aun sin quitar la sonrisa de mi cara.

– ¿Necesitas algo? – me pregunto algo indeciso, lo más probable de su pregunta es que sea por mi sonrisa...

–Si no fuera mucha molestia, unas vendas y una pomada para los golpes– le dije aun con mi sonrisa...que sinceramente no tengo idea de porque la puse...

Después de un rato Spike llego con unas vendas y lo que me aseguro era una pomada para los golpes.

–Vale, gracias Spike, te puedes retirar– le dije serio mientras me quitaba la chamarra de cuero.

– ¿Pero por qué me iba a...? –

–Dije, que te puedes retirar, así que adiós– le dije con un tono un poco más alto que el otro, mientras le señalaba la puerta con mi mano, a lo que creo ahora si le llego la indirecta y se fue.

Ahora con un poco de relativa privacidad, me quito mi camisa tipo polo, a lo que se mostró mi cuerpo escultural, se mostró mi cuerpo súper marcado y con cuadros, lo cual demostraba los años de arduo trabajo que tome en el gimnasio para eso...

...

Jajajajajajajajajaja

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Ahí aja, ni yo me creo esa tontería, más que cuadros tengo círculos, sin mencionar que la única vez que he ido al gym _(Como le dice la chaviza XD)_ , fue para ir a saludar a un amigo y luego me fui... así que no, no tengo la mejor de las condiciones que digamos, mínimo en el cuerpo porque en los dedos, ni para decirles, al final los videojuegos si te ejercitan los dedos.

Como sea, solamente me unte de esa pomada para los golpes donde me había pegado y luego me vende el pecho bastante apretado, más que nada para que haga presión y no me termine cayendo en mitad de la calle como me paso al llegar a la biblioteca.

Y si, iba a volver a salir a la calle, más que nada porque ahora no tenía excusa para salir de una vez, además de que no tengo mucho tiempo, así que era mejor que empezara a actuar para terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Salí de la biblioteca con algo de dificultad, ya que aún me sentía algo adolorido, luego empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno en el pueblo, no me iba a quedar sentado viendo cómo se me iba el tiempo, pero aun así tampoco tenía un objetivo actual muy claro que digamos, sin embargo era mejor empezar a moverme y tal vez encuentre algo que hacer.

Después de unos 20 minutos llegue a la boutique de Rarity...no me creo que al final si me esté aprendiendo sus nombres... aun así decidí mejor no entrar con ella, más que nada porque prefería que no pasara lo mismo que ayer, así que mejor vengo cuando este con Twilight o alguien más para que me salve de cometer algún error más del que ya he hecho.

Después de caminar otro rato más, me encontré lo que parecía ser un parque y me encontré con una banca, a lo que me senté y se comenzó a doblar ligeramente por mis dimensiones y peso. A esta altura me extraña que no se rompiera, pero me estoy desviando del tema, estaba en la banca y casi casi me estaba acostando en ella, más que nada porque si había caminado un buen rato y estaba en la mejor condición posible ahora.

De repente me sentí que alguien me estaba observando, a lo que empecé a mirar hacia todos lados, a lo que no pude ver a nadie...

Sera mi imaginación... o me estaré volviendo loco y paranoico de tanto LCD visual…

Como sea, decidí levantarme ya que ahora me sentía medianamente bien, pero aun así no tenía algún lugar específico al que ir, además de que no conocía muy bien el pueblo que digamos, por lo que mejor decidí regresar por donde había venido.

Entonces llegue a la boutique otra vez y para mi sorpresa logre ver tanto a Rarity y a Flittershy... Flattershi... Pues al final no me acuerdo bien de todos los nombres... alguno me tendría que fallar tarde o temprano.

Iba a acercarme pero se le veía ocupada, así que mejor otro día... ¿Cómo que otro día?, ¿Estoy tarado o qué?, no tengo tiempo para ser antisocial, así que es la hora de socializar un poco. _No sé si me va a dar cáncer por hacer este tipo de cosas pero creo que al final rendirá frutos… espero…_

Me fui acercando hacia donde estaban, al parecer andaban platicando y no me vieron, aun así ya estaba cerca de llegar...

 _ ***Thud***_

Se preguntaran que fue ese sonido... y bueno es simple... solo fui yo al caer al piso, ya que al parecer no me había fijado por donde pisaba y me había tropezado con una piedra o algo...

 _Deja vu..._

Como sea, solo me quede un momento con la cara en el suelo, la verdad sentía como si todo esto fuera una broma de algún ser dimensional que tuvo una vida jodida y trata de desquitarse conmigo como si fuera una marioneta que quiere verme sufrir...

– ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto una voz muy tenue, a lo que levante mi cabeza para ver que la Pegaso amarilla, además de que aun lado estaba Rarity, creo que esto es una buena oportunidad… una muy sucia pero muy efectiva.

–...No mucho... – dije mientras iba levantándome poco a poco–Aun así creo que estaré bien luego– le dije ahora completamente levantado y sacudiéndome el polco.

– ¿Estás seguro? no te ves muy bien– me dijo ahora Rarity, y lo más probable es que sea por la cara de zombi que tenía, era eso o me había dicho feo...

–No me pasa nada, es solo que no he tenido los buenas experiencias estos días que digamos, y creo que hoy todo el estrés se salió de golpe– les dije mientras me sobaba el cuello, y no por pena, sino porque de que me caí me estaba doliendo de a madres.

–En ese caso, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?, íbamos a ir al SPA, tal vez ahí te quites algo del estrés...Claro solo si tú quieres– me dijo al principio algo animada, solo para al final volver a su tono tímido, se me hizo algo rara su invitación, aun así voy a aprovechar la oportunidad.

–¡Fluttershy! – grito Rarity indignada –Esa es una idea ton... – pero entonces se calló de repente y me volteo a ver, viendo que la veía serio _(Redundancia rica :3)_ –Digo...es una maravillosa idea, y así tal vez podremos conocernos un poco mejor– dijo Rarity nerviosa, y no tenía que ser un experto para saber que a ella no le gustaba la idea, aun así mínimo hacia un esfuerzo...

-–No me vendría mal algo de descanso...Claro, ¿Por qué no? – les dije con una sonrisa, a lo que la Pegaso también sonrió y también Rarity, aunque esta última era fingida...

Entonces empecé a seguirlas al spa, no era una actividad que me atrajera mucho... pero además de que va a ser gratis, podre llevarme un poco mejor con ellas... o eso espero... conque le haga platica gano puntos.

Durante un rato que estuvimos caminando, hubo un silencio algo incómodo, hasta que...

–...Entonces Rarity, ¿Eres diseñadora? – pregunte para ver alguna forma de romper el hielo.

–Por supuesto, la mejor de todo Ponyville, ¿Porque la pregunta? – me dijo algo confundida.

–Bueno, te quería preguntar si te iba bien en tu trabajo– le dije, además de que aún tenía otra duda que me aquejaba y de cierta manera inquietaba.

–La verdad sí, he logrado diseñar vestidos para ponis muy importantes, además de que podido viajar a unos cuantos lugares para mostrar mis diseños– me dijo algo emocionada, no lo dudo, ha de ser "emocionante" estar con los de la clase alta.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué ningún poni usa ropa? – le pregunte muy extrañado, ya que hasta ahora los únicos ponis con "ropa", fueron los guardias con los que pelee la otra vez, aparte de ellos no vi a ningún otro usar nada de ropa...

–Claro que usamos ropa, aunque esta normalmente la usamos para cosas importantes– me contesto y... aun así es raro... digo que estos ponis no tienen... no... Claro que tienen... si no como verga... mi chamarra... prefiero no pensar mucho en eso... de cierta manera es MUY inquietante.

–Ahora que lo noto, ¿Tu especie siempre usa ropa? – me pregunto Rarity mientras me miraba, cosa que me ponía un poco nervioso.

–Sí, más que nada porque nosotros no tenemos pelaje que nos proteja, por lo que usamos ropa casi todo el tiempo, aun así con el pasar de los años fuimos haciendo que la ropa además de ser algo que nos proteja, sea algo estético y que dependiendo de la persona se vestirá de una u otra manera– le dije ya que al parecer se veía un poco interesada en el tema.

–Entonces, ¿Ustedes también tienen tendencias o modas en tu mundo? – me pregunto Rarity, y aunque no supiera mucho del tema, simplemente me podría inventar cualquier ponderada, digo ella no va a poder ver si es verdad o mentira… y si descubre que es mentira me voy al…

–Sí, cada cierto tiempo había una ropa de moda o un peinado, aunque eso se perdió con el tiempo y fue evolucionando a otra clase de prácticas– le dije medio serio.

–¿Qué clase de prácticas? – me pregunto Rarity confundida, ahora que lo pienso Fluttershai no ha dicho nada…meh tal vez nada mas no quiere interrumpir o no spa mucho del tema.

–Bueno, las modas dejaron de ser tanto una cosa que uno usa, a ser una práctica muy hecha, por ejemplo, en mi mundo estuvo de moda un tiempo tomar un papel y dividirlo en 4 con una marcador y anotar en cada parte un sí y en otra un no y así, y luego poner 2 lápices cruzados y en equilibrio, y la gente pensaba que así uno podía invocar un demonio para que te contestara preguntas idiotas, al final solo resulto que alguien le soplaba al lápiz o era el aire y por eso se movía el mugre lápiz, y aunque la gente ya supiera que era una tontería hacerlo, lo hacían nada más porque era la moda– le dije y la verdad esa clase de cosas me tocaban mucho los huevos, ya que a veces esas mismas modas terminan siendo producto de algo que podía ser bueno, y al final la gente olvida para que se hacía eso y nada más lo hacen por moda.

–¿En serio?, ¿Por qué harían tal tontería?, si me permites preguntar– me dijo ahora algo extrañada y la verdad apenas empezaba.

–Por moda, es más esa no es la más tonta, hay incluso algunas que hacían que uno arriesgara su vida o se hiriera, como un reto que hicieron que uno se pusiera alcohol encima y se perdiera fuego, o uno donde a uno lo tienen que asfixiar el mayor tiempo– dije mientras me reía un poco, y es que pensar que mucha gente lo hacía, me daba risa y la verdad si salín muy mal de ahí… yo lo vería como selección natural…

– ¡¿Qué?!¿Pero por qué harían tales cosas? – me dijo Rarity y ahora parecía bastante indignada y no es para menos, es más Fluttershy tenía cara de habérselo imaginado y no se veía tan bien…

–Por moda…por eso mismo no me gustan las modas, espero que su mundo no termine igual de tonto que el mío– le dije viéndola algo serio y aunque me encante hablar del retraso que podemos tener los humanos, lo mejor será parar ya que no quiero que piensen que soy igual de retrasado… tal vez un poquito, pero no tanto… no sé porque siento que alguna vez lo escuche y de una u otra forma me estoy contradiciendo…

–A todo esto, ¿Falta mucho para llegar? – le pregunte ya que no sabía dónde estábamos, además de que quería cambiar de tema.

–¿Uh?...Oh, no falta mucho solo unas calles más– me dijo Rarity, al parecer había olvidado a dónde íbamos.

El resto del camino fue silencioso y la verdad no hice nada para quitar eso, la verdad no fue muy buena idea decir esas cosas sobre mi mundo, aun así no importa… espero…

Aun así después de un rato llegamos a un edificio que al parecer era el SPA era una estructura pequeña no más grande que una casa americana, su diseño me recordaba mucho a las carpas de circo, sin embargo esta tenía una estructura cónica con varias terminaciones hacia arriba, dando la impresión de ser casas de campaña cónicas, el techo era de un color solido en rosa mexicano o algo así, estaba perfectamente adornado con terminaciones e incrustaciones de coronas en colores dorados, probablemente dado alusión a la calidad del servicio del SÁ.

Y en el frente había de color verde fluorescente que la verdad no combinada para nada, ósea we, como combinas rosa con verde, eso es mal gusto que nacos… ¡¿Por qué mierda lo pensé así?!... en fin, en este había un poni blanco con una melena y cola rubia muy largas, además de que encima tenía varias estrellitas, dando alusión a que era un buen SPA… creo… ¿Estoy repitiendo?

Una vez adentro vi como había una tipo recepción con asientos para esperar y una especie lugar para que se pagara o algo así, creo se les dice cajas registradores, de igual forma, siempre funcionan hasta que te roban.

Entonces una poni salió de ahí, lo cual hace que grite del susto, la poni era de color rosa y de melena azul, además de que llevaba una especie de collar y una especie de banda en la cabeza y su Cutie Mark era una flor que no sabría decir que era… ella saludo tanto a Rarity como a Fluttershui… mierda con el nombre de esta poni que no me lo se… pero bueno, la saludo a ambas pero al parecer no me vio a mí.

–¿Lo de siempre señorita Rarity? – le pregunto la poni.

–Por supuesto Aloe, pero tenemos un invitado– dijo Rarity para después señalarme, a lo que el poni Aloe… vaya nombre… se sorprendió dando un pequeño salto, aun así recupero rápido la compostura y me dijo:

–¿A usted que le gustaría señor? – me pregunto nerviosa el poni, y la verdad nunca he ido a un spa así que tendré que arreglármelas.

–Lo mismo que ellas, más que nada para ver como es el lugar– le dije, solo espero que lo hagan muchas cosas raras, con eso que son ponis… y mi anatomía no corresponde a la suya…

Entonces tanto Rarity como Fluttershoi… le debo preguntar su nombre… empezaron a caminar, obviamente yo las seguí, entonces empecé a ver el lugar, este estaba lleno de sillas o mesas, ya ni las reconozco bien, que servirían para dar masajes o eso creo yo, vi una tina de madera, probablemente para baños relajantes, y unas tinas de… no tengo idea, parece excremento pero lo más probable es que sea lodo, dudo que los ponis consideren relajante bañarse con sus eses… aunque uno nunca sabe el tipo de gente que se encuentra…

Aun así llegamos algo que parecía ser un baño de vapor, y no me había figado que tanto Rarity y… su amiga llevaban lo que pensé serian batas del lugar que ni idea de dónde sacaron.

–…Disculpe señor…– me dijo la poni Aloe… señor… he he… se siente bien que te digan señor…

– ¿Si? – le conteste, corto pero conciso… me ahorrare el chiste de penes aquí…

– ¿Podría quitarse la ropa por favor? – me pregunto… se me olvidaba que en los SPA uno anda denudo casi casi… y los ponis de por si no usan ropa… me cago en… aun así no creo que sea la gran cosa, digo son ponis, ¿Cómo van a saber si estoy gordo o sin musculatura si nunca han visto otro humano, el único problema sería… bueno… la parte de abajo… vaya que no quiero que me vean la salchicha.

Entonces solo me quite todo incluyendo las vendas, a lo que la poni se sorprendió un poco… me da cosa que se me quede viendo… aun así me quite todo solo quedando en ropa interior, lo bueno es que no era de las apretadas porque si no valía verga…lo raro es que todo el rato se me quedo la poni viendo…

– ¿Qué me ves? – le dije algo molesto por su mirada.

–N-nada, tenga señor– dijo nerviosa mientras me daba una toalla, creo que se dio cuenta de él porque no me iba a quitar el bóxer… poni cochino… te voy a denunciar… que hasta eso me extraña… digo… ¿que tiene de atractivo un alíen inter espacial? Vaya… que clase de fetiches y gustos tan raros tiene…

Me puse la toalla en la cintura y entre al sauna, vi que tanto Rarity y su amiga estaban hablando, yo solo decidí sentarme en una esquina de ahí, que por cierto, casi no cabía ahí dentro…

Obviamente las ponis me voltearon a ver, pero yo no sentí vergüenza, de por si casi nunca la siento, pero en este caso, ellas no podían criticarme ni nada, ya que no sabían nada de mi especie, así que podía relajarme en cuanto a eso.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos más o menos y ya me estaba dando bastante calor y los ojos se me hacían algo pesados, las otras ponis solo estaban hablando, mayormente de las cosas que les habían pasado o de ropa, y más que nada hablaba Rarity, Fluttershy… creo que ahora así si se llama… solo le contestaba.

Luego de otro rato, al fin nos dijeron que saliéramos, y la verdad me alivio, ya que a mí nunca me ha gustado mucho sentir calor o cosas así, pero me aguanto por mi honor… y porque es gratis… o eso espero…

A continuación nos llevaron a esas mesas donde hacen masajes, a lo que Rarity y Fluttershy se sentaron, y yo obviamente hice lo mismo, a lo que Aloe le puso a Rarity una clase de barro verde en la cara, que creo yo ha de ser esas mascarillas que se ponen las mujeres… que estoy haciendo con mi vida… ¡MADRE! ¡QUE ESTOY HACIENDO CON MI VIDA!... Aun así vi como a Fluttershy nada más le pusieron un poco en cada mejilla, aunque yo no sabía que verga me harían.

Luego una poni que pensé que era Aloe apareció con una brocha igual con ese lodo raro, pero no era Aloe, era una poni ahora azul con melena rosa, y la verdad me saco un poco de onda, serán gemelas o algo. O tienen un padre muy travieso…

Y como es obvio, la poni me lleno la cara con ese lodo, el cual no se sentía tan bien que digamos… luego sentí como me ponían cosas en los ojos, serán pepinos o alguna tontería de ese estilo.

–Recuéstese por favor– escuche que una voz me dijo, a lo que decidí hacerlo… y no cabían mis piernas en la silla… genial, simplemente genial…

Aun así sentí como unas "manos" medio suaves y duras tocaban mi espalda, intuí que o seria alguna cosa para hacer masajes o serían los cascos de una de las ponis, a continuación empezó a frotar mi espalda con sus cascos, lo que me dolió por los golpes que había recibido, pero después de un rato se sintió muy bien ese masaje y aunque nunca he recibido uno en mi vida, sé que esta poni tiene manos mágicas… o cascos… o lo que sea…

Después de unos minutos que me parecieron horas, me hicieron caminar a otro lado, aun así ni me di cuenta ya que sí que estaba muy relajado… aun así sentía como si me estuvieran amarrando cosas en el cuerpo

Sentí que me quitaron la porquería esa de la cara, lo que abrí los ojos, solo para darme cuenta que estaba lleno de una especie de alga o una planta que habían enredado en mi cuerpo, cosa que no me gustó mucho, pero no me importo tampoco; lo que si me molesto fue que después de eso me tiraron a una de esas tinas de lodo café, y aunque se sentía medio asqueroso, estaba aun así muy relajado que solo me deje llevar.

Después de otro rato me sacaron de ahí… debo de estar muy relajado para que me puedan andar moviendo como muñeco y que yo no oponga resistencia… aun así sentí como me limpiaban el cuerpo quitándome el lodo, luego me hicieron volverme a sentar en una silla de esas, vi que tanto Rarity como Fluttershy andaban paradas en unas mini tinas con un líquido raro , debía ser algo para sus cascos, ya que si no, no le veo caso a que estén ahí paradas.

Como sea, entonces llegaron las otras 2 ponis y una se puso a hacer algo con mis unas de las manos, mientras sentí como la otra andaba haciendo algo con mi cabello, no estaba seguro, más que nada porque tenía los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo…

Después de unos minutos, oí que ya habían terminado a lo que me dieron mi ropa y me vestí, entonces salí del spa junto con Rarity y Fluttershy.

Una vez afuera empecé a estirar un poco mi cuerpo para despertarme un poco, ya que casi casi me estaba durmiendo ahí dentro.

–Ohhhhh, esa agradable sensación de los pies a la cabeza– dije inconscientemente, ya que me habían tronado uno que otro hueso y se sintió muy bien.

– ¿Te gusto el SPA? – me pregunto Rarity.

–De las horas más relajantes de mi vida, solo diré eso– dije mientras tenía una sonrisa de tonto en la cara.

–Bueno, tal vez podamos venir aquí otra vez otro día… claro si tú quieres– me dijo ahora Fluttershy.

–Claro, pero por el momento será mejor que vuelva a la biblioteca, supongo que alguien me espera… nos vemos– me despedí mientras me iba hacia donde creía estaba la biblioteca.

–La biblioteca está del otro lado– me dijo Rarity.

–Ya lo sabía– le dije mientras ahora si iba a la biblioteca, estaba tan relajado que ni me importo eso, creo que tan así que me importaría poco si le diera la vuelta al mundo solo para llegar a la biblioteca.

Después de media hora de andar caminando a lo idiota por fin llegue a la biblioteca, intente abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, a lo que empecé a tocar suavemente, entonces Twilight abrió la puerta tenía una cara de enojo.

–Hola– que dije completamente feliz y muy relajado, casi casi se asemejaba al tono de Fluttershy en hombre… y no sé porque pero me parece conocido… de igual manera, ahorita no importa demasiado mientras entraba a la biblioteca, ella solo seguía viéndome enojada.

–Sí, sé que me fui sin que estuvieras completamente enterada, pero te alegrara saber que ya hice las paces con otra de tus amigas– le dije aun feliz de la vida, vi que Twilight relajo un poco su expresión.

–Aun así lamento haberme ido y llegar hasta ahora– le dije ahora con una cara triste, ella solo suspiro.

–Está bien, solo que de ahora en adelante avísame bien si vas a salir– me dijo Twilight en tono medio de regaño.

–Entiendo no te preocupes– le dije ahora con una sonrisa sincera.

–A todo esto, ¿Estas bien?, Spike me dijo que Applejack te golpeo con una pala– me dijo con un tono de preocupación.

–No te preocupes, ya me ocupe yo de eso– le dije para después dar un largo bostezo.

–Ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir– le dije mientras me iba a mi celda, y ahora que lo pienso, no me importa quedarme ahí o pensar que esta así, solo quiero tener esta relajación...

–Pero apenas son las 5 de la tarde– me dijo confundida.

–Más vale temprano que tarde, nos vemos mañana– dije entrando a mi celda y cerrando la puerta.

Di un largo respiro para después quitarme la ropa quedándome en boxers, a lo que me tire en la cama cayendo instantáneamente dormido.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

Poco a poco me fui levantando...

Abrí los ojos para sentir una muy leve luz del sol, además de que sentía mi vista algo limitada...

–¿A qué hora me vestí? – dije ya que estaba vestido y recordaba haber dormido en boxers...

–Tal vez me vestí medio sonámbulo por el frio o algo– dije extrañado, más que nada porque no recuerdo haberme vestido...

Me levante casi de inmediato de la cama, la verdad me sentía con mucha energía...

–Ese descanso su me ayudo, bueno es hora de seguir con esto que el tiempo corre– dije mientras me estiraba un poco, para luego dirigirme a la puerta...

Pero entonces antes de que la abriera esta se abrió repente a lo que unos guardias entraron por ahí...

Uno de estos me golpeo y los demás me empujaron hasta que mi cara y mi cuerpo choco con la pared...

–Estas arrestado, quédate quieto y no intentes nada raro–me dijo uno mientras sentía como me ponían unas esposas en las manos y piernas...

–¡¿Pero yo que hice!? – les grite forcejeando un poco y asustado por supuesto, aunque aun así no me contestaron, en vez de eso uno de ellos me golpeo otra vez y me empujaron a la salida...

Tenía la cabeza gacha del golpe ya que este había sido sorprendentemente fuerte, casi sentí que me desmayaba, aun así en el camino hacia afuera de la biblioteca pude ver a Spike, el cual me veía con cara de desprecio y asco, la cual no entendí...

Una vez afuera de la biblioteca pude ver como estaba todo el pueblo afuera viéndome con la misma expresión de asco y desprecio... pero luego entre todos los ponis vi a uno que otro desaparecer, además de uno que otro distorsionado…

Fuimos pasando por el pueblo, mientras veía que cada poni que estaba ahí me veía con cara de querer matarme... entonces llegamos a la estación del tren...

Ahí no solo había muchísimos más ponis, sino que también estaban Twilight y sus amigas...

–Entonces así será, ¿No? – les dije cabizbajo – ¿¡Simplemente me echaran por que sí!? – les grite muy enojado levantando mi cara de golpe...

–No podemos permitir que un monstruo viva con nosotras– me dijo Twilight despectivamente...

–Pero tu dijiste que habías visto otros humanos– le dije enojado, ya que sabía hacia donde iba esto...

–Solo fingí para que así supiéramos tus cosas sobre tu especie, ¿Para qué creías que fue el experimento?, no fue más que una forma para saber sobre tu especie y sus debilidades– me dijo con un tono frio… y en muy dentro… sabía que esto era verdad… pero no quería creerlo… bien dicen que uno no ve lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde… y aquí no perdí nada…

 _ **Ellas no nunca harían nada eso…**_

 _ **Más bien merecido lo tienes por tus acciones…**_

…

…

Pensé que había eliminado a mi conciencia ya…

…

 _ **La conciencia es el mejor libro de moral que tenemos, y esta no se puede eliminar…**_

…

¿Qué mierda?...

Vi a mi alrededor, todos los ponis habían desaparecido, además de que en vez de que el sol se viera en el cielo, estaba la luna…

De repente un viento raro se formó creando un remolino… el cual al disiparse mostro una alicornio… pegacornio… que tenía el cuerno y las alas verga… ella era color azul zafiro oscuro con una crin azul cobalto moderado con un aura de color azul persa grisáceo… ¿Cómo mierda se eso?... ¿Y porque siento como si lo hubiese sacado de Wikipedia?...

Ella fue bajando hacia mí, y mientras más bajaba más de noche se hacía... la verdad fue un espectáculo bastante hermoso…

Entonces se puso en frente mío, fue cuando recordé haberla visto antes, ella era otra de las princesas…

Yo solo la estaba viendo con una cara de confusión extrema mientras en mi mente trataba de ver como todo esto era posible…

–¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – le dije confundido ya que no sabía cómo ella había hecho todo eso, aunque si consideramos que es una princesa de este mundo y según del libro que leí tienen poderes muy grandes… como que tiene medio sentido…

–Soy la princesa de la noche, y como tal debo de cuidar los sueños de los habitantes de Equestria– me dijo de forma calmada, la verdad su voz se oía muy dulce, como la de Celestia, solo que me gustaría más la de Celestia si no la hubiera escuchado mientras me amenazaba… o me sentencia con largo tiempo de sufrimiento.

– ¿Cómo que cuidas los sueños de los habitantes de Equestria? – le pregunte confundido, ya que no podía hacer lo que creía que hacia… ¿O sí?... ojala que no se meta con los d media… son privados esos…

–Entro a sus sueños viendo que preocupaciones los aquejan, y dándoles consejos para que superen esas dificultades en la vida real– me dijo calmadamente, a lo que yo me sorprendí… este poni podía entrar en los sueños de los ponis… que genial… yo lo usaría con la chava que me gusta.

Si ese es el caso, ¿Qué haces aquí?, yo no tengo una preocupación que me aqueje– dije sin hacer contacto visual con ella.

–En eso tienes razón– me dijo a lo que yo me gire sorprendido –No tienes un mal que te aqueja, tienes varios, y viendo tu situación actual es comprensible– me dijo de forma comprensiva, y tenía razón tenía bastantes problemas a lo que enfrentarme… _(Más redundancias, viva la vida)_

–Entonces, ¿Vendrás y me dirás el cómo superar mis preocupaciones? – le dije curioso, ya que en realidad si me gustaría tener algo de ayuda con todo esto.

–No…– me contesto de forma cortante…

–Entonces, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – le dije medio molesto…

–Solo vine a decirte que no pienses mal de los ponis sin conocerlos de verdad y que dejes de ser tan paranoico esas cosas al final no te traerán nada bueno– me dijo calmada mientras yo tenía cara de molestia… _¿dónde he oído eso? Siento que es un nombre…_

–¿Solo viniste a eso? – le pregunte mientras me daba un tic en el ojo…

–Sip…– dijo con una sonrisa mientras sentía que me había troleado o algo así…–Así que buena suerte y te estamos vigilando…– dijo para después crear otro remolino por el cual ella desapareció quien sabe cómo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡ME CAGO EN LA PU…!-

…

…

 _Toda mi relajación a la…_

* * *

 _TRIVIA:_

 _-Originalmente tenia pensado que hubiera una escena de Rainbow Dash, pero eso decidi ponerlo en el otro cap, ademas de que sera mejor :3._

 _-Twilight iba a ser al que ayudara a Markus, pero Spike llego al rescate :3._

 _-Iba a haber una disputa con Luna...pero preferi que tan solo lo troleara XD._

 ** _Pero bueno AMIGUITOS MIOS!_**

 ** _Si lo se me tarde en el cap perooooooooooooooooo..._**

 ** _No tiene sentido que de excusas, mas que nada fue porque ALGUIEN se tardo en darme mi cap ya corregido..._**

 ** _No dire nombres..._**

 ** _Mephis :3..._**

 ** _Por ultimo:_**

 ** _MeganBrony: Mas o menos asi me senti asi en estas semanas XD, pero siempre hay una voz que me dice que haga las cosas...Mi madre XD._**

 ** _Como sea, eso seria todo..._**

 ** _Este es Destructortr despidiendose._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Pene :3_**


	13. La pelea del día --

Capítulo 13: La pelea del día

…

…

Poco a poco fui abriendo lo ojos, ya que la luz del sol me estaba dando en la cara, pero en vez de tener ganas de seguir durmiendo decidí mejor que ya era hora de levantarse.

…

 _Podía escuchar los violines fuera de mi cuarto, esperando para la guerra y las flautas, tanto así como los tambores a la lejanía y los pájaros cantar al son de la canción, podía escuchar como los soldados marchaban con perfecta armonía al compás del ritmo de la gloriosa mañana que estaba afuera mostrando su majestuosidad detrás de las colinas, mientras todo el mundo impaciente esperaba su llegada para iluminar el campo de batalla, estábamos listos para la guerra y entonces…_

…

…

…

Debo dejar de jugar tantos videojuegos y escuchar música…

…

Dejando la psicosis, me quite las cobijas para darme cuenta que seguía en ropa interior y que mi ropa estaba tirada a un lado. Me talle los ojos quitándome algo de basurita y rascándome la cabeza para sacar las pulgas y la basura de más que no combina con el negro, solo para después dar un largo bostezo…

–Vaya, menudo sueño más raro– dije mientras me estiraba para quitarme la pereza y espantar el sueño –Aunque no sé porque soñé eso, y menos la razón de porque esa poni se apareció solo para trolearme, aun así dormí bien– dije bastante feliz, ya que en realidad con todo lo que había pasado ayer, era bueno tener un respiro.

– ¡Que mierda! – dije sorprendido porque tenía las uñas pintadas de color negro... intuí que me las pintarían las gemelas esas, pero, ¿Porque mierda me pintaron las uñas?, ¿no se dieron cuenta que era hombre o que…? Si hasta una de ellas me miraba con… aun así mejor decidí dejar pasar esta tontería digo nada más me las despinto y ya, pero… igual y me podría servir en algún momento…

Así que me levante de la cama para poder tomar mi ropa, pero me percate que mi mochila estaba a un lado de una mesita de noche, a lo que mejor me acerque a sacar mis cosas.

Saque mi IPad de la bolsa y lo encendí, después de unos segundos esperando como encendía, empecé a ver qué cosas tenía. (Ahora solo pondré una carita cuando haga una rima :3 )

No tenía mucho en mi IPad, solo unos cuantos juegos, y casi nada de música, la verdad viendo el lugar donde estaba y que no había internet, el estar en mi IPad me era aburrido, por eso no pasaron más de 5 minutos antes de que lo volviera a apagar y lo dejase donde estaba.

Viendo que no tenía muchas más cosas que hacer, me vestí y salí de mi celda habitación, aun así decidí sacar mi mochila con mis cosas, más que nada por si en algún momento me da por usar algo que tenga, por lo que cuando cerré la puerta mi cuarto-celda, puse mi mochila recargada sobre la puerta, ahí si la necesitaba la encontraría rápido, pero primero tome mi encendedor de la mochila, mas que nada porque uno nunca sabe cuando va a necesitar a la mano una chispa.

Con esto echo decidí empezar por buscar a Twilight para intentar disculparme un poco mejor de lo que hice ayer, además de pedir permiso de salir más apropiadamente… sueno como si le fuera pedir permiso a mi mama para salir… y ni siquiera a ella le avisaba, por lo que no puedo negar que esta poni consiguió un gran avance… nada más le llamaba que iba a llegar tarde y punto… aunque bueno mi madre no me tenía amenazado con que si la desobedecía me llevaría a una cárcel…

En la recepción no había nadie y en la cocina tampoco… me rasque la barbilla pensando donde podría estar… entonces casi por impulso fui corriendo hacia la puerta para abrirla. Solo para encontrarme que Twilight hablando Pinkie Pie, ambas estaban viniendo para acá, por lo que decidí mover mi mano en forma de saludo mientras se acercaban, cosa que al parecer no notaron porque estaban muy distraídas hablando… como me molesta que me ignoren… y es extraño porque no ha sido la única vez que ha ocurrido por estos lares.

Aun así mejor decidí volver a cerrar la puerta y esperar a que llegara, cosa rara, no vi que Spike estuviera con ellas, a lo mejor fue a otro lado o fue por otra gema… sigo sin entender como tienen tanta abundancia de gemas, digo es normal pensar que no han explotado tanto sus recursos, pero encontrarse gemas al ras del suelo es otra cosa, podría conseguir dólares y venderlos caros… si me gustaría saber cómo va el dólar para ver en cuanto anda, no creo que sean más de 18 pesos o 17…

¿Verdad?

Mientras yo pensaba en la mejor forma de explotación de recursos, oí como abrían la puerta y era, como no, Twilight solo que al parecer su amiga no entro a la biblioteca, aun así yo andaba muy concentrado en mis cosas como para que me importase, Digo, tiene su forma de divertirse pero solo es un…

–Hola– me dijo el poni apareciendo de la nada delante de mí...

– ¡Aaaahhhhh! – grite mientras me iba para atrás y pegaba un pequeño salto de la sorpresa.

–Te sorprendí, lamento haberte sorprendido, no entiendo porque siempre que saluda a muchos de mis amigos se sorprenden al verme, y luego me preguntan qué ¿Cómo hago eso?, a lo que yo digo, ¿Cómo hago qué?, luego ellos giran los ojos algo molestos, además... –había interrumpido a la poni poniendo mi mano en su boca, se me hacía raro que aun así ella siguiera hablando... además de que me estaba llenando de babas la mano... ojala y no sea acido.

–Buenos... ¿Días?... – dijo Twilight extrañada de lo que pasaba.

–Hola– la salude de forma simple –...No preguntes... – dije ahora serio al ver mi situación con el pastelito rosadito :3.

–...Vale... – dijo algo extrañada – ¿Cómo amaneciste? – me pregunto ahora más normal.

–Si te soy sincero, ha sido el mejor día de sueño desde que llegue aquí– le dije feliz... y lo seria en totalidad si omitimos algunas cosas...

–Me alegro, porque hoy necesitaras toda la energía posible para el experimento de hoy– me dijo igualmente feliz, pero entonces a mí se me quito la sonrisa de la cara...

–...¿Hoy vas a hacerme otro?... – le pregunte ahora serio y algo nervioso, capaz que me quiere sacar los órganos ahora para buscar magia…

–-Por supuesto, más que nada porque durante más tiempo pase será más difícil poder ver la forma de regresarte a casa– me dijo igualmente seria... y es que se me había olvidado eso de los experimentos... pero no tenía muchas más opciones...

–Si tú lo dices... – le dije ahora algo desanimado...

–No te preocupes– me dijo Pinkie apareciendo de la nada enfrente mío, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Twilight como a mí... pero supongo que a ella en menor cantidad… o igual, digo, ni yo me acostumbraría de tener una amiga parecida o igual a esta.

–No dudo que Twilight encuentre una forma de poder llevarte a casa, ella es muy lista y sabe mucho sobre magia, además de que su elemento de la armonía es la magia, y eso tiene sentido porque ella sabe mucho de eso, ¿Sabías que ella sola venció a una ursa menor ?, además de que... – le volví a tapar la boca con mi mano, y no era por nada pero la verdad la mayoría de las cosas que decía esta poni no me importaban... o sencillamente me valía un ****** y parecía que a ella no le importaba que le tapara la boca... cosa que era raro en cierto sentido...

–No dudo que no pueda hacerlo, lo único es que me da algo de cosa el que experimenten conmigo, eso es todo– mentí, ya que la verdad será la más lista pero eso no evita que pueda salir herido o hasta muerto en un experimento fallido, muchas personas brillantes les ocurrió algo así después de todo –A todo esto, Twilight no te importaría que hagamos el experimento más tarde, me gustaría volver a salir un rato– le dije esperando alguna especie de negación por su parte.

–Claro, solo procura no hacer que te lastimen o algo por el estilo– me dijo feliz de que... espera, ¿Qué?...

–Te dije que es solo necesario que me avises, además de que te has comportado medianamente bien, así que no veo porque no puedas salir– me dijo ya que se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa... espera... ¿Cómo que medianamente bien?

–Vale... gracias, nos vemos luego– dije mientras me volteaba para ir a la salida...

–¡Oye! –dijo Pinkie volviendo a aparecer delante mío...

– ¡Ah!... ¡Me lleva! – Dije ya que me había vuelto a sorprender –Deberías considerar seriamente ser ninja profesional, narco japochinoreano– le dije señalándola algo molesto de que hasta ahora siempre me había sorprendido.

–Solo te quería recordar que llegaras aquí antes de que anochezca– me dijo feliz, que ahora que lo pienso no he visto a esta poni poner otra cara que no sea una sonrisa… y eso me da mala espina… …:3…

–¿Y por qué me recuerdas eso? – le pregunte confundido de su petición. Digo, realmente preferiría de cierta manera que me pidiera ir por la sombrita… pero…

–Nada más te quería recordar eso, no vayas a perderte estando a oscuras o algo así– me dijo con una sonrisa inocente, aun así logre ver que tramaba algo este poni, a lo que voltee a ver a Twilight para comprobar…

Ella al ver que me voltee a verla se puso a "actuar normal", ya saben, lo típico que estas nerviosos y piensas actúa natural y te mueves más rígido que cuando uno anda exponiendo un tema en tu grupo… como me molestaba eso, todos viéndote con cara de violadores, más el profesor, el cual con la mirada te decía "Si la cagas, ya valiste verga"… que buenos días de escuela… donde tirar al goma suelo y agacharte por ella de forma incorrecta es casi equivalente a recoger el jabón en la cárcel…

Como sea, solo le dije a Pinkie que no lo olvidaría y ahora procurando ver que no salga de la nada me fui de la casa del árbol…

–Vaya poni, los estragos que causaría toda esa hiperactividad– me dije a mi mismo, ya que esa poni si se había dejado llevar la hiperactividad, no como yo que la controlo… aunque sea un poco… –Con que no le den ganas de matar a los ponis todo estará bien– dije en tono de broma ya que conocía algunos efectos de lo que pasa al ser hiperactivo… y algunos no son muy bonitos… pero es rosada y esponjosa y… ¿Pastelito? No creo que sea bipolar y tenga tendencias suicidas… ¿Verdad…?

Dejando la actitud de esa poni de lado, empecé a pensar que hacer hoy, ya que ayer había visto tanto a Apple… Apple… la naranja y había hecho que no me tenga rencores gracias a mis poderes psicológicos, además de que pude salir un momento con Rarity y Fluttershy, que aunque no hable mucho con ellas ni nada de eso, siento que mínimo ya no me ven como monstruo… o eso espero por mi bien…

En realidad la única poni que me quedaba por conocer mejor era la Pegaso azul, la que me había tacleado hace unos días, y como dijo Twilight si solo una de ellas me da cuello, pues ya valí, lo mejor será buscar a esa poni.

…

…

 _ **20 minutos después…**_

…

…

Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo ni puta idea de dónde buscar a la poni…

…

…

Y apenas se me ocurrió eso después de caminar a lo tonto por 20 minutos…

Me di un golpe en la cara con mi palma y es que no había pensado que no sé dónde estaba esa poni y aunque de pura casualidad me la puedo encontrar, me ahorrare tiempo si simplemente busco un lugar donde sé que estará, aunque tampoco tenía mucha idea de a quien preguntarle donde vivía o donde trabajaba la Pegaso, ¿Por qué los ponis también trabajan?... ¿Cierto?... o les paga el gobierno para existir… o es que no hay moneda y… no, si no las modernas de oro no… mejor me evito de rodeos.

Después de un rato de andar caminando sin saber qué hacer y empezando a aburrirme empecé a divagar un poco con mis pensamientos…

Y esto empezó cuando vi una caja de correos, ya saben, esa caja azul donde uno mete el correo y lo envían, se me hace algo raro el nivel de tecnología de los ponis, digo al principio parecía estar en la edad media, luego resulta que tenían un tren y era la época industrial, pero luego con el laboratorio de Twilight el cual tenía cosas que supiera yo, eran cosas tecnológicamente avanzadas, aunque también hay que considerar una cosa, y es que la tecnología surgió de una necesidad, y viendo que los ponis vuelan y tienen magia tienen necesidades diferentes a las de los humanos, eso puede ser en relativa lógico, pero también hay y existen algunas inconsistencias que necesito preguntar… esto pudo desembocar a que nuestra tecnología sea diferente y tiene bastante sentido y más si consideramos que yo…

 _ **Bump**_

 _ **Bump**_

 _ **Bump**_

…

…

…

…¿Qué mierda fue eso?...

…

…

…

 _ **Bump**_

 _ **Bump**_

 _ **Bump**_

…

…Parece que vino del buzón…

…

 _ **Bump**_

 _ **Bump**_

 _ **Bump**_

La verdad me le quede viendo al buzón con cara de tonto un rato, hasta que se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de abrir la pequeña rejilla donde se meten las cartas para ver que había dentro…

Abrí la rejilla y…

No había nada… solo podía distinguir las cartas al fondo oscuro del buzón, no pude ver tampoco mucho porque la rejilla era bastante pequeña así que no vi mucho, a lo mejor solo estoy imaginando cosas…

De repente la cara de un poni haciendo ojos bizcos se apareció en la rejilla, a lo que yo de la sorpresa cerré la rejilla y me fui para atrás…

…¿Qué mierda hace un poni adentro de un buzón de correos?...

Más importante aún…

¿Cómo mierda entro ahí?...

Volví a abrir la rejilla para encontrarme otra vez a la poni ahí dentro, esta era de pelaje gris y crin rubia y me estaba viendo haciendo bizcos, cosa que me sorprende que aguante tanto, yo no aguanto más de 10 segundos haciendo bizcos y ya me duelen los ojos y ahora que lo pienso la había visto antes, era la misma poni que se había estrellado con el puesto de la otra poni donde me reí y casi me agarra otra vez el pueblo a golpes…

Acordándome de esto decidí cerrar la rejilla y dejar ahí la poni a su suerte, si pudo entrar ella sola también podría sacarse…

Después de andar caminando un rato a lo tonto, llegue hasta la alcaldía y vi que no tenía sentido andar buscando a lo idiota si no la encontraba, por lo que decidí mejor aprovechar mi tiempo en cosas más importantes, ósea hacer algo que aún me tenía en la duda, y era la cripta… la cual había desaparecido casi por arte de magia… aunque aquí hay magia y todo… pero ese no es el punto, necesito referencias.

Por lo que decidí ir por el mismo camino que tome al llegar, ósea por el bosque ese tenebroso y se preguntaran, ¿Por qué ir por el bosque?... la verdad era porque no tenía más ideas de porque no encontramos la cripta, por lo que se me ocurrió revivir el día exactamente como ocurrió, ósea todo, exceptuando ir a la cabaña de los animales violadores, como sea decidí volver a tomar el camino por el que vine desde la alcaldía.

Después de caminar durante un rato logre ver a lo lejos la cabaña, a lo que empecé a desviarme del camino para no tener que encontrarme con esos animales y tener que pelearme con ellos.

Después de otro rato caminando llegue a una pequeña pradera con múltiples árboles, pero en realidad no veía a el bosque de la otra vez...

Ya me perdí...

Aun así seguí caminando durante un rato para ver si me podía ubicar pero no lograba ni siquiera ver por donde chinga había llegado…

 _ **GROOARGGHHHHHHH**_

¿Ahora qué?...

 _ **ZZZZZIIIIIP**_

Parece un ronquido…

Entonces decidí buscar de donde vino el sonido, solo para darme que vino de una Pegaso color cian con cabello multicolor que estaba recargada en una rama de un árbol, si aquí estaba la poni que he estado buscando esta tarde…

Me moleste un poco sabiendo que la estuve buscando y ella solo estuvo aquí durmiendo, que por cierto no es tan temprano como para que uno siga durmiendo.

Aun así preferí no despertarla, digo que venga alguien a molestarte para "arreglar asuntos" no es lo más educado, y yo casi nunca pienso en eso, solo que ahora prefiero no caer más de lo que ya caí.

Así que empecé a caminar despacio para evitar hacer ruido y despertarla, aun así como el destino me odia y me tiene rencor por mis vidas pasadas, pise un ramita que no era tan pequeña que término haciendo bastante ruido… maldita lógica, he de suponer que ella tiene el sueño muy pesado.

Entonces vi como la poni se empezó a levantar, ella al levantarse y verme no tuvo la mejor de las reacciones… como supuse…

–Con que eres tú– me dijo de forma despectiva… –¿Viniste de nuevo para ponerme en ridículo? – me dijo molesta, al parecer no tomo muy bien lo del otro día… además de que siento hacia dónde quiere ir… y donde puedo terminar si no arreglo las cosas…

–Me las vas a pagar monstruo– dijo mientras se ponía en pose de ataque en la rama del árbol, obviamente yo quería evitar la disputa, el problema es que no se me ocurrió una cosa buena para evitar que quiera pelear…

–Escucha, no tenemos por qué pelear, ya quedo claro que no vengo aquí a herirlos, así que porque no te calmas y hablamos esto como…– no pude terminar ya que la Pegaso había volado muy rápido y me había dado un golpe en la cara, el cual de la sorpresa me tiro al piso…

…

 _Y obviamente me encabrone…_

…

 _ **Y bastante…**_

…

Me levante rápidamente del suelo y empecé a buscar a la Pegaso con la mirada, entonces logre ver que estaba en el suelo en pose defensiva, a lo que yo segado por el enojo, fui corriendo hacia donde estaba ella, pero antes de que llegara se movió y aprovecho para pegarme en la espalda, solo para volver a volar y perderse en los arboles…

Yo al ver que la perdí de vista empecé a ver por todos lados preparándome para que saliera he intentara golpearme, era obvio que la poni quería pelea, y si eso quería eso tendría, más que nada porque estaba hasta la madre de ser simpático siendo que me odian, vamos a ver de que son capaces los ponis…

Entonces vi como la poni salió rápidamente de los árboles para golpearme pero ya lo había previsto así que logre atraparla antes de que me golpease, cosa que me costó ya que la verdad la velocidad que tomo fue bastante en una distancia tan corta, aun así logre atraparla y a lo que ella empezó a forcejear para que la soltara, aun así aproveche que estaba haciendo eso para lanzarla al piso, cosa que la Pegaso al estar forcejeando tanto no logro evitar chocar contra el suelo, dándose un buen golpe.

Aprovechando que estaba en el suelo iba a pisarla, pero ella me esquivo el ataque y casi de inmediato voló hacia arriba dándome un golpe en la barbilla haciendo que retrocediera… y la verdad pegaba duro la poni… y no se detuvo ahí, luego de darme ese golpe me pego en el estómago, solo da golpearme en la cara después, y terminar dándome un golpe en la espalda…

Yo algo desesperado pero aun con la cabeza fría intente darle un golpe pero falle, ella al ver esto vino volando para golpearme por la espalda, pero ya había visto venir esto, así que aproveche la fuerza del golpe que falle, para irme de espaldas, lo que hice haciendo que cayera sobre ella y al no esperarse eso no pudo evitar que la aplastara.

Cuando estuvimos en el piso, me voltee y me puse sobre ella, mientras usaba mis piernas para evitar que se escapara y tenía uno de mis brazos en su cuello para evitar que se moverá mucho, entonces con el otro brazo empecé a darle golpes en la cara, aunque no dure mucho tiempo arriba, ya que la Pegaso se recuperó y logro zafarse de mi agarre dándome un golpe en el estómago, a lo que ella aprovecho para ponerse ahora ella arriba de mí, pero a diferencia mía, ella empezó a golpearme en la cara muy rápido, tanto así que no podía ni reaccionar a los golpes, aun así tenía un pequeño truco bajo la manga…

– ¡Aaaagh! – grito la poni quitándose encima mío, ya que le había escupido en la cara… y no era solo saliva precisamente… tan bien se puede decir era su culpa…

Rápidamente me levante ya algo fatigado, y es que el mayor problema que tenía al pelear con esta poni es que ella peleaba por pelear, ósea no tenía una estrategia o no planeaba lo que haría, y si a eso le añadimos que es muy rápida y por lo que veo una atleta… pues la tengo mal la verdad, aun así con que logre esquivar sus golpes fuertes y no la de he volar mucho, puede que esté bien… espero…

Entonces vi como la poni empezó a volar, pero empezó a volar en círculos, yo obviamente confundido no tenía ni idea de que estaba planeando la Pegaso, más porque bueno… no sé qué puedan hacer los pegasos aparte de volar…

Pero después de un rato descubrí que un pequeño tornado se estaba formando alrededor de la Pegaso, cosa que me sorprendió mucho, a lo que de inmediato trate de evitar que el tornado me llevase, a lo que fui al árbol más cercano para sostenerme.

Aun así debía ver una forma de poder hacer que la Pegaso perdiera la estabilidad y al como no se me ocurrió otra cosa, empecé a lanzarle cosas a la Pegaso a ver si así podía hacer que se desestabilizara, empecé a lanzarle de todo, desde piedras hasta ramas de árboles, aun así parecía que a la Pegaso no le distraía eso, además de que muchas cosas que lanzaba se desviaban por el tornado, iba a seguir lanzando cosas hasta que vi que en un árbol había un pájaro en su nido evitando que el tornado se llevara sus huevos. Rápidamente me subí al árbol y espante con algo de dificultad la pájaro que estaba ahí... que por alguna razón se me hizo familiar... como sea, después de que espante al pájaro y tome los huevos antes de que se los llevara el viento, a lo que enseguida calcule más o menos la trayectoria que debía recorrer los huevos, aun así el primer huevo solo paso de largo e hizo nada, pero el segundo sí que le dio a la Pegaso y en la cara, por lo que casi de inmediato perdió la estabilidad y salió volando de adentro del tornado, el problema fue que no me di cuenta de que la Pegaso había salido volando hacia mi dirección haciendo que chocásemos los dos y que ambos cayéramos al piso, eso sí, bien duro el golpe porque me saco el aire.

Cuando me recupere vi que la Pegaso aún se estaba recuperando, a lo que se me ocurrió una idea…

Entonces me subí a copa de un árbol que estaba cerca con la ayuda de sus ramas, a lo que me puse en posición…

–Welcome to the rice fields motherfucker!– grite mientras saltaba como luchador hacia la Pegaso la cual pudo esquivar mi panzazo, pero aun así logre agarrarla de una de sus patas evitando de que empezara a volar otra vez.

Me puse sobre ella pero esta vez estaba usando mi peso para evitar que ella empezase a volar, además de que con mi brazo la tenía agarrada del cuello mientras que con el otro le golpeaba, aunque otra vez no dure mucho arriba ya que ahora la Pegaso uso un truco sucio…

–Uuuuhg…– dije ya que la Pegaso me había pateado en mis partes nobles, obviamente me quite de encima de ella y me puse las manos en mi entre pierna…

Después de un rato en el suelo me levante y se me hizo raro que la Pegaso no haya intentado golpearme, a lo que empecé a ver por todos lados a ver si la veía, pero no logre verla, a lo que pensé que debió de haber huido o algo por el estilo.

Aun así sentía que esto no había acabado todavía…

…

…

…

Entonces vi al cielo y casi de inmediato vi a algo acercarse muy brillante a mí con una velocidad increíble… y ese algo era la Pegaso, intente esquivar el ataque pero era muy tarde el golpe me había dado de lleno en el pecho, y segundos después tanto la Pegaso como yo empezamos a rodar por el suelo…

Hasta que por fin chocamos contra un árbol deteniéndonos de dar vueltas, haciendo que ella quedara aplastada por mí y yo muy herido no podía hacer nada…

Estaba aguantando mucho el desmayarme, aun así no podía hacer mucho, el pecho y el cuerpo en general me dolía mucho, además de que cada vez que trataba de moverme no lo lograba.

Además podía sentir como la Pegaso trataba de quitarme de encima de ella pero no lo lograba… creo que ella tan bien se había lastimado del golpe, ya que no lo había dado muy bien y si consideramos como me golpeo no me sorprende que ella también se haya lastimado.

Aun así después de unos minutos sentí como ella había parado de forcejear a lo que pensé que o se había dormido, que lo dudaba, o se había desmayado, que era lo más probable… o tal vez esté tratando de no asfixiarse.

Créanlo o no, ahora si me sentí un poco mejor, ya que me sentía victorioso de que ella se había desmayado primero, no solo ella era más atlética que yo, sino que ella podía volar, y hasta eso le pude ganar…

Y si, considero una victoria el que ella se haya desmayado primero… aunque sienta que en unos momentos me iba a desmayar y la Pegaso me había roto la madre pero que da gusto… aunque no para mí…

Aun así, me sentía bien con mi mismo…

…

…

…

Y eso fue lo último que sentí antes de caer desmayado…

…

…

…

…

* * *

 ** _Hola, AMIGUITOS MIOS!_**

 ** _Me tarde bastante menos en este capitulo, ya que me senti algo inspirado en esta wea._**

 ** _Incluso lo hubiera sacado antes, pero no se si saben que fanfiction tuvo unos problemas, pero minimo al fin aqui esta el cap :3._**

 ** _Espero seguir mas o menos a este ritmo de produccion, aun asi ya saben como el la vida :3._**

 ** _Por ultimo 2 cosas:_**

 ** _VicenElAlicornio: Eso estaba pensando yo XD, pero ese momento al ser algo serio, pues ya ni lo puse XD, aunque tarde o temprano habra un momento asi :3._**

 ** _MeganBrony: Y a veces aun cuando nos digan que nos levantemos no lo hacemos y nos volvemos a dormir XD. Y nunca vi esa escena asi...XDDD, que cagado. Y es verdad, como las chicas de repente se ponian a gritar como locas, es mi escuela exageraron, pq todos los grupos lo hicieron el mismo dia, y parecia que estabamos matando a las chicas o algo asi XD._**

 ** _Pero bueno eso seria todo por el momento._**

 ** _Nos vemos en el proximo cap._**

 ** _Este es Destructortr despidiendose._**


	14. ¡A por mas!

Capítulo 14: ¡A por más!

...

...

...

...

...

Puta vida tete...

...

Fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco mientras recuperaba la conciencia lentamente de mi eterno sufrimiento de unos minutos...

Cuando al fin abrí los ojos vi el suelo, además de un pequeño charco de sangre, sin mencionar que me fije que ya se había hecho de noche... ¿Pues cuánto tiempo me desmaye?... ¿tan duro y cabron fue ese golpe que me desmadro en totalidad?

No mucho después de eso recupere la sensación de mi cuerpo, cosa que hubiera preferido que no volviera, ya que sentí un terrible dolor que se esparcía como punto de escape en mi pecho para luego, recorrer todo mi cuerpo, Como si el octavo pasajero se apoderara de mi pecho, pero tanto en mi pecho como en el resto de mi cuerpo, aunque me dolía más el pecho que otra cosa... malditas redundancias.

Después de eso con algo de dificultad me levante del suelo, solo para ver que la Pegaso seguía desmayada, ya que ella había estado debajo mío todo el rato, entonces me fije en algo... así es…

– ¡No manches! – grite ya que me fije que la Pegaso me había llenado la camisa de variados fluidos... ósea… literalmente, no manche, pues me mancho la camisa de baba y sangre...

– ¡Y la puta camisa es blanca! – dije encabronado, ya que la sangre no se quitaba fácil de la ropa, y menos si es blanca... no pregunten como lo sé... aparte de que la baba no creo que sea tan de lo normal como en mi mundo.

Entonces intente caminar solo para darme cuenta que casi me caía, ya que al parecer me había torcido el tobillo derecho o algo así… maldito sufrimiento.

–Lo que me faltaba– dije aun encabronado ya que hasta ahora solo había frustración con todo esto de la Pegaso...

...

...

–La Pegaso– dije reaccionando y guiado por el enojo revise en mi chamarra. Y si aún tenía la navaja plegable conmigo...

...

Me fui acercando poco a poco a la Pegaso, hasta que estuve aun lado de ella...

Entonces me arrodille saque la navaja y me le quede viendo...

Y es que estaba analizando las consecuencias que me podría traer asesinarla...

Digo si la mato podría desahogarme y no tener que compensarla y me ahorraría muchos problemas de todo tipo y futuros y más posibles palizas de parte de este animal... aunque por otro lado si descubren el cuerpo de esta poni estaba jodido, ya que en si este lugar se ve muy pacífico y no se ve que haya asesinatos o desaparecidos cada día como en mi mundo, por lo que de seguro descubrirán que algo paso con la poni e investigaran, y a quien van a culpar si nos mas que al monstruo del pueblo, ¿Cómo lo se?, simple. La gente siempre culpa a lo más obvio primero, sin mencionar que no se si la poni tenía a alguien que la quisiera matar y si consideramos que voy a llegar herido y con sangre a casa, la tengo muy negras, y no pudo cambiar de ropa porque simplemente no tengo más y hacer ropa sin nada de tela y sin saber, la tengo difícil de salir libre de todo esto...

Por lo que matar a este poni no me brindaría nada más que una satisfacción momentánea, rápida y muy satisfactoria, pero muy instantánea, así que lo mejor será no matarla...

Aun así desplegué la navaja, tome unos cuantos mechones de su cabello colorido y los corte...

...

...

Para segundos después comérmelos...

...

...

¿Qué?...

¿Nunca han visto a nadie que le corta el cabello a otro por frustración de no poder matarlo?...

¿No?...

Pues jamás han tenido infancia o no tienen amigos con hiperactividad que deriva en psicosis...

Así que no me juzguen...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Meh, no se lava el cabello bien la Pegaso esta...

...

Como sea, viendo las posibilidades y que la mala suerte me sigue a todos lados, decidí no solo no matar a la Pegaso, sino que además tendría que llevarla conmigo, ya saben, no vaya a ser que la violen o algo, además así hay una mínima... no, una minúscula posibilidad que no tenga resentimientos por la pelea, aunque viendo cómo es la poni, es la misma posibilidad que de repente Celestia llegue y me diga que ya no me odia por razones divinas y que me va a llevar a casa por su santa caballería... así que tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas...

…

…

Entonces decidí llevar a la Pegaso conmigo, por lo que primero la tome de las… ¿Axilas?... para luego ponérmela en el hombro, y la verdad estaba algo pesada… no se de anatomía equina pero realmente pesaba, desproporcionalmente para su tamaño, ¿o será porque esta inconsciente?

Después de dar un paso, caí al piso junto con la Pegaso… y es que había olvidado que también estaba herido de la pierna y el tobillo…

…

Esto va a tardar…

…

…

Después de unos 20 minutos que me a pase viendo y reflexionando como mierda poder avanzar más de 2 pasos sin sufrir o caerme estrepitosamente y quedar una que otra vez en posición algo sugerente, logre ver una forma de poder caminar más o menos bien y no terminar en el suelo también…

Pero había otro problema, y es el detalle pues ya que no tenía ni idea de donde estábamos exactamente, ya que me había perdido aquí antes de que empezara la pelea, y si le sumamos que no veo gran cosa, me va a costar un poco llegar a casa.

– ¿Por qué siempre estoy metido en este tipo de cosas? – me dije a mi mismo desanimado y cansado e incluso con un notable sufrimiento que para los débiles les sacaría algunas lágrimas, y es que siempre he tenido la maldición de la mala suerte, tal vez fui un presidente o un violador en mis vidas pasadas y por eso la vida me odia… eso si cuando tengo buena suerte parece que los planetas se alinearon para ayudarme, porque pasan cosas que ni yo me las creo.

Como sea, empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno intentando recordar por donde había llegado, pero al ser de noche tampoco me podía ubicar muy bien que digamos, pero luego se me ocurrió algo…

– ¡Mi encendedor! – dije mientras lo sacaba, y es que no sería mucho, pero mínimo me daría algo de luz para saber ubicarme, aun así me tarde un rato sacando mi encendedor y es que la Pegaso no me dejaba tomar mi encendedor o moverme a gusto, además de que la bajaría pero cargarla como ahorita estoy ya es complicado y sobretodo acomodarla, ya que se me resbalaba del hombro y tenía que maniobrar para que no se me callera… me pregunto, ¿Por qué no ha despertado aun?, si de por si siento que yo me desmaye mucho rato, esta poni más parece que la deje en coma o algo… espero que no sea eso, o ya valió… con que siga caliente, es buena… ok, eso sonó raro.

Como sea, cuando al fin pude sacar mi encendedor y lo prendí, obtuve aunque sea un poco de luz, que por el momento no me fue muy útil, por lo que aun con la luz encendida seguí caminando.

Después de otros muy dolorosos 10 minutos, por fin pude ver una cosa de civilización, y es que logre ver una pequeño grupo de vallas a lo que rápidamente fui a ver que era. Cuando llegue logre ver que era de la misma cabaña esa de los animales que me pegaron, pero esta vez las luces la cabaña estaban encendidas, a lo que intuí que había alguien adentro.

Y aunque no quisiera, necesitaba pedir ayuda ahí, más que nada porque no ando en condiciones para poder cargar a la Pegaso todo el camino de vuelta al pueblo, pero también no quería volver a encontrarme al oso, que como estoy me va a violar, sin mencionar que hay una posibilidad que la dueña o dueño de la cabaña este medio loco… o tenga un almacén donde les abra la piel a los animales y estos cobren vida cada vez que ella canto o… ¿Por qué carajos tengo ideas tan especificas? De igual forma, aun así era un riesgo que debía tomar.

Aun con la Pegaso esta en mi hombro rodee la cabaña para llegar por la entrada principal, tampoco quería llegar a tocar por la puerta de atrás, seria sospechoso si de pura casualidad alguien me llegara a encontrar de esa forma, después de un rato por fin logre llegar. Y con los nervios que tenía al máximo toque la puerta esperando que no la abriera un poni muy "cariñoso" con los animales, ni que me recibiera el comité de bienvenida del oso y los pájaros…

Entonces escuche como quitaban varios seguros a la puerta y la abría…

…

…

La Pegaso esta amarilla…

Fluttershy…

Qué alivio…

Logre ver que ella se quedó algo pensativo pro era algo más alto de lo normal afuera de su puerta, por lo que levanto la vista solo para encontrarse con mi cara… y hasta eso, se asustó, y no lo dudo, aun no nos conocimos del todo bien según mi criterio, pero creo que si se espantó por algo, cosa que no entiendo realmente… peeeero… creo que se me ocurrió algo…

Pero como siempre tengo que joderla con mis primeras impresiones, solo esboce una sonrisa algo sincera y tranquila para que no lo interpretara con segundas impresiones…

Pero creo que aun así lo mal ente dio… ¡Oh vamos! ¡Solo porque parezco que tengo el cadáver de su amiga y estoy manchado de sangre y baba y aparte de que posiblemente mi sonrisa parezca satánico o maniática se va a asustar! ¿Oh si?

Total que en pánico y con una inyección de adrenalina por la velocidad en la que se le encogió la pupila, la Pegaso cerró con fuerza su puerta, pero yo con mis reflejos de ninja metí mi pierna para evitar que la cerrara.

…

…

¡Crack!

…

No puedo creer que algún día mis reflejos me causarían tanto mal…

Metí tan rápido mi pie que me llego hasta mi tobillo… la pierna con la que no me podía recargar si no quería caer estrepitosamente…. La pierna con la que me jodi el tobillo estaba justamente en la puerta evitando que se cerrara…. Justamente en el maldito tobillo…

…

Mí jodido tobillo derecho…

…

Del dolor caí aun con la pierna dentro del lugar, incluso estuve a punto de gritar y llorar del espantoso dolor que estaba sufriendo y convulsionando ligeramente, pero solo limite a gruñir, llorar y gimotear, el dolo era más espantoso que nada…

De lo que escucho la pobre Pegaso abrió la puerta para observar lo que había ocurrido.

– ¡Oh cielos! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¿¡Esta bien!? ¡Dime algo!– Decía con clara desesperación en sus palabras que claramente se escuchaban quebradas por el cercano llanto en el que caería esta chica…

–Solo llévame adentro, atiéndeme un poco, y escúchame un rato– Dije tratando de apaciguar el continuo dolor de mi fractura.

…

…

…

…

…

Cuando la abrió su cara mostro sorpresa además de algo de preocupación, aun así yo estaba algo calmado, ya que mínimo era alguien que medio conocía y no un loco o un completo desconocido.

–Por Celestia, ¿qué les paso? – dijo preocupada pero más calmada de la reacción que había tomado hace poco.

–Bueno… ¿Por dónde empezar?–

Entonces le conté lo que había pasado omitiendo uno que otro detalle, aun así si le conté que me había peleado con la Pegaso esta, aun así le logre hacer entender que fue la Pegaso quien empezó la pelea y que no entraba en razones... aunque yo tampoco hice mucho para evitar la pelea... pero aun así la Pegaso fue la que empezó, y al parecer Fluttershy lo entendió, probablemente ya que conoce el carácter de la Pegaso y en cierta forma no le costaba imaginarse que me atacaría... ojala yo hubiera visto eso venir... digo, ya tenía la mínima idea de su carácter, no sé porque fui tan tonto.

La Pegaso amablemente me dejo pasar a su casa mientras ella iba por un kit de primeros auxilios, cosa que le agradecí y de inmediato fui a un sillón que había para poder relajarme un poco.

Deje a la Pegaso en un sillón más pequeño mientras yo me sentaba en unos más amplio, es de los pocos asientos de aquí en los que si entro. Me fije que en si la cabaña estaba igual que como la vi cuando entre de colado, cosa rara que no haya visto ni al conejo ni al oso, al oso lo entiendo pero el conejo me da dudas.

Aun así intente descansar un momento o algo así, por lo que me quite mi chamarra de cuero, la cual estaba algo sucia pero mínimo no se había roto o algo así, pero lo demás de mi ropa no corrió tanta suerte, y es que mi pantalón que de ´por si ya estaba algo rato ahora tenía unos hoyos bastante grandes, además de que como dije mi camisa estaba llena de sangre que sería muy difícil de quitar, sin mencionar que aquí no hay centros comerciales para que me compre más ropa…bueno puede que haya, pero no de humanos…

Me mire por debajo de mi camisa y vi que tenía un moretón algo grande en el pecho, cosa que no me sorprendía, de por si el golpe fue muy fuerte y me estaba doliendo mucho, si no hubiera encontrado nada, me hubiera preocupado que me haya causado una hemorragia interna o algo así, aun así el moretón tenía una solución más o menos sencilla… o mínimo eso según mi madre…

Después de un rato llego Fluttershy junto con el botiquín, entonces en una mesita puso el botiquín mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser algodón, alcohol y vendas.

Primero fue a ver a su amiga, en lo que se tardó unos 20 minutos muy largos, en los cuales estaba pensando como mierda iba a explicarle esto a Twilight, que lo más probable es que me quiera matar o algo cuando sepa que llegue tarde porque me desmaye peleando con una de sus amigas...no sé si será útil curarme, si de por sí lo más probable es que Twilight me vuelva a pegar...

Como sea, una vez Fluttershy termino con la Pegaso, se me acerco a lo que le pregunte:

–Oye, ¿No tendrás frijoles o alubias? – le pregunte a lo que ella puso cara de confusión, aun así no me dijo nada y fue a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Si mal no recuerdo, lo frijoles tienen una buena cantidad de hierro, el cual ayuda a la circulación de la sangre, lo que ayudara a quitar el moretón antes...o eso creo, eso fue lo que me decía mi madre...

Como sea, después de un rato Fluttershy trajo en un tazón una especie rara de frijol, y digo rara, porque eran más pequeños de los que recordaba, mínimo los había traído cocidos, a lo que me casi al momento me quite la camisa y tome el tazón, solo para momentos después empezar a untarme los frijoles en el pecho...

Casi de inmediato un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, ya que se sentía como si me estuviera embarrando una especie de baba viscosa, que al principio era algo dura pero luego se puso muy viscosa...

Mientras me untaba los frijoles Fluttershy se me quedo viendo algo raro, casi como si estuviera haciendo una tontería…

…

…

…

Y siento que estoy haciendo una…

…

…

…

…

Después de unos segundos que me quede quieto con cara de idiota escuche como tocaban la puerta, solo para después ser abierta, y resulto que quien la había abierto no era nada más y nada menos que Twilight, parecía algo preocupada.

–Fluttershy, ¿No sabrás algo ya de?... – iba diciendo Twilight, hasta que me vio, cambiando a su cara a una de confusión…

Segundos después vi como Spike también se asomaba por la puerta viéndome igualmente extrañado...

– ¿Qué haces? – me pregunto confundido mientras las demás ponis seguían calladas…

Entonces le explique más o menos tal cual como recordaba que los frijoles me ayudarían con el moretón.

–…– se quedó un rato callado mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara… algo socarrona debo decir… – ¿Sabes que no funciona así verdad? – me dijo mientras unas risillas salían de su boca, y al parecer era lo que me temía… los frijoles estos no se untaban, lo más probable es que se comieran… ¿Por qué mama?... ¿Por qué?...

Segundos después Spike se echó a reír de forma muy ruidosa, mientras vi como Twilight se daba un golpe en la cara con su pesuña, también logre ver como Fluttershy se reía por lo bajo…

Meh, ni que nunca haya hecho el ridículo en mi vida…

Como sea, simplemente tome mi camisa y me limpie con ella, total, ya estaba sucia la tendría que lavar luego de todas formas. Después de eso, simplemente hice bola la camisa y la puse a un lado, aun sentado di un largo suspiro.

– ¿Quieres que te explique todo? ¿No? – le dije a Twilight mientras lo veía con una ceja alzada, a lo que ella con cara seria asintió, yo solo volví a suspirar y me acomode un poco en el sillón.

Entonces empecé a contarle lo que había pasado y el porqué de mi desaparición y al igual que con Fluttershy, logro entender que en si yo no quería pelea y que había sido la Pegaso la que me había atacado primero.

– ¿Y no pudiste intentar hacer que no te atacara? – me pregunto Twilight reprochándome.

–Lo intente, pero la Pegaso casi de inmediato me empezó a golpear, ¿Qué querías?, ¿qué me dejara golpear mientras yo intentaba hablar con ella?, seré tonto pero no soy estúpido–le dije serio a Twilight, cosa que medio lamento, ya que creo que lo dije muy cortantemente, pero bueno, mientras le contaba las cosas que habían pasado a Twilight, Fluttershy me estaba ayudando con mis heridas. Y digo ayudar porque no quería que me tocase, como que me daba algo de cosa que me tocase, aun así me ayudo dándome una especie de ungüento de menta y aloe que era para los moretones…a ver si este no me lo tengo que comer…

Como sea, luego de unos largos 10 minutos le había contado todo a Twilight y ya estaba algo mejor, a lo que tome mi chamarra de cuero y la cerré, ya que no tenía más ropa que ponerme y no quiero andar con el pecho desnudo, aun así lo que aún no me había visto era lo de mi tobillo.

–Oye Fluttershy, ¿No tendrás algo que me ayude con lo de mi tobillo?, es que me es muy incómodo caminar así– le dije a ver si ella conocía algún remedio que me pudiera ayudar, no sé porque siento que le pregunte como si ella tuviera la respuesta a todos mis problemas, pero es que si esperaba a que se me curara solo, se iba tardar semanas antes de que pueda caminar bien.

Cuando le dije eso, puso cara de pensativa, solo para después levantar su casco y subir al piso de arriba, que por cierto no me había figado que tenía, aunque sería algo tonto pensar que la cabaña solo tiene un piso con lo grande que se ve desde fuera. Como sea, después de un rato llego con una bolsita pequeña con… ¿Nueces?...bueno, eran cosas parecidas a nueces.

–Toma esto, ponlas a hervir en agua durante un rato y después cómelas, con esto en un par de días estarás mejor– me dijo mientras me daba la extraña bolsa, y la verdad me sorprendí, digo que me cure en un par de días seria genial, pero se me hacía medio imposible si vemos que es lo que me está dando… aun así, por esta vez confiare en ella.

Tome la bolsa rápidamente, solo para después agradecerle, entonces me acerque a Twilight, la cual le agradeció a Fluttershy también, entonces vi como iluminaba su cuerno, para segundos después volver a sentir que me teletransportaba…

Cuando al fin pude volver a sentir mi cuerpo me caí al suelo y, no por los mareos que se pasaban lentamente, sino porque con el tobillo lastimado no pude mantener tan bien mi equilibrio después de haberme teletransportado, aun así me levante con la ayuda de Twilight, entonces vi que la biblioteca estaba algo rara.

Y es que esta estaba adornada con muchos globos, serpentinas, incluso vi una mesa con lo que parecía ser bebidas, etc.; lo cual me extraño bastante.

– ¿Hubo una fiesta o algo por el estilo? – le pregunte a Twilight confundido.

–Iba a haber una fiesta– me dijo para después subir el tono y decirme – ¡Tu fiesta! – me dijo seriamente casi en forma de regaño, a lo que yo me quede más confundido…

–¿Cómo que mi fiesta?, si ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños– le dije obviamente confundido de lo que me había dicho, además mi cumpleaños no sería el mismo aquí que en mi mundo, porque a lo mejor y tal vez sí que era la fecha de mi cumpleaños, pero aún no ha pasado un año desde mi otro cumpleaños, o a menos que ellos sean adivinos, por lo que debería contar cuantos días pasaron de mi cumpleaños en mi mundo y ver cuando seria mi cumpleaños en este mundo, además…mejor dejo de divagar y me concentro que esto parece serio.

–Íbamos a hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida, pero tú nunca llegaste– me dijo reganándome... uhhhhhh mierda, espero que los demás ponis no me odien… –Además de que Pinkie se esforzó mucho para esto, pero nunca llegaste porque te peleaste con Rainbow– me dijo aun en forma de regaño… uhhhhhh mierda, espero que la poni rosa no me odie…

Genial… ahora tenía más ponis con los que disculparme, especialmente la rosa, aunque viendo como es dudo que este muy enojada…

Espero…

Como sea, le dije a Twilight que me encargaría de eso mañana y es que la verdad me sentía demasiado cansado… ¿Quién lo diría?, de un momento de estar en la cima del mundo, estoy otra vez con la mierda hasta el cuello…eso resume demasiado bien mi vida…

Aun así, tenía una cosa más que hacer, y es que tenía que hervir la porquería esta que me dio la Pegaso…no sé porque pero durante más tiempo estoy despierto estando cansado, mas mala onda me pongo…

Con ayuda de Twilight, ya que no tenía mucha idea de cómo mierda se prendía su estufa, herví un par de las nueces que me dio Fluttershy y después me las comí, además de que cene un poco también, una ensalada rara y un pastelillo y después me fui a mi celda, no sin antes tomar mi mochila de la puerta y después cerrarla.

Deje la mochila aun lado y fui a verme al espejo…y la verdad tampoco me fue tan mal, creo que lo peor se lo llevo lo demás de mi cuerpo, cosa que aunque tampoco es mejor, lo prefiero a que me haya desfigurado la cara.

Después de que me viese al espejo para ver el poco atractivo que aún me quedaba, me tire a la cama para poder al fin descansar…

.

-.

..-

…

.-

.

.-..

.-.

.

-.

.

NO PUEDO DORMIR CONCHA SU MAAAAAAAAAAA…

…

…

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen, la gente muere, y yo ando desvelado porque no pude dormir en toda la puta noche ME CAGO EN…

Cálmate Markus…

Tú eres chido, has pasado por cosas… muy tontas e ilógicas estos días, pero puedes superar esto, puedes sobrellevarlo…

Como cuando superaste el record de pajas echas en un día, o cuando le demostraste a tus amigos que las drogas no te ponen idiota, solo para ver cómo se volvían adictos y aprovecharte de su idiotez para que te dieran dinero a lo tonto y…

Mejor dejo de pensar en idioteces…

Como sea, me levante muy pesadamente porque como dije, no pude dormir en toda la puta noche y estaba medio cabreado…y con medio me refiero a mucho, aun así había encontrado un poco de autocontrol que me quedaba de reserva para poder seguir normal… normal entre comillas, porque hablando enserio, ¿Quién mierda puede actuar normal en un mundo de ponis de colores que tienen magia y viven en un patriarcado opresor con tecnología desigual en varias medidas?...y todavía los ponis esperan que actué normal…muy lógico todo…

Ignorando mis divagaciones… otra vez… una vez me levante salí de mi celda, para encontrarme con que Twilight leyendo tranquilamente mientras Spike estaba acomodando algunos libros…no sé por qué, pero siento un cosquilleo en mis amígdalas…

–Buenos días– le dije a Twilight y a Spike mientras bostezaba.

Parecía que Twilight iba a decir algo pero…

–Hola– me saludo la poni rosa que había aparecido enfrente mío…eso explica el cosquilleo…mínimo ya no me sorprendí tanto y solo di un paso hacia atrás para tener un poco de espacio personal… que ya no se ni porque pienso en ello si de por si siempre me lo andan invadiendo… maldita paranoia.

–Hola Pinkie, lamento no haber asistido a tu fiesta ayer– le dije a Pinkie disculpándome, y es que no quería que me tuviera resentimientos.

–No te preocupes tontín, Twilight ya no dijo porque no pudiste asistir, por lo que hoy haremos otra fiesta, aunque esta vez no será sorpresa a diferencia de la otra, porque ahora ya sabes que te hare una fiesta, por lo que no será sorpresa, aun así espero que sea tan buena como sorpresa, para así sorprenderte, entonces se volvería una fiesta sorpresa, pero no como la otra que también era sorpresa…– y siguió hable y hable y hable, y aun cuando quisiera poner algo de atención a lo que decía todo me parecía sin sentido…

Aun así no paso mucho para que pasara algo que hizo que se callara…

Y es que vimos cómo alguien había abierto la puerta de golpe, a lo que todos nos volteamos a lo que vimos que era la Pegaso con la que había peleado…y no tenía cara de querer hablar amistosamente…aun así vi como Pinkie iba a moverse para saludarla o algo…pero nada más logre ver como la quitaba del camino…

Y casi como la velocidad de un rayo vino hacia mí volando yo solo me cubrí con mis brazos esperando el golpe, pero la Pegaso había sido detenida por Twilight…madre mía, esa estuvo cerca…

Vi como la Pegaso aun así estaba forcejeando por tratar de alcanzarme , cosa que no pudo hacer gracias a que Twilight me estaba protegiendo, cosa que agradezco, tampoco estoy en condiciones de volver a pelear con la Pegaso esta.

– ¡Suéltame Twilight, debo vencer a este monstruo! – dijo mientras aun trataba de zafarse de Twilight, pero obviamente no la dejo.

– ¡Rainbow Dash cálmate!, todo empezó porque tu decidiste atacar a Markus– le dijo severamente. –Aunque también él pudo haber hecho otra cosa en vez de atacar de vuelta– le dijo pero ahora mirándome a mí en forma de regaño, a lo que yo simplemente me hice el idiota –Así que porque no te calmas y tratamos esto de forma civilizada– le dijo Twilight algo más calmada.

–No– dijo la Pegaso cruzándose de… ¿Hombros?... debo buscar o comprar o fiar o hacer trueque de algún libro de anatomía

– ¿Cómo qué no? – le dijo Twilight volviendo a estar algo enojada, yo mejor ni me metía me vallan a pegar a mi…

–No voy a dejar que un fideo me gane y se salga con la suya– le dijo mientras me veía bastante enojada… espera… ¿Fideo?... ni que ella estuviera tan buena… bueno, en realidad no se sobre eso ni ella sabe, así que…

Aun así creo que me estoy haciendo una idea sobre esta Pegaso, digo primero me atacó porque disque me escape esa lo paso por alto, pero luego me ataco porque le hice hacer el ridículo y ahora me quiere volver a atacar porque al parecer le gane en una pelea aun sin ser un atleta y lo más probable es que se sienta humillada o algo así… creo que ya empiezo a ver algo sobre esta Pegaso, solo espero que lo que voy a hacer no me salga mal…

–Twilight– la llame a lo que me volteo a ver –Quiero hablar con ella, ¿Crees que podrías soltarla y dejarnos a solas? – cuando le dije esto obviamente todos se quedaron sorprendidos… menos Pinkie… ella solo me sonreía cada vez que volteaba a verla… y eso me da mal rollo…

Como sea, Twilight asintió y dejó a la Pegaso, la cual aun así no paro de volar, entonces tanto Twilight como Pinkie y Spike dejaron la biblioteca, dejándome a la Pegaso y a mí, solos…

Bueno…

 _It´s show time_

Y espero que esto salga bien o valdré verga.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y me prepare un poco mentalmente para aguantar los nervios, ya que tenía que parecer lo más serio posible y no quería tartamudear ni nada así.

–Vale, Rainbow Dash, ¿Cierto? – le pregunte para medo romper el hielo, aun así solo vi cómo se empezaba a desesperar, así que lo tome como un si –Como puedo ver veo que estas molesta por lo de pelea…– iba a seguir hablando pero me interrumpió.

– ¡Cómo no iba a estar molesta! – me grito mientras se enfurecía, aun así esperaba que tuviera algo de control y me dejara acabar antes de que empezara a golpearme…

–Pero no está molesta por la pelea en sí, ¿Verdad? – le dije serio mientras la veía a los ojos, y es que además no debía dejar de verla a los ojos –Estas más molesta por el hecho de que perdiste la pelea, además de que según tu yo soy un fideo, el cual se suponía no debería de haber tenido ninguna oportunidad ante ti, aun así, te termine ganando, ¿Por qué será? – le dije en forma retorica haciendo que se enojara más, aun así yo no consideraba tanto que me haya desmayado después como una victoria… pero bueno, mejor para mí.

–Te diré el porqué, y en realidad es muy sencillo– le dije cambiando mi tono de voz a uno más relajado –Fue porque simplemente no pensaste en tus acciones, y eso aunque te dio una cierta ventaja ya que estoy acostumbrado a combates más intelectuales, aunque imagínate en otra situación, digamos una carrera– le dije mientras al parecer me ponía un poco más de atención a lo que decía y obviamente yo no iba a desaprovechar esto.

–Imagina, que estas apunto de ir a una carrera o competencia que marcara tu vida, que dependiendo de los resultados tu entorno pueda cambiar, ¿Estarías dispuesta a perder por no pensar bien las cosas?, y no solo desaprovechar esa oportunidad sino que además harías que la gente que te rodea no te vea igual y o pierda el respeto por ti, y no solo eso, si no que tú misma te sentirías así, porque de un error tan simple acabas de tirar mucho esfuerzo y dedicación a la basura, ¿Estarías dispuesta a vivir eso? – le dije casi en su cara, solo para ver que tenía cierta cara de duda y preocupación, dándome a entender que la tenía donde quería.

–Aun así, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo mutuo– dije y casi de inmediato puso cara de desconfianza.

– ¿Qué clase de trato? – me pregunto mientras me veía dudosa.

–Tienes buenas habilidades y buenos atributos, aun así hace falta pulirlos para llegar al máximo potencial, es por eso que te propongo una alianza de en la que nos podamos ayudar –dije dejando una pausa para que pudiera respirar– Tal vez no lo sepas pero su princesa me tiene condicionado a ustedes, ya que si alguna de ustedes así lo quiere puedo ser llevado a una celda en Canterlot, cosa que como podrás adivinar no quiero que pase, por lo que si me dejas estar aquí, te ayudare explotar ese potencial que aún no has aprovechado, no tendrás que hacer nada más, solo dejar que me quede aquí, solo eso y recibirás la ayuda de este humano, el cual te asegura que no te arrepentirás, ¿Qué me dices trato? – le dije medio flipado, ya que hasta yo me la estaba creyendo, ya que me sentía inspirado.

Se me quedo viendo un rato, muy dudosa de su respuesta, en cierta forma ya sabía lo que diría y es que a diferencia de los humanos siento que estos ponis aún son muy inocentes, cosa que en muchas formas me hará más fácil la vida en este lugar, aun así no dudo que también en este mundo haya incluso ponis con la mente toda trastocada, por lo que tampoco debo confiarme demasiado.

Aun así, si no estaré aquí para siempre…

Aprovechare todo lo que pueda…

Y no sé si será muy bueno para ellos… hehe.

* * *

 **Hola...**

 **AMIGUITOS MIOSSSSSSSSSSSSS...**

 **Espero que se encuentren bien este bonito dia :3, mas aun porque aqui en Mexico es dia frstivo y no tengo clases, lo que me ayudo a acabar este cap :3.**

 **Otra cosa, tal vez me tarde un poco mas en el proximo cap, ya que va estar muy largo ya que abarcara muchas cosas, sin mencionar que ya mero tengo examenes, lo que puede que se retrase un poco, aun asi tratare de tenerlo lo antes posible :3.**

 **Por ultimo:**

 **MeganBrony: Seeeee XD, aunque aun asi hay parece haber una posible solucion a todo esto, falta ver que pasa ;3. Y creeme no has visto nada XDDD, o bueno en este caso seria leido...se entiende...**

 **Bueno eso seria todo, nos vemos en la proxima.**

 **Este es Destructortr despidiendose...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ITS MUFFIN TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	15. Poniéndose en acción

_**Capitulo 15: Poniéndose en acción**_

Me quede viendo la cara de la Pegaso para así no perderme ninguna posible reacción y así pueda hacer algo de vuelta, la verdad me sentía algo nervioso, ya que en si esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer con esta Pegaso, y es que logre ver que su ego era grande, y si un tipo como yo le ganaba, bueno de seguro le baje un poco el ego, así que tratar de hacerle ver que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente tal vez sea una buena forma de empezar, aunque como dije no estaba muy seguro ya que no tenía mucha idea de ella, pero si no estoy equivocado creo que me ira bien… aunque con mi suerte… ni para buscarle, es demasiado aleatorio.

Entonces me fije que ponía una cara de duda, solo para cambiar a una de enojo… oh mierda, aquí vamos de nuevo…

–No acepto, más que nada porque dudo que un fideo como tu pueda ensenarme algo a mí– me dijo con un tono de superioridad, pues al final no me equivoque, solo hace falta un poco más de persuasión, y creo que tengo una idea perfecta.

–Bueno en cierta parte tienes razón, yo no como es volar y como es que se vuela correctamente– dije mientras caminaba alrededor de ella mientras me miraba de forma dudosa. –Aun así, eso no es a lo que me refería, ya que un buen atleta no solo depende de que tan bueno sea en algo, sino que además estos tienes a alguien más para ayudarlos en otro tipo de cosas– dije muy seguro y es que ya sabía cómo atrapar a este Pegaso.

– ¿Qué tipo de cosas?– me pregunto curiosa.

–Simple, dime acaso sabes ¿cómo es que un atleta se vuelve tan famoso?, porque en esto no solo influye la habilidad del atleta, sino de quien lo representa y que tipo de ayudas recibe– le dije y espero que haya entendido lo que dije… no me quiero pasar todo el día explicando algo que hasta un niño puede…

– ¿Eh? – me dijo confundida… pues va a ser que no entendió… suspire de desesperación y frustración y me talle un poco la cara, ya que esto iba a tardar un rato…

…

…

Pasamos un rato hablando mientras yo le explicaba de que mierda hablaba, además de que logre sacarle una que otra cosa de ella, que por cierto se la paso un gran rato presumiendo sobre ella y como era casi seguro que se uniera a los ¿Wonderbolts? algo así, que supuse yo sería un grupo de atletas o algo, eso de ser de otro mundo me está empezando a tocar la moral, y peor aun pareciendo que esto el escenario es dibujado por un niño de 5 años con Parkinson.

–Entonces tú, ¿De verdad puedes ayudarme en todo eso?– me pregunto confundida, y es que me tarde un buen rato explicándole de que verga hablaba, ya que no captaba la indirecta, ósea ella disque quería entrar a un grupo famoso y no sabe que mierda es un representante, eso o en este lugar no hay… en ese caso mejor para mi si esta Pegaso acepta. Además, si acepta y es tan buena como me presumió mientras hablamos, podría aprovechar la oportunidad… he he… como que recuerdo que me falta dinero…

–Si, además creo que si de verdad eres tan buena como dices y de verdad quieres unirte a los Wonderbolts, necesitaras más que ser una buena atleta para lograrlo, además un poco de ayuda nunca viene mal, ¿No crees? – le dije mientras me acercaba un poco a ella, y es que creo que ya la tenía…

Se quedó unos momentos con la pata en la barbilla pensando a lo que yo no dejaba de verla a ver si volvía a dudar, ya que sentí que se le veía interesada pero a la vez insegura, aun así creo que ya está, y si no pues a volver a pensar en algo, no puedo dejar esta oportunidad pasar.

–Vale, acepto tu trato– me dijo a lo que yo me sorprendí un poco de lo repentino que fue, me voltee y casi de inmediato se me acerco demasiado a la cara…

–Pero si veo que no me sirves de nada hare que te metan a un calabozo el resto de tu vida– me dijo de forma amenazante solo para irse por una ventana momentos después, yo solo solté un suspiro de alivio, ya que estaba empezando a pensar que me dilataría aquí todo el día, aun así salió un poco mejor de lo que pensé.

Aun así sentía que la había medio cagado y es que no tenía casi ni ideas sobre ese tipo de cosas, menos si veos que no tengo casi condición física como para seguirle el ritmo... joder, en la que me acabo de meter...

Como sea, mínimo me dejaría en paz por un rato, en lo que pienso que hacer.

Después de que la Pegaso salió de la biblioteca vi como entraban todos, a lo que yo me relaje un poco, ya que mínimo ahora no tenía que preocuparme por alguna tontería, mas allá de ver cómo hacer que la poni que me quedaba me aceptara, y si quería ver eso tendría que salir... y dudo que Twilight quiera viendo en los problemas que me he metido estos días...

– ¿Cómo te fue? – me pregunto un tanto forzada refiriéndose a lo de Rainbow.

–Más o menos, como mismo espero que la Pegaso no me ataque en medio de la calle sin razón– dije medio escéptico de lo que había pasado con su amiga –Por cierto Twilight aunque me arriesgo a que digas que no, necesito volver a salir hoy– dije a lo que me miro dudosa... –Más que nada porque necesito...– no se me ocurrió nada... –...¿Ir por unas cosas?... –le dije mientras alzaba mis hombros lo que Twilight no contestó con un seco "No".

...

Bueno valía la pena haber intentado...

Momentos después vi como Pinkie salía de la nada y tomaba a Twilight de la pata y se la llevaba a otro lado, a lo que vi como empezaron a hablar y vi como Pinkie andaba medio sobresaltada... además una vez vi cómo se tiraba al suelo y tomaba las pesuñas de Twilight... ¿Le está pidiendo matrimonio o qué onda?...

Después de un rato vi como Pinkie se alegraba y desaparecía casi por arte de magia más sobrenatural que la de los unicornios y Twilight medio con cara de molestia se acercó conmigo.

–Vale, puedes salir– me dijo casi como si le estuvieran obligando a decirlo... perooooooo, por mi mejor, además ya me hacia una idea de lo que había pasado.

Ya hasta me iba a ir cuando Twilight me detuvo... me voltee y se veía bastante seria...

–Pero quiero que estés aquí a las 6 en punto, sino no abra más permisos de salir sin mi compañía, ¿Quedo claro? – me dijo de forma severa y creo que si se había enojado de que cada vez que pisaba afuera cosas malas pasaban, pero en si no es mi culpa... es solo que no tengo suerte... y que estoy medio retrasado… y que el mundo me odia... y aun así sobrevivo que ya es algo...

–Estaré aquí a esa hora, no te preocupes– le dije seguro mientras me dirigía a la puerta pero antes de que saliera... – ¿Y Twilight? – le hable a lo que ella se dio la vuelta –Perdón por las cosas que he hecho estos días, es solo que no tengo la mejor de las suertes y a veces soy algo imbécil, aun así ya verás que al final todo se arreglara, lo prometo– le dije comprensivo y seguro de mí mismo, ya que sentía que la había echo enojar y estresar mucho estos días, con eso de que me escapo y que no aparezco pues ya me pase un poco...bueno mucho, y viendo que ella está tratando de ayudarme, pues me hace sentir un poco mal... solo un poco, por lo que veré la forma de no cambiar mis planes y/sin bajar un poco mi desmadre.

Como sea, una vez afuera sentí el bolsillo de mi chamarra de cuero y si, ahí seguía mi camisa toda sucia, la cual sería una excusa decente para ir a ver a la unicornio blanca, que por cierto no he visto ya en un largo rato y ya era la última de las amigas de Twilight que me faltaba convencer... creo... nah, de seguro es la última… creo

Después de cómo una hora por fin llegue a la boutique de la poni, y es que estando cojo no puedo caminar muy bien que digamos, y si le añadimos que no tengo idea de cómo llegar y que tuve que llegar a base de pura memoria... pues es un milagro que llegara hoy… aun así, también me paraba una que otra vez porque sentía como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo…

Como sea, me acerque a la entrada de la boutique a lo que empecé a tocar la puerta, espere unos momentos a lo que no escuche respuesta alguna, pensé que no estaría en casa, aun así decidí volver a tocar un poquito más fuerte solo por si acaso...

 _*PUM*_

Literalmente la puerta se había caído de su lugar... y eso que no le di tan fuerte... aun así de la curiosidad decidí meter la cabeza solo para ver el lugar ordenado pero no había señas de que hubiera nadie...

– ¿Hola? – dije esperando alguna respuesta pero nadie contesto, iba a poner la puerta en su lugar e irme pero entonces escuche un ruido que venia del piso de arriba de la boutique-casa. Normalmente lo ignoraría y me iriria... pero como no tengo nada mejor que hacer...

Entre a la boutique y una vez entre puse la puerta en su lugar, me sorprende que no haya arreglado la puerta aun, digo pueden entrar a robar muy fácilmente, aunque también dudo que haya tantos robos aquí que en mi mundo.

Como sea, una vez deje la puerta en su lugar me puse a buscar las escaleras para subir y es que el lugar estaba medio raro, digo había un tipo escenario o tarima en medio del lugar que por todo el alboroto de la otra vez no note, ¿Para qué lo quería la unicornio?, ni idea, probablemente para hacer mini desfiles de moda o cosas así, además de que había muchos espejos repartidos por la mayor de ese lugar.

Cuando al fin encontré las escaleras las subí intentando no hacer ruido, entonces vi unas cuantas puertas que pensé serían las habitaciones de la casa, me acerque a una medio abierta, logrando ver unos cuantos maniquíes con ropas a medio coser encima, además de que vi una pizarra y unas cuantas estanterías

– ¡Aaaaah! – grite ya que algo me había pegado fuertemente en la espalda, haciendo que entrara a la habitación esa por el golpe, cuando me voltee a ver que lo había echo vi a la unicornio que estaba buscando.

– ¡¿Que en el nombre de Celestia estas haciendo aquí?! – me grito enojada mientras me apuntaba con su cuerno pero yo algo más tranquilo solo me levante.

–Tranquila, no vine a hacer nada malo, es más vine a pedirte un favor– dije aun tranquilo, ya que ya había pensado algo que decir.

– ¿Y no pudiste tocar la puerta como alguien civilizado? – me dijo ya algo calmada.

–La puerta estaba abierta además escuche un ruido arriba, no pretendía asustarte ni nada por el estilo, si fue algo grosero de mi parte entrar sin permiso, pero es que eres tú la que me mas puede ayudar en esto– dije igualmente con un tono tranquilo, mínimo el hechizo que me dio no fue tan fuerte ya he sufrido mucho estos días, casi siento que paso de una golpiza a otra.

– ¿Y qué es eso en lo que necesitas ayuda? – me pregunto ahora dudosa, a lo que yo saque mi camisa de mi chamarra y se la mostré, ella puso una cara de desagrado. – ¿Y qué pretendes que haga con eso?, ¿Es eso sangre? – me dijo ofendida y espantada pero ya sabía cómo cambiar esa cara.

–Es mi camisa, y si es sangre, tu amiga Rainbow me golpeo la cara y me hizo sangrar la nariz, y esa es la razón por la que vine aquí, no creo ninguna otra poni me sepa ayudar con esto– le dije serio y con una sonrisa, ella me miro con escéptica. –Mira, sonara como una tontería, pero creo que tu también lograras entender el cómo se siente que se manche una prenda que tiene peso sentimental, no te pido que la limpies, solo te pido una forma de que le pueda quitar la mancha– le dije volviéndole a mostrar mi camisa, por un momento se le quedo viendo pero luego volteo a verme y le mostré una sonrisa, pero aun asi no tomo mi camisa...creo que ya valio...

–Veré que puedo hacer– dijo de mala gana, a lo que yo me alegre y es que había encontrado una forma de persuadir a este poni, ademas de que habia pensado que no querria, pero bueno en algo me ayudara creo uo.

–Gracias Rarity, eres muy generosa– le dije mientras en mi mente estaba victorioso y se verá como una tontería pero esto para mi vale oro, más que nada por todas las posibilidades que me abre.

Después de que dije eso la unicornio se fue de la habitación a o que yo me quede solo, y como no tenía nada que hacer empezó a ver a mi alrededor, aunque solo vi lo mismo que vi antes.

Maniquíes con tela a medio coser, una pizarra con garabatos que no entendía, la neta estos ponis escriben con letra de doctor... aunque como yo escribo casi igual pues por eso les entiendo... ya me desvié... como sea, hubo una cosa en la habitación que me llamo la atención (:3) y es que había un cuadro, no es que tuviera algo raro en él, era solo que a diferencia de lo que pensaba de Rarity era que este no ayudaba a la decoración, es mas en cierta forma arruinaba la decoración, dudo que a ella le guste mucho el color verde, pero incluso con lo poco que se, podría decir que ese tono de verde que horrible, ya que era de un poni con vestuario verde, pero se veía mal aquí... sonara como una tontería pero aun así no me podía quitar el presentimiento que ese cuadro tenía algo raro... necesito examinar esa cosa luego... lo haría ahora pero Rarity puede llegar en cualquier momento, así que mejor no me arriesgo ahora.

Y hablando de la reina de roma, Rarity subió unos momentos después, a lo que me di cuenta que traía consigo una bolsita pequeña, que por lo que vi contenía un polvo blanco... no... No creo que sea eso... aunque si lo fuera no me molestaría...

–Puedes usar este jabón, es perfecto para ese tipo de manchas y más si es en ropa blanca, así que creo que ya me puedes dejar trabajar en paz– me dijo la poni fastidiada... se nota que no le gusta que este aquí... creo que es más que entendible, solo le traigo problemas.

–Sí, eso creo... bueno... nos vemos luego– dije saliendo de esa habitación, solo para ver que ella cerraba la puerta tras de sí...

–Joder... eso fue incomodo... – me dije a mi mismo mientras me iba de ahí, y es que no esperaba que se fastidiara tanto con esta "visita", aun así siento que ha valido la pena, digo ahora tengo otro objetivo que es ver que me parecía tan raro de ese cuadro.

Como sea cuando estaba en el piso de abajo listo para irme, pero entonces vi una bolsa de papel que había en una mesa, a lo que revise si no tenía nada adentro, como no lo tenía ahí fue donde guarde tanto mi camisa como la bolsita con el jabón, y ahora si ya me iba a ir… hasta que me volvió a dar esa sensación de que alguien me estaba viendo, entonces escuche una risa...

–Sígueme extraño...jejeje– me dijo un poni que apenas y podía distinguir por el efecto misterioso de sombras que tenía, él me estaba viendo desde la ventana para luego irse, lo único que logree ver es que tenía un paliacate negro en la cara y una capucha igualmente negra, además de unos lentes oscuros, obvio no tenía ni idea de quien era, aun así por tonto que parezca decidí hacerle caso y cuando salí de la boutique y seguí al extraño poni hasta un rincón algo alejado de la boutique… digo, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?… ojalá no hubiera pensado eso…

–…Ummm… ¿Si?... – le pregunte confundido al poni, el cual además de lo que dije antes, también llevaba una alforja algo rara y grande, además de que usaba una gabardina negra.

–Jeje… prepárate…– me dijo a lo que se paró de 2 patas y puso sus pesuñas como si fuera a abrir su gabardina… ah no… ¡Mierda!...

–Son robados– me dijo feliz… y es que adentro de su gabardina el tenia objetos varios, como discos, revistas, incluso ropa… no sé si de poni o mía porque tenía cierto parecido realmente… en cierta forma me alegro que fuera solo eso, ya me había espantado… aparte de que note que sui tono de pelaje y crin son completamente negros… o será por la suciedad. Igual y no creo que tanto el como lo que lleva haya sido siempre negro…

–… ¿Umm?… ¿Ok?... – dije confundido de lo que pasaba…

–Tengo de todo joven, cualquier disco te lo consigo, ropa original de Canterlot, el perfume de Blueblood, lo que quieras– me dijo muy enérgico, además de que se me acerco mucho mientras me mostraba cada cosa que decía… ¿Por qué los ponis tienen esa obsesión de invadir mi espacio personal?... –Es mas solo para ti caballero, le tengo esta revista edición especial con fotos exclusivas de las celebridades del momento, que le pueden satisfacer, si usted me entiende– me dijo el poni mientras me daba golpecitos con su pata. – ¡Son robadas! – me grito aún más enérgico…

–…Ummm…no tengo dinero…-le dije medio incomodo…

– ¡SON ROBADAS! – me grito ahora en el oído el muy cabron.

– ¡Si, ya se!, pero no tengo dinero– le dije ya algo molesto de su insistencia.

–Se los cambio por un beso– me dijo como si nada…

– ¡¿Qué?! – grite sorprendido y confundido…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Estaba yendo de regreso hacia la biblioteca, con un collar de oro en mi cuello y unas gafas de sol mientras caminaba pavoneándome (para los del fondo, él estaba caminando con SWAG :3) la verdad en ese momento me sentía con mucho estilo. Además el poni me había dado la revista, y eso que me salió barato todo esto… Aun así prefiero olvidar lo sucedido…

Como sea, cuando al fin llegue a la casa del árbol iba a entrar, pero antes de entrar me dio por observar el cielo y por lo que vi ya no faltaba mucho para que oscureciese, la verdad se me hacía raro que el día se me fuera tan rápido y lo más importante con tonterías…debo levantarme más temprano…

Pero bueno, decidí entrar de una vez en la biblioteca solo para ver que las luces estaban apagadas y podía ver mucho… creo que ya sé que pasa aquí…

– ¡Sorpresa! – me gritaron unos ponis mientras encendían las luces, además de que Pinkie había salido de la nada tirándome confeti, sip, ya lo sabía.

Fingí algo de sorpresa aunque ya había previsto esto, digo para que más hubiera querido Pinkie que dejara la biblioteca, lo más probable es que le haya rogado a Twilight para que me dejara salir afuera y así preparar esta segunda fiesta, no hay que ser un genio para verlo.

–Wow Pinkie, vaya sorpresa– le dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor, y es que todo estaba decorado con globos y serpentinas, además de que vi una mesa con lo que parecían ser pastelillos y algo de ponche, aun así logre ver a muchos ponis aquí dentro, digo vi tanto a las ponis que ya conocía, menos a Rarity obviamente, y uno que otro poni que no me sonaba mucho, como una unicornio de color verde como la menta y con crin azul claro con una línea blanca, además de que tenía ojos amarillos, no sé, pero me da la impresión que los colores los confundo y estoy viendo otros colores… pero juraría que ella hace un momento parecía una pastilla de menta por su tonalidad tan peculiar… además, cuando la vi la poni me puso una sonrisa algo… rara… como sea, aparte de ella vi a muchos más ponis que no me llamaron tanto la atención.

– ¿Te sorprendí?, ji ji ji, que bueno que te sorprendí, ya que pensé que no te sorprendería porque esta fiesta ya no era sorpresa, así que pensé que ya no te sorprenderías, aun así me alegro que te sorprendieras, ya que entonces esta fiesta es casi sorpresa, ya que ya sabias de ella pero te sorprendí, así que…– le volví a tapar la boca con mi mano, y es que esta poni se ve que no sabe cuándo parar, aun así…

–Gracias Pinkie es un gran detalle de tu parte, además lo lamento por no haber venido a la anterior fiesta– le dije con algo de arrepentimiento, y es que enserio no quería tener más pendientes con estas ponis.

–No hay problema tontín, además una fiesta no es para sentirse mal, una fiesta es para divertirse…–me dijo pero no completo la frase porque se fue dejando una nube de humo con su forma… ¿Cómo mierda?... para luego volver a aparecer con un cañón rosa con globos y me estaba apuntando a mi… – ¡Que empiece la diversión! – dijo disparando el cañón en mi cara, pero en vez de una bala de cañón, fue confeti lo que disparo, a lo que yo casi me ahogaba ya que tenía me había entrado un poco en la boca.

Después de que Pinkie dijo esto vi como todos lo ponis empezaban a hablar entre ellos y hacían cosas varias, además logre ver a una poni blanca con una crin azul con turquesa, además con lentes polarizados de color morado, esta estaba en una mesa de DJ, creo que se les llama tornamesa o algo así… jeje, me gustaría estar en una escuela de DJ para hacerle algo a mi público… Creo que debo dejar de jugar Rhythm Heaven un rato… además de que logre ver como la poni ponía unos de esos discos negros grandes viejos y ponía música parecida a la electrónica, ("la poni ponia"...no se si es redundante o solo se oye raro...) lo cual me extraña ya que no creo que así es como se hace en mi mundo, aunque no recordaba cómo se llamaba ese subgénero, ya saben ese que suena como licuadora… ummm… no es dubstep, es electrónica pero no parece dubstep, es algo estridente y tiene buen ritmo pero… es… ummm… ¿Hoofstep?...

Al no tener muchas más ideas de que hacer fui a la mesa con los bocadillos y tome un pastelillo y un poco de ponche, me los comí a medias, porque la verdad el estómago me dolía, mugre Pegaso multicolor que no se lava el cabello… como sea, mejor decidí irme a una esquina a sentarme, además de que deje la bolsa de papel con camisa en esa esquina, además de que me quite los lentes de sol y el collar de oro, no por nada pero por el momento no sentía ganas de sacar el FLOW… ok no…

Aun así allí estaba yo en una esquina solo y es que en si nunca había ido a una fiesta así antes, ósea con desconocidos, además las cosas que veía que hacían no se veían para nada interesantes…

Entonces del aburrimiento tome un globo y le quite el cordel, y empecé a botarlo cual pelota, me sentía aburrido… pero luego le di muy fuerte y el globo se fue volando, a lo que puse mis manos en mi cara, pero entonces vi como el globo regresaba y es que vi que Pinkie me lo había regresado, ella me estaba viendo con una gran sonrisa, yo serio decidí volver a golpear el globo pero ahora hacia ella, Pinkie con su cabeza golpeo el globo regresándomelo, y se rio y yo también, entonces nos la pasamos así un rato, yo golpeando el globo y ella regresándomelo, sonara tonto pero así nos la pasamos un rato algo largo, aunque en ese momento no me importaba el tiempo, solo me importaba el globo… el globo tiene un curioso color rosa…

Mínimo fue hasta que vi como volvían a abrir la puerta y vi que era Rarity la que había llegado, entonces vi como Pinkie desapareció de mi vista, solo para volverla a ver esta vez con Rarity y no solo ellas sino las demás ponis que había conocido se fueron con ella, a hablar me parecía…

Y otra vez estaba yo aburrido, de repente me llego una idea loca… como si mis ideas fueran muy normales… y es que se me había ocurrido aprovechar esta fiesta para ir a la casa de Rarity a ver lo del mugre cuadro, era una cosa arriesgada, ya que si algún poni me veía estaba muerto, pero por otro lado si voy y nadie me ve, tendré la coartada de haber estado en la fiesta, por si hacia algo que fuera contra las reglas no podrían echarme la culpa a mí, ya que uno nunca sabe las cosas que hará hasta el momento de la verdad.

Como sea, ya decido me levante y empecé a buscar con la mirada algún lugar por el que pudiera salir sin ser visto, y entonces se me ocurrió un lugar perfecto, ya que la otra vez que había ido a la habitación de Twilight logre ver una ventana algo grande y si consideramos que estoy en un árbol supongo que me será fácil usar las ramas para bajar… o mínimo eso espero… además de que podría escudar parte de mi desaparición diciendo que iba al baño, ya que como no he visto que haya más habitaciones aquí abajo aparte de la cocina y la de mi celda, entonces por eliminación el baño estará arriba.

Sin más demora, fui rápido con Twilight a decirle si podía usar su baño, y ella me confirmo que si estaba arriba, así que me fui lo más rápido que pude a su habitación.

Una vez ahí busque la ventana esa, y cuando la encontré la abrí y cheque el panorama, en si era una caída grande, pero las ramas de esta casa-árbol me ayudaran a bajar, también además revise para ver si había alguien afuera, pero no logre ver a nadie.

Con esto hecho fui bajando con mucho cuidado, además de que iba algo lento por el hecho de que andaba lastimado y aparte no quería caerme, sufrir y agregarle más dolor a mi tortura.

Cuando al fin toque el piso revise a mi alrededor a ver si nadie había aparecido de repente o algo así, además de que no me había percatado de que ya era de noche, lo que me ayudaría a pasar desapercibido… aun así me pregunto… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve jugando con Pinkie?... a lo tonto a lo mejor y pasaron unas 2 horas…

Como sea, yo con mucha cautela me fui a la boutique, además de que estaba atento a que no hubiera nadie por ahí que me pudiera delatar.

Me tarde un rato en llegar a la boutique aunque menos que las otra vece, ya que esta era la segunda vez que venía aquí hoy, así que en cierta forma eso me ayudo a que me ubicara un poco mejor. Entonces empecé a ver las posibilidades de como entrar, y es que dudaba que Rarity no haya hecho nada con su puerta después de ver que entre como si nada, a lo que por seguridad decidí buscar otras vías para entrar.

Por lo que intente con las ventanas principales, pero como me esperaba estaban cerradas, además de que por lo que vi estas tenían una especie de seguro puesto, así que no se iban a mover. Ya como última posibilidad decidí ver que más podría hacer, entonces vi el árbol que había aun lado de la boutique, este llegaba hasta lo que parecía ser la ventana de una habitación que había hasta casi la punta de la boutique, a lo que decidí escalar el árbol y ver si tenía suerte, aun así me costó un poco siquiera subir el árbol, ya que en más de una vez me resbalaba del árbol por no agarrarme bien, lo bueno es que tampoco caía de mucha altura, así que no me lastime mucho.

Cuando por fin fui capaz de escalar el árbol, me recargue en una rama bastante gruesa que había e intente a abrir la ventana pero estaba cerrada bastante duro, sin embargo a diferencia de las otras esta no tenía un seguro puesto, por lo que aprovechando que estaba cerca de la copa del árbol tome una rama algo pequeña y la puse en la unión de la ventana, por lo que empecé a hacer fuerza para que se abriera la ventana…

 _*Crack*_

La mendiga rama que estaba usando de palanca se rompió, y yo algo fastidiado la lance, aun así tenía algo de miedo que la rama donde estaba recargado se rompiese, así que rápidamente tome ahora 2 ramas un poco más gruesas y volví hacer fuerza, y esta vez sí pude abrir la ventana, casi pierdo el equilibrio pero lo conseguí.

Me levante poco a poco de la rama donde estaba recargado para que no se rompiese y ya que me prepare salte de la rama a la habitación, cosa que pude hacer pero no caí precisamente de pie… aun así es aterrizaje exitoso para mí, si no muero, es exitoso.

Una vez me recupere del salto, me levante y me quite el polvo de la chamarra, y empecé a ver dónde estaba, lo que pude ver fue una cama con un diseño bastante elegante, unas mesitas de noche a los lados de la cama, un armario algo grande para el tamaño de Rarity y un cajón con un espejo encima, esta era la habitación donde Rarity dormía supuse.

Viendo que no estaba donde quería fui a la puerta de la habitación y salí de ahí, solo parar ver unas escaleras para ir al piso de abajo y como no vi ninguna otra puerta pues decidí bajar.

Una vez abajo me encontré con el mismo pasillo donde recordaba estaba el cuarto que buscaba, solo que no me acordaba que puerta era y había 3, aun así no son muchas así que no importa si las reviso todas. Por lo que empecé a abrir puertas, una de ellas era el baño así que casi de momento volví a cerrar la puerta, entonces abrí otra en la cual parecía ser otra habitación, ya que tenía una cama algo pequeña, para los estándares de los ponis claro está, y unos cuantos cajones, no le preste mucha atención así que volví a cerrar la puerta.

Y por eliminación la habitación que buscaba estaba en la última puerta, obviamente al abrirla estaba la habitación que buscaba, así que entre y cerré la puerta tras de mí, a lo que busque con mi vista el cuadro…

– Ahí estas– dije susurrando mientras me acercaba al cuadro, en si por lo que veía no tenía nada raro, aparte de estar completamente fuera de lugar, aun así decidí intentar quitar el cuadro para ver si había algo detrás del… pero no pude… el cuadro estaba pegado en su lugar… y con una cierta perfección.

Esto confirmaba mis sospechas de que había algo raro en el cuadro, por lo que al no ver otra acción posible empecé a tocar el marco del cuadro a ver si encontraba algo… entonces sentí como si parte del marco estuviera… ¿Levantado?...

 _*Click*_

 _¡Lo sabía!_

Había encontrado un botón en el marco del cuadro, pero aun así no había pasado nada, por lo que seguí investigando el marco del cuadro, a lo que encontré otra parte que estaba levantada…

 _*Click*_

 _*Click*_

Al pulsarlo no solo se escuchó el sonido del botón sino que además una parte del cuadro se había separado de la pared, así que con curiosidad tome esa parte del cuadro y la moví y encontré algo que me ayudaría con mi situación…

Y es que detrás del cuadro había un pequeño espacio donde había una gema, eso sí, esa gema era además de muy hermosa bastante grande, no se parecía en nada a la gema pequeña y plastificada que me encontré, sino que esta si parecía una gema de verdad, además de que incluso ahora en la oscuridad podía ver que emitía un brillo bastante fuerte, dándome cuenta que no era une gema cualquiera, era un rubí con una curiosa forma de corazón, bien la podía sostener con mi mano.

Con una cara de victoria tome el rubí y deje el cuadro como estaba antes, además de que escuche un _"Click"_ significando que el cuadro se había vuelto a pegar en su lugar.

Ya con mis asuntos hechos aquí, iba a irme pero me daba algo de pereza volver a subir para ir por el árbol, así que viendo que había otra ventana aquí, le quite el seguro y revise si podría salir por aquí, pero además de que no estaba en condiciones para saltar hasta el árbol, la caída era algo grande, por lo que no me quedaba más opción que regresarme por donde vine…

Entonces escuche como si alguien estuviera tratando de abrir la puerta, por suerte le había puesto seguro, aunque no dudaba que aun así pudiera abrir la puerta, así que tenía que ver un lugar donde esconderme y rápido…

Por lo que me puse a dar saltitos en mi lugar mientras movía las manos desesperadamente mientras con la vista buscaba un lugar donde esconderme, entonces vi una manta de tela que cubría a unos maniquíes de caballo, por lo que como no vi otro escondite fui ahí y me escondí debajo de la manta… entonces escuche como abrían la puerta…

– ¿Rarity?, ¿Eres tú? – escuche que dijo la voz de forma somnolienta, yo cuidadosamente asome uno de mis ojos debajo de la manta comprobando que era una niña la que estaba ahí… o potrilla… o como se llamen… el caso es que en cierta forma me recordó a Rarity por su color y por su melena que también tenía un estilo algo sofisticado, será su hermana-prima-hija, como sea, solo vi como vio que la ventana estaba abierta y mientras se tallaba los ojos fue a cerrarla, y se fue de la habitación, aun así espere un rato más para asegurarme que no vuelva a entrar.

Entonces salí de mi escondite, a lo que dudaba que fuera buena idea volver por donde vine, ya que el potrilla ese podía seguir despierta, por lo que mi única salida era por la ventana de este cuarto.

Por lo que volví a abrir la ventana y volví a ver mis posibilidades para salir, pero como ya había visto antes no podía, ya que estaba muy lejos del árbol y la caída desde aquí seguía siendo algo considerable. Pero como no quería seguir perdiendo tiempo aquí no tuve más opción que intentar salir a pura escalada... y no tenía buen presentimiento...

Como sea, de forma muy cuidadosa salí de la ventana y me senté en la orilla de esta, no tengo que decir que estaba medio apretado porque no cabía en ella. Armándome de valor me apoye en la orilla de la ventana y desde fuera cerré la ventana... ahora empezaba lo bueno...

Con cuidado de no caerme fui viendo donde poder apoyar mis pies para poder bajar más, entonces encontré una saliente que era parte de la arquitectura de la boutique, por lo que la aproveche para bajar un poco más. Así seguí un rato, ya que no era para nada fácil, pero justo cuando estaba a un metro del suelo...

 _*Crack*_

Una saliente donde estaba apoyando uno de pies se rompió haciendo que yo también cayera al suelo... Aun así me aguante el grito y solo se escuchó el sonido seco de mi cuerpo chocar contra el suelo... me hubiera quedado esperando mi muerte si en el momento justo de mi caída escuchara el sonido de cuando chillan esos peluches de goma chillones… no se ni de que estoy hablando pero me está tocando la moral.

Obviamente me pase unos momentos retorciéndome en el suelo, pero cuando me recupere casi de inmediato me puse a correr, ya que no dudaba que por el ruido que hice haya llamado la atención aunque sea de un poni.

Ya cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos pude bajar el ritmo y es que con eso de que me esforcé de más al correr me lastime más el pie, por eso este tipo de heridas me molestan mucho... ya preferiría que mejor me amputaran el pie. Después de otro rato por fin pude llegar a la biblioteca, a lo que otra vez me puse a escalar como mono un árbol.

Cuando por fin llegue a entrar a la casa del árbol me sentía bastante cansado, digo pareciese que voy de una misión suicida a otra... baje las escaleras bastante cansado y con muchas ganas de ya irme a dormir pero cuando puse un pie en el piso de abajo Pinkie salió de la nada y empezó a empujarme...

–Ven a jugar a ponerle la cola al poni– me decía enérgica, y aunque intente decirle que no quería jugar, Pinkie no me dejaba, bueno si termino esto antes mejor.

Entonces llegamos a donde se suponía iba a jugar, ahí había un grupo de ponis reunidos y en la pared había una imagen bastante mal hecha de lo que supuse era un poni, entonces Pinkie me dio lo que parecía ser una cola, supongo que por eso se llamara ponle la cola al poni, momentos después Pinkie me vendo los ojos y sin que pudiera reaccionar me hizo dar vueltas como si fuera un trompo... para momentos después hacer que dejara de dar vueltas y dándome una dirección que intuí seria donde estaba la imagen, por lo que trate caminar tratando de nos desviarme pero con lo mareado que estaba no estaba muy seguro.

Mientras caminaba el grito de los ponis dándome indicaciones o diciendo alguna tontería no me dejaba pensar bien y con lo mareado que estaba y la pata chueca pues lo que me paso entonces fue muy obvio...

 _*Pum*_

Y es que me había caído, aun así logre sentir que soltaba la cola esa y se pegaba en algún lado... ojala y no sea una tontería mía o puedo ir pensando en cual bandeja estará mi cabeza.

Ya en el piso me senté y me quede la tonta venda, solo para ver que coincidentemente había logrado poner la cola en la imagen... pero no en donde iba, sino muy cerca...

Unos cuantos ponis chocaron sus pesuñas contra el suelo... será un tipo aplauso, alago o algo... entonces sentí como un cosquilleo recorría mi brazo y me ayudaba a levantarme, era como no Twilight.

– ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto algo preocupada.

–Sí, estoy bien, es solo que no tengo muy buen equilibrio– le dije explicando mi caída.

–Fue un buen intento para ser tu primera vez– me dijo Pinkie ,como no volviendo a salir de la nada... qué raro que ya hasta me haya acostumbrado...

–Sí, y más si vemos que estabas herido de tu tobillo– me felicito también Twilight, tampoco yo lo sentía como gran cosa pero bueno tampoco está mal que me alimente mi ego ya deshecho, iba a decir algo pero...

–Sí, muy bueno para ser principiante– dijo la Pegaso de cabello multicolor con un tono sarcástico y con una cara de desinterés. –Ahora es mi turno– dijo ahora con un tono de superioridad y con una sonrisa que me molestaría a cualquiera por su infinita arrogancia.

Entonces vi como Pinkie también le tapo los ojos con una venda y le dio una cola de otro color, y también le dio muchas vueltas. Pero a diferencia mía esta Pegaso fue directo a la imagen y la puso donde iba sin ninguna complicación, obviamente más ponis chocaron sus cascos contra el piso que cuando yo pase... vaya poni más mamadora... aunque tampoco ser segundo en una competición de ponerle la cola a una imagen de poni vaya a ser algo que me atormente toda mi vida.

Como sea, yo ya queriendo irme a dormir fui a mi celda a ver si podría descansar, pero de nuevo Pinkie me empujo pero esta vez porque "necesitaba probar los bocadillos y el ponche que estaban muy buenos", cosa que no tuve más remedio que hacer porque esta poni es demasiado insistente y como ya había dicho, cuando estoy cansado soy como un zombi...

Y así Pinkie me tuvo casi toda la noche, cuando yo quería irme a dormir ella llegaba a empujarme de nuevo para que viera alguna tontería, como que conociera a nuevos ponis (Cosa que resulto en una conversación tremendamente incomoda) o que fuera a bailar (Que por cierto tengo la misma habilidad de bailar que un niño convulsionándose), entre otras tonterías; hasta que al fin termino la fiesta y vi como los ponis poco a poco se iban de la biblioteca, yo estaba en el piso tirado de lo cansado de ir de un lado para otro haciendo tonterías...

Entonces con las pocas energías que me quedaban vi como Pinkie dejaba un regalo pequeño enfrente mío, solo para salir momentos después dando saltitos, además de que vi que las amigas de Twilight también fueron las ultimas en irse...

Y ahora si todo estaba tranquilo... la casa estaba echa un desmadre... Spike estaba dormido en la ponchera con una cosa que llevan las lámparas en la cabeza... confeti en todas partes... y yo embarrado en el piso cual chicle masticado a tres días de ser pisado en un sol con un frio devastador y un perro que hizo… creo que se entiende el punto...

Nunca he ido a una fiesta antes... pero en términos generales creo que si fue una buena fiesta, y aun cuando Pinkie literalmente me arrastro a todos los lugares, tampoco estuvo tan mal... aunque lo hubiera disfrutado más en otras circunstancias...

Como sea, ayude un poco a Twilight a ordenar la biblioteca mientras hablamos de cosas sin importancia. Cuando al fin acabamos, vi como Twilight cargaba a Spike con su magia y me deseo buenas noches, yo hice lo mismo ademas de que tome la bolsa con mi camisa y mis otras cosas, pero no me fui a dormir ya que tenía algo que hacer primero...

Así que me dirigí a la cocina y saque de un cajón las nueces que me había dado Fluttershy, al momento iba a hervir solo una pero pensando que no ando con muchas ganas de andar esperando a que me cure y que me dio bastantes nueces…pues se imaginaran que hice…herví todas las nueces a la vez y me las comí, dudo que vaya a pasar algo…bueno, algo peor de las cosas que ya me están pasando…

Ahora me fui a mi celda a dormir... pero aún tenía un pequeño pendiente...

Una vez dentro de mi celda, saque la revista esa que me había dado el vendedor ese raro, me sorprende que me haya dado todo esto,ya que como dije todo me había salido barato, digo solo le di las pocas monedas que había obtenido la otra vez... pero aun así prefería olvidar su otra forma de pago...

Deje todo la bolsa en uno de los cajones pero aun tenia la revista en mis manos, tome mi encendedor de mis bolsillos, que por cierto no lo había sacado todo este rato...y encendí una de las velas que había en el cajón aun lado de mi cama y me recosté en esta. Ya acostado decidí abrir la revista a ver que tenía...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

¿Pero que...?...

Pase rápidamente las hojas de la revista...

.-.

.-.

-.

-..

.

.-.

-.

..

…

Solo había fotos...

...

...

Fotos de ponis que estaban...

...

...

Que estaban…

...

...

...

...

Me levante lentamente de la cama con una cara seria...

Deje la revista en la cama...

Y empecé a golpear mi cabeza contra la pared...

 _*PUM*_

 _*PUM*_

 _*PUM*_

 _*PUM*_

 _*PUM*_

 _*PUM*_

 _*PUM*_

 _*PUM*_

 _*PUM*_

 _*PUM*_

 _*PUM*_

 _*PUM*_

 _*PUM*_

 _*PUM*_

 _*PUM*_

 _*PUM*_

 _*PUM*_

 _*PUM*_

 _*PUM*_

Y así estuve toda la noche...

…

…Un Nuevo sub-trauma desde que llego a otro mundo…

* * *

 **Hola...**

 **...**

 **Si me tarde demasiado con este cap...**

 **Pero minimo aqui esta :3 que es lo importante, el proximo si no hay mas retrasos vendra antes, ya que se siente mal nada mas dejar el fic asi sin actualizar, pero por culpa de mis examenes y uno que otro retraso por ahi pues al final este cap se tardo mas de lo que queria.**

 **Otra cosa, he estado poniendo mi cosillas escondidas en los caps, no son nada del otro mundo y si te fijas es muy facil verlos...si ya los vieron entonces...**

 **XD**

 **Pero bueno aqui unas ultimas cosas:**

 **MeganBrony:XD, creeme minimo mi prota no es de esos...¿o si lo es?...nah, no lo es, es mas creo que ahora tendras una idea de porque no lo es XDDD.**

 **Spero Tenebris: Pues espero que este, esté igual de chido o mas y haya valido la pena la espera XDDD.**

 **Eso seria todo por mi, otra vez, de verdad siento la demora enserio, pero bueno...**

 **Este es Destructortr despidiendose...**


	16. Mi desarmonía interior

_**Capítulo 16: Mi desarmonía interior...**_

 _*Pum*_

 _*Pum*_

 _*Pum*_

 _*Pum*_

 _*Pum*_

 _*Pum*_

Escuche como alguien abría mi puerta... no es que por el momento me importe demasiado contar esto a mi creciente esquizofrenia mental pero… ¿Qué más hacer?

–Buenos días Markus el desayuno esta... – dijo una lagartija mutante pleideforme pero luego se detuvo... – ¿Servido? – dijo ahora confundido...

 _*Pum*_

– ¿Qué haces? – me pregunto pero no conteste...

 _*Pum*_

– ¿Hola?... ¿Estás bien Markus? – me dijo acercándose a mí... entonces empezó a chasquear los dedos enfrente mío y al fin reaccione... o eso creo.

– ¿Uh?... ¿Qué paso? – le dije despertando y sobándome un poco la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué te golpeabas la cabeza? – me pregunto confundido.

–Creo que trataba de olvidar algo pero no recuerdo el que– dije sin muchas ganas de querer recordarlo, digo por algo quise olvidarlo, tal vez incluso sea a mí mismo, no lo sabré, tal vez ya no lo sepa, pero de momento, siento que algo palpita en mi cabeza.

–... ¿Ok?...Ummm... ¿Quieres ir a desayunar? – me dijo algo nervioso.

– ¿Uh?... oh... Si claro, porque no– dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la puerta. –Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamabas? – le dije aun algo apagado. No recuerdo que entre mi lista de nombres este uno perteneciente a una lagartija mutagena.

–...Spike...Me llamo Spike– me dijo algo nervioso creo que por mi actitud... Entonces sin decir nada más me dirigí a la cocina... o mínimo donde pensaba estaba la cocina-comedor.

Una vez llegue me senté y vi a una poni con cuerno de color lila y con una melena más oscura solo que tenía una franja de color rosa salmón, juraría haber visto un par de alas, pero creo que debo dejar de pensar en drogas y seres fantásticos.

–Buenos días Markus amaneciste bien– me pregunto el poni... debo de estar drogado o algo para ver ponis y lagartijas hablar… eso o soy un poni y solo estoy alucinando que soy otra cosa… tal vez algún descendiente de los monos supongo…

–Ummm...eso creo, no recuerdo haber dormido en absoluto– le dije aun en un tono apagado y cada vez más decadente.

– ¿Enserio?... Ummmm... ¿Y piensas ver a Rarity hoy también? – me dijo ahora algo nerviosa.

– ¿Quién era Rarity? – le pregunte algo confundido...

–Ummm...Ya sabes, mi amiga que vive en la boutique– me dijo pero yo seguía con cara de confusión... la debí de haber conocido en un bar o algo… –A la que me dijiste fuiste a ver ayer– me dijo aun insistiendo pero yo seguía confundido... –Ayer mientras limpiábamos me dijiste que fuiste con ella y que te dio algo para limpiar tu camisa– me dijo ahora ella confundida.

– ¿Que camisa?– le pregunte serio...

Se quedó callada viéndome mientras yo hacía lo mismo...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

–Markus, ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto preocupada...

–Define "Bien"– le dije aun serio, a lo que volvió a estar en silencio...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _¡Válgame la chinga, que drama!_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

–Bueno, aquí está el desayuno– dijo la lagartija poniendo la comida en la mesa, a lo que vi era un plato grande con ensalada de frutas y lo que parecía ser unos molletes, a lo que yo me puse a comer en el acto, pero entonces vi como la poni se acercaba a la lagartija esa...

–Spike, ¿Notas a Markus algo raro? – dijo susurrando aunque era 100% capaz de escucharla, .creo que el dolor de cabeza me está comiendo la cordura y está aumentando el sentido de mis sentidos…

–Sí, lo encontré dándose de golpes en la cabeza, ¿Sera una cosa de humanos? – le pregunto la lagartija a la poni igual intentando susurrar pero obviamente también lo escuche.

–No lo sé, aunque no vi que nadie hiciera eso cuando estaba en Canterlot High– dijo ahora la poni a la lagartija...

–Termine– dije levantándome de la silla, y es que ya me había acabado de comer todo lo que había...

– ¿¡Tan rápido!? – exclamaron el poni y la lagartija...

–Me gusta comer rápido– dije para después eructar. –Perdón– exclame apagado.

A lo que entonces todos nos quedamos callados, a lo que me dirigí a irme de la cocina pero olvide agacharme para poder salir por la puerta y me termine pegando algo fuerte en la cabeza...

– ¡Mierda! – dije mientras agachaba mi cabeza y empezaba a sobármela. –Au, eso sí me dolió... – dije adolorido pero entonces me quede en silencio...

– ¡Puta madre lo recordé! – dije mientras movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

...

...

...

...

…

Tan bien que me sentía yo con amnesia... o como si hubiera sido una cucaracha y me rociaran insecticida del gigante y potente después de ser fumigado con fuego y aplastado por un matamoscas eléctrico, pero bueno mínimo se me fue lo suficiente como para que no me atormente el resto de mi vida… o eso espero…

...

¿Que estaba haciendo?...

Creo que iba a desayunar...

Me voltee a lo que vi a Twilight y a Spike viendome confundidos a lo que yo con una sonrisa nerviosa por la escena que acabo de hacer decidi irme a sentar a desayunar, y cuando lo hice ambos seguian viendome raro...

–...Ammmm... ¿Qué hay de desayunar? – dije algo nervioso mientras me rascaba la nuca con algo de preocupación por haber hecho una tontería en algún tipo de trance.

–Sabes, acabas de desayunar– me dijo Spike extrañado, y en cierta forma lo sabia que tenia razon porque sentia mi estomago lleno.

–Ya lo sé, nada más estoy bromeando, jejeje– dije mientras me reía nerviosamente... –Y... ¿Qué harán hoy? – pregunte intentando quitar el silencio tan incomodo que habia.

–Yo tengo muchas tareas que hacer, asi que lo mejor sera que las haga de una vez– dijo Spike mientras se levantaba y se iba de la cocina, siento que no le caigo muy bien a esa lagartija... pero él no me puede hacer que me lleven a una celda... así queeeeeeeee...

–Y tu Twilight, ¿Que harás hoy? – le pregunte algo energico.

–Bueno, tengo que ir por unas cosas para seguir viendo como regresarte a casa– me dijo algo frustada.

–Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Por que no me has hecho otro experimento? – le pregunte curioso.

–Más que nada porque no simplemente puedo hacerte experimentos y ver si alguno me trae resultados, y el mayor problema es que el primer experimento que te hice no me dio ningun resultado cuando se suponia que deberia de haberme dado algo de informacion para poder iniciar a investigar mas a fondo, por lo que he estado buscando un experimento que me de los mismos resultados que se suponia me tenia que haber dado el otro, pero no he encontrado ninguno en todos los libros que he leído-–me dijo ahora descargando un poco de su frustacion, al parecer se había esforzado más de lo que pensaba en intentar ayudarme, a lo mejor y por eso la otra vez estaba leyendo todos esos libros, y la verdad durante antes me regresara a casa mejor, estar entre tanto poni de color y con todas las cosas raras que me han pasado me está enloqueciendo... bueno, mas de lo que de por sí ya estoy.

– ¿No hay nada en lo que pueda ayudarte?, digo despues de todo, se supone que yo soy el sistema que tienes que estudiar, ¿No? – dije a ver si podia ayudarla en esto y es que con todo esto de lo de hacer amigos no he tenido tiempo de ver como volver a casa que se supondria deberia ser mi objetivo principal pero tambien esta el hecho mal hecho de que tengo que preocuparme por que no me lleven a una celda.

–Bueno, si que hay un experimento que podemos intentar– dijo Twilight mientras se rascaba la barbilla… o mentón, no se dé taxonomía equina. –El problema es que puede ser peligroso y es doloroso– me dijo algo preocupada, aun asi prefiero que me duela ahora, a que me duela despues el que no pueda volver.

–No importa, creo que es mejor de una vez ver esto, que despues que puede ser demasiado tarde– le dije medio seguro, ya que también tenía algo de miedo ver que me haría. –Además, no puede ser más doloroso de lo que he pasado estos dias, ¿No crees? – dije divertido a lo que ella se rio un poco.

–Está bien, pero tengo que ir por unas cosas primero, ¿Quieres acompañarme? – me pregunto.

–Claro, siempre y cuando vayamos caminando y no me teletransportes, que no lo siento como paseo precisamente– le dije divertido a lo que ella rio un poco.

Nos dirigimos a la salida, no sin antes que Twilight fuera por una alforja, pero justo antes de que nos fueramos...

–Oye Twilight, ¿Crees poder decirle a Spike que limpie mi camisa?, digo con todo esto del experimento dudo poder hacaerlo yo mismo– le explique, aunque esa no era la razon, es solo que me daba flojera limpiarla yo mismo.

–Claro, solo dime donde la dejaste– me dijo Twilight. Ahuevo, ya la hice y me libre de mis responsabilidades.

–Está en una bolsa de papel en mi celda– le respondi a lo que Twilight rapido fue a avisarle a Spike, a lo que por lo que vi no lo tomo tan bien, pero como dije, el no puede hacer que me encierren en una celda... o mínimo eso espero... yo creo…

Y ahi iba otra vez, en una salida con este poni con alas y cuerno, la cual me estaba ayudando a volver a mi mundo y a su vez un poco a agradar a sus amigas, que aunque no he visto resultados en ambas cosas sé que está haciendo un esfuerzo. Aunque yo no estoy de flojo precisamente, digo hasta ahora he logrado convencer a casi todas sus amigas, ya sea producto de mi ingenio o de mi suerte o de una combinación de las 2, o incluso de la famosísima tercera, siendo mi estupidez, la que, supongo, les da lástima, aun así, la mala suerte que he tenido aqui es mucho mayor a la que tengo en mi mundo, ya que aunque no sea la persona mas afortunada no era como aqui que soy un iman del caos y de la desgracia, pero aun asi he sabido aprovechar la poca suerte que he tenido aqui gracias a mi costumbre de investigar de muchas cosas para que si pasaba algo estuviera preparado, digo no estaba preparado para ser enviado a un mundo de ponis de colores, pero si a nas cuantas situaciones que me han pasado aqui, bien digo que la informacion es poder si uno la sabe aprovechar.

Como sea, despues de un rato que nos la pasamos caminando llegamos al hospital, que segun Twilight era donde teniamos que ir por las cosas que necesitaba... cosa que me preocupaba... a lo que le dije a Twilight que prefería esperarla afuera del hospital mientras ella iba por sus cosas, más que nada porque prefería no saber que me haría… así no intentare escaparme antes de que me haga el experimento… aun así… si fueran buenas sus intenciones, no creo que el material médico sea más barato aquí que en mi mundo, si en verdad tuviera buenas intenciones, se ha de gastar una buena lana conmigo…

Quitando mi cobardía de lado, la verdad las nueces si me sirvieron ya que no sentía mal mi tobillo y eso que no ha pasado casi nada de tiempo, lo más probable es que el hecho de que me comí todas las que quedaban del tirón me haya ayudado, aun así espero que no tenga algún efecto secundario, aunque lo dudo, si lo tuviera lo más probable es que ya lo hubiera sentido para el momento… a no ser que sea algo interno… en cuyo caso estaría total y absolutamente jodido…

Después de un rato Twilight salió del hospital y nos dirigimos de vuelta a la biblioteca, la verdad aún tenía una duda, y era sobre la gema que acabo de conseguir, no sé porque pero siento algo de peso emocional en ella, como si muchos sentimientos estuvieran embarrados en ella, cual mermelada en una tostada, nunca he sido creyente de cosas como el aura o inclusive la magia, a pesar de que he tenido un contacto de cuarto tipo, pero esos pensamientos se vuelven dudosos al ver cómo pasan cosas parecidas a esas frente a tus ojos, por lo que no me sorprendería que esta gema también tuviera algo de eso… o solo estoy siendo un poco sobre analítico, que también es algo factible… me pregunto… ¿Cuándo tardara Rarity en darse cuenta que…?

– ¡Twilight! – escuche que alguien gritaba, Twilight y yo nos giramos y ahí estaba Rarity corriendo hacia nosotros, habla del diablo y este aparecerá supongo…

– ¡Twilight algo terrible acaba de pasar! – dijo Rarity mientras estaba en el suelo con los cascos en la cara de forma melodramática.

– ¡¿Qué ocurre Rarity?! – dijo Twilight preocupada y algo exaltada de lo repentina de la aparición de Rarity, yo solo me limite a observar desde la seguridad de mi lejanía…

–Twilight, lo que paso fue…– …pausa dramática… –LA PEOR, COSA, POSIBLE– dijo para después aparecer un sillón de la nada y se puso de melodramática… –Tienes que venir conmigo a mi casa por favor– le dijo a Twilight con cara de cachorrito regañado… pues al parecer no tardó mucho en darse cuenta… entonces Twilight se me acerco.

– ¿No te importa si te dejo y veo que le pasa? – me pregunto Twilight obviamente preocupada.

–Por mi bien Twilight yo puedo regresar solo, y una vez termines podemos hacer el experimento, se ve que tu amiga si necesita ayuda…– le dije a lo que vimos como Rarity estaba en el sillón que apareció mientras comía una cubeta de lo que parecía helado de nuez, que tampoco tengo idea de donde saco…

A continuación nada más vi cómo tanto Twilight como Rarity con todo y sillón desaparecían… y yo soy el exagerado, digo está bien ser un poco dramático pero ella estaba exagerando, ni que fuera el fin del mundo, aunque bueno si debía de ser importante si la tenía escondida de forma tan extravagante, pero aun así nada se escapa a mis poderes de…

– ¡AGUAS! – grite ya que una cosa me había golpeado en la cara, cuando pude recuperarme vi una pelota a un lado mío, que supongo fue lo que me golpeo, además de que vi unos cuantos potrillos cerca, lo más probable es que ellos me hayan golpeado… ¡serán hijos de…!

Patee la pelota con todas las intenciones de que se perdiera o de que golpeara a alguien y muriera de un derrame cerebral o algo, pero en vez de eso reboto con una esquina de alguna casa y…

– ¡Ohhhg! – grite de forma ahogada mientras caía de rodillas y después me puse posición fetal, ya que la pelota había rebotado y me había golpeado en mis partes nobles… mientras estaba retorciéndome en posición fetal, escuche unas cuantas risas y escuche el sonido de cascos acercarse y alegarse, por lo que intuí que los niños habían tomado la pelota y se fueron, dejándome en mi miseria...

Después de un rato me levante aun algo adolorido…

– ¡¿Por qué parece que siempre me está siguiendo el puto caos!? – Grite al cielo enojado, a lo que vi como muchos ponis voltearon a verme… – ¡¿Y ustedes que me ven?! – les grite bastante molesto, a lo que asustados todos siguieron con su camino e incluso algunos del susto pegaron carrera.

Suspire y trate de relajarme, ya tengo muchos problemas solo con unos cuantos ponis, no necesito a más que quieran cazarme. De repente, logre ver que cerca de donde estaba había una moneda de esas de oro, a lo que yo un poco más contento fui a recogerla, me agache y la intente tomar… pero no pude…

Extrañado intente ejercer más fuerza para tomar la moneda, pero no pude, es como si estuviera pegada al suelo o algo, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácil, capaz y es un pedazo de oro gigante.

Por lo que segui intentando mover la moneda durante un rato, intente de todo, levantarla con las manos, hacer palanca con un palo, y otras cosas que tampoco funcionaron... al final simplemente insulte la moneda en mi mente y decidi irme...

–Jajajajajajaja– escuche que alguien se reia pero no vi a ningún poni cerca o al menos el dueño de esta, entonces voltee a ver hacia la moneda, y es que de repente a esta la habian salidos unos ojos y una boca y al parecer era la moneda la que se reía... –Jajajajaja– se seguía riéndose la moneda, cuando de repente a esta le empezaron a salir extremidades y lo que parecia un cuerpo, y aun asi esta no paraba de reír, yo estaba en el suelo ya que me habia caido de la impresion de ver como una moneda se estaba transformando en una cosa rara...

Cuando al fin la "moneda" dejo de digievolucionar vi que la criatura que había quedado era una tipo serpiente que tenía un asta de ciervo a la derecha, un cuerno azul de cabra a la izquierda, un largo colmillo, una barba de cabra, y las cejas tupidas blancas. Tenía la garra derecha de un león, la garra izquierda de un águila, la pierna derecha de un lagarto, y la pierna izquierda de una cabra. Además, tiene una ala derecha de murciélago, una izquierda de…no se…a lo mejor y es la de un pegaso o algo así, la crin de un caballo o pensaba esto porque al igual que los caballos de mi mundo lo tenía en la espalda…bueno un poco más arriba…no se de anatomía vale… y además tenía una cola de dragón-serpiente con la punta blanca. La forma de su cuerpo se asemejaba a la de una serpiente…yo la verdad no tenía mucha idea de cómo reaccionar... y lo peor es que no dejaba de reírse...

–Joajana, debiste ver tu cara cuando te diste cuenta que no podias agarrar la moneda, jajajajaja, o cuando pateaste esa pelota y reboto y te golpeo jajaja, debo admitir que no me divertia asi con alguien desde bastante tiempo– dijo la criatura esta mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de la risa, lo raro de estas es que cuando tocaban el suelo se evaporaban casi al instante. Y sé que aquí todo carece de lógica, pero creo que esto rebasa los límites.

–Y tú, ¿Quién eres y qué eres? – le dije aun en el suelo aún sin saber mucho el que decir...

–Oh, pero donde están mis modales– dijo la cosa esa para después desaparecer y volver a aparecer aun lado mío. – ¡Yo soy el dios del caos! – me gritó mientras coincidentemente caían rayos alrededor…–Pero puedes llamarme Discord– me dijo ahora más tranquilo… acaso dijo ¿Dios?... ósea ya tenía una idea de que este mundo probablemente ser regiría por dioses y que estos eran las princesas, pero que haya otros aparte de ellas no me lo esperaba, y menos aún que sea de algo tan trivial… ¿Luego que?... ¿la diosa del amor o la amistad?... lo único que me falta es conocer al rey… o la reina detrás de todo mi sufrimiento.

–…– Me quede callado viéndolo, y es que no sabía muy bien que pensar de esta… esta cosa… supongo que así se han de haber sentido los ponis cuando me vieron…

–Ahora que lo veo, no he visto nada como tú en ninguna parte– dijo mientras me veía con una especie de lupa gigante…–Eres bastante extraño…y eso me agrada– dijo feliz…

– ¿Extraño yo?, tu eres una especie de dragón mutante con partes de otros animales, ¿Qué mierda se supone que eres tu si yo soy el extraño?, ósea vete en un espejo, guáchala– dije ofendido mientras me levantaba del piso, ya que me había llamado extraño un ser que era mil veces más extraño que yo…

–¿Yo?, acaso me estas llamando feo, si yo soy hermoso– dijo mientras ponía una pose que no me hubiera gustado ver mientras salían brillitos alrededor suyo… –En cambio tú, solo mírate– dijo para después convertirse en lo que parecía ser una copia mía, solo que los ojos aun eran los de él… tengo que decir que esto es demasiado extraño para mí y que no puedo pensar claramente… –Tienes las manos muy grandes, un ojo más grande que el otro, casi parece que tienes dos pies izquierdos, debo decir que tienes un cuerpo muy poco simétrico– me dijo mientras se ponía a hacer tonterías mientras se parecía a mi…

-El burro hablando de orejas– le dije enojado, ya que el en si tampoco era la mejor…cosa para hablar de simetría…

–Ahora que lo mencionas– dijo viéndome raro, a lo que vi como chasqueo sus dedos, a lo que vi cómo se empezó a reír, a lo que me sentía que me esperaba lo que había hecho… y si… había convertido mis orejas en unas de un burro… como me choca que me digan esa tontería… imaginen como me siento con esto…

Algo nervioso intente quitármelas orejas esas, pero al final simplemente se fueron volando como si fueran pájaros…

–Y, ¿Qué haces molestándome a mí en estos momentos? – le dije enojado, ya que no andaba de humor para este tipo de cosas… bueno, en si a mí me molesta mucho que me anden haciendo bromas, pero eso es otra cosa.

–Bueno…– dio para después convertirse otra vez a su forma "normal" pero esta vez tenía un traje de caza tesoros o algo así, y una especie de detector de metales… no me gusta a donde va esto… –Resulta que detecte una cantidad de caos que venía de este lugar y que yo no estaba produciendo y mientras rebuscaba por los alrededores resulta que la fuente de ese caos… –dijo para después apuntarme con ese detector de metales, el cual empezó a sonar –Eras tú, y déjame decirte que no he visto a nadie tener un caos interior parecido al tuyo…bueno sí que ha habido excepciones a la regla, como esa pegaso de ojos chuecos, pero tu mi estimado, eres por mucho el más gracioso, aunque no tanto yo– dijo esto último en voz baja… –Deberían de darte un trofeo o incluso un premio por eso –dijo para después aparecer una medalla en forma de explosión y ponérmela, solo para segundos después sonara como si estuvieran aplaudiendo, además de que por alguna razón había confeti cayendo del cielo…

–Entonces, ¿Nada más vienes aquí a molestarme? – le dije aun enojado y algo extrañado de tanto despliegue de "magia", digo esta cosa será un dios o lo que sea, pero no tiene mucha actitud de uno, además si es el dios del caos no debería ser malvado o algo así, digo no veo que los ponis vivan en caos, sino al contrario viven en una armonía que vino a ser rota por mi presencia, cosa que al final fue peor para mí que para ellos… y aun así aquí está el "dios del caos" tratando de molestarme como si estuviéramos en una primaria… el al parecer solo asintió para después empezar a reírse… ok esto es todo…

Simplemente me fui caminando había sido demasiado y no estaba de ganas para tolerar a un "dios" para que me haga sus bromitas, entonces vi como apareció aun lado mío…

– ¿Adónde vas?, aún no he terminado mi presentación, aun me faltan bastantes puntos que ver– dijo sacando lo que parecía una lista muy larga… pero que muy larga, aun así yo no le hice caso y seguí caminando… pero entonces sentí que no estaba avanzando, y es que al parecer cuando caminaba no avanzaba… a lo que yo extrañado intente caminar más rápido pero igual no avanzaba… llego el punto en que empecé a correr para ver si podía avanzar… pero nada…

– ¿Te diviertes? – me dijo Discord, solo para después mostrar que el piso donde estaba caminando había sido una especie de ilusión, y en realidad era una máquina para correr… a lo que el obviamente se empezó a reír, yo por mi parte solo me baje de la máquina y seguí mi camino… a lo que él otra vez volvió a aparecer cerca mío…

– ¡A ver, escúchame bien, tengo demasiadas cosas de las que preocuparme para que de repente un… lo que seas, aparezca y empieza a molestarme, así que porque no vas y molestas a otro que yo no ando de ganas para soportar tus bromitas– le grite enojado y es que ya me había hartado de sus tonterías, a lo que el simplemente dijo…

– ¿Te esta e sevishe e pecao? – me pregunto con lo que parecía un traje de pescador mientras estaba arriba de un bote de remos y una caña de pescar en una pecera con aspecto tormentoso…

…

…

…

…

…

Simplemente me le quede viendo serio y a continuación me fui caminando…

–No lo entiendes, yo soy el dios del caos, nadie puede ignorarme– me dijo volviendo a aparecer aun lado mío, pero yo simplemente lo empuje a lo que por alguna razón su cuerpo se partió a la mitad e hizo como una puerta de las de cantinas antiguas, a lo que decidí mejor no prestar atención y seguir mi camino… pero otra vez no pude seguir caminando por que no pude mover mis pies, a lo que me tropecé y caí al piso, haciendo que cayera en una especie de charco de una sustancia pegajosa parecida al pegamento–o y de un color blanco… no me chingues que es… intente salir pero estaba muy pegado, entonces vi como del pegamento salió una cara…

–Vale, al parecer no quieres las cosas por las buenas, entonces serán por las malas- me dijo ahora enojado el…

– ¿De qué hablas?, ¿De qué me querías molestar?, no sé de qué hablas sí creo que lo has logrado– le dice igualmente molesto mientras trataba de salir del charco ese raro.

–Tu no entiendes, deberías de haberte enojado y haber creado más caos por tu mismo, en cambio solo has intentado evitarme, por lo que no me dejas otras opción que tomar ese caos por las malas– me dijo viéndome feo…

– ¿Y eso sería? – le pregunte... aunque no me hubiera gustado saber la respuesta…

–Pues es muy fácil, solo necesito sacar ese caos de cuerpo, pero como yo no puedo absorber la magia, creo que tendré que comerte para hacerlo– dijo apareciendo ahora en un mantel de cocina y con un sombrero de chef, a lo que casi al momento me tomo de un pie y me despego del piso pero aun así tenia unidas las manos y piernas por el pegamento por lo que no podía moverme, entonces vi cómo me puso en un plato gigante junto con lo que parecían ser vegetales gigantes… yo mientras trataba de moverme pero al tener las extremidades pegadas me era prácticamente imposible hacer algo, y parecía que no iba a ceder ese pegamento…

–Veamos– dijo Discord sacando un libro de cocina o algo así… –3 cucharaditas de sal– dijo para que después aparecieran saleros de la nada echándome, como no, sal. –2 de pimienta– dijo para que al igual que con la sal un pimentero me echara pimienta en la cara, cabe decir que estaba aguantando las ganas de estornudar. –Y por último un poco de perejil– dijo mientras aparecía un mini ramo de perejil y me lo ponía en la cabeza… –Perfecto, esto va a estar, delicioso amigo– dijo a lo que me volvió a tomar del pie y estaba a punto de comerme…

–Anda inténtalo, te ahogaras el intentar tragarme– le dije sin pensar mucho, ya que estaba bastante asustado de que no podía escaparme de esta, y lo peor es que no veía a nadie cerca que me pudiera ayudar… y claro, si tuviera buenas relaciones tendría salvadores… pero creo que es demasiada ilusión por el momento.

–Oh eso lo veremos– me dijo como si lo que le dije hubiera sido un reto…

A lo que sentí como me lanzaba y termine cayendo dentro de su boca, obviamente no cabía, pero por arte de magia su boca se agrando a lo que poco a poco fui bajando, obviamente yo estaba cagandome en mis muertos en ese momento, pataleando e intentando no bajar por su garganta… lo raro es que no me mastico, ósea que quería tragarme directamente… había escuchado hablar de la vorafilia… ¡PERO YO NO QUERÍA SER PARTE DE ELLA!

La verdad estar ahi dentro era asqueroso, pero a otro nivel, si pudiera me hubiera vomitado ahí dentro... a lo mejor y no hubiera sido mala idea, digo si vomitaba al final el también me vomitaría... aun así me aguante las ganas de vomitar...

Entonces llego un momento en el que practicamente la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba adentro... y la verdad ya habia dado por echo que seria comida de esta cosa... a lo mejor y no era tan malo... ¿A quién engaño?... esto va a ser horrible...

– ¡Discord! – escuche un grito que venia de afuera, aun asi para ser un grito el tono fue bastante suave... – ¿Que le haces al pobre de Markus? – dijo la misma voz, que se me hacia familiar pero no sabía identificar de quien era...

–Ummm...utersi, o sofo estafa... – sentí como Discord estaba intentando hablar conmigo aun en su boca, por lo que no se le entendia nada, aun asi no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

– ¡Alguien ayúdeme! – grite lo más fuerte que pude esperando a que me pudieran escuchar... aunque no estaba muy seguro...

–Discord, escúpelo en este instante-escuche unos momentos después...AHUEVOOOOOO YA ME SALVE... aunque pudo haber llegado unos momentos antes y que no estuviera la mitad del esófago de esta cosa o con un trauma...

–Pero utersi– otra vez Discord intentando hablar con la boca llena...

–Sin peros Discord, tu sabes que debes tratar a los… ponis… con respeto, así que escúpelo –dijo otra vez la voz, a lo que momentos despues senti como si me intentaran sacar a la fuerza...

 _ **1 segundo despues...**_

Estaba en el piso mareado y lleno de saliva y otros fluidos que no quería saber que eran... y la verdad espero no volver a experimentar esto...JAMAS.

Entonces voltee a ver a mi salvador, y al parecer había sido Fluttershy... bendito sea que estaba pasando por aqui, la verdad es que la abrasaria si no estuviera cubierto de tanta porqueria...

– ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto en su mismo tono suave, la verdad medio me cuesta escucharla, ya que estoy acostumbrado a que hablen fuerte y no como si me estuviera en el cine hablando.

–Lo estoy gracias a ti, menos mal que apareciste sino estaría en el estómago de esa cosa– le dije algo aliviado y agradecido, a lo que ella sonrio, pero entonces cambio su cara a una un poco mas seria.

–Ahora Discord, discúlpate con el– le dijo Fluttershy a… Discord... espera... ¿Que?...

–Pero... – iba a decir Discord, pero Fluttershy lo vio de forma algo severa, a lo que vi cómo se puso nervioso... siento que me perdí de muchas cosas que pasaron en este momento...

Entonces vi como se me acerco y de la nada saco una especie de regadera, a lo que me mojo con ella haciendo que se me quitara la saliva y los demás líquidos... pero ahora estaba empapado... mínimo no traje nada que pudiera estropearse con el agua, como mi celular o algo asi...

Segundos despues de haberme mojado, saco una especie de lupa gigante... y creo que es obvio que hizo luego... apunto con la lupa donde yo estaba y casi en un segundo ya estuve seco...aun asi eso no evito que una parte de mi pantalon terminara incendiandose, a lo que rapidamente con mis manos intente apagarlo, por suerte tampoco habia sido tanto fuego y lo pude apagar antes de que me lastimara, aun asi dejo mi pantalón bastante mal... y si ya estaba mal se imaginaran como estara...

–Gracias, eso creo... –le dije serio y no muy seguro de confiar que me dejaría de molestar... –Solo espero que no vuelvas a intentar comerme– dije de forma algo amenazante, pero me parecio que eso le dio risa mas que otra cosa.

Como sea, simplemente me despedí de Fluttershy lo más rápido posible ya que la verdad ya quería irme de ahí para no tener que ver más a… bueno… nadie… aun así después de un rato de caminar algo volvió a arruinar mi calma mental…

–Oye, ¿No se te olvido algo? – me dijo Discord apareciendo de la nada.

–Que yo sepa no– le dije aun sin parar de caminar.

–Entonces no te importara que me quede con esto–dijo mientras sostenía la gema que había tomado "prestada" de Rarity. –Es una gema muy curiosa sabes, según había escuchado solo Rarity tenía una así en Ponyville, me pregunto de donde podrás haber sacado tu una gema así– me dijo mientras veía la gema con una especie de lente raro, obvio yo nervioso fui corriendo y la tome, a lo que voltee a todos lados a ver si nadie había visto la gema, y como no había nadie viéndonos, me tranquilice un poco, aun así guarde la gema en la bolsa de mi chamarra, que era donde estaba en primer lugar, aun así esto me había causado una duda en la mente…

–Espera, ¿Por qué no simplemente tomaste la gema y dijiste que yo la robe? – le dije confundido y es que se supone es el dios del caos, además de que se pasó un rato molestándome, no veía sentido a que dejara que la recuperase…

–Más que nada porque sé que será mil veces más divertido ver como tratas de tomar un beneficio de ella, a solo entregarte, por lo que solo espero que no me decepciones– me dijo sonriente a lo que obvio yo me moleste, pero entonces literalmente el exploto después de decir eso esparciendo alrededor lo que parecía ser… ¿leche de chocolate?... o mínimo espero que sea eso…

Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos me dirigí a la biblioteca, esperando que ninguna otra cosa extraña pasase ahora.

Y mínimo no pasó nada más…

Un rato más tarde por fin llegue a la biblioteca, jamás pensé que me alegraría de llegar a que me hicieran un experimento… solo espero que no sea tan malo…

Abrí la puerta lentamente revisando los alrededores y no logre ver a nadie, por lo que simplemente entre, lo más probable es que Twilight no haya llegado, aunque tampoco había señales de Spike por aquí. Aun así iba a aprovechar el momento y me iba a echar un palo por lo que fui a la cocina. (Para los del fondo, es ir a comer algo :3)

Una vez en la cocina busque en los cajones a ver si había algo bueno, pero solo encontré latas de cosas que no sabía muy bien decir que, algo de heno y flores e ingredientes varios. Sin embargo también había una especie nevera rara, por lo que revise que había y tampoco había muchas cosas…mínimo que fueran de mi interés, solo vegetales, frutas, leche, helado y unos cuantos postres, uhhhhhhhh, no quería comer nada de eso, ya había pasado casi una semana sin comer carne ni nada y puta madre… ¿Costara mucho encontrar carne en un mundo de herbívoros?... ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué comen los dragones?, la otra vez vi a Spike comer una gema, pero, ¿Solo comerán eso?, porque si nada más comen eso con razón Twilight tiene a Spike de esclavo, digo tener que alimentarlo a base de gemas ha de ser caro…aunque viendo que disque hay gemas baratas, tampoco esta tan difícil.

Como sea, al final solo tome una manzana ya que no tenía ganas de hacerme de comer más apropiadamente, algo raro es que la manzana era algo… peculiar, más que nada porque las sentía bastante más jugosas de lo que recordara que fueran normalmente, además de que tenía un ligero sabor más dulce… ME ENCANTA, me come la manzana entera exceptuando las semillas, que por cierto casi me las trago y me comí otras 2 más que había en la nevera esa.

Con la barriga ya algo satisfecha salí de la cocina y me dirigí a sentarme un rato a esperar a que Twilight o mínimo Spike aparecieran…

–Markus– escuche que alguien me llamaba, me voltee y al parecer era Twilight…

 _¿A qué hora llego?_

 _Meh, no importa…_

–Hola Twilight, ¿En qué momento llegaste? – le pregunte…

 _¿No que no te importaba?_

 _Pues como que te vale madres, ¿No?_

 _Pues yo soy tu pendejo, obvio me va a importar._

 _Ahhhh, ciertooooo…_

…

–Hace un rato, por lo que ahora estaba preparando las cosas para el experimento, es más llegas en el momento indicado, ya que ya está lista la máquina para hacer el experimento– me dijo feliz Twilight, joder tan bien que estaba y ya de repente me estoy sintiendo mal…

–V-vale, pues vamos de una vez– dije algo nervioso.

–Primero bébete esto– dijo mientras me daba una botella con un líquido transparente dentro.

– ¿Y qué es esto? – le pregunte dudoso, no me iba a tragar cualquier cosa nada más porque sí.

–Es una liquido de contraste, es necesario para el experimento– me dijo… aun así sentía que había algo raro con el líquido este… pero pues ni modos.

– ¿Vale?, y Twilight, ¿Por qué decías que este experimento podría ser peligroso? – le pregunte mientras había la botella y la empezaba a beber.

–Más que nada porque no sé qué efectos pueda tener en ti, en especial el líquido de contraste, ya que este esta echo pensando solo en ponis y no en humanos, por lo que no sé qué pueda hacerte– me dijo algo preocupada, a lo que yo casi de inmediato abrí los ojos sorprendido además de que escupí el líquido ese…

– ¡¿Cómo que no sabes que puede hacerme?! – grite extrañado para después toser un poco.

–Hay muchas variables a tomar en cuenta, puede que te cause alergia o que tu cuerpo no lo aguante y tenga que llevarte al hospital rápido, aunque no sé si puedan atender humanos– dijo preocupada. –Puede que tu cuerpo no lo asimile y no haya forma que el experimento funcione, o puede que funcione de forma normal, aunque como te dije, el experimento depende de ti, si no quieres arriesgarte solo dímelo– …con razón sentía que había algo raro en este líquido, sin embargo se ve que no hay muchas más opciones parte de hacer esto o mínimo no opciones tan buenas, digo se le nota a Twilight que al igual que yo está nerviosa para que esto funcione… bueno, solo se vive una vez…

Me quede viendo la botella unos momentos, para esta vez tomarme lo que quedaba del líquido, que cosa extraña sabia a leche… bastante nervioso espere alguna reacción de malestar o algo así, para rápidamente irnos a un lugar donde me ayuden… pero por suerte no sentí nada… mínimo nada muy relevante…

Como no vimos que me pasara algo nos dirigimos abajo para seguir con el experimento y mínimo lo peor había pasado… o bueno eso esperaba…

Cuando llegamos, vi que había otra máquina extraña, solo que esta tenia primero una máquina que se parecía a la primera mínimo en el aspecto a que era grande y rectangular con muchos botones y pantallitas de colores… y también estaba el hecho que no sabía para que funcionara. Aunque también había otra máquina que se me hacía algo parecida a esas que ocupan para sostener los fluidos de los enfermos, como medicina, y otras cosas, creo que se llamaban goteros médicos o algo así… además de que había una silla aun lado de esta por lo que pensé que la usaría para algo , pero… ¿Para qué?...

Entonces Twilight me hizo una seña para que me sentara en la silla, lo cual hice, aunque como la mugre silla estaba pequeña pues no cabía bien en ella, un momento después Twilight con unas cosas; unas mangueras muy pequeñas y… unas agujas… ah la madre…

Empecé a sentir como me empezaba a bajar algo de sudor de la cabeza y es que las agujas quirúrgicas me dan muy mala espina, raro que las otras no me causen nada, pero estas que se meten a la piel para sacar sangre… pues no me gustan…

Vi como Twilight conectaba las mangueras a las maquinas, una al gotero y otra a la máquina, además de que vi que en ambas en la parte que no conectaba con nada les ponía las agujas…

Entonces vi cómo se me acercaba con ambas partes donde estaban las agujas, ah la madre…

–Recuerda, si aún quieres arrepentirte estas a tiempo– me dijo Twilight preocupada, no me sorprende, la cara que tengo que tener ahora debe de ser de terror absoluto…

–E-estoy b-b-bien, no te preocupes, solo que no me gustan mucho las agujas– dije a lo que con su magia inserta la primera aguja en mi brazo…

–Ah– dije casi como un mini gemido bien homosexual, pero no paso mucho antes de que Twilight insertara la otra aguja en mi otro brazo, a lo que esta vez me aguante el gemido… vi como mi sangre se subía por una manguera y se iba al gotero, solo para ahora dirigirse a la maquina esa.

–Y d-d-dime Twilight, ¿Que hará la maquina exactamente? – le pregunte intentando bajar mis nervios.

–Analizara tu sangre en busca de rastros minúsculos de magia, es por eso que necesitaba que bebieras el líquido de contraste, para que se muestre más el tipo de magia que estamos buscando, después regresara tu sangre a tu cuerpo por el otro tubo– me dijo mientras veía a la maquina…

– ¿Por qué no mejor solo tomar una muestra de mi sangre y ya? – le pregunte.

–Más que nada porque la magia en ese nivel fluye con la sangre, por lo que necesito mas que solo una muestra para el experimento– me dijo sin quitar la vista de la máquina.

– ¿Y porque dices que es tan peligroso? – le pregunte ahora sin tantos nervios.

–Más que nada porque está la posibilidad de que tu cuerpo además de que no soporte el líquido de contraste, puede que cuando regrese tu sangre a tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo la rechaza, lo cual no puede terminar muy bien– me dijo ahora algo nerviosa y se imaginaran yo, mis nervios se acababan de elevar a la enésima potencia…

 _Y si no sabes hacer exponenciales, entonces ESTE FIC __NO ES_ _PARA_ _VOSOTROS_ _…_

 _Aham…_

 _¿En que estaba?..._

A sí, yo sufriendo como perra por el experimento este…

Ahí estaba yo con una cara de muerte mientras veía como me sacaban mis fluidos vitales de mi cuerpo para regresármelos después, aun así también existía la posibilidad que mi cuerpo la rechaza…mi propia sangre… ¿Cómo mi cuerpo va a rechazar mi propia sangre?...eso sería muy triste…aunque me lo esperaría…

Después de un rato que me estaban pasando la sangre me empecé a sentir mareado…aunque lo atribuí más al cambio constante de sangre a que no la estuviera aceptando…

Finalmente luego de unos 20 minutos Twilight me dijo que habíamos terminado, y cuando me iba a levantar de la silla casi en el momento casi al suelo…

Solo para momentos después perder la conciencia…

 _Hoy literalmente no fue mi día…_

…

…

…

* * *

 **Hola amiguitos mios!**

 **Espero esten bien, aqui estoy otra vez con un cap que aunque me tarde un poco es bastante grande, asi que creo que minimo lo compensa un poco.**

 **Y solo para que sepan el siguiente puede que sea igual o incluso mas grande, asi que si ven que me tardo un poco mas de lo usual es porque el cap es un poco mas grande de lo usual.**

 **Pero bueno vamos con unas cosas:**

 **MeganBrony: No pus que paso, no ves que si apenas le gusta que lo toquen, ¿No ves que anda chido? XDDD, ok no y por lo demas...tal vez te acabas de spoliar un futuro cap...no se...:3**

 **Spero Tenebris: Seeeee XD, pasa de una cosa mala a otra...como en este cap XDDD, y me tarde un poco pero esta vez esta mas largo asi que disfruta :3.**

 **Pero bueno eso seria todo chicos, nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo de Rompiendo el ciclo, pasensela chido y este es Destructortr despiediendose...**


	17. GOTTA GO FAST!

Capítulo 17: GOTTA GO FAST!

Abrí mis ojos y reaccione casi como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla…

Estaba sudando un poco además de que mi cuerpo no respondía correctamente a mis órdenes de moverse… o incluso a las más sencillas.

Entonces unos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente vi a Twilight preocupada... luego un brillo purpura... luego caras desconocidas que me hacían cosas... ojala y no sea lo que creo… y luego ser llevado a este cuarto...supongo que serán memorias de como llegue aquí... o delirios de como pude haber llegado aquí…

Y en cierta forma me creo todo lo que me está pasando aquí, pero que mi propia sangre me rechace… eso es triste... ni mi propia carne desea estar conmigo…

Como sea, estuve acostado hasta que recupere la suficiente fuerza para poder sentarme en la cama, a lo que me di cuenta que no tenía mi ropa habitual, sino que estaba usando una bata de esas que usan cuando uno está internado... y debo decir que apenas y me queda, es más mas parece ombliguera... por lo que no debo decir que se me veía todo... puta vida... además vi que en mi brazo derecho tenía una intravenosa conectada a un gotero que me estaba pasando un líquido que obvio no sabía que era… si me están poniendo sangre de caballo, no sé qué me pasara… y no quiero saberlo.

Decidí observar mi entorno y solo pude ver poca cosa, aun lado de la cama había un pequeño cajón, además vi otra cama cerca pero estaba vacía, por lo demás solo vi un armario o algo así cerca de una puerta, intuí que la puerta seria la salida, además vi una ventana cerca de mi cama, pero bueno, creo que lo mejor será irme, prefiero evitarme los procesos que tienen los hospitales, así que lo mejor será que busque mi ropa y me vaya sin dejar rastro.

Entonces tome la intravenosa que estaba en mi brazo y tire de ella para quitármela, cosa que dolió, dolió poco pero incluso consiguió doblegarme por el maldito dolor, luego con algo de dificultad me intente parar de la cama, a lo que mi vista se puso borrosa un momento y me maree a lo que me sostuve con la pared para no caerme, pero después se me paso como si nada, a lo que me dirigí a la salida aun estando apoyado en la pared, hasta que me sentí lo suficientemente capaz para caminar por mi cuenta, a lo que me dirigí al armario ese que había.

Una vez ahí logre ver que estaba colgada mi chamarra de cuero, pero nada más, no estaban ni mis zapatos, ni mi pantalón ni nada... ni siquiera mis putos bóxer mierda... y la verdad ya me estaba dando frio esta brisa que siento en las piernas y en otra parte... iba a vestirme de una mejor manera, pero primero tenía que verificar algo más...

Por lo cual abrí la puerta que estaba aún lado y revise a donde llevaba y llevaba a un pasillo con más puertas que intuí serian de más pacientes, además de que al final del pasillo podía ver una tipo recepción, a lo que intuí que sería cerca de la salida, pero habría de seguro algún enfermero o algo así, y preferiría salir sin que me vean. A lo que decidí ir rápido hacia la ventana que había visto antes e intente abrirla pero estaba cerrada, intente ver que era lo que me evitaba abrirla y vi que era un seguro, pero este necesitaba una llave... y eso me hace preguntarme... ¿Porque mierda poner un seguro con llave en las ventanas?, ni que tanta gente intente escaparse del hospital o que intenten robar aquí muy seguido, solo se roban el paracetamol y las… batas…

Pero bueno, como no vi otra salida decidí ahora si ir por la puerta, pero primero necesitaba cambiarme de ropa, a lo que fui por mi chamarra.

Luego me quite la bata que tenía puesta y me puse mi chamarra de cuero a lo que me amarre la bata en la cintura cono una toalla, mínimo así me taparía un poco mejor la bata, el detalle es que si me ven de cierto Angulo, se me vera y marcara algo más que la bata, bueno, tampoco ni que tenga que hacerlo… pero… si me voy sin zapatos se e harán unas ampollas…

Y las ampollas necesitan tiempo, y el tiempo gasta dinero, y el dinero jamás se recupera. ¡Malditos tenis!

Revise los bolsillos de mi chamarra y solo estaba la gema de Rarity, que en si era lo único que deje en esas bolsas, curioso que no las revisaran… pero ni que tengan que hacerlo, realmente, les pago para curar, no para revisar bolsillos, pero bueno, ya con el cuerpo un poco mejor decidí salir por la puerta, no sin antes revisar si no había moros en la costa.

Una vez en el pasillo empecé a caminar mientras observaba cada habitación que pasaba y casi no había gente aquí, solo vi a un poni y ese se veía algo grave ya que andaba conectado a muchas cosas, pero en realidad no sé si este grave,ya que no soy medico, pero bueno, rvise las demás habitaciones estaban vacías.

Me acerque al final del pasillo pero intente solo asomar mi cabeza, a lo que vi una poni blanca con cabello rojo en la recepción, esta era la misma que me había "atendido" cuando trajimos a Fluttershy, además vi a el mismo poni con bata que la otra vez exactamente en el mismo lugar sentado esperando... un día tranquilo al parecer.

Como sea, me regrese ya que no quería arriesgarme a que me vean, por lo que ahora tenía otra idea y era revisar en cada habitación a ver si había una con la ventana abierta...

 _15 minutos después..._

Pues menuda pérdida de tiempo...

Revise en cada habitación y ninguna la tenía abierta, y si por mi fuera rompería la ventana, pero si no quiero que sepan que me escape y si llamo la atención rompiendo una ventana... pues como que no es buena idea.

Pero bueno aún faltaba una habitación, y era la del poni que estaba "grave" o algo así, entre lento a la habitación ya que no quería que se despertase, aunque lo dudo pero bueno, una vez adentro revise la ventana... y cerrada también...

Me dirigí a la puerta pero en vez de irme solo me recargue en esta para pensar en algo, y es que no había mucho más que pudiera hacer, digo podría crear una distracción como la de romper un vidrio, pero al final sabrían que fui yo por lo que no quiero que de repente lleguen a la biblioteca con una cuenta sobre los daños, así que romper algo como distracción no era opción, y no se me ocurrían ninguna distracción sin romper nada... ¿Por qué carajo todo tiene que ver con romper? ¿¡Que no se algo más que romper ventanas!?

Entonces me quede viendo al poni que estaba en la cama, vi que tenía una máscara conectada a una máquina, probablemente para que le ayude a respirar, además de que vi una venda grande en su... ¿pecho?... ¿lomo?... lo que sea, lo más factible es que haya salido de una operación, entonces vi que en su cama había algo raro... ya que en el borde de esta había cerca una especie de hilo...el cual conectaba con una campana que estaba arriba de la cama...

Ohhh...

Creo que es una forma medio anticuada de botón de emergencia, ya saben de esos que si uno está en el hospital y esta solo si algo pasa uno lo pulsa y llegan los doctores, así que supongo que será lo mismo pero antiguo... y de gente pobre...

Un momento...

¡Eso es!

Ya tenía una idea sobre lo que hacer, y es que podría distraer a los ponis si activaba la campana, y con eso ya podría escapar, pero lo más probable es que vengan rápido por los que debo tomar unas cuantas precauciones. Por lo que abrí la puerta de la habitación que estaba enfrente para que cuando toque la campana me vaya en chinga al otro cuarto y así no me vean, además de que con mucho cuidado de no activar la campana acerque un poco la cama para que saliera más rápidamente.

Entonces me posicione en pose de carrera mientras tenía el hilo de la campana en la mano...

Respire hondo...

 _Y lo hice._

Jale rápido la campana para salir de la habitación y entrar a la otra, aunque no cerré ambas puertas dudaba que le importara eso al momento.

No pasaron ni 2 segundos desde que estaba en la habitación y oí el sonido de cascos corriendo y uno que otro grito, a lo que me asome a ver que había pasado y logre ver al doctor y la enfermera en la otra habitación, por lo que aprovechando la distracción salí rápidamente de la habitación, y me fui de allí...

Parecía una de esas escenas donde el final estaba iluminado por una luz que te cegaba, pero sabía que aquí en verdad saldría de ese lugar de locos.

Y una vez afuera deje de ir rápido y me calme... o bueno algo así...

– ¡WOOOOOO!– grite feliz a lo que espante a uno que otro poni que pasaba por ahí. – ¡ROCK ME BABY! – volví a gritar espantando incluso a mas ponis y llamando la atención de otros, y es que me había escapado exitosamente y la verdad como que se me fue un poco la cabeza... pero no mames ES QUE SOY DEMASIADO PROOOOOOOOO...

Entonces vi como muchos me veían raro... y no sabría decir por qué... si porque empecé a gritar como idiota en medio de la calle con cara de violador... o porque estaba usando una bata en la cintura para cubrir mis partes :3 ...o simplemente se me quedan viendo porque... bueno... todo lo anterior... supongo..

Simplemente me tranquilice un poco y decidí que lo mejor sería ir a la biblioteca de una buena vez, ya que sentía que tendría que dar una explicación o dos… pero era mejor que estar en ese… hospital… uhhhhhh… como me dan cosa los hospitales…

Pero bueno mejor empiezo a caminar que ya sé que el mugre hospital está lejos de le biblioteca.

…

 _ **2 segundos después…**_

…

…

Tengo una flojeraaaaaaaaaaa…

No pude ni levantarme a gusto por la tontería esa del hospital y ahora tengo que irme caminando a la mugre biblioteca… aunque bueno era llevarme al hospital o dejarme morir… que en cierta forma es como me siento ahora…

Ojala pasara algo interesante…

De repente vi como enfrente mío se había abierto una puerta (que por cierto casi se me estampa en la cara) y de ahí salió corriendo un poni con una gabardina rara y una bolsa en la boca...no me hubiera importado en lo más mínimo si no hubiera sido porque escuche gritar a un poni que el otro poni (joder con la palabras poni, ya me tiene ¡HASTA LA VER…!) le había robado, y casi por impulso empecé a correr en la dirección que él había ido.

No paso mucho para que lo volviera a ver, al parecer había pensado que nadie lo seguía, pero luego me volteo a ver, vi cómo se sobresaltó y empezó a correr de nuevo… piernas no me fallen ahora…

En si yo tenía más ventaja que él, ya que al tener piernas más largas avanzaba más en menos pasos y con eso de que estoy usando una bata de taparrabos hasta me va mejor para moverme, aun así él era más bastante rápido y estaba el hecho mal hecho de que no tengo tan buena condición física… esto se pondrá bueno… pero ir descalzo sí que me va a joder… aunque… practica sin zapatos, no me fallen.

Lo seguí una calles y no hubo mucha complicación ya que no había tantos ponis que me estorbaran y el camino era prácticamente recto y el ladrón no parecía querer dar la vuelta, por lo que tome algo de terreno rápidamente, pero entonces pasamos cerca de un restaurant y había unas cuantas mesas afuera, a lo que el ladrón aprovecho para voltearlas y ponerlas en mi camino, no debo decir que más de una estaba siento usada, por lo que más de un poni tuvo que ver como su comida se iba a la mierda , aun así no me fue muy difícil esquivar el obstáculo, ya que simplemente aprovechaba mis piernas largas para saltar las mesas o las esquivaba por lo que no perdí el paso, el al voltearse y verme incluso más cerca se espantó y empezó a correr más rápido, por lo que yo tuve que acelerar también, ya que no me iba a perder tan fácil, eso sí, mis pies se les está acumulando tierra.

Entonces vi que nos estábamos acercando al mercado, lo más probable es que me intente perder ahí, ya que había muchos ponis amontonados y muchos puestos estorbarían el paso… oh voy, esto será más complicado de lo que pensé…

Entramos al mercado y como no el ladrón se la paso empujando a todo poni que encontraba, yo en cambio trate de abrirme evitando pisarlos o aplastarlos, pero entonces el ladrón empujo a una poni y la puso en mi camino por lo que la tuve que saltar para no pisarla, hasta miedo me dio que no saltara bien y la terminase aplastando pero por suerte no paso, eso sí, solo espero no tener que saltar sobre un chamaco porque se llevara un trauma si mira hacia arriba…

Y el piso esta húmedo…

Momentos después llegamos a lo que parecía un puesto de flores a lo que el ladrón empujo a dos ponis que estaban comprando para pasar por en medio a lo que yo rápidamente aproveche que él las había empujado para pasar también por en medio de las 2 ponis.

Después seguimos corriendo pero un puesto le estorbaba el paso por lo que el ladrón dio una vuelta muy brusca, pero yo como iba a toda leche casi me chocaba con el puesto, y aunque mis pies los sabia usar para agarrarme como si fueran manos, estaban húmedas y el freno no fue muy efectivo que digamos, y por lo mismo me tropecé, pero recupere el equilibrio y continúe corriendo. Pero casi en el momento un poni con un carrito con cajas se puso en medio de mi camino, a lo que rápidamente me moví a la derecha pero aun así casi chocaba con él, y no paso ni 2 segundos y habíamos llegado a un puesto de frutas y el tiro todas las frutas en el camino para que me tropezara o algo, yo aprovechando una caja que había me apoye en ella y logre saltar todo ese tramo que estaba lleno de frutas… dios que perfección… y realmente, yendo incluso con zapatos, si no hubiera saltado, me habría resbalado y todo hubiera valido, incluso mi esfuerzo que sé que me jodera mas al rato.

Aun así el ladrón se me había adelantado un poco y había tirado un par de puesto de… ¿cazuelas?... ¿Para qué hacen un puesto de cazuelas?... como sea yo solo fui cuidando donde pisaba para no tropezarme, pero entonces de nuevo llegamos a un a vuelta cerrada, pero esta vez frene a tiempo y no perdí tanto el control.

Y de la nada, otro poni se me puso en el camino solo que este estaba cargando un jarrón con su cabeza, a lo que yo empuje al poni pero tome el jarrón y lo puse en el piso… que bueno que soy…

– ¡Eh tú, cuidado! – me grito pero ni me importo, malo hubiera sido que hubiera dejado romper su puto jarrón.

Pero entonces vi como el ladrón había se había pasado entre dos puesto pero vi que él había tirado parte del puesto de una patada haciéndome imposible pasar por ahí, y si me iba por otro lado lo más probable es que lo pierda. Por lo que sin detenerme pensé en una forma de poder pasar el obstáculo y entonces vi a un poni rojo un poco más grande de lo habitual que estaba cerca, por lo que se me ocurrió usarlo de escalón para impulsarme y tratar de saltar el puesto y así atajar al ladrón… no era de mis mejores ideas, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en ese momento, y más si estoy improvisando todo este trabajo.

Por lo que empecé a correr más rápido y a prepararme mentalmente y cuando llegue con el caballo vi cómo se sobresaltó al verme correr hacia él, pero era muy tarde, por lo que di un primer salto y me apoye en su cabeza para dar otro salto y así saltar el puesto…

Y lo logre…

Todo paso en cámara lenta… yo saltando el puesto y viendo como los ponis se me quedaban viendo, y entonces vi al ladrón, el cual estaba debajo de mí, el cual se me quedo viendo sorprendido…

Oh oh…

No me la creo… al final y todo me salió perfecto… soy el mejor…

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡POR QUE FALLE AQUÍ!

Me había pasado y en vez de caer encima del ladrón como quería, termine chocando con un puesto…

¡Pero no me voy a rendir mierda!

…

Ya no tengo barro en los pies…

…

Me levante rápido y logre ver a ladrón otra vez, pero ahora tiro unas latas de lo que parecía pintura del puesto que tenía aun lado, por lo que yo al momento de caminar ahí empecé a resbalarme… y me costó mantenerme en pie…

… _¡PUM!..._

¿A quién engaño?, si yo se me caí un par de veces llenándome de pintura, pero aun así logre levantarme rápido y recordar que el ladrón se había ido a la derecha...

Pero entonces otra vez me hizo obstáculo con lo que había en el puesto que tenía a un lado y este tenía…

¡¿GALLINAS?!

Enserio me empezó a lanzar gallinas el muy maricon, las cuales pude esquivar… menos una que me dio en la cara y no me dejaba ver, lo que si me quedo pensando es, ¿qué parte de la gallina me cayó en la cara? pero aun así me la quite de la cara y seguí corriendo…

A lo que apenas pude ver como el poni se había metido dentro de un callejón que había ahí, a lo que fui corriendo allí…

Ya en la entrada del callejón me detuve un momento y recupere el aliento, y es que menuda carrera, ya ni en mi mundo corría tanto por atrapar a alguien, es más se me hacía raro que lo empezara a seguir, digo bien pudo haberme valido queso y simplemente dejar que la poni se encargara de eso, pero sentí como un impulso por seguirlo y la verdad el poni me había causado muchos problemas, por lo que no me importa que no consiga nada a cambio, voy a atrapar a este cabron para completar mi VENDETTA. Además, debo decir que realmente me faltaba algo de emoción.

Aun así el callejón se oía solitario, por lo que una vez me sentí un poco mejor me puse en guardia y entre al callejón…

Y no vi nada, solo un par de basureros y un bote metálico, por lo que yo con cuidado de que el ladrón no me saliera de la nada, revise uno de los botes pero solo vi basura…

De repente el ladrón había salido de la nada y me había golpeado con un palo en el estómago… ¿De dónde lo saco?, ni puta idea, pero después de pegarme en el estómago logro pegarme en la cara e intento golpearme otra vez, pero logre tomar el palo, a lo que empezamos a forcejear para ver quien se lo quedaba, pero como el solo lo estaba sosteniendo con la boca fue obvio que logre quitárselo, pero ambos nos caímos hacia atrás por la fuerza, entonces vi que el muy gallina intento correr, pero aproveche que tenía el palo y se lo lance, y le di en la cabeza por lo que del golpe tropezó y cayó al piso embarrándose toda la cara.

– ¡Toma ya! – grite victorioso. –Ven aquí campeón– dije mientras me acercaba a él, pero no debí confiarme ya que me volvió a pegar con el palo y me tiro al piso, a lo que me intento golpear de nuevo con el palo en la cara, pero logre moverme a un lado y esquivar el golpe, además de que aproveche que me había movido para intentar levantarme, pero me golpeo en la espalda antes de que pudiera levantarme, por lo que volví a caer al suelo.

Entonces vi cómo se puso encima de mí y quería volver a golpearme, pero me voltee rápidamente y tome el palo, a lo que empezamos a hacer fuerza… Pero casi al momento le di una patada a lo que salió volando unos metros. Yo ahora con más espacio logre levantarme pero él también se levantó, por lo que ambos nos pusimos en pose defensiva y hasta empezamos a girar en círculos esperando que uno atacase.

Pero se ve que él se desesperó y el ataco primero a lo que esquive el ataque, pero ataco otra vez y esta vez sí me golpeo, pero por suerte solo me golpeo en la pierna, para luego saltarme encima…

A lo que me puso la barra al cuello y empezó a hacer fuerza intentando asfixiarme… y casi lo logra si no hubiera sido por mi táctica maestra… o si… bastante sucia pero siempre efectiva.

– ¡Agh!– dijo mientras se me quitaba de encima ya que le había escupido en la cara, clásico, aproveche que estaba distraído para levantarme, pero vi que intento golpearme con el palo pero lo tome a tiempo y logre quitárselo, a lo que aproveche para golpearlo en la cara, cosa que lo aturdió, por lo que yo aproveche para levantarme como es debido y ahora si terminar con este cabron de una vez.

Usando el palo se lo lance a la cabeza, por lo que cayó al piso, y ahora yo aproveche para pisarlo múltiples veces y esta vez no logro evitarlo, por lo que lo pise unas 10 veces con toda la fuerza que tenía dejándolo fuera de combate…

Estaba cansado… muy cansado…

Esta pelea me había dejado mas mal de lo que esperaba, pero mínimo en unos momentos habrá valido la pena… o vaya que lo va a valer…

Me puse encima del poni mientras sentía como una cara de psicópata se me formaba en la cara… este poni me causo muchos problemas, es hora de desahogarlos…

Simplemente tome al poni del cuello y empecé a apretar…

 **Y apreté…**

 **Y seguía…**

¡ _Espera!_

Nada de espera, me aguante la otra vez, y ahora no lo hare…

 _Pero no podemos matar a nadie, piensa en las consecuencias_

Me importa un pene, eso lo veré luego…

 _Considera que podrías perder a tus amigos…_

Me importa un rábano…

 _Hazlo por… ummm… ¿la unimente?…_

 **Me detuve en seco…**

La unimente…

 _Si, la unimente…_

La unimente…

Aaaaaaaaaah la unimente…

LA UNIMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

…

…

…

…

…

Reconsidere que mejor no mataría al poni…

Aun así tenía que ver alguna forma en que me pueda beneficiar de esta situación…

Ummmmm…

A ver, tengo a un ladrón desmayado, el cual tiene algo que robo…

¡UN MOMENTO!

¿Qué mierda robo el ladrón?

Con todo se me había olvidado ver, pues lo mejor será revisar, digo a lo mejor y digo que el ladrón se escapó y me quedo con lo robado.

Revise al poni, este en si no tenía nada excepto su gabardina, por lo que revise si la gabardina tenía alguna bolsa o algo así, y si tenía 2 bolsas, en la primera me encontré unas llaves, las cuales suponía serian de su casa-refugio-esa mamada, por lo que me las quede, tal vez algún día me sean útiles. Por otro lado en la otra bolsa me encontré con un estuche de terciopelo algo raro, aun así me valió y decidí abrirlo… y joder… había un broche para el cabello… pero este era muy bonito, ya que tenía una gema morada, creo que se llaman amatista, pero bueno esta tenía un diseño muy bonito, ya que tenía una forma de una llave de sol, la verdad era muy bonita; es más, me la hubiera quedado si no se me hubiera ocurrido una mejor idea.

Y es que este ladrón al parecer había robado una gema valiosa, y ¿Qué tal si lo inculpo de robar la gema de Rarity?, digo nadie le va a creer que yo le puse la gema y no solo me veré mas heroico por haberlo atrapado, sino que lo más probable es que termine agradando a Rarity… o como mínimo que no me odie… o mínimo que no haga que me manden a la mierda…

Era un buen plan, solo que al igual que todo había muchas variables que tomar en cuenta… solo que esta vez sí que veía futuro en el plan, además de que no tenía muchas ideas aparte de esta, digo la poni es fanática de la moda y costurera… ¡No puedo trabajar con eso!

Pero bueno, ya con una idea de que hacer deje tanto la gema de Rarity como la otra en la gabardina del ladrón, y me fui del callejón para buscar al poni a la que habían robado.

Una vez afuera me sorprendí de que no había nadie cerca, digo al parecer nadie me había seguido y eso que estaba algo cerca del mercado… el cual se veía que estaba pasando por un caos bastante grande, ya que vi al dueño del puesto de las pinturas en el suelo lamentándose y al dueño del puesto de las gallinas tratando de atraparlas, y aunque no veía a mas ponis, sabía que la mayor parte del mercado debía estar más o menos igual, y es que el ladrón este sí que hizo un desastre, en cierta forma hasta me da gusto, ya que eso será un buen castigo por intentar escaparse de mi… además de que seguía con el cuerpo bastante adolorido de la pelea… es raro… he tenido más peleas serias aquí que en mi mundo…

Me quede un rato parado, y entonces sentí el bajón… es algo raro… ya que cada vez que me esfuerzo mucho físicamente no sudo ni nada asi hasta un rato después de que termino de hacer ejercicio, es una extraña forma que tiene mi cuerpo de evitar que me canse mucho durante el ejercicio, el problema viene cuando me viene el bajón, ya que entonces me canso mucho y empiezo a sudar como puerco, es más, por esta razón es que soy muy propenso a que me termine muriendo de un infarto cuando sea mayor si hago mucho ejercicio… por eso prefiero mejor ser un plasta huevona de carne y hueso.

No pasó mucho para que alguien se me acercara por fin… y era Rainbow Dash…

EH?...

A ella le robaron?...

…

–Vaya, al parecer si lo pudiste atrapar– me dijo en tono de superioridad. –No está mal para un delgaducho– me dijo en burla y a la vez era un tipo cumplido… como me molestan ese tipo de cosas, ósea o me vas a insultar o me vas a elogiar… y yo que pensaba que no me discriminarían por no saber de la anatomía de mi especie…

– ¿Tu sabias que estaba persiguiendo a un ladrón? – Ella solo asintió. – ¿Por qué no me ayudaste? – dije aun cansado, hubiera gritado pero no tenía mucho aliento para eso…

–Pues porque quería ver si eras capaz de atraparlo, no voy a dejar que un cualquiera me ayude a entrenar, así que quería asegurarme si sabes un poco lo que haces– dijo aun en ese tono de superioridad que me empezaba a molestar.

–A todo esto, ¿Sabes a quien robo este cabron? – le pregunte pateando al ladrón, y es que quería cambiar de tema, más que nada no me quería acordar de otras preocupaciones que no vinieran al caso ahora.

–Creo que fue a Octavia, aunque no estoy muy segura- dijo dudosa tocándose la barbilla... mentón. –Dame un segundo iré a ver– dijo para después irse tan rápido como llego… mínimo será de algo de utilidad… supongo…

…

…

La madre que me pario… estoy muy fatigado… ¿Pues cuanto corrí?... que hasta el sudor me ha empezado a caer de la barbilla… por cierto me acabo de dar cuenta que me tengo que bañar pronto porque debo de empezar a apestar de una forma que no ha de ser ni medio normal, no que me importe mucho pero hasta a mí me empieza a molestar esa sensación de no lavarse los dientes como si tuvieras sarro o algo así en la boca… que asco me doy en este momento… además, la típica sensación de estar sucio es algo que ni un hombre puerco puede soportarse de sí mismo.

Como sea, entonces vi como una poni se me quedaba viendo, siendo más específico era Applejack, la cual al parecer llevaba una carreta de manzanas, pero luego de ver todo el lio que se creó en el mercado y verme ahí sudando a cantaros junto a un poni inconsciente, creo que le dio curiosidad saber que paso.

– ¿Pero qué manzanas paso aquí? – me dijo con ese acento de rancho tan notorio mientras se ponía a un lado mío mientras veía todo el desorden que se creó, y la verdad tampoco había sido para tanto, pero al parecer fue suficiente como para hacer que muchos ponis se pusieran algo histéricos por lo sucedido.

–Una persecución, eso paso– le dije con el poco aliento que tenía.

– ¿Y a quién perseguían? – dijo para después quedarse callada un momento. – ¿No me digas que te perseguían a ti? – me pregunto extrañada, y no me sorprende, es casi obvio ver que estuve corriendo mucho, eso o me estaba muriendo de fiebre.

–No, por más sorprendente que parezca, fue más bien al revés, ya que fui yo el que perseguía, y en cuanto a quien perseguía, era a este poni– dije señalando al poni noqueado que tenía detrás. –Al parecer le había robado algo a un poni y al momento de verlo fui corriendo tras él, aun así el tipo sí que dio bastante batalla, es por eso que estoy así– le dije ya recobrando un poco del aliento.

– ¿Y porque llevas puesto una bata del hospital? – me pregunto ahora.

–Eso es otra historia, que por el momento prefiero no contar– le dije, y justo momentos después ya había veía a Rainbow Dash junto con quien intuí seria a quien robaron acercándose a nosotros. La otra poni era de color gris claro con una crin gris oscuro… o negro… además de que llevaba un moño en el cuello de color rosa, pero además logre ver que tenia de Cutie Mark una llave de sol…ooooooohhhhhhh… pues es medio obvio que le robaron a ella, o mínimo es obvio para mí que vi el objeto robado.

–Oye Applejack, ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? – le pregunte serio.

–Claro, dime que necesitas compañero– me dijo enérgica.

– ¿Podrías traer a Rarity aquí?, necesito mostrarle algo– le dije aun serio, vi cómo se extrañó de mi petición, aun así no dijo nada y solo vi cómo se iba.

Entonces al fin llegaron tanto Rainbow como el otro poni, a lo que decidí hablar primero.

–Tú debes de ser a la poni a la que robaron– le dije haciéndome una idea de lo que ocurrió, y se veía que ella estaba bastante nerviosa.

–Sí, ummmm, ¿Lograste atrapar al ladrón? – me pregunto ella algo nerviosa, yo solo me hice aun lado mostrando al ladrón noqueado, además de que me acerque al ladrón y empecé a buscar en su gabardina.

–Esto debe ser tuyo, ¿No? – le dije mostrándole el estuche, a lo que la poni pareció calmarse un poco, a lo que yo le lance el estuche… pero no lo atrapo porque obviamente no tenía manos… por lo que le pegue en la cabeza… pero no pareció dolerle ni importarle…

–Ups, perdón, creo que olvide que no tenían manos– dije algo nervioso de haber hecho esa tontería.

–Oh, no te preocupes, no me importa, después de todo de verdad me has salvado la vida– me dijo feliz tomando el estuche del piso. – Y es que esto fue un regalo de una muy buena amiga mía, y me odiaría si sabe que me lo robaron o lo perdí, así que en verdad te lo agradezco– me dijo feliz y debo decir que hasta eso me sentí bastante mejor, ya hasta se me había olvidado que estaba cansado, y es que a diferencia de otras veces, si sentía que me lo agradecía de verdad… como si de verdad tuviera algún significado…

Iba a decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no salieron de mi boca…

–Bueno, tengo que irme, gracias de nuevo– me dijo el poni solo para después irse…y otra vez no dije nada…

–Vaya forma de espantar a una poni– me dijo Rainbow después de que la otra poni se fue, la mire enojado, y aun así ni yo mismo sabia porque no dije nada, normalmente no soy del tipo tímido, pero bueno no es algo importante.

Entonces logre ver que tanto Applejack como Rarity ya estaban cerca de donde estábamos, y me alivie, y es que no tenía ganas de tratar más con esta pegaso, y pensar que después tendré que ayudarle en sus "acrobacias" o lo que sean.

Suspire amargamente, había aprendido que los problemas no llegan de uno en uno, sino en grupo, y yo soy alguien que trata mejor las cosas por separado que todas juntas, es por eso que muchas veces he dependido de mi impulsividad para hacer las cosas… cosa no muy buena que digamos…

– ¡AHHHHH! – grito Rarity a lo que yo casi me cagaba del susto. – ¿Pero que en nombre de Celestia te paso? – me dijo asombrada, y es que como suponía mi aspecto no era el mejor que digamos.

–Eso no es importante ahora Rarity, por el momento tengo buenas noticias para ti– le dije con una sonrisa, a lo que tanto ella como Rainbow y Applejack se extrañaron, yo solo saque de la gabardina del ladrón la gema de Rarity, a lo que Rarity se sorprendió bastante.

–Según me dijo Twilight, un ladrón te había una gema bastante especial, ¿No es así?, creo que atrape a ese ladrón– le dije mientras me agachaba para darle la gema. –Espero que así puedas ver que no soy tan mala persona– le dije igual con una sonrisa a lo que Rarity me la devolvió.

…

–Listo– dije aplaudiendo y sacando un suspiro de alivio, a lo que vi como les saque un susto a todos. – Problema solventado– dije con una sonrisa en mi cara y no era por lo del ladrón, eso fue algo sin importancia, me refería al problema de las amigas de Twilight, ya estaban todas…

Bieeeeeeeeeen.

Tenemos orejas, ¡Qué alegría!

– ¿Markus? – pregunto alguien, me voltee y era Spike el cual estaba cargando unas bolsas con quien sabe qué. – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el hospital? – me pregunto extrañado.

–Se supone, pero Salí antes debido a…– pensé en una excusa. –que me sentía mejor y los doctores amablemente me dejaron salir– dije confiado, y se oía como una buena excusa y al parecer Spike se la creyó.

–Twilight se alegrara que ya saliste del hospital, ya que aún tenemos cosas que hacer para la llegada de la Princesa– me dijo Spike aliviado…

 _Espera…_

 _¿Qué?..._

– ¿Cómo que aún tienen cosas que hacer para la llegada de la Princesa? – le pregunte confundido.

– ¿Que ya lo olvidaste?, ya paso una semana, hoy viene la Princesa a ver los progresos que lograste– me dijo Spike…

…

…

…

Meh, ya convencí a todas a que no me odien…

Así que me vale un enorme y grasiento pedazo de verrrrrrrr…

– ¡¿La Princesa vendrá a Ponyville hoy?! – grito Rarity exaltada.

–Sí, me dijo en una semana vendría a ver cómo me había portado por aquí– le dije tranquilamente.

–Entonces tal vez no te vaya tan bien– dijo Rainbow Dash en tono burlón, a lo que yo solo la mire serio, además ella no puede decir nada así que no me molestes.

–Ella vendrá a verte y tu vestido de esa forma– dijo señalándome, pero yo no veía tanto problema, digo llego a la biblioteca me baño, me cambio y listo… aunque será algo difícil quitarme la pintura de las piernas… y las piedras que se me incrustaron en los pies va a ser un sufrir quitármelos y uhhhhhhh ya me dio hueva…

–No le veo tanto problema, creo que con que vaya a la…–

– ¡No! – me grito Rarity espantándome. –No tolerare que veas a la princesa con esa apariencia, así que no te preocupes, aún hay tiempo para que te veas presentable– dijo casi como si fuera una orden más que una invitación… ya me dio miedo… además, ¿Cómo sabe que aún queda tiempo?, que yo sepa nada más la princesa dijo que iba a llegar en una semana o no dio una hora exacta…

–No es necesario, en serio, solo necesito ir a la…–

–Que no se diga más, vamos a la boutique– dijo Rarity mientras me arrastraba usando su magia… y si… ya me Jodi…

–Espera Rarity– dijo Spike. –Necesito a Markus para que me ayude con unos preparativos– dijo Spike… será posible… que esa pequeña lagartija sea mi salvador…

–Oh, pero yo estoy segura que tú podrás hacerlo tú solo, ¿Verdad Spicky Wicky? – dijo Rarity mientras le tocaba la barbilla a Spike, el cual solo se le pusieron los ojos rojos y empezó a flotar… ¿Qué mierda?... pues al final y va a ser que no me salvo…

Solo pude ver como otra vez Rarity me estaba arrastrando a la boutique mientras tanto como Rainbow y Applejack se reían de mí, además de que Spike estaba en el piso como si le acabaran de dar una copia de Black Ops 3 gratis… uhhhhhh lo genial que seria que me dieran a mí una copia de ese juego... pero no serviría de nada sin una consola… puta vida…

Como sea, no creo que sea tan malo, digo que es lo peor que me podría hacer esta poni…

La verdad no me lo quiero ni imaginar…

…

–Y dime, ¿Qué color te gusta?–

… _Esto se alargara demasiado…_

* * *

 **Pero bueno AMIGUITOS MIOS, hasta aqui otro capitulo :3, q se q me tarde pero por lo mismo de la inspiracion y todo eso, pues simplemente se te va el tiempo, ademas de que me tenia que pensar algunas cosas de caps futuros.**

 **Ahora vamos con unas cosas:**

 **Spero Tenebris: La verdad yo tbm lo hubiera hecho XD, pero le quitaria un poco el chiste de que..bueno...que salven a mi prota no? XD, y que bueno que esperas porque aqui esta :3.**

 **MeganBrony: Y no, dudo que se pueda echar a perder por una cosa tan sencilla, aunque en realidad no se si en si el ya esta echado a perder desde hace tiempo...pero eso se vera luego :3. Y otro que me dice lo del vomito, osea creo que a lo mejor y todos si lo hubieran hecho menos el XDDD. Y tranquilo, todo a su tiempo, y veras que pasa despues con la revista :33333.**

 **Pero bueno eso seria todo por hoy amigos.**

 **Este es Destructortr despidiendose.**


	18. El dia de la verdad

_**Capitulo 18: El día de la verdad.**_

*Tic*

*Toc*

…

…

…

…

…

*Tic*

*Toc*

…

…

…

…

*Tic*

*Toc*

…

Vaya forma de perder el tiempo…

Y aunque jamás me halla importado mucho no hacer nada en todo el día, llega un momento en el que incluso yo, uno termina sintiendo que uno no va a ningún lado…

Y en cierta forma así me siento yo ahora mismo, en una tina de una casa que no es mía, y mucho menos conocida, bañándome para dar una impresión a un poni princesa-diosa que me ha obligado a tratar de hacer amigos que no son míos, y al final ¿Para qué?

Para que no me lleven a una celda el resto del tiempo que estaré aquí varado y a todo caso, ¿Siquiera poder salir de aquí?

¿Y si me quedo aquí para siempre?

¿Y si no puedo volver a mi mundo?

Supongo que me quedare aquí y tratare de seguir con mi vida como si siempre hubiera estado aquí y fingir ser uno de ellos…

¿Pero luego qué?

Aun cuando pueda volver a una vida medio normal y corriente, hay muchas cosas que… bueno… no encajarían…

Digo, mi especie tiene necesidades naturales como el comer carne y reproducirse, ¿Qué pasara entonces?

He comido carne casi toda mi vida y no puedo cambiar a una dieta vegana de zanahorias y lechugas con pasto y posiblemente heno de un día a otro, además de que si quiero lograr eso, también necesitaría ver una forma de crear las proteínas que tiene la carne para que no termine muriéndome de enfermedades o medio loco por que el cerebro las necesita, ya que un cuerpo sin las proteína de la carne no solo es más débil sino que además más propenso a enfermedades y parásitos infecciosos, literalmente de mi podrían comenzar a salir los ya famosos zombis. Y existe otro problema fundamental, el gran pecado humano que me podría aquejar el resto de mi vida y terminar como un desquiciado para formar filias de rato en rato… ya saben cuál es… y es el que más miedo me da, ya que me conozco y sé que si quiero satisfacer algo, lo hago… no importa que tan raro, parafilico y antihumano sea…

Y el mayor problema no es buscar la solución a que vivas y quieras ser eso, digo solo el tiempo dirá lo que pasa, pero no sé si quiera terminar así… como un hombre medio calvo gordo y feo que vive a base de verduras y pastillas de proteínas creadas para sustituir la carne con sabor a carne, el cual se la pasa todo el día con ponis de colores pastel radioactivo y con posible causa de sobredosis de LCD, los cuales son sus amigos-compañeros-amantes- _putas_ , el cual trata de fingir que es uno de ellos y no es de una especie que no tiene nada que ver , y por lo mismo trata de convencerse que no hay nada malo en lo que hace y que todo eso era predestinado por algún dios o un maldito escritor que va en el capítulo 18 de una historia sin fama que tiene amigos subnormales que le ayudan a escribir en ella, y sobre todo sabiendo que ha luchado por un ideal que es una falsedad, al igual que los años que ha pasado en compañía de esos ponis, y por lo mismo se la pasa lamentándose toda su vida pensado que salió mal y si podría despertar algún día del coma en el que se le ha impuesto, y porque no simplemente nació como uno de ellos, o al llegar se volvió como uno de ellos para poder aceptar más fácilmente ese destino tan cruel que es. Para que después tu vida se desmorone y que todo por lo que has luchado en todos esos años de vida que pudiste haber vivido con una hermosa familia de tu especie, un par de gemelos, niño y niña, una hermosa esposa y una vida plena y placentera. Pero todo eso y todo lo que querías ser ya no existe, y solo quedan cenizas de lo que alguna vez fueron tus sueños, esperanzas y aspiraciones, y al final cuando todo se acabe solo esperas que la gente que te rodea acepte esa decisión a la que has llegado debido a la depresión, la soledad y la falsedad de tu identidad en un bucle infinito de ideas, lógica y reflexiones paradójicas que terminan en un ciclo sin fin para dar paso a lo que podría ser un…

 _ ***Boom***_

Y no sé si quiera eso…

No sé si lo quiera…

O pueda vivir con ello…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Aun así…

Tal vez ese destino es mejor que el que pueda tener en mi mundo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

*Toc* *Toc*

–Markus, ¿Ya terminaste? – pregunto Rarity detrás de la puerta.

–Sí, solo dame un momento– dije saliendo de la mini tina en la que casi solo entraba mi culo por lo pequeña que estaba, entonces me fije en un reloj que había en baño y al parecer me había quedado casi una hora sin hacer nada…

Menuda forma de perder el tiempo…

Como sea, vi que había cerca de la puerta una pequeña cesta de madera en la cual había toallas, de la cual tome una y me empecé a secar el cuerpo y aun así tuve que tomar otra porque era demasiado pequeña, el único problema era… bueno, que estaban muy pequeñas para taparme…

– ¿Ummmm?, ¿Rarity? – le llame desde el bañó.

–Sí, ¿Qué necesitas? – me pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–Necesito algo con lo que cubrirme– le dije algo abochornado…

Se quedó callada unos momentos y se incomodó horrendamente el ambiente…

–Creo que no tengo nada que sea de tu tamaño, ¿Por qué no simplemente sales? – me dijo como si nada la poni… ahí aja hasta cree que saldré así como así.

Entonces me empecé a figar en lo que había alrededor a ver que me serviría como bata o toga…

Tal vez…

 _ **15 minutos de ideas y planes fallidos después…**_

–Por fin saliste…– me dijo Rarity para después callarse y es que había usado todas las toallas para hacerme una mini bata, o algo así, hasta yo no le veía mucha forma, el punto es que me tapaba.

–Solo vamos a lo que nos incumbe– le dije intentando que no se me que dar viendo mucho y comience a sangrar sangre por los ojos.

Entonces volvimos a lo que era el estudio ese donde había robado la gema de Rarity, al parecer en la hora que me estaba duchando estaba haciendo bocetos de mi ropa y eran algo raros… no paso mucho desde que llegamos que Rarity empezó a sacarme medidas con una cinta métrica, yo de mientras me la pase observando alrededor, aun así se me hacía raro como me veía Rarity… era como si tuviera curiosidad… cosa que me incomodo un poco…

No hablamos de nada, solo deje que ella hiciera su trabajo mientras yo estaba en mi cabeza pensando en que me pasaría una vez llegue con la princesa esa rara, digo se supone que vería si me hice amigo de estas ponis pero y luego… ¿Me dejaría quedarme aquí así como así?, es algo que me está rondando en la cabeza y no sé muy bien que pasara.

Entonces me dijo que había acabado de hacer las medidas y si quería sentarme, cosa que preferí no hacer, por las sillas tan pequeñas y porque se me vería todo, así que mejor ni me senté.

–Y dime, ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera? – me pregunto anotando algo en una hoja.

–Con que sea algo que pueda usar me conformo– dije sin que me importara mucho.

–O pero es la princesa la que vendrá, no puedes solo usar algo y ya– me dijo algo sorprendida de mi comentario.

– Bueno, técnicamente ellas no son mis princesas, por lo que en si no la veo como tal, la veo más como alguien que tiene el control de cómo y dónde viviré, por lo que en si no le veo mucho caso a ir demasiado formal– le dije igual desinteresado, y es que era verdad, ellas no son mis gobernantes, y si no fuera porque de ellas pende mi vida, las vería como ponis que solo tienen corona, cuerno y alas. Ya que yo no nací en estas tierras, en realidad soy más como un inmigrante que está intentando volver a su país gracias a la embajada de 6 ponis potencialmente lesbianas.

Se veía que Rarity quería decir algo pero al final no dijo nada, creo que por el comentario tan "raro" y tal vez inconsistente que di prefirió quedarse callada, entonces ella siguió con sus cosas, aunque aun así una que otra vez volteaba a verme, supongo yo, por lo del diseño de la ropa y eso.

Entonces voltee a la ventana que había e iba viendo a los ponis ir y venir, por alguna razón cuando me volteaban a ver saludaba con la mano, algunos se espantaban, otros se extrañaban y muy pocos hasta me saludan de vuelta… fue raro, casi como un experimento social, y en si era de esperarse que con el poco tiempo que llevo aun no todos se hayan acostumbrado a mí, tampoco estaba esperando que se acostumbraran a mi presencia, simplemente quería que no de repente llegaran con antorchas y linchas con trinchas y tenedores para matarme cual monstruo , aun así hasta cierto punto sentía que la fiesta que me había hecho Pinkie tal ayudo a que no me vean tan mal algunos de ellos.

Seguí viendo hacia la ventana, la verdad es que estaba muy aburrido y nervioso, ya que en unas horas vendría mi veredicto final, y aunque ya haya logrado conseguir que las amigas de Twilight no me odien (o mínimo eso espero), siento como si por cualquier idiotez por mas mínima, todo se vaya a ir a la mierda.

–Termine– me dijo Rarity emocionada y no me había fijado que llevaba opuestos unos mini lentes rojos, entones vi como con su magia me pasaba lo que al parecer era la ropa que había hecho y aunque no se veía mal, faltaba que me la probara, por lo que decidí irme al baño a probarme la ropa.

En si era bastante sencilla, una playera negra y un pantalón azul, no era lo mejor pero si vemos el tiempo en que lo hizo y que es gratis…pues no me quejo.

…

…

Salí del baño usando la ropa y… bueno se me veía que estaba incomodo, más que nada porque me estaba moviendo la ropa a ver si se me acomodaba mejor pero no… estaba caminando como pingüino de lado a lado.

Tenía que decirle a Rarity pero era algo… ¿Vulgar?... no sé, tengo que tener cuidado con lo que voy a decir si no quiero cagarla y con ello mi destino.

–R-Rarity, hay algo que debo decirte y espero que no te ofendas ni lo tomes a mal– le dije serio, algo apresurado y un poco nervioso.

– ¿Qué pasa cariño?, ¿No te gusto como quedo? – me pregunto con curiosidad… pero no era eso… es que…

–No es eso… veras Rarity, sé que tu bien lo sabes, y eso es que los de mi especie también tenemos pene, lo creas o no, y por lo mismo estos pantalones son incomodísimos de usar– le dije serio y con miedo en el fondo, para después esperar su reacción y al parecer se había sobresaltado un poco con mi comentario, cosa que hasta eso me dio algo de risa. Aun así no paso mucho para que recuperara la compostura y me dijera:

–Disculpa, no sabía que la guardaras ahí– dijo en un tono molesto y cierto fastidio.

–Yo supondría que confeccionas ropa para sementales, hubieras supuesto que yo también tenía– le respondí un poco indiferente.

– ¡Yo imaginaba que me lo recordarías en algún momento mientras confeccionaba!– Dijo alzando la voz

–Pero… se supone que tú… debes de saber que…– dije tratando de pensar en algo pero me sorprendió con lo que dijo después.

-¡Oh!, la verdad no pensé en ello, siendo sincera pensaba que esas cositas que tienes en la mano era su forma de reproducirse– me dijo de forma sutilmente sarcástica… y ahora fue ella la que me sorprendió con eso…

Ósea putos dedos, de todo lo que pudo haber pensado que era, pensó que eran mis dedos… ósea… entonces para que mierda querría la ropa si tendría mis… uhhhhhh… putos ponis quien los entiende…

Eso explicaría algunas cosas…

Aun así me hizo después mucha gracia ese comentario, tanto así que me empecé a reír y no paso mucho para que ella también se riera conmigo hasta que incluso comencé a retorcerme en el piso y ella comenzó a llorar corriendo algo de su maquillaje…

 _ **1 hora después…**_

-Entonces, ¿ustedes los ponis tienen una forma de esconderlos?- le pregunte curioso a lo que ella asintió.-Pues vaya que es algo útil, es más creo que yo hubiera querido tener eso- le dije hablando algo serio.

-¿Y para que lo usarías cariño?, ¿No se supone que usan ropa para eso?- me pregunto confundida.

-Sí, pero lo digo por los golpes, lo que me hubiera gustado poder evitar que dolieran tanto haciéndolo desaparecer- le dije en gracia, a lo que me reí y ella conmigo, aunque ella de forma más tranquila, ya que yo me estaba muriendo con mis propias tonterías.

–Ah… vaya que nunca me di la oportunidad de conocerte cariño– dijo rarity bebiendo de un vaso (¿Copa?).

–Digo lo mismo, es decir… ¡Esta visita ha sido estupenda!– dije celebrando y estirándome al máximo, entonces me fije en el reloj que había en la pared y….ya era tarde…bueno no tarde tarde, sino que ya debería estar en camino a la biblioteca, ya que según Spike Twilight tiene un plan para que no me vaya tan mal con las princesas, cosa que me hizo dudar que confiara en mí, pero da igual.-Lo siento Rarity, pero tengo que irme, tengo que llegar antes a la biblioteca para ver lo de la llegada de la princesa- le dije rápidamente.

-Pues ve, no queremos que llegues tarde ni nada por el estilo cariño- me dijo a lo que me levante de la silla y me dirigí a la salida…pero antes…

-Por cierto, Rarity no me digas cariño que no soy tu marido- le dije serio.

-No lo digo por eso, yo le digo cari…-no escuche que dijo después porque ya me había ido.

Salí de la boutique con buen humor y es que aunque haya sido la conversación algo rara, tampoco me la pasé mal, además de que por otro lado obtuve un poco más de ropa, mínimo a Rarity le dio tiempo arreglar el pantalón, no por nada pero el otro ya estaba muy incómodo y el que me traje de mi mundo…ya estaba _pal perro_ como diría mi mamá.

Como sea, me fui dirigiendo de una vez a la biblioteca, tenía aun un buen rato para llegar, pero como le dije a Rarity, mejor temprano que tarde.

Mientras caminaba estuve pensando que haría después de que la princesas me dejen estar aquí (o mínimo eso esperaba), digo se ve que estos ponis están medio civilizados por lo que a lo mejor si quiero empezar a trabajar en algún lado o algo así, tal vez deba de conseguir documentos para que me tomen como ciudadano de Equestria o alguna tontería así; yo que sé, la mayor parte de las civilizaciones inteligentes tienen ese tipo de cosas tan molestas y tediosas, o aquí tal vez no tengan eso, lo cual sería bueno, no quiero pasar más de 5 horas en una cola solo para ir por documentos medio estúpidos, igual y no quiero que me pidan los papeles, jeje… eh… debo dejar de jugar _Papers Please._

Entonces pasando por SugarCubeCorner me llego un olor… un olor nauseabundo, tan asqueroso y tan acido que te hace querer arrancarte la nariz… y vomitar encima de cualquiera y el primero que se atreva a pasarse enfrente tuyo, uno parecido al azufre y al huevo en un alto estado de descomposición… uno parecido al que usa tu abuela de loción, pero que más que usarlo parece que se baña en él y te entra en las fosas nasales tan adentro que parece que te las está violando y te quema los vellitos sintiendo que se te quema… es como si te metieran gas pimienta… un olor… un olor que…

–Oye Markus, ¿No quieres uno de estos muffins de nuez? – me pregunto Pinkie con una bandeja de muffins de… de… nuez…

–Ugh, no gracias, la nuez me da asco– le dije asqueado casi con la cara verde y algo más, y es que el simple olor de esa… esa… monstruosidad me hace querer huir de ahí…

–En serio, nunca supe de un poni que le diera asco la nuez, si supe de ponis que eran alérgicos a ella y me pedían que no le pusiera a sus cupcakes, pero luego se me olvidaba y si le ponía, y por alguna razón ellos dejaban de venir a comer aquí, es más, ya no los veía por el pueblo, lo más probable es que se hayan mudado o algo, aunque siempre se me hizo raro que no se despidieran, pero de seguro tenían mucha urgencia por irse y…– otra vez Pinkie hablando más de lo debido sin parar y demostrando que…

…

Alguien se ha muerto por aquí…

No sé porque pero siento que acabo de escuchar algo así, incluso mire hacia los lados para saber si era cierto, pero al parecer solo era un pequeño delirio mío.

Como sea. Aun así no me importaba mucho lo que estuviera diciendo, ósea dudo que este diciendo algo interesante hablando así de rápido…

–Oye Pinkie, ¿te calmarías si me quedo a comer un pastelillo que no tenga nuez? – le dije con la esperanza de ver si paraba de hablar, ella asintió por lo que me dirigí a sentarme a una de las mesas que había, mientras vi como Pinkie entraba de nuevo al local, joder con esa poni, necesito ver una forma para que pare de hablar sin que me haga perder tiempo o tenga que hacer algo, como mínimo podre comer algo gratis, ya que dudo que Pinkie me cobre, ya que aun siendo algo rara dudo que sea estúpida y no vea que estoy más pobre que antes de que llegara aquí, que tampoco me iba tan mal… pero bueno, se capta el mensaje.

Luego de sentarme, empecé a ver a mí alrededor, y en si se veía como un día normal, o mínimo en la perspectiva de estos ponis, porque para mí había nada normal aquí, pero eso es otra cosa mía.

Me intente acomodar en la sillita donde estaba, pero es que era muy grande y nada bien parecía que mi trasero se estaba comiendo la silla y se me quedaría atorada el resto de mi vida.

Entonces vi como abrían la puerta y al parecer era la misma poni a la que le habían robado con una especie de estuche ser un instrumento... ¿Cómo se llamaba la poni?... Creo que en su momento no me dijo ni su nombre, aun así logre ver cómo me saludaba, a lo que devolví el saludo y fue a la caja a pedir algo supongo y... o no... No mames… Se está acercando...

Que no se siente conmigo, que no se siente conmigo, que no se siente conmigo...

Y se sentó conmigo...

Mierda...

–Hola– me dijo algo nervioso, casi como si fuera a levantarme y la usara de avión hacia cualquier ventana del local.

–Hola– dijo aun yo más nervioso, es como si ella fuera una asesina y fuera a arrancarme el desayuno de un momento a otro.

Y estuvimos unos momentos callados en un silencio incomodo e inmensamente profundo...

–Disculpa, creo que no nos presentamos la última vez que nos vimos, mi nombre es Octavia, mucho gusto– me dijo con un tono algo refinado y retomando algo de la compostura tratando (o al menos eso note) de dar su mejor impresión formal.

–Markus, mucho gusto– le dije igual haciendo un tono formal, solo para después no volver a decir nada y que lo vea como una relación medianamente formal y… a quien engaño, soy un asco de persona como para poder hacer eso... joder, tenía que venir esta poni a hacer platica, tan bien que estaba solo, como sea, será mejor evitar que esto sea más incómodo de lo que ya es, tener a pinki acosándome el culo y el hambre más mi apetito y una posible intoxicación de ese espantoso alimento que osan llamar nuez _(escalofrió)_ , por lo que le hare algo de platica, tomare mi pastelillo y me iré, así de simple, y aunque sea cortante, si esa fue mi última y única opción de vida o muerte, la haría pase lo que pase.

–Veo que llevas un estuche de un instrumento, por lo que supongo eres música, ¿No? – le dije igual haciéndome el muy formal, digo hasta yo se hablar de forma correcta, solo que me da paja hacerlo, pero bueno ahorita como que me da igual, digo ya pase toda la tarde hablando así con Rarity… hasta ese medio incidente claro, me pude relajar y dilatar un poquito más.

–Sí, actualmente formo parte de la orquesta de Ponyville, aun así también he tocado yo sola, incluso he logrado tocar para la realeza, y por si te lo preguntas mi instrumento es el chelo y el violín– me dijo medio emocionada, se veía que gustaba hablar de eso.

–Ojala tú supiera tocar un instrumento así, ya que aunque no soy fanático de ese tipo de música, sí que me gusta mucho– le dije un tanto pensativo de lo que es la melancolía de mi mundo.

– ¿Alguna vez trataste de aprender?, tal vez seas mejor de lo que crees– me dijo intentando darme ánimos, pero no le funciono mucho.

–Claro que he tratado, es solo que no es lo mío, mis manos son muy torpes y yo muy distraído, por lo que solo he podido aprenderme cosas muy concretas, como algunas notas principales de algunas canciones y canciones que repitan el mismo ritmo, de ahí nada, así que prefiero quedarme en lo que se hacer y no lo que me gustaría hacer– le dije algo serio y es que no me gustaba recordar esos momentos.

–Siento recordarte eso, aun así no dudo que ya hayas conseguido tu CutieMark– me dijo intentando hacerme sentir mejor, pero otra vez no lo logro.

– ¿CutieMark?, ¿No son esos dibujos que tienen en su flanco? – le pregunte algo confundido.

–Sí, y como puedes ver la mía es sobre la música, ¿La tuya de que es? – me pregunto curiosa, yo solo me reí un poco de una forma demasiado suave, hasta a mí me asustaría sabiendo realmente como soy.

–Oh no, mi especie no tiene de esas cosas– le dije aun algo risueño.

–O que tonto de mi parte, debí suponerlo, digo después de todo no eres un poni y... – la interrumpí.

–No te preocupes, supongo que será un tema de conversación entre ustedes, es normal que te confundieras– le dije normal y un tanto indiferente por su error.

–Bueno, en todo caso como es que ustedes descubren su talento especial– me pregunto algo curiosa.

–Más o menos igual que ustedes, ya sabes, ir haciendo cosas hasta que descubramos una actividad en la que seamos buenos y además nos guste, solo que en vez de que nos aparezca una marca en el cuerpo, nosotros mismos tenemos que entender que ese es nuestro talento especial, por lo que a veces algunas personas nunca lo llegan a descubrir– le dije serio y era verdad, mucha gente nunca termina descubriendo en que es bueno y termina en trabajos que no les gustan, pero el problema venía con esta pregunta... ¿Y si mi talento especial no es algo benéfico para las personas?...

– ¿En serio?, pobre de ustedes, pero a todo esto, ¿Cual crees que es tu talento especial? – me pregunto la poni y era una buena pregunta...

–No lo sé muy bien, ¿Meterse en problemas contara como talento especial? – le dije de broma a lo que nos empezamos a reír, aunque yo más que nadie tenía la impresión de que tal vez ese si era mi talento.

–Dudo que eso cuente como un talento especial– me dijo aun algo risueña.

–Entonces será dormir porque de otra forma no se– y seguimos riendo, aunque ella era algo más discreta que yo.

Entonces oí como llamaban a Octavia, por lo que se levantó y fue a por una caja, donde supongo estaría su almuerzo, eso sí si nada más es para ella sola entonces la poni come mucho, entonces volvió conmigo.

–Te decía– dije reanudando lo que estaba diciendo. –En realidad no sé muy bien lo que sería mi mayor cualidad, y aunque tenga unas cuantas corazonadas, no sé nada concreto aun, pero viendo la edad que tengo aún tengo algo de tiempo para descubrirlo, practicarlo y explotarlo un tanto para mi beneficio y mi trabajo– dije siendo algo optimista, y es que en si tenía algunas ideas de en lo que podría ser bueno...pero no iba a decírselas a ella. –Y tú, ¿Cómo descubriste que la música era lo tuyo? – le pregunte curioso.

–Bueno, la descubrí hace bastante tiempo cuando era una potrilla y… era un poco tarde y... – entonces vi cómo se quedó viendo sorprendida detrás de mí. – ¡Por Celestia, mira la hora, ya voy tarde para unos ensayos! – dijo exaltada mientras tomaba la caja con su chelo. –Discúlpame pero me tengo que ir– dijo aun exaltada.

–No te preocupes, nos vemos luego-después de que dijera eso vi como corriendo ella se iba por la puerta, se ve que sí que estaba retrasada para lo que sé que tuviera que hacer, aun así si quitamos lo cortante de su salida fue muy agradable hablar con ella...

Comencé a bostezar un poco y pensar en la hora, sabía que el tiempo pasa pero aún tengo tiempo, no estoy a tanta prisa como Octavia, así que comencé a mirar a los lados, a uno que otro poni en el local, y a la interesante e importantísima mesa de madera común en la que suelen comer los ponis… Entonces me fije, me di cuenta, y me sorprendí y es que Octavia había olvidado la caja con su comida.

En un intercambio de miradas entre esa caja con los secretos más grandes del universo encerrados y esperados a ser abiertos por una yegua de color gris adicta a música en jeringas, reaccione lo más rápido que mi interés me dejaba. Rápidamente la tome y no fui corriendo a la salida, abrí la puerta de golpe y la empecé a buscar con la vista y forzándolo un poco para distinguir caras y colores, o al menos una pista de ese suave y esponjado cabello o la caja de su instrumento… pero no la veía...

Creo que lo más amable y razonable sería ir al ayuntamiento o buscarla a donde coño quiera que este, en una búsqueda interminable en la cual tal vez arriesgaría mi pellejo, mi vida, mi seguridad, y mi estancia aquí en este pueblo, también podría incluir la posibilidad de herir a alguien, cagarla y que me encierren en un calabozo el resto de mi vida para al menos haberle dado su almuerzo a esa amable, carismática y linda poni…

...

...

...

...

–Jajaja... –

...

...

...

...

–Jajajajajaja... –

...

...

...

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA–

Los ponis se quedaban quietos viéndome, como si en cualquier momento me lanzara a cualquiera de ellos cual hunter...

...

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...ahm...AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA–

...

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

–Puuuuf, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

...

...

–Jaja...jaja...ah, qué bueno jaja– me dije limpiándome una lágrima de mi cara.

– ¡Oye! –

– ¡Aaaaaaaah!-grite como buen machote lobo plateado de Twilight, ¿A que no adivinan quién era?

–Hagamos un concurso de comer Cupcakes– me dijo Pinkie arrastrándome...

– ¿Okay? – dije confundido y algo perplejo después de pensar un rato en que ella pueda ser capaz de arrastrarme sin problema debido a las proporciones de mi cuerpo, masa y la posibilidad de que las leyes de la física y la densidad cuántica de mi cuerpo a través de las dimensiones que… ¿Cómo carajos puedo decir esto en un momento cualquiera y no en un pinche examen que puede decidir mi vida? Como sea, tampoco me importaba mucho, estaba de muy buen humor la verdad y eso no es muy común, y menos si vemos por lo que he pasado este día y un poco de los anteriores, pero como siempre las pequeñas cosas son las que cuentan, además dudo que algo malo me pase por echar un concurso de comer Cupcakes con Pinkie.

¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

 _ **5 minutos y más de un kilo de azúcar comprimida en azúcar sabor a azúcar y azúcar sobra azúcar cubierta de azúcar… azúcar… después...**_

–Uuuuuuuuuuuh... –

– ¡Vamos Markus, tu puedes! – me animaba Pinkie...

–Uuuuuuuuuuuh... –

-¡Vamos, solo uno más y serán 10! – me decía...

Estaba sentado Con la cabeza pegada en la mesa en la cocina y enfrente mío había un pequeño cupcake que juraba inocencia y cantidades humanas de azúcar... el cual tome lentamente... este tenía un glaseado rojo... muy rojo...

Acerque el cupcakes a mi cabeza y cuando estuvo cerca de mi cabeza levante mi cara de la mesa mostrando que estaba llena de glaseado de muchos colores...

Abrí la boca para intentar comerme el cupcakes pero en vez de eso termine golpeando mi cara contra la mesa... y el cupcakes con ella... entrando a los ojos…

Curioso que no me doliera tanto el que hubiera pasado, es decir, al menos era un tanto suave el pastelillo, pero en serio que si recupero la vista, veré ponis en LCD con colores exóticos y más de 10 nuevos.

Volví a levantar mi cara de la mesa solo para que después Pinkie me diera por la fuerza un cupcakes...

…

Casi me entra a la tráquea y tal vez al pulmón derecho.

...

–Ugh– gruñí para después ir corriendo al lavabo a vomitar...

–Vamos Markus, que aun te faltan 40 más para alcanzarme– me dijo feliz, pero yo me espante y casi vomitaba del susto por la cantidad inhumana que podía consumir esa loca, y casi me caí al piso.

– ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Monstruo esponjoso, sabor a algodón de azúcar, hiperactiva!– le dije (porque no tenía energía para gritar) y "corrí" hacia la salida, y pongo correr entre comillas porque no iba a más rápido que cuando caminaba, pero estaba muy mal.

Incluso podrían grabar una de esas tantas escenas de playa en la que se "corre" en cámara lenta.

Solo que esta vez se tiene de protagonista a un subnormal con varios ponis a su alrededor, y con la tristeza de ver que le injertaron algunos kilos de grasa, solo que en este caso pareciese que hubiese sido por el ano.

Por suerte Pinkie decidió dejarme vivir y no me siguió, aunque en su momento no me di cuenta y continúe corriendo.

Y ahí iba yo, corriendo a un kilómetro por hora con los brazos colgando y con la espalda curvada mientras movía mi cabeza intentando moverme más rápido pero no me sirvió de nada y entonces paso...

–Ugh– gruñí tenía que volver a vomitar... pero donde...

Entonces vi un callejón con un basurero por lo que con la poca velocidad que tenía llegue y pude sacar todo de forma segura.

–Agh– dije asqueado... –Mejor me quedo aquí hasta que se me pase un poco, que no creo que sea bueno que llegue a la biblioteca vomitando–dije con un poco de razonamiento...

–Ugh– volvió a gruñir...

...

...

...

...

...

Esto va a tardar...

Al menos debo agradecer que sea dulce.

 _ **Mientras tanto en otro lugar...**_

– ¿Dónde se metió? – decía Twilight molesta y algo alterada. – Se suponía que debería de haber llegado hace 20 minutos para que viéramos que diría cuando llegaran la Princesas– decía Twilight cada vez más molesta a Spike.

– ¿No ya le habías escrito tu algo para que dijera? – dijo Spike confundido.

–Sí, pero quería ensayarlo con el– dijo molesta. –Ahora no solo no podremos ensayarlo sino que no falta mucho para que la Princesa llegue, y él está demorado, y lo que es peor yo estaré demorada también, ¿Sabes lo que eso significara? – le pregunto a Spike pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Twilight volvió a hablar.

-¡Que Markus será enviado a una celda, demostrando que no lo pude ayudar a hacer amigos, por lo que la princesa se decepcionara de mí y pensara que no soy apta para tratar problemas de la amistad por lo me revocara mi título de princesa de la amistad!- le grito Twilight a Spike…

-…No crees que exageras un poco Twilight…-Dijo Spike nervioso sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¡NO!- le grito Twilight espantando a Spike.-Ahora sal y ve a buscar a Markus- dijo para después sacar a Spike de la biblioteca usando su magia.

-Ok Twilight, cálmate, las princesas aun no llegan por lo que Markus aún tiene tiempo para llegar, solo hay que esperar- dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso…

 _ **20 minutos después…**_

-No creo que sea tan malo que pierda mi título de princesa, a lo mejor y así los ponis dejen de molestarme cada vez que ven que soy una alicornio…he he…- decía Twilight en el piso muy nerviosa.

*Toc* *Toc*

-¡AH!- grito Twilight levantándose.-Vale Twilight, hay 2 opciones, que ya haya llegado Markus o que sean las princesas, por lo que sí son las princesas debo de calmarme- dijo Twilight para después respirar hondo y algo nerviosa abrir la puerta para ver a…

-Princesas, que bueno que llegan-dijo Twilight haciendo una reverencia ahora algo más nerviosa.

-Twilight tú también eres una princesa, no necesitas ser tan formal con nosotras- dijo Celestia calmada y junto con ella estaba luna, pero no ella no dijo nada.

Entonces Twilight se disculpó y segundos después las princesas entraron a la biblioteca.

-Y dime Twilight, ¿Cómo se ha comportado nuestro "invitado"?- dijo Celestia ahora más seria.-Espero no les haya causado problemas a ti y a tus amigas- continuo.

-¿Qué?, no por supuesto que no-dijo pero…-Bueno tal vez unos pocos, pero no creo que haya tenido malas intenciones…he he- se corrigió Twilight nerviosa.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?- pregunto ahora luna.

-Bueno esta con Rarity, ya que ella le iba a hacer algo de ropa- le dijo intentando calmar sus nervios, aun así al parecer Celestia y luna ya lo habían notado.

-¿Crees que nos podrías mostrar su celda Twilight?- le pregunto Celestia, a lo que Twilight asintió y les mostro donde estaba.

-Aquí esta, y como usted me dijo es una puerta mágica nivel 3, por lo que solo ustedes o yo podemos abrir la puerta- dijo Twilight abriendo la puerta con su magia.-Además de que como me dijo pusimos barrotes en las ventanas además de un sensor mágico que no diría si intenta hacer algo con los barrotes, pero al parecer no se activaron, por lo que dudo que haya intentado algo- dijo Twilight un poco menos nerviosa, ya que pensaba que si las distraía con eso Markus podría llegar sin problemas.

-¿Y sus cosas?, ¿Recibiste algún dato de lo que son?- le pregunto Celestia.

-No en realidad, ya que al parecer no sabían muy bien cómo funcionaban muchas de las cosas que trajo, aun así Markus me explico su funcionamiento y no se ven como cosas peligrosas- dijo Twilight intentando defender a Markus.

-Te molestaría mostrárnoslas- le dijo Luna.

-Creo que están en su mochila- dijo buscando mi mochila y cuando la encontró la acerco a ellas con su magia.

Y así empezó a sacar cosa por cosa intentando medio explicar que eran esos objetos…

 _ **¡Mientras tanto en otro lugar!**_

*BUAAAAP*

-Agh- dije limpiándome la boca de vomito…-Puta vida-

 _ **¡Volvamos con las princesas!**_

-…Y eso más o menos como funcionan- dijo Twilight terminando se explicación.

Al parecer las princesas habían prestado especial atención en esas cosas, ya que las levitaban con su magia examinándolas, y al parecer habían ahora cambiado de lugar y ahora estaban en la sala en vez de la celda de Markus. Entonces Celestia saco la última cosa que estaba en la mochila de Markus, una revista con la cubierta de color negro…

-¿Y esto que es Twilight?- pregunto Celestia.

-No lo sé, que yo supiera no estaba esa revista ahí cuando revise su mochila- dijo Twilight confundida y nerviosa.

Entonces Celestia examino la revista y…

Puso una cara de mucha sorpresa al ver lo que contenía la revista…

-¡Twilight, ¿Qué significa esto?!- grito sorprendida la princesa.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué es lo que contiene?- pregunto Twilight solo para segundos después tomar la revista y ver que contenía y…

-¡¿Pero qué?!- pregunto Twilight sorprendida y casi entrando en shock, solo para que momentos después Luna tomara la revista y…no se sorprendió…

-¿Por qué Markus tendría una revista como esa?- pregunto Twilight bastante sorprendida.

-Yo creo que es algo obvio para que la utilizaba-dijo Luna aun viendo la revista con cara seria.

-Ya sé, pero no me lo imagino a él con algo así- dijo Twilight muy confundida.

Entonces Luna empezó a reírse…

-Mira lo que encontré hermana- dijo Luna enseñándole la revista a Celestia, pero Twilight curiosa también fue a ver que era y…

Ambas se pusieron rojas del bochorno mientras Luna se reía y es que en la revista había una imagen de Celestia… entonces Celestia le quito la revista a Luna.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser esto?, esta foto ya tiene cientos de años, ¿Cómo pudo…?- iba a continuar Celestia pero vio a Twilight que estaba confundida.-Digo, ¿cómo es que él pudo conseguir una foto mía de esa forma?- dijo algo nerviosa…y luna se seguía riendo…a lo que Celestia molesta empezó a buscar en la revista y…ahora ella era la que se reía…lo que extraño a Luna…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Luna algo molesta.

-Esto- dijo Celestia para mostrarle a Luna y a Twilight una imagen también de luna en una situación algo…comprometedora…

Y ahora cambiaron los papeles y era luna a que estaba molesta y Celestia la que reía, Twilight ya ni sabía que hacer o decir…

*PLAST*

– ¡Por fiiiiiin! – grite abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca. – Puta pierna tenía que dormírseme justo a mitad de camino– dije molesto, además de que estaba parado algo raro, había sido un infierno llegar y más si vemos lo mal que estaba y para colmo la pierna se me durmió mientras estaba vomitando y uhhhhhh puta vida, mínimo llegue, que hasta eso es algo.

Entonces me fije que las Princesas ya estaban en la biblioteca cosa que me esperaba, lo que no me esperaba es que tanto ellas como Twilight me veían con cara incriminatoria...

–Ummmm... – murmure nervioso. – ¿Hola? – fue lo único que dije... no paso mucho para que Twilight me transportara con uno de esos hechizos dentro de la biblioteca... iba a decir algo pero Twilight hablo primero...

– ¿Qué es esto Markus? –me dijo severa mientras me mostraba... oh mierda... ¡La revista!, pero que yo recuerde la deje dentro de mi mochila para después quemarla o algo... de seguro revisaron mis cosas estas hijas de... vale calma, no entres en pánico, si reaccionas sorprendido darás a entender que sabias de ella, así que lo mejor será que desahogue mi sorpresa de una forma no sospechosa...

...

...

*Burp*

–Perdón– dije mientras movía mi mano enfrente de mi cara, además de que vi como Twilight ponía cara de asco total y no me sorprende, ya que de seguro olía a vómito y a pastel juntos... Qué asco joder... – ¿Decías? – le pregunte haciéndome un poco el idiota.

–Te pregunte qué ¿Qué es esto? – me pregunto aun enojada.

–Pues me parece que es una libreta o una revista, ¿No?- – e dije mientras veía solo la parte exterior, y es que en realidad tenía una cubierta negra, y no decía nada del contenido.

– ¿Sabes que es lo que contiene?-me pregunto aún más enojada... joder, espero que no explote antes de que siquiera pueda pensar en una excusa...

– ¿Y yo porque debería saberlo? – le dije confundido, entonces vi cómo me pasaba la revista con su magia... joder... no quiero volver a tener que mirarla... pero si no lo hago, sospecharan...

...

Una mirada rápida y ya...

...

...

...

...

...

Aquí voy...

...

...

...

...

...

Rápidamente abrí una página al azar y no deje que pasaran ni 2 segundos y la cerré sorprendido... me tengo que lavar los ojos...

–Wow, ¿Y esto que es? – le dije fingiendo indignación.

–Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber Markus– me dijo Twilight...

– ¿Y yo como iba a saber que era? – le dije ahora yo fingiendo molestia.

–Pues estaba en tu habitación Markus– me incrimino... se me hacía raro que las Princesas no dijeran nada... solo se me quedaban viendo serias... casi como si estuvieran viendo que es lo que hare después... aun así no puedo preocuparme por eso, tengo otra batalla argumental en este momento y es bastante seria y se puede tomar como cierta y más que lógica.

– ¿Y porque este en mi habitación la vuelve automáticamente mía? – le pregunte, si excusa estúpida pero tenía que pensar en algo más grande y mi mente no proceso una excusa momentánea mejor.

–Bueno si pensamos que eres el único que está ahí, es algo obvio que es tuya– me dijo enojada y siento que cada vez que digo algo, más se enoja…

Vamos… piensa

Discretamente empecé a ver hacia todos lados para ver si pensaba en algo… y la vi… una pequeña foto colgada en la pared… en ella estaban Twilight y Spike…

…

!

–Aun así Twilight, es bastante obvio que yo no pude obtener esa revista– le dije con un tono de superioridad, cosa que extraño a Twilight pero las princesas en si no mostraban alguna emoción… y me está dando miedo…

– ¿Cómo que algo obvio? – me interrumpió Twilight molesta.

–Se razonable, tan solo llevo una semana en el pueblo y de verdad piensas que yo pude haber obtenido la revista, y no hablo de un motivo, eso es trivial, hablo de poder de verdad, y si te fijas he estado toda la semana o bajo tu supervisión o viendo la… –no sabía muy bien a cómo llamar a lo que me pidió la princesa… –tarea que me dejó la princesa, dejándome sin tiempo de hacer mucho, además puedes preguntar a más de un poni incluyendo a tus amigas y cuando he terminado mis cosas que hacer he venido directamente hacia aquí o al lugar al que tenía que ir– le dije serio y era algo obvio lo que quería hacer, y era dar razones buenas por las que era obvio que yo no podría haber ido por la revista.

–Además, ¿Crees que me encontraría una revista así donde sea?, por supuesto que no, y dudo que haya ponis deambulando vendiendo ese tipo de cosas –que si los hay. Sol que son un tanto difíciles de encontrar en esta sociedad de ponis –Además aun cuando me encontrara con uno de pura casualidad, no tengo dinero, con que iba a obtener la revista sin dinero – y en cierta forma era cierto, y si pude comprarla fue por pura "suerte", ya que no le puedo decir totalmente suerte a que pudiera comprar eso…

– ¿Entonces porque estaba en tu habitación? – me pregunto Twilight, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza con los brazos abiertos.

–Es algo obvio no crees, ya que hubo un momento donde alguien más entro en mi habitación– le dije a lo que se sorprendió.

–No dirás que…–

–Exacto– le interrumpí.

–Pero, ¿Por qué Spike tendría una revista así? – me pregunto Twilight, a lo que volví a negar con la cabeza.

–No estamos viendo motivos Twilight, ya que si lo piensas yo tampoco tendría motivos para tenerlas y aun así me culparían, así que solo nos podemos guiar con pruebas de verdad, y si lo pensamos Spike aparte de tener más tiempo, dinero y además de que sabemos que entro a mi habitación, para mí es algo obvio quien es el culpable– le dije serio mientras en mi mente se formaba una sonrisa.

Me le quede viendo a los ojos y casi parecía que teníamos un duelo de miradas, aun así no paso mucho para que volteara la vista; y es que la hice dudar, ahora su mente se encargara del resto.

Aun así se me hizo muy, muy, MUY raro que las princesas no hayan dicho ni pio, y más miedo me daba pensar que supieran lo que quería hacer porque tal vez así no me vayan a dejar disfrutar de mi estadía en este mundo, pero pues si hubiera sido eso creo que ya hubieran tomado acciones, o yo que se tampoco soy adivino.

…

Nadie decía nada…

Todos andábamos callados…

…

…

…

*Plast*

– ¡Hay cabron!-grite espantado, ya que no me esperaba ese sonido tan brusco, es más creo que a todos nos sacó un pequeño susto… aunque yo fui el único imbécil que grito.

Y es que al parecer era que habían abierto la puerta, y eran las demás ponis que había conocido, y en realidad ya se me hacía raro que no llegaran, sino ¿Quién les diría a las princesas que ando chido?

–Perdón que se nos hiciese tarde– dijo Applejack disculpándose. –Pero Fluttershy insistía que ayudásemos a un grupo de patos a encontrar a su madre– volvió a decir, y la verdad…era una de las excusas más pendejas que había escuchado jamás (N.A: :( ).

Entonces vi como entraban a la biblioteca y en el momento en que todas entraron…

–Twilight– escuche decir a la princesa Celestia y la verdad medio me espanto, ya que hasta ahora no había dicho nada. –Necesitamos hablar contigo y tus amigas, a solas– dijo viéndome a mí al final, yo como capte el mensaje levante las manos como diciendo que estaba bien y me salí de la biblioteca.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Me están dando unas ganas horribles de comer carne, de una forma que no es ni medio normal, pero lo mejor será tratar eso cuando no estén las princesas que con eso que son tipo dioses a lo mejor y leen las malas intenciones, aunque si de verdad pudieran hacer eso, creo que ya se hubieran dado cuenta que en realidad no son tanto de fiar, pero bueno con que me pueda quedar en otro lado que no sea una celda, (Aunque técnicamente ya esté en una) yo estoy feliz.

Me quede esperando unos 10 minutos y luego me llamo Twilight para que entrara a la biblioteca, yo nervioso entre pero no vi a las princesas, aun así eso me tenía sin cuidado me importaba más saber otra cosa.

–¿Entonces?... – le pregunte a Twilight sin saber muy bien que decir, ella no me dijo nada y yo como imbécil me preocupe, pero entonces vi cómo me sonrió.

–No te preocupes Markus, las princesas dieron su aprobación para que te quedes– me dijo feliz y como yo también me alegre. –Aun así debo de escribir un informe sobre lo que hagas cada semana…-–la verdad ni le preste atención a lo que dijo después porque estaba muy ocupado celebrando mentalmente.

Y es que en momentos como estos en los que muy… MUY de vez en cuando triunfo en esta vida tan desafortunada que tengo, solo puedo hacer "El baile de la victoria" que tengo desde que era muy pequeño, es algo vergonzoso pero realmente hay muy pocas veces en las que de verdad consigo lo que quiero, y más aún cuando lo consigo y triunfo, además está el hecho de este sea un triunfo de verdad de verdad, además, he salvado mi vida con ello, por lo que esta es una ocasión especial, así que me vale un pepino la vergüenza que es la hora…

"DEL BAILE DE LA VICTORIA"…

Sin embargo…

Se imaginarían a un niño convulsionándose mientras baile el "Chacarron mocarron" en el aire mientras agita tanto los brazos como helicóptero de forma horizontal enfrente de su pecho y levanta una pierna de rato en rato, para al final hacer un Split casi perfecto y estamparse con el suelo para después levantarse y repetir el proceso un par de veces más…

Pues más o menos seria así…

Ahora…

Imagínenselo con un imbécil del cuádruple de edad que eso y en medio de ponis que posiblemente ayudaron a decidir su destino, y las ponis que tanto dieron su veredicto como su juicio para sellar su destino, así que si, es realmente estúpido.

Cuando termine de hacer mi súper baile, paso lo que me esperaba y es que todas se empezaron a reír, cada una en diferentes magnitudes, aun así ni me importo, tanto así que hasta y me uní a sus risas.

–Felicidades Markus– me dijo Pinkie apareciendo delante de mí. –Creo que sería un buen momento para una ¡Fiesta! – dijo al final sacando confeti de quien sabe dónde.

–Gracias, pero creo que ha sido suficiente celebración por un día– le dije algo cansado y es que en realidad este día fue algo largo. –Aun así gracias, ya que siento que si no hubiera sido por ustedes estaría en una celda– dije dándoles un cumplido, aun así era una mentira, porque yo solito hice que no me sacaran de aquí, así que nada mas era una mamada.

–No hay problema querido– me dijo Rarity.

–No hay de que compañero– dijo Applejack.

–Solo no olvides que debes de entrenarme– me dijo Rainbow sin muchas ganas.

Pero las demás no pudieron hablar porque…

*PLAST*

-Lo siento Twilight pero no pude encontrarlo- dijo Spike muy cansado, pero entonces me vio.- ¡¿Ya estabas aquí?!- grito Spike enojado, pero no más enojado de lo que se veia Twilight en ese momento...tanto así que todos estábamos hasta con algo de miedo…

Mas yo…

Por lo que aprovechando que nadie me veía me metí a mi celda rápidamente para así evitar meterme en el regaño de Spike…

Suspire muy pesadamente más que nada por el cansancio de todo esto, y aun así estaba bastante feliz y no me sorprendería si mañana amaneciera muy… ummm… ¿Energético?...

Como sea, en mi mundo hubiera tomado esto como una ocasión especial y me hubiera hecho un maratón de porno, videojuegos, pizza y drogas, que amanecería más muerto que vivo, pero como en este lugar no tengo nada de eso… pues creo que me dormiré temprano…

Aun así no dejaba de pensar en esa mugre revista, digo, fue de pura casualidad que la hubieran encontrado pero la verdad sí que lo sufrí, ya que casi todo se iba por el retrete, aun así logre salvarla, aunque no tengo muy claras las consecuencias que tenga, digo yo soy una persona que prefiere que todos sean sus amigos para no tener enemigos (aunque aun así los tenga) y el hecho de que lo más probable es que Spike me odie o me tenga rencor me tiene algo paranoico.

Aun así creo que puedo ver eso luego, digo ahora puedo preocuparme más por como volver a mi casa y en poder explorar un poco mejor este mundo, ya que como dije si voy a estar atrapado aquí, pues mínimo voy a disfrutarlo.

Iba a acostarme en mi cama hasta que vi algo en mi cajón que hasta ahora había olvidado por completo y era el regalo que me había dejado Pinkie la otra vez.

Con toda esta conmoción ni siquiera había podido abrir esa wea, y con el humor que tengo creo que es un buen momento para abrirlo.

Tome la pequeña cajita en mis manos y la inspeccione un poco, la cacha era color rosa y tenía un moño de color azul claro, era bastante pequeña para ser un regalo, decidí agitarla para ver si me daba una pista de que era pero no me ayudó mucho, entonces decidí abrirlo…

…

…

No era la gran cosa, digo no me llamo mucho la atención, es más ni siquiera tenía un color de mi gusto…

Aun así…

Creo que la usare…

Sera un buen recuerdo de lo que paso este día…

De cómo logre vencer por un momento a mi mala suerte…

Aunque no dudo que me vuelva a atacar de nuevo…

…

…

…

…

…

Y eso es lo que me da más miedo…

…

…Pero por el momento… puedo estar feliz de este día…

…

…

…

* * *

 **Hola...**

 **Si ya se me tarde mucho...**

 **Muchisimo...**

 **MUCHISISILISIMILISIMO...**

 **Pero como muchos ya estaran viviendo, son epocas de evaluaciones y he estado ocupado viendo eso y lo de mi servicio militar, por lo que mi inspiracion no era mucha.**

 **Aun asi espero que les haya gustado el cap ademas de que son casi 9000 palabras, y ahora si no me taradare 3 semanas en el sig.**

 **Ahora rapido veamos unas cositas:**

 **Nemesis175: Que bueno que te gusta, y creeme en si no has visto nada :3, y creo que te diste una idea por lo que paso en el cap, pero bueno, lo siento por la tardanza y espero que sigas apoyando mi fic :3.**

 **Spero Tenebris: Si lo puse antes XDDD, creo que se te olvido, pero no importa esta bien XD, debi poner mas enfasis en eso, aun asi espero te haya gustado el cap y siento la tardanza :(.**

 **MeganBrony:Lo se, aun asi a veces me pasa que pienso en un chiste supero bueno y nadie se rie y con una estupidez X que ponga todos se rien y la verdad me duele la cabeza pensar en eso. Y hombre que ofenza, si sera algo imbecil pero tonto no es, por algo ha sobrevivido casi intacto (repito CASI) espero que el cap no te haya decepcionado y lamento la demora :(.**

 **En si eso es todo, aun asi otra vez, perdon por el retraso tanto del fic como el mio, y mas si pensaron que degaria la historia porque no lo hare y la continuare hasta acabarla.**

 **Bueno eso seria todo, gracias por leer y nos vemos.**

 **Este es Destructortr despidiendose.**


	19. Un dia normal

_**Capitulo 19: Una vida normal.**_

Caer en un vacío infinito que te consume y te lleva hasta el fondo de un mismo ser, siendo culpable de cualquier penitencia que puedas tener, en un ciclo que dudo que pueda tener siquiera un fin que se pueda entretejer, el creer que estas solo y eres tan único como una estrella te lleva a un mismo destino, la extinción de ese único brillo.

Ese dolor único y fugaz que tal vez solo se pueda vivir una vez, ya que es diferente agonizar y morir, agonizar es largo y en tantas personas, muy placentero, o en otras, un dolor latente que te consumirá para siempre.

Pero… si realmente así fuera, y es lo que solo me aqueja, y después se pensara que ese no es un único fin, ¿Cuál serían los otros?

Que ese brillo se extendiera por la inmensidad del frio vacío y agrandara hasta que llegara un punto en que no puede brillar más, pero comparte un calor que quema todo a su alrededor para después consumirse y ser frio y pequeño…

O ser parte de otra que consume todo aquello que mantenía como eterna compañía, y lentamente el brillo que habías creado pasa a ser parte de otro y terminar con su destino que sea cualquiera que le guie su camino.

O ser comprimido por la negrura del vacío infinito del universo y más allá en alguien que se convirtió en un ser maligno y atrae y corrompe todo aquello que pudo haber sido la vida como pudo haber sido en algún distante futuro.

O perecer al mismo tiempo junto con los demás una destrucción en masa.

Son ecos del pasado y cada uno de ellos nos llegan en algún momento como un suave viento que narra las más increíbles historias que su infinita memoria nos pude brindar. Unos son fugaces y otros retumban en la memoria para ser instantáneamente y nuevamente olvidados por los demás que no prestan la suficiente atención como para conocerse a sí mismos.

Tal vez ese haya sido mi caso, oía los más estridentes y fuertes, los más largos y sonoros, incluso los más simples pero tan profundos a la vez, pero por mi ignorancia y pesimismo de la vida misma, olvide incluso en cómo hacer mi propio eco en una voz oxidada y cansada por el tiempo y mi vida misma.

Estaba realmente tirando la toalla a todo aquello que construí y acepte como lo que me formaba en todo sentido, moralmente e incluso de forma mental me estaba carcomiendo de adentro hacia afuera, olvide como era realmente, olvide como me había construido lo que pudo haber sido una realidad, quería volver a lo que tan siquiera fuera una vida de monotonía y simplicidad para recordar todo aquello que estoy perdiendo ahora.

Siendo tan simple como mi Madre sacándome de quicio, mis amigos con cierto sentido y muy único humor, a todas esas carismáticas y lindas en muchos sentidos con su extraño termino para la amistad, a esas personas que no pude evitar que terminaran mal por mi influencia, mis sueños y aspiraciones que se fueron trastocando cada vez más una de otra, mis negocios con tanta gente, mis ganas de explorar el mundo y de poder probar todo lo que hay en el

Y a esa persona que me acompaño, y que aun por todo lo que pasamos no quiso abandonarme, pero no fui suficiente para ella, y por eso lo hizo...y no la culpo...

…

Y ahora… mi vida pende de una roca que amenaza con romperse mientras mis dedos sangran y lloran porque me deje caer en el infinito abismo para que esta pequeña luz, que nadie vería ni por más cerca que este, se apague para quedar en el olvido…

Sentiría que esta roca incluso es feliz de verme sufrir, pues comienza a clavarse más adentro de mi piel y desgarrándome la mano poco a poco, y sin ninguna otra opción más que, o seguir sufriendo, o dejar de esperar y que se acabe este día junto con mi vida.

Sea como sea, cual sea que quiera sea mi decisión, que no tenga un infinito, si no un fin…

…

…

…

– ¡Aaah! – grite espantado mientras me levantaba rápidamente por miedo a que aquello se volviera real... creo que tenía una especie de pesadilla o algo así...

Cuando se me paso el susto, volví a tirarme a la cama con pereza y cerré mis ojos buscando descansar un poco más... pero no paso mucho para que me rindiera de tener un momento de descanso mayor, al final me levante para saber cómo podría vivir sin la cama.

Una vez levantado decidí estirarme un poco para quitarme la hueva y espantar la flojera, además de que me rasque los piojos del codo… y de la cabeza… y los huevos… y… básicamente me rasque como perro, incluso al saber que la manita rascadora no era suficiente, agarre el ropero y me restregué contra él...

Después de mi ritual diario de estiramiento y acicalarse como perro, decidí cambiarme de ropa, ya que estaba en bóxer.

Era la cotidianidad de estar solo en casa, despertarse bruscamente y vociferar mil maldiciones, o al menos regularmente, y después rascarme como vagabundo y terminar en un ritual llamado: "Cambiarse de ropa".

Una vez vestido correctamente y con mis cosas que siempre llevaba conmigo como mi encendedor, mi cartera y otras cosillas, (Diría que son amuletos de la vida diaria) revise rápido la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado en mi cuarto y al parecer eran las 9, ni tan tarde ni tan temprano, era perfecto para vivir un día más.

Salí de mi cuarto esperando tener un gran día, no sin antes tomar mi IPad y bajar las escaleras para comer algo y tomar los nutrientes para vivir un rato más.

Una vez en la cocina, pensando cual podría ser el extenso menú que puede preparar una madre, me encontré con una nota en la mesa junto con un billete de 100 pesos...

 _"Te deje lo de tu semana, comes sincronizadas o algo"_

Me reí y es que mi madre siempre había sido así, y la verdad prefiero reírme y hacerme el rato que enojarme o algo... lol…

Ahhh… y realmente, esa nota ha estado varios meses ahí, mi madre no la renueva y está igual de arrugado y amarillento, exactamente como lo había dejado hace una semana.

Incluso juraría que una vez decía:

 _"Te deje lo de tu supervivencia, ahí comes paloma o algo lol"_

Como sea, creo que me estoy desviando del tema.

Tome el billete y lo puse en mi cartera y como no se me antojaba comer sincronizadas o algo, decidí mejor comer cereal.

Mientras hacía esto iba viendo videos en YouTube y uno que otro video de un animalito siendo lo que es, además de que chateaba con uno que otro amigo en el Facebook.

Una vez acabe de comer, sin dejar de ver la pantalla de mi IPad deje los platos en el lavadero y me subí a mi cuarto a seguir viendo videos y mas gatitos y perritos haciendo lo que son.

Era algo aburrido hacer esto todos los días, y con eso que ya no voy a la escuela pues peor, aunque quisiera poder ir de vez en cuando a meterme a alguna clase pero de solo pensarlo me entra flojera, aun así los días no se me hacen monótonos ya que mi mente se encarga de eso, todos los días siempre ando pensando en alguna estupidez o imaginando que la hago en cualquier escenario, uno pensara que sigue siendo aburrido pero cuando uno tiene la imaginación tan activa y constructiva, casi pareciese que uno está ahí de verdad, casi como una realidad virtual de esas películas de ficción, solo que en mi cabeza y que es gratis, bien dicen que la mente humana casi no tiene límites, y es verdad, lo único que pudo considerar malo de esto es que a veces no estoy tan atento de las cosas que me pasan, lo digo por la cantidad de veces que casi me atropellan en la calle o me he estrellado con alguien, o incluso cuando me sangra la nariz del golpe y le regreso un puñetazo al árbol o a la piedra y terminando maldiciendo la suerte, más que nada por eso desde entonces prefiero no dejarme llevar tanto por mi mente cuando estoy fuera de casa.

Cuando ya no había ninguno nuevo que ver, trate de pensar en algún video que me mantuviera distraído, pero al no tener respuesta de lo que quería, deje el IPad en mi cama y me metí a bañar, y si me cambie antes a lo idiota no más porque YOLO.

Cuando salí no me puse toalla ni nada porque no había nadie, solo puse unas toallas en mi cama y desnudo y mojado me volví a recostar y a seguir sin hacer nada, digo, no ha habido algún hecho reciente como el que una chica trate de violarme a través de la ventana, así que no tengo problema alguno... pero un rato después...

 _"Oye puta, ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? :3"_

Me mandó un mensaje un amigo desde el Facebook, vi la hora y eran la 1 de la tarde, joder vaya forma de perder el tiempo, pero divertido y siguiéndole el juego, pensé en algo.

 _"Puta tu mama y vaaaaa, voy pa´ya, prepara la vaselina que la vamos a necesitar ;3"_

Le mande el mensaje mientras me reía un poco por lo que decía y me levante de mi cama y ahora si me vestí de forma casual para salir en la calle.

Además tome mi control de Xbox, mi siempre fiel chamarra de cuero, mis llaves, mis audífonos y mi celular me fui de mi casa.

Ya en camino hacia la casa de mi amigo… que estaba como a 20 minutos, (Puto cabron, vive bien lejos) me puse mis audífonos y me puse a escuchar música para aislarme tantito del mundo, aun así, mi calles siempre estaba en silencio y casi no había nadie afuera, era raro, ya que desde que mi mama se mudó aquí nadie ha hablado con nosotros ni nosotros hemos querido hablar con ellos, en si ni me importaba mucho, si no es que nada.

Lo único malo de ir a la casa de mi amigo, es el hecho de tener que pasar por un barrio lleno de callejones que no me daban tanta confianza, más que nada porque según escuchaba aquí pasaba cada cosa, como asaltos, violaciones y perforaciones… que bueno que soy muy feo para eso, así que prefería no acercarme mucho, ya que aunque solo sean rumores no quería ser yo el que los confirmara.

Una vez estuve en frente de la casa de mi amigo me quite tranquilamente mis audífonos, y como si jamás la hubiera visto, la admire por unos momentos a ver si explotaba o algo, como no ocurrió nada, solo opte por llamarlo para que me abriera la puerta, y como el muy pobre no tenía timbre, pues toque la reja con una moneda de 10 pesos que tenía, y supongo que esta reja en su casa era para que supiera que ya había llegado… aun así él no fue el que me dio la bienvenida primero…

 _ ***Guau***_

 _ ***Guau***_

No me espante ya que era el perro de mi amigo y siempre que tocaba, llegaba el perro ese a ladrarme, jamás supe si era perro o perra realmente, pero aun así me puse algo nervioso de que el perro estuviera afuera, ya le había dicho al wey que si venia, amarrase a su perro, pero de seguro se le olvida o le da hueva, cualquiera de las dos es directamente proporcional; entonces por fin salió mi amigo con las llaves de la reja en su mano.

–Qué onda wey– me dijo haciendo la seña de la paz como saludo mientras me revisaba como si jamás me hubiera visto.

–Pues bien, pero estaría mejor si te llevases a tu pinche perro– le dije señalándolo, a lo que el perro empezó a ladrar más fuerte poniéndome más nervioso de que rompiera la reja o algo.

–Ahí no mames, si ya sabes que no muerde– me dijo mientras tomaba al perro y lo comenzaba a acicalar y casi besar.

–Sí, pero ya sabes que eso no me importa– dije algo molesto y con cierto sentido del asco.

–Vale, vale, dame un momento– dijo mientras se llevaba a su perro el cual se veía algo triste… y sé que un animal no merece ser amarrado, pero la neta no me agrada este tipo de cosas en las que me ladre.

Después de que dejo a su perro en su terraza, me abrió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, una vez frente a frente, chocamos la mano y entre a su casa sin mayor retraso.

Entre a su casa, y como siempre… todo estaba algo… apretado, más que nada porque era una de esas casas que tiene dos pisos pero que no son muy anchas, un claustrofóbico tendría serios problemas aquí, pero aun así el muy cabron se había podido costear tener una pantalla plana en su sala para jugar Xbox, cosa que me parecía medio idiota, digo si tienes dinero para eso, mejor consíguete una casa mejor, o tal vez soy yo que ya estoy acostumbrado a vivir con bastante espacio, o soy una de esas personas que tratan de encontrar lógica a lo que le rodea.

Me senté junto con él en el sillón en frente de la tele y prendió el Xbox, a lo que busco en su paquetito de juegos y puso el Resident Evil 5, que aunque fuera viejo, estaba en oferta y pues como tenía cooperativo, pues lo compramos entre los 2, y estábamos avanzando en la campaña, aun así yo no venía solo a jugar…

– ¿Y cómo ha estado la escuela? – le pregunte mientras seguíamos jugando e iba haciendo una que otra tontería.

– _Pus_ lo de siempre, de pura hueva, y más porque en estos días no han estado quitando el receso– me dijo algo molesto mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca.

– ¿Apoco?, ¿Ahora porque mamada? – le dije, ya que, por lo que me decían, no era la primera vez que pasaba eso.

–Que disque porque simulacros de terremotos– me dijo. –Y ya es mucha tontería, ósea ya vamos casi 2 semanas sin receso por esa pinche mamada– me dijo se ve que estaba molesto por eso. –Pero como tú ya ni vas a la pinche escuela y ya ni te enteras de ni madres ósea, ¿Qué verga haces todo el día y por tu vida? – me pregunto algo molesto.

–Pues lo de siempre…– le dije esperando su respuesta...

–Nada– dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

–Aun no entiendo como chinga convenciste a los pinches profesores para que nada más tengas que ir a los putos exámenes, ósea es una mamada, y aunque estudies, sigo diciendo que es una mamada– me dijo algo molesto pero ahora conmigo, y era verdad, ya iban como 2 años que no iba a la escuela por lo mismo de que había logrado convencer a los profes que solo me hicieran examen y punto, hasta eso ni fue tan difícil, ya que los profesores de toda la escuela ya sabían de lo que era capaz, y es que comparados conmigo esos los imbéciles de mis compañeros están en primaria, por eso y con ayuda de mí siempre fiel palabrería logre hacer que solo me hagan examen y listo, no tengo que hacer tareas ni ir a clases, muchos profesores no estaban de acuerdo, decían que era injusto para los otros estudiantes, lo único que dije es que también para mí era injusto tener que convivir con tanta bola de pendejos, incluyéndolo, y así ya nadie dijo nada, y aunque me costó un año poder hacer que todos los profes estuvieran de acuerdo, ahora puedo disfrutar de 2 años de pura hueva, cosa que al final se vuelve aburrida del todo.

–Pues ya ves, uno con algo de maña e inteligencia puede hacer mucho contra un par de imbéciles como nuestros profes– le dije para que después me riese un poco, aun así cambiamos instantemente de tema como es siempre costumbre y hablamos de tonterías, como porno y que era una mierda ser pobres por los juegos tan chidos que había, como Fallout 4… la verdad me quise suicidar ese día sabiendo que no podría jugarlo… todavía tengo las cicatrices…

Como sea, pasamos un par de horas jugando y pudimos acabarnos la campaña principal, aun así íbamos empezarla otra vez solo que en difícil… pero…

–Chicos, es hora de cenar- nos dijo la madre de mi amigo, a lo que yo ansioso le quite las pilas a mi control y fui rápido a la mesa, y es que en si nada más a eso venia también, a comer, sonara estúpido, pero casi nunca mi madre hace una comida de calidad, por lo que sí quiero comer bien o tengo que gastar dinero en perro hecho carnitas, o tengo que ir a la casa de un amigo, y siendo sincero aquí es donde mejor como, más que nada porque mi amigo vivía con 6 familiares en la misma casa y joder si saben cocinar bien, la mayoría o eran chefs o tenían experiencia cocinando, y los festines que hacen son uuuuuuuuuuuh, no por nada mi amigo era un obeso junto con toda su familia.

Una vez que todos los familiares de mi amigo llegaron a la mesa, (Que de pura suerte cabemos todos, putos gordos asquerosos) y empezamos a comer, y había bastante comida, angelopolitanas (que son milanesas rellenas de queso y más cosas), sopas que ni sabía que existían pero que estaban muy buenas, y papas caseras que estaban mejor que las Sabritas (Y con menos aire). Y aun cuando me diera algo de cosa estar con su familia… me sentía bien… no sé, el estar con una familia tan… completa y que a la hora de comer todos estén y puedan hablar… es algo lindo poder estar ahí… aunque sea de colado y creer que es tu familia…

Una vez terminada la cena como ya era algo tarde y de tanto comer hasta sueño me dio, así que decidí que sería lo mejor irme a mi casa a echar un poco la flojera y pensar como lo mataría antes de que quede mi cadáver...

Me despedí algo rápido y me fui a mi casa de una vez, y aunque fuera a paso lento y con el estómago muy… MUY lleno, es más mañana voy a tapar el baño de una manera que no es ni medio normal, pero a pesar de saber que me puedo morir en el camino (y más aún en ese barrio), no tenia en realidad prisa para llegar a la casa... en pocas palabras, hasta soy flojo para correr por mi vida.

Mientras iba de camino a casa satisfecho, me puse a escuchar música clásica, cosa que siento que no debí de hacer, más que nada porque tiendo mucho a que se me vaya la cabeza, más que nada porque tiende a hacerme reflexionar mucho, y eso que en realidad me gusta mucho…

Y es que a veces siento que no soy "normal", no porque sea especial ni nada por el estilo, digo todos tenemos algo de "especial" o mínimo eso nos dicen para sentirnos felices de pequeños… o eso supongo, pero… sino lo digo por lo que siento, por cómo me siento, ya que he visto que muchos chicos de mi edad quieren ser adultos, es más ahora muchos niños muy pequeños quieren ser adultos, y al revés, muchos adultos quieren ser niños y es que yo no soy así, y es que una vez de pequeño me dijeron un frase sobre la felicidad… y en cierta forma tenía razón… aun así yo no quería eso, tal vez fue porque por mi edad no pude aceptar esa verdad y simplemente tome esta actitud de ser siempre feliz y no arrepentirme de nada, sin importar que… sin importar que…

Me detuve en seco…

…

Había enfrente de mí un niño que solo se me quedo viendo…

…

Este llevaba un ¿Globo negro?...

…

El niño me era familiar…

…

¿Sera posible?...

…

Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, además de que sentí una inyección de adrenalina y por un momento mis pupilas se dilataron para poder ver mejor y ver si de verdad era lo que pensaba… y si…

Era… era…

…

El niño se rio con inocencia… y empezó a correr… yo como no sabía muy bien que hacer solo hice lo primero que se me ocurrió…

– ¡EVE! – grite para después empezar a seguirlo aun así me detuve un momento, porque estábamos en esos callejones que no me daban tan buena espina, aun así no dude ni un segundo para empezar a correr para seguir a Eve.

Quería decirle tantas cosas sin encontrar ni saber lo que quería decirle, pero no podía distraerme, tenía como un primer objetivo, alcanzarlo de cualquier forma, tenía que detenerlo.

Pero para ser un chamaco muy joven y pequeño, era demasiado rápido y ágil para evitar cualquier obstáculo, o tal vez yo era el viejo y grande, además demasiado lento y torpe para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero incluso eso trataba de dejarlo de lado, incluso había olvidado lo lleno que estaba, tenía que alcanzarlo y ahora.

Subía escaleras, pasaba por callejones aparentemente sin salida, incluso saltaba y nos perdíamos entre las cajas, tarimas rotas, cascajo, basura, subíamos tejados y bajábamos, incluso parecía que era una de esas calles construidas en lugares montañosos.

– ¡EVE! ¡No es momento para bromas! ¡Regresa!– trataba de tan siquiera llamar su atención pero no me hizo caso, seguía corriendo y me comenzaba a dejar atrás.

Comenzaba a perder el aliento, pero me sorprendió cuando dio vuelta a un callejón muy oscuro, y al fondo abrió una puerta que estaba al final del angosto callejón y se metió al edificio y cerro la enorme puerta de metal, cosa que me pasmo por unos momentos, pero desesperado, me puse enfrente de la ´puerta, le tire un puñetazo y derribe la puerta haciendo su característico sonido metálico y un montón de desastre, cosa que me estremeció y sorprendió por unos momentos, pero lo olvide, ya que un grupo de personas se juntó al final del camino y me grito después de señalarme, sabiendo que no tenía opción, di el primer paso de la escalera de piedra, pero tropecé y rodé hasta al fondo.

Y algo me sorprendió de que no bajaran los hombres y más aún el hecho de que no me lastime, pero dejando eso, solo comencé a seguir nuevamente al niño.

Me levante y seguí corriendo, y me sorprendió que no fue la única vez que abrió una puerta, si no que al fondo de la obscura habitación, abrió una bonita puerta de lo que parecía ser madera, y dio paso a un pasillo iluminado de una casa de lo que parecía ser de ricos, pues presencia candelabros y más cosas.

Solo me levante y con dificultad me guie hasta la puerta y entre a un conjunto de pasillos que tenían puertas de distintos tipos a los lados, estos pasillos eran casi iguales con diferencia de las puertas, a veces los candelabros y los adornos que solían estar por ahí, en los que al fondo veía gente corriendo, pero de momento, solo me importaba el chamaco, así que dejando y mandando al carajo todo, solo lo seguí a él.

Ya casi dándome diabetes de tanto correr, Eve volvió a entrar a una puerta, esta era simple, casi como la de mi casa o la de un apartamento, me puse en frente de ella con algo de tranquilidad, y al momento de girar la perilla…

 _*clac*_

– ¿Uh?–

Un esqueleto al lado de la puerta dejo caer su "mano" sobre mi pierna.

– ¡Ahhh!– Me caí del susto y derribe la puerta conmigo, asustado corrí alejándome de la puerta para no tener que ver esos amarillentos huesos.

Entonces ya bastante cansado y más tranquilo del reciente susto recibido, vi como entro a una especie de lugar de apartamentos, a lo que cansado volví a seguirlo…

Una vez dentro me quede algo… ¿Sorprendido?... no por nada pero ese lugar estaba muy mal, las paredes que al parecer antes eran azules, parecían verdes y estaban llenas de grafittis que por el tiempo y la cantidad que había apenas si se entendían, además de que estaba lleno de basura desde bolsas de frituras, hasta… ¿Condones?... me dio un escalofrió, no me daban ganas ni saber que era lo demás. En general el lugar era algo simple, solo era un pasillo algo largo que cada cierta distancia había una habitación, aun así no preste mucha atención al lugar, ya que en mi mente se seguía cuestionando si lo que había visto había sido real, cosa que me preocupaba, ya que en cierta forma sabía que no estaba también de la cabeza, pero de eso a imaginarme cosas ASI de graves, no sé, aun así me extrañaba siquiera porque Eve me traería aquí (Si no es mi mente la que me trajo aquí)…

De repente al pasar por una habitación escuche voces, y como se me hizo muy raro que siquiera aun hubiera gente por aquí, pues me acerque a la puerta para ver qué era lo que hablaban aquí…

– ¿…tardamos tanto en empezar? – dijo una voz femenina más o menos adulta, o mínimo así yo la oí así.

–Ya bien sabes que necesitamos a alguien más para poder iniciar– dijo ahora una voz masculina igual bastante adulta.-Así que por el momento solo podemos esperar- completo.

–Hemos esperado lo suficiente, además dudo que haya mucha diferencia, solo es una persona– dijo algo molesta la voz.

–Es algo muy delicado, y debemos seguirlo al pie de la letra si no queremos que algo salga mal, ¿O es que prefieres arriesgarte a que algo salga mal?, no dejare que por una tontería nos pongamos en peligro– dijo ahora molesto la voz masculina.

–Yo opino que podemos tomar el riesgo– dijo otra voz masculina pero ahora más joven. –Yo también estoy algo cansado de esperar– dijo…

Ammm…

Ok…

Yo mejor me voy que esta conversación ni la entiendo ni me interesa…

– ¿Eh?, ¡Tu quien mierda eres! grito un chico que estaba en el pasillo que al parecer me vio estar espiando en la puerta… ok… ahora de irse en chinga…

Pero justo cuando iba a irme sentí un golpe bastante fuerte en mi nuca, por lo que caí al piso casi desmayado…

Aun así hubo una cosa que pensé antes de perder totalmente mi consciencia…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Creo que deje mi control de Xbox en la casa de mi amigo…

…

Puta vida…

…

…

* * *

 **...**

 **Hola :3**

 **:3**

 **Si ya se esta vez estuvo a tiempo el cap, perooooooo es mas corto de lo usual, y es que no sabia si hacer este cap o uno normal, y pues mejor poner este que aunque sea corto me costo un poquito, ya que si lo ponia todo lo que iba iba a tardar MUCHO, asi que mejor solo puse lo inicial :3.**

 **Pero bueno, vamos a otra cosa :3**

 **Spero Tenebris: Dudo que en primer lugar Markus haya visto mucho de ella XD, aun asi hubiera sido una buena idea :3, y por lo pinkie seria como comer cupcakes con un kilo de azucar todo compacto y preparado para causarte diabetes :3, y en cuanto a tu idea de lo de EG... :3, na mas dire eso ;).**

 **MeganBrony:Me pasa lo mismo XD, aun asi creo que ya lo dije pero a veces se rien mas de una cosa que puse a lo wey que por algo planeado XDD. Por lo de Spike ya tendra su escarmiento :3...o no XD.**

 **Ajetlius49: Que bueno que te este gustando :3 ademas siento que si vas a hacer un fic de lo que sea, casi casi el deber de uno como escritor es acabarlo y echarle ganas, aunque uno se tarde, pero echarle ganas :3, y a si no te refuieres a que esta dotado de retraso...pus no tendria mucho mas XDDDDD.**

 **Nemesis175: Igual que bueno que gusto, y si era medio obvio que seria descubierto pero el chiste era ver como se libraria, ¿No crees?, y por eso se me ocurrio lo de Spike :3, que en cierta forma es mas logico que el tenga la revista que un humano que acaba de llegar...VIVA EL MAL MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD.**

 **Pero bueno quiero por ultimo agradecer a todos los que han leido la historia y mas a los que han dejado review en mis cap, ya que ya casi llegamos a las 100000 palabras (hubiera llegado con un cap mas largo T.T), ya hay 30 reviews y llegamos ya a 3000 views, enserio por ustedes y por mi seguire con esto hasta el fin ;3.**

 **Como sea, espero que les vaya bien hoy...AMIGUITOS MIOS, y nos vemos la proxima.**

 **Este es Destructortr despidiendose :3**


	20. La calma antes de la tormenta

_**Capítulo 20: La calma antes de la tormenta**_

-En este pequeño pueblo abandonado de dios…-

*Pio* *Pio*

-…Vive Markus…-

*Pio* *Pio*

-…En la casa de Twilight que es más o menos grande…-

*Pio* *Pio*

-…Y se instaló en una pequeña comunidad…-

*Pio* *Pio*

-…De ponis y dragones (solo uno)…-

*Pio* *Pio*

-Se lo pasa más o menos bien tratando de hacer amigos…-

*Pio* *Pio*

…

\- Vamos a ver, vamos a ver putos pájaros de los huevos, a ver ¿Dónde están?, que así no puedo eh- dije molesto mientras buscaba a los pájaros.

-Yo aquí ando tratando de hacer una intro y ustedes, Pio Pio Pio-dije molesto mientras los imitaba, entonces los encontré.

-A ver, no entienden ustedes que estoy tratando de hacer una intro, ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué no lo entienden?- los pájaros solo me miraban extrañados.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué esa obsesión tan grande?- dije ahora más molesto.-Eh mugres pollos-dije a lo que momentos despues me dio algo de hambre…me pregunto si me los podre comer, pero no había ningún huevo y estaban muy chicos y era muy poca carne. No hay problema ya me vengare cuando crezcan o por mi locura me convierta en un caníbal.

\- ¡Así que si por favor se calman un poco, aunque sea un poco que es que yo estoy tratando de hacer una intro y…aaaaaah a la mierda todo yo me ya voy a la verga!- grite ahora ya molesto mientras me iba de nuevo a mi habitación.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-Ah ah ah ah-fueron unos sonidos que hice al levantarme, una vez levantado ni me estire ni nada…porque estaba feliz, y lo primero que hice fue salir de mi celda contento y…

-¡Buenos días a todooooooos!- grite con una sonrisa…aunque no había nadie en la sala…

-Buenos días estantes, ¿Qué tal durmieron?- le pregunte a los estantes donde estaban los libros, solo para irme un momento después a saludar a otra cosa…

 _Soy una librería :(_

-Hola libros que no sé de qué son- dije saludando a los libros.-Y hola linternas, y velas, y sillas, y escalera, y ventanas, y puerta, ¿Qué más?...-me quede pensando unos segundos…fui a la cocina, pero tampoco había nadie…

-Hola cajones, y estufa y refrigerador y comida…-me quede viendo a la comida…

…

Entonces me puse a comer una sandía-melón mientras miraba a la ventana con nostalgia … ¿Por qué con nostalgia?...Ni puta idea…

Luego decidí abrir la puerta que daba hacia afuera de la biblioteca…

-¡Hola ponis de colores!- grite espantando a unos cuantos ponis que había ahí.-Y sol, y banca y flores…¡FLORES!, ¿Qué tal han dormido flores?- les dije como si esperara algún tipo de respuesta…-Espero que bien, espero que bien, ¡Espero que bien¡ sino las mato con mis manos- les amenace con mi puño…

…

…

-¡PUES MUERE!- grite dándole un manotazo a una.

…

…

…

…

 _Yo quería ser un árbol :(_

Entonces escuche como si alguien bajara las escaleras…

-¡Twilight!- grite mientras me le acercaba.- ¡Buenos días a ti también que no te había dicho nada!- dije a un lado de ella.

-¿Pero porque gritas?- me dijo algo somnolienta.

-…-me quede un momento en silencio viendo a Twilight de forma seria…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-Nada más- dije ahora feliz.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-Bueno, ahí nos vemos luego Twilight- dije mientras me iba hacia la salida.

-Espera- me detuvo, a lo que me gire para verla.-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto, lo bueno es que se me había ocurrido una excusa.

-Pues viendo lo bien que me fue ayer (Ahí aja) pues decidí que hay sería un buen día para salir un momento y reforzar la amistad que tengo con tus amigas, ya que en si fue por ella por la que sigo aquí- dije contento, que era obvio que era una excusa pero bueno.

Twilight se me quedo viendo algo dudosa, aun así después de un rato me dijo:

-Está bien, puedes salir- y como a un niño que le dijeron que podía salir a jugar iba a irme pero…-Aun así, ¿no crees que deberías arreglarte un poco?-me dijo…y me quede algo confundido.

-¿Arreglarme?, ¿Para qué?- le pregunte.

-Para dar una buena impresión, además no es correcto que salgas simplemente así, deberías como mínimo peinarte y cepillarte los dientes- iba a decir algo pero….-Y si no lo haces, no te dejare salir- me dijo a lo que yo me quede con las palabras en la boca, mientras veía en la cara de Twilight una cara de confianza…

Bueno, en cuanto al cabello le doy la razón, pero en si yo nunca me peino, lo considero una pérdida de tiempo más grande que estudiar, y hasta eso he estudiado más veces que me he peinado. Y en cuanto a mi boca…

Pase mi lengua por mis dientes para ver si de verdad estaban tan mal…y si…

Que puto asco…

-Ya que- dije yendo arriba, a lo que escuche una pequeña risa de Twilight, tal vez me ganaste esta vez, pero ya tendré yo mi momento en el que me vengare y te tendre a mi merced y entonces te romperé el culo tantas veces que…mejor no pienso en eso…

Como sea, simplemente subí las escaleras y me dirigí al baño con flojera, una vez ahí me quede viendo un rato el baño, que la otra vez disque había venido pero no, y en si era como un baño normal, solo que dudaba poder usarlo, ¿Por qué?, porque dudaba caber en ese mini excusado…

Poniendo eso aparte, también había una tina parecida a la del baño de Rarity, solo que aquí había menos espacio, pero en si era lo mismo, además de que el lavabo que tenía un vaso y una que otra cosa, además estaba en si algo abajo, cosa normal si vemos la estatura de los ponis, y…nada más, era un baño sencillo pero hasta eso bonito, bueno, considerando lo bonito que puede ser un baño.

Me acerque al lavabo para ver como mierda me iba a lavar los dientes, y es que en el lavabo estaba en un vaso la pasta de dientes, además de 2 cepillos, tome mi cepillo de dientes del vaso le puse pasta de dientes y me empecé a lavar los dientes. Cosa rara, no recordaba haber traído mí..cepillo de dientes…

…

No recuerdo haberlo traído…

Porque no traje…

…

…

…

…

Me saque el cepillo de la boca lentamente solo para ver el cepillo, el cual era morado con puntos verdes...

…

Con algo de asco avente el cepillo a quien sabe dónde y me abrí la llave del lavado, a lo que me empecé a hacer gárgaras con el agua para limpiarme la boca…y estaba sangrando…

Y es que hasta ahora me di cuenta que el cepillo era algo raro, porque me había lastimado las encías y hasta me estaban sangrando como si estuviera en el periodo de una chica…que puto asco ahora con mas ganas quiero quitarme esta sangre de mi boca.

Y así me puse uno cuantos minutos hasta que me sentí un poco mejor y decidí parar, y entonces recordé que había aventado el cepillo a quien sabe dónde, y como no era mío…pues decidí buscarlo…y no tarde en encontrarlo…

Y es que este al parecer había caído adentro excusado…

…

Yo nervioso tome bastante papel higiénico y con miedo de que si tocaba el agua me daría SIDA (que obvio no me iba a dar, pero así es el tener asco de algo) tome con mucho cuidado el cepillo evitando tocar el agua del excusado, y aun así cuando saque el cepillo este empezó a escurrir. Yo rápido moví un poco el cepillo para que escurriera más rápido y no hiciera un desmadre en el baño.

Entonces me puse a pensar en que mierda hacer, y es que no podía simplemente dejar el cepillo en su lugar, y hacer que Spike se lavara los dientes con él y…

Jajajajajaja.

Sería bien pinche cagado jajajajajaja.

Jajajajajajaja.

Pero con el dolor en mi alma creo que mejor solo tirare el cepillo, ya que dudo que Spike no se dé cuenta de que su cepillo sabe raro (Y por si tenían la duda, sé que el cepillo es de Spike porque es obvio que él tendría un cepillo morado con verde, además de que el otro es morado sin más, por lo que es medio obvio de quien es quien).

Pero en vez de tirar el cepillo en el bote de basura, ya que eso era arriesgado, decidí mejor abrir la mini ventana que había en el baño y lanzar el cepillo por ahí, y ahí voló el cepillo y gracias a que tengo una puntería bendecida por el dios del odio y las bromas, le di en la cara de un poni y segundos después…

 _ ***BOOOOOOOM***_

Bueno, en realidad no…

Pero hubiera sido infinitamente más divertido si hubiera explotado en mil pedazos dejando solo un cráter humeabte de lo que antes era el, haciendo que los demás huyan despavoridos esperando no caer en el miso destino, para despues darse cuenta que…

¡NADIE PUEDE ESCAPAR!

Pero eso seria en un caso hipotético…

Iba a irme del baño, pero antes de irme quería verificar, por lo que volví a pasar mi lengua por mis dientes…y aún no había mejorado mucho…

Pero como era obvio no tenía un cepillo de dientes para usar y no iba a usar el de Twilight…pero hasta eso tenía una idea.

Tome la pasta de dientes y me eche un poco en la boca, y a continuación puse 2 de mis dedos juntos y así me empecé a lavar los dientes…si era la cosa más cutre y pobre que se podría hacer…pero no tenía mucho más que hacer en realidad.

…

Después de un rato Salí del baño ya con una sensación más mejor…no espera estoy narrando no puedo poner esa clase de estupideces…Repitamos

…

Después de un rato Salí del baño ya con una sensación más sensacional ya que lo que había sentido no se parecía a la sensación que había sentido ya que no era atn sensacional como la sensación que había sentido…

…

Perfectooooooooo

…

…

…

…

No tengo ni puta de que dije…

…

Ahora nada más faltaba que me fuera a peinar de manera más apropiada, pero igual eso ya me estaba dando mucha hueva, pero como la escuela es un mal necesario…bueno en realidad no, ambos se podrían evitar si uno no tuviera a alguien regañándote a que vayas a hacer eso.

Como sea, como no tenía ni idea de donde peinarme pues decidí ir a ver a la habitación de Twilight si tenía un espejo o algo, ya que creo que ya se había cerrado mi celda, y aunque no se haya cerrado me da flojera tener que volver a bajar.

Y en si era lo mismo que la ora vez que subí, una habitación con aun más estanterías de libros, una escalera que daba a 2 camas, una de Spike y otra de Twilight, además de que antes de llegar a donde estaban las camas, estaba aún lado un mueble algo grande con un espejo igualmente grande, por obvias razones me dirigí a ese mueble.

Lo primero que hice fue verme al espejo para que ver que tan "guapo "estaba, y en si me veía bastante mejor (para mis estándares claro está), al parecer esas heridas que me había hecho en la cara ya habían cerrado por completo, incluyendo la medio grande que tenía en la frente que ya tenía una semana con ella, de esta herida solo quedaba una pequeña costra que seguro en unos días se caería, además de eso vi que la barba me estaba empezando a salir, bueno más que barba de esas que son todas chidas y bien tupidas, más bien era esos típicos pelos todos feos que te salen, ósea la barba de prepuber, que no es necesario decir que me caga de a madres, ya que se me ve horrible y parezco de esos típicos chicos todos asquerosos y _nacos,_ por lo que será bueno que me la quite en estos días antes de que me salga más y se note más.

Una vez termine de verme volví a ver el mueble y además de ver los típicos artículos de belleza que me valen un enorme y dantesco pedazo de verga, vi 2 cepillos que en si eran algo peculiares. Uno era el típico cepillo que es de plástico y es más bien para que uno se lleve a todos lados…solo que ese era de metal, y no de un metal liviano, el mugre peine pesaba un montón para ser un peine tan pequeño, además que hasta cierto punto estaba afilado, si AFILADO, casi como un cuchillo de cocina…pero en peine…me daba hasta cosa verlo, ya que parecía un arma homicida personalizada… y además había otro que era más típico, ósea un típico peine de esos que tienen muchas cerdas, y que además es algo largo, se me hizo divertido que tuviera uno que otro dibujito de estrellas en la parte donde no había cerdas…lo único que si me dio algo de cosa, es que estaba lleno de pelambres…ósea casi parecía la parte de debajo de una escoba, ya que estaba algo desgastado y estaba con uno que otro pelo que pensé seria de Twilight…

Y ahora estaba en una encrucijada…ya que no sabía si usar el cepillo algo asqueroso de Twilight…o el que probablemente me arranque pedazos de piel que es el de Spike…

…

Como no sabía muy bien cual elegir cerré los ojos y elegí uno al azar…

Y…

Cogí el de Spike…

Ahí mierda…

Viendo que me podría matar sin querer con ese "peine" decidí que tan solo pasaría por arriba, ósea intentaría evitar hacer que las puntas filosas toquen mi cabeza y solo toquen mi cabello, y así lo hice fui pasando con cuidado el peine para que no me abriera la cabeza…pero hubo un problema…y es que sin querer hubo una parte de mi cabello que estaba algo enredada y al hacer algo de fuerza para desenredarla. Pues como que me pique con el peine ese…con resultados…algo…dolorosos…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-grite, no porque me haya dolido mucho sino por algo de miedo de que algo de sangre me hubiera salido….por lo que busque algo de papel para limpiarme, no solo a mí, sino al mueble de Twilight que había salpicado un poquito.

Por suerte al buscar encontré un rollo de papel en otro cajón cerca de ahí (Ni idea de para que lo quiere) y rápidamente me limpie la cabeza y el mueble de Twilight, y por suerte no me había manchado la ropa, aun así por si acaso revise cabeza usando el espejo usando mis dedos para quitar el cabello para que viera bien la herida, aun así no era nada grave, solo era el piquete que al parecer salió bastante sangre, aun así dudo que necesite algo para curarme, ya que era bastante pequeño.

Como sea, viendo el fiasco de lo del peine de Spike, pues decidí mejor usar el de Twilight, que estaba medio asqueroso pero bueno. Esta vez pude más o menos peinarme bien, el problema fue que cuando me peinaba un cabello de Twilight se me enredaba, y cuando trataba de quitármelo con el peine…pues…creo que es algo obvio como acabe…ósea mas despeinado que la verga y con bastantes cabellos que no eran míos enredados en mi cabello…

…

…

…

…

…

-¿Por qué no simplemente me peine con mis manos?- me dije a mi mismo…

Solo para darme un facepalm bastante fuerte y es que me había hecho sufrir a lo idiota por, como no, no pensar bien las cosas pero pues así es mi vida… Como sea, con cuidado fui quitando cada pelo que no fuera mío de mi cabeza, además de que por cierto me arranque uno que otro que era mío.

Cuando acabe y como ya quería irme de una vez (más que nada porque llevaba como una hora en este estupidez, que si lo sumamos a mi propia estupidez se crean este tipo de situaciones) solo me arregle lo suficiente el cabello como para verme presentable…

Aun así…

Mi cabello apestaba a Twilight…

…

Tampoco que ella huela tan mal…

…

Entonces decidí bajar por las escaleras rápidamente y dirigirme con Twilight para decirle que ya me iba, que aún me sigue tocando un poco los huevos pedir permiso para salir cuando ni a mi madre le pedía permiso pero bueno.

Llegue a la recepción de la biblioteca pero solo vi a Spike organizando unas estanterías con la cabeza gacha, cosa que ignore por lo que fui a la cocina.

Y ahí estaba Twilight comiendo lo que al parecer era una ensalada, por lo que rápido llegue y tome una silla y me recargue en esta.

-Listo Twilight, ¿Ya puedo irme?- le dije contento, ella termino de masticar y me observo un momento.

-Está bien, puedes salir, solo trata de no meterte en problemas, ¿Vale?- me dijo algo preocupada, y me encantaría decirle que no me meteré en problemas…pero lo dudo.

Así que sin decir nada más me dirigí a la salida…pero entonces recordé una cosa que quería preguntarle, por lo que me detuve en seco, gire en mi lugar y volví a recargarme en la silla otra vez.

-Oye Twilight, por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con eso de querer llevarme a casa?, ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo o así?- le pregunte dudoso y es que ya había tiempo del ultimo experimento que me hizo y no me ha dicho nada de nada.

Vi como Twilight trago otra vez y algo rápido me dijo:

-Encontré resultados bastante interesantes, ya que encontré un rastro de magia, el problema es que aún no sé cómo poder replicarlo- me dijo algo concentrada en eso, y antes de que pudiera decir nada me dijo.-No te preocupes por eso, tu concéntrate en no darle más razones a la princesa para llevarte a un calabozo- me dijo, a lo que concorde, ya que en si yo no podía hacer mucho ya que no sabía cómo funcionaban esas cosas, más que cooperar en los experimentos, aun así ya paso una semana y no tengo idea de que tan bien vayamos en eso, pero como dijo Twilight, yo mejor me concentro en no meterme en pedos y ella que veo eso.

Como ya no tenía nada más que hablar, me despedí y me dirigí a la salida, Salí de la cocina y entonces vi a Spike, este volteo a verme con cara de pocos amigos, casi como si estuviera planeando algún plan malvado contra mi integridad corporal o mental para vengarse, aun así yo tranquilo sonreí, ya que seabia que era mucho mas listo que el y cualquier estupidez que esta lagartija intente yo puedo regresársela 5 veces peor…si tengo suerte…porque si no todo se me va incluso peor.

Y ahí estaba yo, otra vez afuera en este mundo de ponis de colorines, pero esta vez me sentía bien, ya que aunque aún siguiera en "observación" ya no tenía que preocuparme tanto por las princesas estas (A no ser que me vengan con que ahora tengo que compensar a todos los ponis que lastime…que haría que me den ganas de suicidarme) , aun así intentare mantener el perfil bajo y no llamar tanto la atención, aunque eso será difícil si vemos que soy un chico hiperactivo y vengativo en un mundo de ponis costrosos de colores, pero con que no lastime/robe/mate a nadie, todo irá bien.

Y ahora faltaba ver que hacer el día de hoy…y es que como siempre no tengo un objetivo claro, aunque tal vez podría hacer lo que le dije a Twilight y es ir a ver a sus amigas a platicar un rato y reforzar un poco nuestra amistad. A ver, ¿Rarity?…meh, la he visto bastante y como que ya me está dando hueva ir a su boutique a cada rato, ¿Fluttershy?...meh, no creo que esa poni sea del tipo que acepta visitas de personas que apenas conoce así porque si, así que por el momento sería mejor a que ella me invite a que yo vaya porque sí; ¿Rainbow?, podría ser pero es probable que me pida que la entrene y la verdad no he visto nada sobre eso y aparte me da hueva; ¿Applejack?, con ella no he hablado casi nada pero tampoco sé dónde encontrarla y la verdad no ando con ganas de buscar a nadie, así que mejor no; ¿Pinkie?, he estado con ella más de lo que me gustaría, así que no, ¿Twilight?, acabo de salir de la mugre biblioteca…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Por esto no me gusta salir de mi casa, ósea yo solito me quito las ganas de salir , pero bueno también sería mucho pedir que de repente se me muestre algo que hacer así por la cara.

*BUMP*

*BUMP*

*BUMP*

Escuche un ruido…

Entonces me fije que venía de un buzón de esos de correo azules y todos grandotes…

Obviamente me detuve, pero pensando que tal vez fue mi imaginación, decidí esperar a ver si hacia el mismo sonido…

*BUMP*

*BUMP*

*BUMP*

Y si, lo volvió a hacer, me acerque al buzón y se me ocurrió ver que verga era viendo por la rejilla por donde se meten las cartas, por lo que lo hice…y en si no vi nada…

Y entonces la cara de una poni haciendo bizcos se apareció en la rejilla, de la sorpresa me fui para atrás y…¿Esto no ya había pasado?...

Entonces me acorde que unos días atrás había pasado exactamente lo mismo…solo que hasta ahora me acorde.

Y al parecer la poni seguía aquí desde quien sabe cuántos días, y aun no había sido capaz de sacarse, y creo que como me daba hueva ayudarla pues me fui…más o menos…o eso creo la verdad ni me acuerdo; aun así decidí volver a asomar mi cara por la reja para mínimo ver si la poni estaba bien.

Y otra vez pude volver a ver al poni de ojos bizcos pero esta vez me dijo:

-Aaaaaaaam…Hola, no sé muy bien quien eres pero ¿crees que me podrías ayudar a salir de aquí?, 2 ponis pasaron antes pero al perecer se asustaron y se fueron- cosa rara es que yo en si era esos 2 ponis que llegaron antes, con eso de que es bizca de seguro no me ve bien desde ahí dentro.

-Claro, aun así me gustaría saber cómo es que siquiera entraste ahí en primer lugar- le dije y es que a lo mejor y eso me daba una idea de que hacer para sacarla.

-Bueno recuerdo que estaba entregando unas cartas pero de repente escuche sonidos de aves y de ahí sentí que chocaba con algo y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba atrapada aquí-me dijo confundida…y a la vez me confundió a mí también, aun así no me serviría darle muchas vueltas, por lo que mejor decidí ver como mierda sacar a la poni de ahí.

-Dame un momento y veré como sacarte de aquí- le dije para después cerrar la rejilla.

Y entonces me puse a pensar en cómo podría sacarla y es que era obvio que no podría sacarla por la rejilla sin matarla, por lo que eso estaba descartado, y no podría romper el buzón ya que no tengo ni las herramientas necesarias y si lo hago lo más probable es que la lastime, aun así que yo sepa un buzón tiene dos tipo rejillas o así, una por donde meten las cartas y otra por donde las sacan, así que decidí buscar en la parte de atrás del buzón y si, logre ver que había como una especie de contorno metálico en esa parte del buzón que era obvio por donde se abría la cosa esta, pero además de un pequeño agujero que era para una llave, por lo que sin una llave no podría abrir esta porquería.

Como no funciono eso decidí pensar en algo más, pero de repente me di cuenta de que había una pequeña correa debajo del buzón, me jale la correa para ver que era y al parecer era una especie de ¿Alforja?, si era una alforja pequeña de color gris y que tenía el símbolo de una carta con alas en el frente, además de que adentro estaba con unas cuantas cartas.

Lo más probable es que se la haya caído a un cartero distraído…

Espera…

¿No este poni estaba entregando cartas cuando le paso el choque ese?

Entonces de seguro es de ella…

Espera…

Si esta poni es cartera, ¿No tendrá la llave del buzón con ella?

Digo supongo que sí es cartera también recogerá las cartas que ahí en este tipo de buzones, por lo que es altamente probable que la tenga.

Así que rápidamente empecé a buscar adentro de la alforjita a ver si encontraba una llave que abriera el buzón, y encontré un llavero con 4 llaves, por lo que tal vez una fuera del buzón.

Así que empecé a probar con cada una de las llaves a ver si una era…

…

…

…

…

Muy grande…

…

…

…

…

Muy chica…

…

…

…

Muy…

Eeeeeeeh…

¿Deforme?...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

*Click*

¡Bingo!

Entonces vi como del peso de la poni la reja grande del buzón se abría y de ella además de un montón de cartas salió la poni.

-Vale, ya estas- dije contento y es que hasta eso no me costó mucho sacarla de ahí.

-Muchas gracias seño…-pero se calló.-Espera…-entonces me empezó a ver dudosa…bueno…no sé si a mí, o a un poni que estaba por ahí.-Tu eres el mismo monstruo que ataco el pueblo la otra ves y que además se burló de mi cuando coque en el puesto de Carrot Top- me incrimino la poni con cara de ¿Enojo?...no sé cómo interpretar su cara con esos ojos que tiene.

Y es que acababa de recordar que era verdad, ya que hace aún más días aun, me reí de ella porque choco con el puesto de otro ponis (Cosa que casi me mata, pero ese es otro pedo).

Iba a decir algo pero…

*Groaaaaaaar*

-Upsi, creo que tengo algo de hambre- dijo la poni algo avergonzada y no me sorprende, estuvo dentro de un puto buzón quien sabe cuántos días seguidos yo también tendría hambre, además prefiero no tener malos rollos con ningún poni, no por nada pero con eso que soy tan paranoico me mente no me deja de molestar, por lo que creo que mínimo veré algo que hacer para que la poni se contente y así estar en paz conmigo mismo.

-Escucha, sé que no me porte tan bien desde que llegue aquí, pero estoy intentando hacerle ver a todos que no soy tan malo, así que te parece si vamos a SugarCubeCorner y te invito (que por invitar me refiero a hacer que Pinkie me lo fie porque soy bien pinche pobre) un pastelillo, ¿Qué te parece?- le dije, a lo que ni paso ni 2 segundos para decir…

-¿Puedes comprarme unos muffins?- me dijo invadiendo mi espacio personal.

-…Claro, ¿Por qué no?- le dije a lo que rápidamente me empezó a empujar de la espalda.

-Entonces que esperamos, vamos- me dijo contenta…vaya cambio de actitud, pero bueno no pasa nada, mínimo esos ánimos significan que lo más probable es que ya no me tenga resentimientos, y aun así se me hace raro que sea tan fácil…meh, supongo que a veces el universo si me deja estar en paz aunque sea un rato.

Así que creo que lo mejor será aprovechar mientras pueda.

 _ **Ya en SugarCubeCorner**_

Y llegamos a SugarCubeCorner (N.A: Eso dije .-.), a lo que no dudamos en entrar al establecimiento en el cual había un numero moderado de ponis adentro que estaban disfrutando de algún pastelillo y hablando entre sí.

Con algo de prisa fui a la primera mesa que vi vacía y me senté seguido de la Pegaso que me estaba siguiendo, cosa rara, no hablo casi nada en el camino hacia aquí, solo me conto lo mucho que le gustaban los muffins, cosa que por supuesto me importaba un pedazo de veeeeeeeeeeer…

-Hola Markus- me saludo Pinkie enérgica.

..ga.

-Hola Pinkie, ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte sin muchos ánimos de saber la respuesta.

-Estoy bien aunque he estado casi todo el día aquí en SugarCubeCorner, pero aun así me gusta trabajar aquí, porque también puedo hacer que los ponis sonrían estando aquí y dándoles pasteles deliciosos por lo que estoy bien- me dijo igualmente con mucha energía y dando uno que otro saltito mientras hablaba.

-Vale…uuuuuuuum…nos podrías traer 2…-vi que la poni de ojos bizcos me miraba raro…-Muffins de chocolate- dije a lo que la poni bizca (Necesito preguntarle su nombre) me sonrió, creo que esperaba que dijera eso.

Y tan rápido como llego Pinkie se fue y voló, y yo volé, y volamos y nos fuimos a la puta…

Okay no…

Y no pasó mucho para que Pinkie nos trajera nuestros muffins, solo para que después de que los dejase se volviese a ir, a atender a más ponis supongo, a lo que yo decidí comer mi muffin y el poni bizca también.

Era raro, hasta ahora no he comido casi nada, y no me siento mal o débil o algo, y eso se me hace raro, además de que no he notado ningún efecto de mi reciente cambio alimentico, lo más probable es que vea algún cambio a largo plazo, como un mes o algo así, mínimo eso me da tiempo de pensar en una forma de poder comer carne sin terminar haciendo que todos me vean como un genocida.

No tarde mucho en acabarme el muffin (creo que fueron unos 20 segundos o menos) pero la poni seguía comiendo y debo decir que vaya forma más lenta de comer tiene…pero muy tierna…no dudo que serían un éxito en YouTube…y tal vez en Youporn…ya saben…para ese tipo raro de gente que le gustan ese tipo de cosas y…mejor dejo de pensar en esas tonterías.

Hasta eso se me hacía rara su condición, ya que para este momento era más que evidente que ella no estaba forzando su vista para poner así sus ojos, dato curioso, algunas civilizaciones antiguas veían a la gente bizca como un símbolo de belleza…mejor no digo eso, que se va escuchar muy raro…

Iba a decir algo pero entonces llego Pinkie de la nada…

-Markus, necesito decirte una cosa- me dijo algo nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte algo confundido, ya que por su tono no sonaba a nada bueno.

-Recuerdas cuando ayer hicimos ese concurso de comer Cupcakes- me dijo a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza.-Bueno resulta que eran de una reserva que teníamos y como nos los comimos el señor y la señora Cake están algo…molestos y quieren que tu…-entonces llego un poni amarillo con crin naranja que por su ropa se veía que era pastelero o algo e interrumpió a Pinkie.

-Nos pagues por los Cupcakes que te comiste- me dijo serio, obvio yo confundido y algo molesto no iba a simplemente dejar que me cobren porque sí.

-Bueno, sería un gusto pero el problema es que yo no los pedí, Pinkie me invito a hacer ese concurso suyo, por lo que en si no debería cobrármelos a mi sino a ella por hacerme comérmelos- dije serio y si era una táctica sucia pero no tenía dinero para pagar.

-Si pero aun cuando ella te los diese tú te los comiste, ¿Cierto?- me dijo él.

-Si pero…-me interrumpió

-Escuche, si nos paga no tendremos más remedio que decirle a la guardia de esto-

…

…

…

…

…

Sera hijo de puta, justo me tenía que pasar esto cuando no quiero causar problemas…última vez que hago concurso de algo con Pinkie.

-Vale, escuche, me encantaría pagarle lo que le debo y evitarnos problemas a los dos, pero como tal vez sepa yo no pertenezco a este mundo y por lo mismo no tengo dinero con que pagarle- le dije serio mientras me rascaba las cienes del estrés, además de que por lo que vi la poni de ojos se había ido, lo más probable para que no se involucrara en esto, y no la culpo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Bueno, en ese caso puede pagarnos cubriendo algunas horas de trabajo- me dijo algo más calmado…

Uuuuuuuuuuuuh…

Puta vida…pues ya que…

-Creo que sería lo más pertinente, ¿Cuántas horas más o menos tendría que cubrir?- le pregunte estresado pero a la vez resignado.

-Más o menos unas 10 horas- me dijo como si nada.

-¡¿10 Horas?!- dije sorprendido y es que era mucho para unos putos Cupcakes de mierda, o este lugar pagaba muy mal…o era muy caro…en ambos casos me terminaba perjudicando.

-Así que creo que es pertinente que empiece de una vez a trabajar, así que vaya a la cocina y haya Pinkie le explicara que tiene que hacer-dijo para después irse, y yo creo que en si me estaba engañando, y de seguro me hacía esto porque le queme el puto lugar y me tenía resentimiento la perra y solo buscaba una forma de echarme una bronca, o mínimo eso creo, y es que dudo que alguien se ponga así solo por unos putos pastelillos de mierda.

Yo azote mi cabeza contra la mesa y empecé a sollozar, no estaba llorando de verdad pero es que solo a mí me pasan este tipo de mamadas.

Después de que me desahogase un poco (que me quede ahí como unos 10 minutos) me levante y me fui a la cocina para empezar con esta tontería de una vez, eso sí, las ganas que tenia de volver a quemar este lugar no eran ni medio normales.

Como sea, intente calmarme un poco con unos ejercicios de respiración (Que no sirvieron más que ponerme más nervioso) hasta que por fin llegue a la cocina, que hasta eso me sorprendía que aun cuando fue en epicentro de mi piromanía se veía exactamente igual que antes de que ocurriera ese "accidente", pero supongo que como estos ponis son tan "mágicos" debió de ser algo fácil.

Entonces me fije que Pinkie estaba cocinando, no sabía qué, pero estaba cocinando algo.

-Entonces Pinkie, ¿Qué tendré que hacer o qué?- le dije cansado y que no había ni empezado y ya me sentía como la mierda.

-Primero que nada, necesitas esto- dijo mientras desaparecía y luego regresaba con algo en su boca…era una red para cabello…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-Aaaaaam…Pinkie… ¿Por qué tengo que usar una de estas?- le pregunte confundido.

-Pues para evitar que llenes la comida de pelos tontito- me dijo riéndose…

-Pero tú tienes más cabello que yo y no estas usando una- le dije y es que por eso estaba tan extrañado.

-Claro que estoy usando una- me dijo para segundos después sacar de su crin varias redes para cabello…

-No estoy seguro de que eso funcione de esa manera Pinkie- le dije aún más confundido ahora.

-Pero hasta ahora no se me han caído ningún pelo en la comida- me dijo a lo que iba a decir algo, pero viendo como es preferí no decir nada y ponerme la estúpida red…

Me sentía estúpido…

…

Más de lo usual…

-Vale, ¿Ahora qué?- le pregunte a lo que me dejo una pequeña libreta aun lado mío.

-Necesito que anotes las órdenes ahí, me las digas, vengas por ellas y las entregues-Genial, ahora la tenía que hacer de mesero.-Es muy fácil, así que no te compliques- me dijo, a lo que tome la libreta casi como si fuera a matarla y me fui a hacer eso.

Y sonaba fácil, y no se veía tanta gente, digo que tan malo puede ser…

…

…

…

…

 _ **1 hora después…**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Que hueva…

Es…

Muy fácil.

No, enserio, es muy fácil.

Era literalmente ver que querían, decirle, ir por él, cobrar y listo, fin del asunto, pensé que sería peor pero con eso que no hay tanta gente y Pinkie es bastante rápida cocinando…pues se me hace muy fácil…y aburrido…me parecieron como mínimo 2 horas y al perecer nada más fue una, bueno podría haber sido peor, pero aún faltan 9 malditas horas...

Voy a llorar…

-Markus, no te quedes quieto- me grito y es que estaba adentro de la cocina descansado un poco.

-Nada más tomaba un descanso, vaya carácter- dije molesto mientras me dirigía otra vez a hacer la tontería esta.

Una vez afuera de la cocina, empecé a ver si nadie nuevo había llegado por lo que empecé a caminar por las mesas, cosa rara los ponis se comportaron hasta eso bastante bien, uno que otro se medió sorprendió, pero por lo demás se comportaron bien, lo que me aliviaba bastante.

Entonces escuche un… ¿Grito?...

-¡Déjenme entrar!- escuche que alguien dijo.- ¡Por favor dejarme entrar que me quede afuera!-gritaba un poni, a lo que fui a la entrada y vi a un poni tratando de entrar, por lo que intente abrir la puerta pero estaba atorada.

-A ver pedazo de mierda-dije aplicando fuerza, a lo que la puerta se abrió.

-Oh gracias- me dijo el poni feliz

-Puedes entrar ahora- le dije.

-No es que ahora no quiero-me dijo como si nada…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Que le den, yo ha a esta si la matoooooooooooooooo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- MODO DE MATAR PONIS ACTIVADO…

¡MATAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Empecé a ahorcar a la poni pero no paso mucho para que otros ponis me intentaran separar de ella, pero yo no me dejaba…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **Un golpe, una reprimenda y más trabajo después…**_

Puto poni…

Un día iré a tu casa y te violare…

Pero bueno mínimo ya voy otras 2 horas de trabajo, por lo que es un progreso…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¿A quién engaño?

Me dan ganas de suicidarme.

¿Cómo es que los chicos de mi edad aguantan trabajar en trabajos así de mierdosos?

Ósea no me cabe en la cabeza eso, si no aguantaba tarea de la mugre escuela que tuve que hacer malabares para que pudieran exentarme, pero bueno uno tiene que enfrentar los errores que uno comete.

Y bueno todo normal, orden por aquí orden por allá, que no querías una malteada pues ahora te la tragas…o te violo…

Y ahí iba yo de mesa en mesa, de la cocina a las mesas y puf…que aburrido…

De repente vi que en una mesa que estaba desocupada estaba una pequeña bolsita, como no sabía muy bien que era pues decidí tomarla y oh, sorpresa, tenía unos cuantos bits adentro, obviamente iba a quedármelos, aunque no podría usarlos para pagar mi deuda con los Cake, ¿Por qué?, pues de donde les digo que saque el condenado dinero, ósea es medio ilógico que les haya dicho que no tenía dinero y de repente si tenga.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ammmm…

Estaba nervioso…

Muy nervioso…

Y es que de repente un par de círculos azules me veian desde el otro lado de la cocina, y por la mirada que tenia amenazaba con ponerme de a cuatro patas y darme tan duro por el orto que terminaría cagando para adentro…

…

En palabras simples, Pinkie me estaba viendo feo.

…

…

…

Vale verga, creo que me descubrió…pero si actuó como si nada de seguro no…

Okay ahora si ya valió me está viendo…muy…MUY feo…

No soporto que me vea así…

…

…

…

…

…

Bah, ni que fuera tanto dinero.

Por lo que rápidamente fui a la puerta para ver si veía al poni que había dejado este dinero y así hacer que Pinkie me deje de ver con cara de violadora, pero hubo un pequeño…aaaaam…percance…

Y es que al abrir la puerta…pues…el arranque…no enserio…la arranque…

…

…

Estoy más fuerte de lo que pensé…

Para que vean, las pajas si te hacen más fuerte.

Como sea, deje a un lado la recién arrancada puerta y Salí y empecé a preguntar si de los ponis que había cerca de alguno era la bolsa, pero no nadie me dijo nada.

Mínimo porque así…ya tenía con que pagar lo de la puerta…

…

…

…

…

…

En serio…

¡ME CAGO EN LA…!

Entonces una poni me hablo y es que al parecer venia porque se le había olvidado una bolsita con dinero…

…

…

…

Ya mejor no digo nada…

…

 _ **Otra hora de aburrido trabajo después…**_

Bueno, mínimo no llega tanta gente como antes…

…

…

¡Si no que ha llegado mas aun!

De un rato a otro pasamos de que estaban los ponis esperando en mesas a que se formara una mugre fila atrás del mostrador, mínimo ya no me movía de un lado para otro, pero había otro problema, y es que ahora me estoy quedando quieto en un solo lado y eso me está poniendo de los nervios.

En serio me hace falta un milagro…

-Markus, ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto Twilight que muy amablemente se había pasado la fila por la punta de la cola.

…

…

…

Gracias Dios…que tal vez existas…si es que existes…sino existes…pues ignora esto…

-¡Gracias a dios estas aquí Twilight!-le grite muy pero que MUY extasiado.-Es una larga historia, pero los Cake me tienen trabajando aquí en contra de mi voluntad por una tontería que no fue mi culpa y en serio necesito que me saque de aquí- dije arrodillado tomando una pata de Twilight, me valía verga tenerle que andarle rogando pero enserio que ya no aguanto.

-¿Y ahora qué hiciste?, no te dije que no te metieras en problemas- me dijo Twilight molesta, aunque de seguro ha de estar algo extrañada por mi actitud tan…aaaaam…

-Técnicamente, este problema fue de antes de que me dijeras que no me metiera en problemas, además de que en mayor parte es mi culpa, por lo que en si no te desobedecí, solo paso que tengo una suerte selectiva y pues me pasan tonterías a cada rato- le dije levantado.-Pero si quieres que me disculpe lo hago pero por favor sácame de aquí- dije tirándome otra vez al piso…creo que no es necesario decir cuánto me estaba cagando la madre este "trabajo".

-Está bien, pero no seas tan exagerado, hay ponis que te están viendo- diciendo esto último algo bajo, pero bien diría mi abuela en estado de borrachera, ¡QUE ME IMPORTA!, aun así primero lo primero.

Me quite la bolsa esa rara que tenía en el cabello y la tire al piso, solo para después pisarla con todo mi odio, y después tranquilamente tomarla y tirar a la basura…

¡Y DESPUES QUEMARLAAAAAAAAA!

Bueno, lo último no, pero paso en mi cabeza por lo en si fue el mismo sentimiento.

-En serio Twilight, muchas, no que digo, muchísimas gracias, ahora que te parece si nos vamos, que el solo estar aquí me está dando hasta asco- dije esto último en voz baja pero al parecer Twilight aún no tenía planes de irse.

-Espera Markus, que necesito hablar con Pinkie- me dijo seria.

-¿Sobre qué? – le pregunte, que no sé porque pregunte si ni me importaba.

-Es sobre un viaje que tengo que hacer al reino de cristal, ya que al parecer vendrán unos dignatarios de otros países a una reunión- dijo Twilight que cuando dijo eso la note algo…triste...será mi imaginación…-Y la Princesa me dio permiso de llevar a mis amigas, por lo que quiero ver si pueden ir- entonces se quedó callada un momento.- ¿Tú quieres ir Markus?- me pregunto.

-Claro, no es que tenga nada mejor que hacer- le dije animado y es que mínimo podría salir un momento de este pueblo tan cutre y poder un poco más de ese reino tan vistoso, por lo que no dudo que será un viaje interesante.

Solo me queda preguntar…

-¿Cuándo partimos?-

* * *

 **Y bueno, amiguitos mios, aqui esta otro capitulo, que no es cualquier capitulo, sino el puto capitulo 20 y con el superamos las 100000 fucking palabras...**

 **Que chido la verdad.**

 **Pero esto amigos tan solo esta empezando, porque en si esto no fue mas que una introduccion terriblemente larga, a lo mejor muy larga XD.**

 **Pero de aqui todo se pondra mas interesante amiguitos mios, ya veran.**

 **SperoTenebris: Veo que capturaste la esencia del capitulo :3, muy bien porque en si adivinaste, pero en cuanto a lo de Eve...Pues se ira viendo :3.**

 **Pero bueno, como sea nos vemos luego en el siguinte capitulo de esta emocinante, extravagante, original y...ya me flipe mucho.**

 **Soy Destructortr y me despidooooooooooooo.**


	21. Despertar

**Hola...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Si ya se, me tarde como minimo mas de un mes...**

 **Perooooooo...**

 **Si son observadores veran que este cap es...**

 **ENORMEEEEEEE**

 **pero como no tienen idea, osea 15mil palabras, osea me cago en dios..**

 **Por lo que me disculpo si pensaron que ya me habia ido a la puta, pero aqui sigo y seguire, ya que soy DIOS!.**

 **Pero bueno, nos vemos hasta el final del cap ;3**

* * *

Capitulo 21: Despertar...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Puuuuf, que flojera tengo.

Uno no se da cuenta de cuanta hueva tiene uno hasta que está descansando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, porque en serio esa jornada de trabajo me dejo con unas ganas de no volver a levantarme por como mínimo 3 días.

Mínimo ahorita estar sentado me hace sentirme un poco mejor y relajado de cualquier inconveniente o molestia, porque el tiempo que estuve levantado, fue demasiado para mi cuerpecito.

Y es que me había sentado en una banca que estaba afuera de SugarCubeCorner a esperar a que Twilight hablara con los Cake, cosa en la que prefería no meterme y simplemente dejar que todo pasara y Twilight lo solucione y cuando vea que es lo que pasó como mínimo no estará tan molesto conmigo…

Espero…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¿Pero qué?...

Jeje, estoy viendo a una poni que está sentada como si fuera un humano, ósea con las patas abajo y el lomo recargado en el lomo de la silla.

Dato curioso, ya había visto a esa poni antes, creo que de la fiesta de Pinkie, más que nada la recuerdo porque se parece a una menta… mentita… comestible…

…

…

Eso me recuerda…

…

Puse mi mano enfrente de mi boca y sople algo de aire y luego olí un poco…

…

Meh, está más o menos, no es de esos que nada más hablas y ya la gente está huyendo despavorida por miedo a que los matos con tu aliento venenoso-acido, ni tampoco es tan bueno como para hacer que las féminas vengan corriendo hacia ti por un cacho de tu ver…

…

Joder al fin, ahí vienen…

Me levante rápido del banco y me pare enfrente de Twilight que al parecer también iba a venir Pinkie Pie.

–Entonces, ¿Ya nos vamos o qué? – le dije con demasiado entusiasmo según yo.

–Sip, solo falta que vayamos a la estación, las demás nos esperan ahí, no hay que preocuparse por alguna otra cosa– me dijo, y la verdad me alegraba, ya que no quería tener que andar buscando a sus amigas para que nos fuéramos, por lo que el hecho de que ya estén en la estación me ayuda, además, suelen pasar cosas feas cuando ese tipo de situaciones se presentan.

Y pues nos dirigimos ahí, con un paso algo lento pero constante y medianamente rápido, mientras en el camino Pinkie hablaba de quien sabe que cosas, cosas que mejor preferí ignorar por el momento, cosa que también veía que Twilight estaba haciendo aunque de forma más disimulada que yo, claro, era a ella a quien le dirigían toda la mamada.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la estación de trenes, que además ya había un tren ahí y con un no-se-qué que lo diferenciaba de todos, por lo que pensé que este sería en el que nos dirigíamos a el reino de cristal; me siento como cuando hacían excursiones en la escuela y uno estaba muy emocionado por querer ir y… terminaba siendo una mierda… pero estoy en un mundo lleno de ponis de colores con poderes psíquicos y mágicos, paisajes y una contaminación semi-nula en cuestión al oxido de carbono, ósea como me puedo aburrir aquí, habrá tantas cosas por ver, museos y recorridos, tours y variantes de comida que en ningún otro lado se puede ver, es decir, ¿que más puede pasar?…

…

…

…

Mejor me callo…

…

…

…

…

Logre ver que las demás estaban ya esperando mientras hablaban de "X" o "Y", como es obvio cuando me les acerque a las demás ponis me recibieron de una forma muy cordial y respetuaosa como invitado que no tiene que ver pero que tiene que venir porque son tus mejores amigos de la vida.

– ¿Y tú que haces aquí _(cabron)_? –dijo Rainbow de manera despectiva…

Si, supermega cordial, estoy enamorada de ella…

–Twilight me invito para que fuera con ustedes al reino de cristal, y como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, pues decidí venir– dije ignorando el tono de voz altanero que había usado Rainbow.

–¿De verdad crees que sea buena idea que vayas cariño? – dijo Rarity.

Tenia tan poca preocupación en sus palabras que de alguna manera, sabia que tenían algo entre ideas, por lo que solo opte por una pregunta.

–¿Qué estas insinuando? – Le pregunte ofendido, cosa que puso nerviosa a Rarity, pero antes de que ella dijera algo, Applejack hablo primero.

–No es por eso compañero, es solo que no sabemos que tan bien puedan reaccionar los ponis de cristal cuando te vean– dijo Applejack apoyando a su amiga, a lo que note que Rarity se tranquilizó un poco, se ve que aún me tiene algo de manía esa poni en cuanto a lo sucedido.

–Bueno en todo caso prefiero que me vean ahora con ustedes y me vean raro y no me vean como alguien peligroso, a que por azares del destino termine yendo por ahí y me ataquen como cuando llegue aquí, lanzándome platos, macetas, pasteles, gallinas, sartenes y demás puestos con cosas preciosas y con nada que ver entre la sociedad o entre los productos en si, por lo que puedo pensar que es mejor que esa gente…-

–Esos ponis– me corrigió Twilight…

–Esos ponis– dije un poco molesto de que me corrigiera –Sepan de una vez que soy y que no vengo para comerlos o atacarlos _(o violarlos y destazarlos brutalmente, depende del caso)_ – les dije explicándome ahora yo y era verdad, ósea si me atacaron cuando llegue a Ponyville pero si hubiera venido con un poni como Twilight, ¿Igualmente me hubieran atacado?, lo dudaba, tendrían otras reacciones no necesariamente positivas pero de eso a que me atacaran, pues era mucha diferencia.

…

Silencio…

…

…

–¿Y cuando salimos? – pregunte quitando ese silencio tan incómodo que se creó por nuestra misma...

 _*Chooooooooo*_

 _*Chooooooooo*_

–Creo que salimos ahora– dijo Applejack burlándose.

–No me digas– dije de forma sarcástica, a lo que Applejack se rio por lo bajo, aun así a mí me tocó un poco la moral, pero bueno, ni tanto que importara en momentos como estos.

Entonces rápido fui y abrí la puerta del vagón para que las demás pasaran, no tanto por mis modales sino más bien porque se me había hecho una costumbre hacer eso sea con hombres o mujeres, más que nada por una tontería que hacía desde pequeño…

A esos tiempos, que bonitos y a la vez traumantes momentos, tan llenos de…

…

Creo que prefiero no recordar eso…

…

Pero bueno, una vez en el tren vi como lo típico de un tren que se veía en los juegos o películas, ósea los asientos puestos en fila de manera horizontal, a lo que todas se sentaron de tal forma que pudieran hablar, yo en cambio me senté un poco más atrás de ellas, para que por si me hablaban me escucharan y sino pues así no me sentiré incomodo por el hecho de que no me hablen… si todo muy triste pero pues así es la vida… o mejor dicho, así es mi vida…

No porque me queje de la vida que tenía en mi mundo, debo decir que en si, era un poco regular, con algo de rutina aburrida, pero fuera de todo, algo feliz, digo, era buena si consideramos que mucha gente está mil veces peor, sin mencionar las facilidades que tengo a comparación de otras personas en varios ámbitos como el económico e intelectual, y aun así no hay persona que se salve a sufrir de alguna forma, ya sea de manera física y psicológica, de mayor o menor manera o magnitud. Y aun así los problemas de uno pueden ser tan estúpidos cuando los ve alguien más, Que a veces siento que no tiene sentido compartirlos con alguien más. Y es que cada persona ve las cosas distintas, tal vez incluso alguna criatura o persona que vea todo lo que me pasa lo vea como algo gracioso cuando yo… también lo veo así y no me molesta a pesar de ser cruel y de humor bastante torcido y negro… no sé, creo que eso es mejor verlo todo de manera divertida a que simplemente me desmorone…

Me desmorone, porque extraño mi casa…

…

…

…

Extraño mi cama…

…

…

…

Extraño el internet…

…

…

…

Extraño a mi madre…

…

…

…

Extraño mi mundo…

…

…

…

Sonara tonto, viendo como estaba cuando me fui, pero no se…

…

…

No sé si me pueda acostumbrar a esto…

…

…

Solo puedo ocultar mi melancolía…

…

…

…

Y es que aun estando en un mundo interesante, con nueva gente, nuevos amigos, con un giro total a la tristeza y rutina en un mundo corrupto en todos los estratos posibles, con nuevas experiencias, sueños y deseos que pueda hacer con aquello que me forma como un solo ser, simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que podría perder si me quedo atrapado aquí. Toda mi preparación para la universidad, todas las pocas amistades que hice, todo el esfuerzo que le dedique mi aprendizaje, todos los sueños que tuve en mi mundo, mi madre que por muchos años fue de las únicas personas en las que podía confiar, todo eso… puede ya haberse ido y extinguido por siempre…

…

…Para siempre…

…

Me quede viendo el paisaje era un prado con muchas flores que sus colores se veían reflejados por los calurosos y refrescantes rayos del sol, el cual estaba ya en su máximo esplendor con su peligrosa capacidad cegadora…

Siempre vi a el sol como un verdadero padre, uno magnifico y hermoso al que tenerle muchos sentimientos, uno que sin importar que sale cada día para levantarte y darle paso a un nuevo día, uno que sabes lo que pase, saldrá al siguiente día, uno que aun cuando llueve, truene, granice o nieve… puedes confiar en que el siguiente día estará ahí cuidándote…

Para darte los buenos días… uno en el que puedes confiar… pero confiar de verdad…

…

Pero aquí… donde se supone su sol está controlado por una criatura...

…

Me da desconfianza… y sobre todo…

…

No siento que se merezcan tal derecho de tener tal poder…

…

…

…

–Markus, ¿estas bien cariño?- me pregunto Rarity moví un poco mi cabeza para salir del trance que yo solo me había impuesto, para ver que las chicas me veían extrañadas.

–Nada, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – dije tranquilamente…demasiado… Ammm ¿tranquilamente?…

–Bueno, es que estabas viendo directamente al sol– dijo Rainbow viendo raro.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Con razón. Por eso me arden los ojos…

…

…

…

No dije nada, solo me quede viéndoles serio y ellas a mi…

…

…

Hasta que nos cansamos y cada quien siguió con lo suyo…

Bueno más o menos, vi que Twilight estaba al igual que yo algo pensativa, de seguro al igual que yo estaba reflexionando sobre algo que la esté aquejando, le preguntaría que le pasa, pero estoy demasiado ocupado pensando en mis propios problemas para pensar en los de los demás, y como pilón, tratar de resolver los ajenos.

Seguí viendo el paisaje durante el resto del trayecto, tanto así que no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado y cuando me di cuenta el vagón estaba vacío y lo que parecía ser un conserje se encargaba de limpiar el pasillo.

Por lo que tranquilamente me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a la puerta a ver que había en el exterior además del puesto de tren.

Y ahí estaba el reino de cristal, era igual que lo que recordaba, ósea el gran castillo ese en medio y casas echas de cristal por ahí, pero hasta eso de día se veía un poco más impresionante, ya que el castillo reflejaba los rayos del sol, por lo que mínimo por donde estaba parado se veía al castillo rodeado de unos cuantos rayos de distintos colores.

Como no quería perder a las chicas me fije donde estaban y al parecer se habían adelantado un poco (o se olvidaron de mí, que también es posible), aun así no había prisa por lo que mejor camine a ritmo hasta alcanzarlas.

Cuando por fin las alcance estaríamos como mínimo a medio camino del castillo y ya estábamos en las calles centrales del reino. Por lo que al ser todavía de día podía ver ponis caminando por ahí, pero estos era... raros... ya que en su pelaje o su misma piel parecía cristalina y no solo eso sino que además brillaban un poco... y hasta se transparentaban un poco...

Juraría que veía algunos órganos por ahí y su corazón palpitante…

Eso es del diablo...

...

...

No sabes que es más raro...

...

...

Que hay una maldita estatua de cristal de Spike, si SPIKE, estaba seguro que era el, aun cuando la estatua no tuviera los colores de él, era la misma forma de Spike, solo que la estatua estaba sosteniendo un corazón...

...

Hasta me acerque para tocarla y si era real y es que la verdad, y aunque sabía que estaba en la suficiente condición mental como para tener esa clase de ilusiones y tan sacadas de tema, simplemente no me entraba en la cabeza lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo. Ya que, me saco de onda ver una estatua de... bueno, ese peje lagarto aquí, algo debió pasar aquí, tal vez las chicas sepan algo de esta cosa.

Entonces me cuenta que ya no estaba con las chicas por lo que empecé a buscarlas con la mirada, a lo que vi que se habían quedado quietas un poco más atrás de mí, por lo que fui a preguntarles que pedo con la estatua, aun así por lo que se ve estaban hablando de quien sabe que en mi ausencia.

–Tal vez tengan razón– dijo Twilight con la cabeza gacha.

–Por supuesto que la tenemos cariño– dijo Rarity.

–¿De qué o qué? ¿regicidio? – dije yo metiéndome en la conversación.

–Nada, solo vayamos al castillo, nos están esperando– me dijo Twilight obviamente evitando el tema…

Siento que me perdí de algo importante…

…

Meh, me enterare tarde o temprano, por lo que por el momento no es algo que deba llamarme tanto la atención, por lo que ignore lo sucedido y solo me concentre en seguir viendo el paisaje.

Y madre mía, recordaba haber visto un extraño corazón dando de vueltas de forma casi satánica y poseída por jesus, ahora que estaba libre no podía contener mi curiosidad.

Me acerque al cristal ese… viendo como giraba… una…

Y otra…

Y otra…

Y otra vez…

Tenía que tocarlo… así que espere que las chicas entraran al castillo y…

…

…

…

–¿Qué estás haciendo compañero? – me pregunto Applejack viéndome extrañada…

–Nada, nada más andaba viendo más de cerca esta cosa que no tenemos en mi mundo…– me le quede viendo al cristal ese… –Se ven tan bonito…– dije acercando mis manos pero Applejack me empujo con su cabeza mis piernas lejos del cristal, mínimo fue en las piernas y no en el paquete…

–Yo que tu no hacia eso– me dijo después de separarse de mí. –Ese cristal es muy importante para este pueblo y sus ponis y no queremos que alguien le haga algo, ¿Verdad? – me dijo y si de verdad era importante para estos ponis, entonces Applejack tal vez tenga razón.

–Vale, vale, mejor volvamos con las demás antes de que nos dejen muy atrás– le dije cruzado de brazos viendo hacia a otro lado, a lo que pude ver como Applejack sonreía triunfal y se iba, aunque yo me quede un momento más y…

–Bup– dije tocando el cristal rápidamente para después irme corriendo mientras me reía como niño chiquito después de su gran y bien planeado crimen…

Lo que no logre ver es que por un momento el cristal había cambiado de color y sacaba una onda explosiva que por unos instantes cambio el cielo de un color azul a rojo y los ponis de cristal perdían su capacidad del mismo…

Solo lo ignoraron y siguieron el dia con normalidad.

No tuvimos que caminar mucho antes de que pudiéramos alcanzar a las demás, y al parecer ellas ya estaban hablando con Celestia y… alguien que no pude reconocer bien, no era Luna ya que Luna es como azul con negro y esta poni era rosita, bueno es hora de ver quién es.

–Hola– dije llegando junto con Applejack a lo que todas las presentes me voltearon a ver, como si hubiera interrumpido algo importante.

–Veo que trajiste al humano contigo Twilight– dijo Celestia de forma calmada pero a la vez como si estuviera algo disgustada de mi mera presencia.

–¿Es eso algo malo? – pregunte claramente ofendido y es que ya van como 2 veces que implican que mi presencia es algo malo, ósea sé que puedo causar problemas y que me comporto como niño pero tampoco esa es razón para que piensen que soy alguien malo… ¿O sí?...

–Por supuesto que no, es más, me alegra ver que estas relacionándote de manera normal– dijo con su característica sonrisa… y no sé porque pero lo que dijo me fue una _molestia_ … y creo que esa fue su intención… otra vez tengo una sensación extraña con esa palabra… –Es por eso que veo prudente el que nos presentemos de manera formal, por lo que yo soy…–

–La Princesa Celestia, Princesa del sol o algo así– dije cortante, a lo que todos me vieron algo sorprendidos por mi tono, mas Celestia. –Escucha Celestia, creo que ya es algo tarde el que hagamos eso…– dije aun cortante a lo que vi un poco de molestia en la cara de Celestia… jeje vaya rima. –Aun así, si eso es lo que quieres; mi nombre es Markus un placer estar en frente de usted– dije para después doblar mi espalda un poco en forma de reverencia y poner mi brazo a un lado haciendo la reverencia más vistosa, cosa que pillo por sorpresa a todos y no los culpo. Pero había una razón y es que es mejor que Celestia no me vea con mala cara y vea que tengo modales, no muy buenos ni muy desarrollados, pero pues algo se. Pero entonces llego Luna volando para después aterrizar a un lado de nosotros.

–Están aquí– dijo Luna de forma calmada.

–Bueno, Twilight será mejor que tomes tu posición y hagas los preparativos, y nosotras los nuestros– dijo calmadamente para después irse junto con Luna y la otra poni que no supe quién era, me tendré que comer las ganas de saber quién era, aun así puedo preguntarle a Twilight luego.

–Entonces que esperamos vamos de una vez, que yo quiero ver que hará Twilight– dije para después irme corriendo por un corredor que había en la derecha.

–El balcón en el que debemos estar es del otro lado– dijo Twilight, a lo que yo ahora caminando regrese a donde estaban

–Ya lo sabía– dije ahora yendo a la dirección correcta junto con las ponis.

 _ **De 10 a 15 minutos de emociones perdidas después…**_

Okay esto está demorando un poco más de lo que pensaba pero ya no falta mucho para que ya empiece, me daba algo de miedo ver bien por el balcón, aun así logre ver que había muchos ponis de estos de cristal reunidos como si fuera esto un tipo desfile o algo así, pero se supone que es la venida de unos dignatarios o algo así, aun así me daban ganas de ver que era lo que iba a hacer Twilight, hasta se puso una coronita… ¿espera Twilight es una princesa?

–Y con ustedes _(Inserte declaración de Flash Sentry)_ – escuche que grito un poni para que después Twilight jalara una cosa que estaba en la orilla del balcón haciendo caer una especie de banderín bastante grande con un símbolo que creo yo sería del lugar de donde vienen los invitados estos, y después Twilight se puso a saludar y… y… y ya…

…

…

Aaaaaaaaam…

¿Nada más para esta mamada venimos?

–Nada más vas a hacer esa tontería, para eso vinimos hasta acá– dije medio indignado, a lo que vi como Twilight agacho la cabeza entristecida.

–¡Auch! – dije ya que Rainbow me había dado un zape algo fuerte mientras me veía de forma severa, pero no solo ella, sino todas me miraban así. –¿Qué? – pregunte confundido…

…

…

…

* * *

 _My Little Pony_

 _My Little Pony_

 _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

 _¡MY FUCKING PO…!_

No, no, no, aquí no me cantan esa chingadera

 _Pero debemos…_

Me vale chosto, así que fuerita de acá

 _Pero…_

¡EH!

 _Pero…_

¡EH!

 _Pero…_

¡EH!

 _Bueno :(_

 _..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **Nada más pongan lo que sigue del capítulo por favor…**_

* * *

–Auch– dije sobándome la cabeza. –Te pasaste Rainbow me diste muy duro– dije quejándome y es que si, que no pase de lanza, está bien un zape pero de eso al golpe que me dio, pues no se vale, se avisa primero y con formalidad a través de un asunto y un documento que avise que eres puto...

–Te lo mereces por empeorar como estaba Twilight– dijo Rainbow molesta.

–Si pero como iba a saber yo que se sentía mal porque no hacía nada productivo para Equestria, ósea no soy adivino para saber ese tipo de crisis existenciales– dije excusándome y es que ósea yo como iba a saber que se iba a sentir mal por tal tontería, ósea es lo mismo que hacen los políticos de mi país y no veo que ninguno de ellos se queje. –Pero bueno, ¿Cuánto creen que tarde Twilight para que salgamos? – les pregunte.

–En una hora más o menos cariño– dijo Rarity caminando, a lo que yo suspire algo molesto.

–Si quieres irte, el tren esta allá– dijo Rainbow molesta señalando hacia algún lugar con su casco, ¿Qué esta poni no se tranquiliza o qué?

–No es por eso, es que me hubiera gustado más tiempo para ver el reino, así que creo que me iré un rato a caminar por ahí a ver qué hago– dije empezándome a separar de ellas que por alguna razón nadie me detuvo, más que nada porque sentía que me dirían que no lo haga porque soy humano y no sé qué tanta tontería.

Me puse a caminar viendo las calles por las que pasaba a ver si veía algo bueno, y aparte uno que otro edificio creado algo raro, ya que su arquitectura incluso más rara que la de los otros edificios, no había nada muy interesante que hacer, me encontré un Spa que sin dinero pues no puedo hacer nada, bueno en general sin dinero no puedo hacer mucho ni algo por mi mismo...

Pero había algo que se me hacía raro… ningún poni de estos me miraba feo, es más, ni siquiera me volteaban a ver o algo, era como si no existiera… o tal vez me ignoran, pero igual es raro que no tengan ni una sola reacción pero ninguna, ni la más mínima… ya me dio miedo…

Aunque para mi mejor, creo que preferiría a que me persiguieran y atacaran a que simplemente sea olvidado e ignorado por todo aquello que me rodea, ya que no veo muy conveniente que me sigan viendo de esa forma… o ignorando… yo que sé.

Como sea, por el aburrimiento y el miedo decidí seguir caminando y literalmente me explore casi toda la parte central del reino caminando y observando que hacían estos ponis tan raros que aún me asusta que pareciera que no vean o algo así.

Y a todo esto, ¿de dónde salieron estos ponis?, ósea dudo que hayan salido porque un poni travieso y calenturiento se decidió violar a un pobre cristal brutalmente por 34 horas consecutivas y que por obra de nuestro señor el unicornio rosa invisible de ahí hayan salido estos ponis, ósea no… ¿O sí?... no, lo dudo, y con eso que hay magia y armonía junto con cosas satánicas, pues quien sabe de donde salieron estos ponis tan extraños, eso sí, de mascotas estaría chido uno de estos, más que nada porque se ven bastante geniales con ese aspecto tipo cristalizado, les darías de comer los focos que ya no te sirvan o vidrios rotos, y haría del baño… aaaaam… ¿Mas cristales?... yo que sé, eso si uno tendría cuidado de que no se peguen se vaya a romper y el pobre se haga pedazos, nunca mejor dicho.

Mientras yo me imaginaba lo complicado que sería rearmar a uno de esos ponis si se rompe de una o alguna otra manera, sentí como si alguien me hubiera tocado el hombro por lo que me voltee para ver quién era pero no había sido nadie, por lo que volví a voltearme y…

–Hola– dijo Pinkie enfrente mío.

Lo mas lógico, saludarla, abrazarla y besarla…

…

¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

–¿Qué paso Pinkie? – le dije medio crispado y es que me había asustado pero pues me guarde el grito de maricona.

–Solo quería decirte que ya nos íbamos y que ya vengas con nosotros a la estación del tren– me dijo tan contenta y llena de energía para después desaparecer tan rápido como llego dejando una nube en forma de su cuerpo que se desapareció después de unos segundos… me cae que ha de ser prima de _Bugs Benny_ o como mínimo del _Correcaminos_ porque si no entonces no sé cómo hace eso.

Aun así se ve que me distraje medio cabron porque ya hasta era de noche y yo ni cuenta me había dado, aunque mínimo logre aguantar hasta que nos fuésemos sin aburrirme completamente que hasta eso ya es logro.

Como no tenía ya nada que hacer acá, me dirigí a la estación de tren y es que en el rato que pase medio me memorice donde estaba, digo estaba literalmente al sur del mugre reino… más o menos… o eso quisiera tener como recuerdo…

Cuando por fin llegue al parecer todas estaban esperándome porque el tren ya estaba ahí y creo que ya iba a partir, nadie dijo nada, solo vieron que ya había llegado y todos entramos adentro del tren como si nada.

Todos se volvieron a sentar en el mismo lugar, yo incluido, menos Twilight que se sentó en asiento separado de sus amigas, se ve que aun esta algo melancólica, y no veía que sus amigas hicieran nada o algo, o tal vez pensaron que ya se le había pasado, pero yo sabía por la mirada que tenía que seguía igual, tal vez yo pueda hablar con ella, pero ¿Qué le diré?, no estoy muy seguro de que decir y no se mucho del tema, pero no sé, no me gusta verla así, que le den, creo que ya tengo algo…

–Twilight– dije después de sentarme a un lado de ella a lo que volteo a verme con cierta pereza. –Mira, puede que estés triste porque no tienes la importancia que te gustaría o simplemente no tienes la que esperabas, pero no por eso tienes que comportarte diferente. Si, puede que no tengas lo que quieras pero, ¿Por eso de repente deberías de sentirte mal?, por supuesto que no, o ¿Tu viste que yo me puse mal cuando llegue a este mundo?, ¿O me hubiera puesto a llorar desde que la Princesa me dijo que era un tipo prisionero peligroso?, imagínate que hubiera pasado si en vez de haber actuado como lo estoy haciendo ahora, me la hubiera pasado triste o mal porque no estoy en mi mundo y porque estoy en uno de criaturas que no conocía, lo más probable es que me hubieran encerrado en un calabozo y me estaría pudriendo ahí hasta que regresara a mi mundo, si es que regreso algún dia, todas son preocupaciones que tuve y que tengo y me aquejan por supuesto, y me hacen sentir mal, pero no por eso me voy a comportar diferente y dejar que las oportunidades que tengo para pasar esos problemas se vayan por que si. No por eso digo que está mal estar triste, por supuesto que no, pero tenemos que sobrellevar esos sentimientos y seguir y pensar por un mejor mañana– se veía a Twilight algo sorprendida y no dudaba que las demás hayan escuchado lo que dije y es que casi había empezado a gritar, y es que era verdad y me molestaba ver cómo la gente se la pasaba mal, esperando a que las cosas se les arreglaran solas porque si, cuando en vez de andar así deberían seguir y sobrellevar ese sentimiento de alguna manera, ósea yo mismo desde que llegue me siento de la mierda, pero no por eso voy a dejar que las cosas se vayan de mí.

Me levante del asiento sin decir nada más y volví a mi lugar como si nada, no sabía si lo que dije le ayudo a Twilight pero es lo que siento que debería de hacer y si le ayuda muy bien y si no también, yo ya hice mi esfuerzo ahora le toca a ella.

El resto de camino nadie dijo nada, como si después de lo que le dije a Twilight todas se hubieran quedando analizando lo que dije o algo así, o simplemente puede que haya dejado un ambiente muy incómodo y reflexivo para que nadie dijese nada, cosa que también podía ser.

Sea cual sea, cuando por fin llegamos a Ponyville todos nos bajamos y las chicas se despidieron algo rápido, a lo que cada quien se fue a su casa, incluyendo Twilight y yo que nos fuimos a la biblioteca pero no dijimos nada en el camino, es más creo que Twilight ni siquiera me volteo a ver, pero yo si a ella…

Una vez en la biblioteca, Twilight abrió la puerta e ignorando a Spike que preguntaba cómo nos fue, decidí irme a mi habitación y acostarme como si nada de esto ocurrido en el dia JÁMAS hubiera ocurrido...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

No sé porque pero casi sentía como si la hubiera cagado…

…

…

…

…

 _ **Al otro día…**_

…

…

Para sentirme mal dormí demasiado bien, o mejor dicho dormí demasiado tranquilo para estar sintiéndome mal.

Hasta eso se podría decir que dormí bonito, ya que soñé que había un buffet de carne, con chuletas ahumadas, filetes, chorizos, longanizas, carnes asadas y alambre con queso oaxaca de distintos tipos… hamburguesas… _hotdogs_ … y…

¡Guaaaaaaaaaaa!

Voy a llorar…

Salí de mi celda imaginándome un enorme pedazo de cerdo ahumado… con un plumero… y estaba limpiando… los libros… llenando de grasa todo…

–¿Qué? – dijo el pedazo de cerdo… que al parecer hablaba…

Al ver esto me di una cachetada y moví mi cabeza algo rápido… y al parecer la chuleta que hablaba era Spike…

…

…

Ya extraño a esa chuleta…

…

…

Como sabía que me estaba muriendo de hambre rápido fui a la cocina a ver lo que había y si me habían guardado algo del desayuno o si siquiera ya habían desayunado. Por sorpresa me encontré unos huevos estrellados con pan tostado, ternurita, Spike también me hizo de desayunar, que homosexual, pero eso sí, de que estaba bueno, estaba bueno.

Comí lentamente para que esta comida si la aprovechara, ya que normalmente trago como cerdo, y por eso tengo que tomar mucha agua al momento de comer, porque si no me ando ahogando de que la comida se me atora en la garganta… profunda… ja.

Como sea, me levante de la mesa lo bastante satisfecho como para no alucinar por un rato, a lo que me dirigí a la sala a ver dónde estaba Twilight a ver si ya se le había pasado, pero una vez allí no logre ver a nadie más que a la chuleta…a Spike.

–Spike, ¿Y Twilight? – le pregunte, a lo que el de mala gana se volteo y me dijo…

–No está, fue de nuevo al reino del cristal ya que al parecer hubo una emergencia– dijo la lagartija de mala gana, y como yo no quería seguir tratando con ella si estaba de ese humor mejor decidí salir a ver que hacía, pero antes de irme logre ver un pequeño monedero morado con puntos verdes recargado en la mesa…

Mire hacia donde estaba Spike a ver si estaba distraído y al parecer trataba de quitarle la telaraña a una estantería pero cada vez que la quitaba una araña rápidamente la volvía a poner, por lo que se veía que ambos estaban en una pelea casi a muerte…

Tome el monedero que por el peso se ve que tenía algo de dinero y me fui rápidamente de la biblioteca…

Al salir todo estaba normal, vi caminando filetes y jamón yendo a donde quiera que tengan que ir, uno que otro puesto de carnitas abierto vendiendo "X" cosa, coches con forma de hotdog yendo de un lado a otro, nubes con forma de hamburguesas, un poni que era lo mas normal, solo que a este se le veían los músculos a carne viva, un robot gigante que parecía una vaca que lanzaba una onda térmica que ahumaba y asaba todo a su paso, todo iba según creía era un día normal…

Seguí caminando pero igualmente no perdía esa visión tan carnívora y que cada vez más me estaba dando ganas de hacer realidad, por lo que pensando que aún tenía hambre me senté en uno de los puestos de garnachas a ver si comiendo algo se me bajaba.

–Buenos días, ¿Qué dese…?–

–¿Tienen café? – le dije nervioso antes de que el carnero camarero dijera algo.

–Si– dijo en respuesta extrañado.

–Tráigame uno y después veré si me lo como– dije me corrige casi al instante. –A ver que como jejeje– dije para reírme nervioso, a lo que el camarero se me quedo viendo raro pero después se fue.

Necesitaba tranquilizarme, ya que aun cuando viera todo… uuuuuum… ¿carnetizado?... algo así, sabía que eso solo lo veía yo y que en realidad seguía en el pueblo de ponis de colores, por lo que debía mantener la compostura…

Entonces se me ocurrió algo para bajarme algo los nervios…

Saque la navaja plegable que hasta ahora no había sacado de mi chamarra desde hace rato, ojala y no se haya oxidado, y que hasta se me había olvidado que traía, y sin sacar la hoja empecé a jugar con ella con mi mano izquierda , ósea darle de vueltas entre mis dedos y cosas así, recuerdo que eso hacía con un lapicero durante las pocas clases que tuve mientras pensaba en la cena, en que jugar cuando llegara a casa, a que página porno veré hoy, ya saben cosas usuales y que usualmente me baja aunque sea un poco los nervios.

Y como mínimo me ayudo a que viera a los ponis como… bueno ponis, porque la verdad me estaba volviendo loco el andar solo viendo carne yendo de un lado para otro me está dejando mal de la cabeza, más de lo que usualmente estoy y eso ya es decir mucho.

–D-disculpa– escuche una voz, lo que me faltaba, ahora tengo que añadir esquizofrénico a mi historial psicológico… –D-disculpa– volví a escuchar pero esta vez vi que era alguien el que me llamaba y esta era una poni color verde que parecía de menta y con una crin cían brillante con una línea blanca. –¿Puedo sentarme un momento contigo? – me pregunto bastante nerviosa y con algo de pena en sus palabras.

Yo como estaba más preocupado en otras cosas le dije que no importaba mientras veía donde estaba el mugre camarero, y es que andarle dando de vueltas a la navaja plegable más que ayudarme me está dando ideas raras por lo que mejor la guarde y esperaba al camarero ese con el café, que será solo un café pero necesitaba algo en la boca para tranquilizarme… que homosexual sonó eso…

…

…

Ahí la madre…

…

…

…

Vi correr a un bistec muy grande _(que por alguna razón tenía un moño encima)_ corriendo y detrás había un corto de carne de esos que había en restaurantes elegantes y… un pollo… de esos que tenían el pellejo con quien sabe que, que era rico que el pollo en si… pues eso…

No podía aguantar más…

Cuando pasaron a un lado mío el grupo carne, yo rápidamente me agache y logre agarrar a uno de ellos, más específicamente al pollo, el cual estaba forcejeando un poco pero yo era más fuerte que él, se veía tan apetitoso, tan grasoso y sabroso que tan solo imaginar el sabor de los jugos de este rico pollo me daban ganas de ponerme a bailar mientras poco a poco me volvía más negro, así que sin más dilación me lo acerque a la boca para comerlo y…

–¿Qué haces? – me pregunto la poni que estaba aún lado mío… que por cierto había olvidado que estaba ahí…

Entonces logre ver que no era pollo lo que tenía en la mano si no una potrilla… naranja que forcejeaba para evitar que me la comiera… mínimo lo imagine como un pollo y no como una poll…

–¿Yo?– dije señalándome con mi mano libre, pero viendo que aún tenía a la potrilla en mi otra mano decidí lanzarla como si fuera pelota.

 _ ***Crash***_

–¡Auch! – grito la potrilla.

–Nada más aquí esperando a que llegue mi orden jejeje– dije con una sonrisa forzada mientras con la mano con la que recién había lanzado a la potrilla hacia como si me peinara y revisara mi look, como soplarme en la boca y demas…

…

Me miro extrañada como si tuviera una cierta idea de lo que estuviera pasando, y es que ya me estaba muriendo, podía aguantar el hambre por momento indefinido si como algo común, pero de eso a ver carne por todos lados, es demasiado, tal vez incluso algún poni me pueda ayudar, digo si hay dragones y ponis y lo que fuera Discord debería haber más criaturas que coman carne aparte de mí, tal vez pueda hablar con alguien sobre esto y me ayude de alguna manera… ¿Por qué Twilight o sus amigas?...bueno, porque ellas son amigas de la Princesa, o hermanas, o primas, o amantes o lo que sea, y si descubren que como carne lo más probable es que terminen diciéndole a la Princesa Celestia de una u otra forma… o se dara cuenta, depende de lo grave que sea el caso y los restos que pueda dejar en mi paso de carnívora destruccion, cosa que no puede terminar bien para mí, y no es tanto porque no confié en ellas sino que… bueno si es eso, no confió en ellas, por lo que si quería encontrar una solución debería encontrarla yo solo… o tener a alguien que me ayude que no sea amiga de las Princesas, ya que si es igual que mi mundo que los políticos les vale que pase con la gente, si le digo un poni ajeno a la Princesa, entonces lo más que podría hacer es huir o algo, y… no es una idea estúpida… al final ambas saldrían mal pase lo que pase, ya que tendría que depender de alguien para que no le diga a nadie sobre que como carne, por lo que en si supongo que estoy solo… pero entonces, ¿Qué hago con la poni esta que está sentada aun lado mío?... que ahora que lo recuerdo estaba en la fiesta que me hizo Pinkie…

La mire por un momento y me seguía viendo curiosa… y no me está gustando eso… al final y mis propios nervios terminaran siendo mi tumba algún dia, debo de ver una forma de hacer que esta poni deje de sospechar y se vaya… pero antes de eso, debo de planear algo que sea aprueba de bobos.

–Te molestaría decirme ¿Por qué te sentaste aun lado mío? – le pregunte quitando ese silencio que había en la mesa, a lo que ella tardo unos momentos en reaccionar, probablemente estaba algo perdida en sus pensamientos.

–Bueno, más que nada porque mi amiga no llego, además de que tengo curiosidad de tu especie– me dijo algo nerviosa, como si el hecho de que le haya empezado a hablar la haya sorprendido.

–¿Qué clase de curiosidad? – le pregunte viéndola serio, y es que eso de que tiene "curiosidad" de mi especie me huele mal.

–Es que nunca he visto nada como, no eres un perro de diamante ni un minotauro, así que no sé de qué especie seas– me dijo, cosa que me extraño, no tanto por las otras especies que había dicho, sino porque es de los primeros que más que miedo les daba curiosidad.

–Bueno, según se, soy el único de mi especie que está aquí, y si quieres saber mi especie soy un humano, más específicamente del género _homo_ de la especie _homo sapiens,_ y al vez de la sub especie _homo sapiens sapiens_ , que en si tiene sentido el nombre ya que _homo_ viene del latín hombre y _sapiens_ del latín sabio, por lo que…– me quede callado porque se veía en la cara de la poni que me perdió desde lo del género y es que medio se me prendió el foco de todo lo que había visto de biología, eso era lo único que no se me olvidada – Soy un humano– dije resumiendo.

–¿Un humano? – dijo extrañada.

–Sip, un humano– repetí como un científico repitiendo algún importante hallazgo que había descubierto hace apenas 12 segundos.

–¿Y qué es lo que son? – me pregunto curiosa, y a mí ya hasta se me había olvidado el hambre que tenía y las ganas de _**¡MATAR!**_

–Bueno, en términos simples, somos mamíferos inteligentes con una dieta omnívora, ósea comemos desde frutas, verduras y carne…– pero entonces me di cuenta de la idiotez que acaba de hacer, por lo que me tape la boca al instante…

–¿Ustedes comen carne? – dijo la poni pero parecía que justo todo el mundo se había callado en ese mismo instante ya que esa frase resonó como si estuviéramos en una cueva subterránea, cosa que hizo que todos lo ponis cerca voltearan aquí a verme con cara de horror, mientras yo tenía las manos en la cara negando con la cabeza queriendo que yo haya pasado nada de eso…

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritaron todos lo ponis para un momento después desaparecer como es cvostumbre…

…

Dios, en un apocalipsis, son los primeros que se salvan.

…

Entonces me fije en la poni que estaba aún lado mío, que al parecer también quería irse pero a diferencia de los otros se movía de poco a poco, como si ella hiciera un movimiento brusco me la fuera a comer.

–¡Espera! – le dije repentinamente sorprendiéndola y casi sacándole un susto. –Aunque sea déjame explicarme, digo si las princesas me han dejado estar aquí es por algo, ¿No crees? – le dije y es que como si esto se terminaba yendo a la mierda, mínimo intentaría que una persona este a mi favor, ¿No?... es que me siento muy solo…

–Mira, si de repente las… aaaaaam… zanahorias cobraran vida y fueran inteligentes, tu como ser también inteligente, las seguirías comiendo– le pregunte y es que si la poni era como mínimo un poco lista, pues entendería a lo que quiero llegar, o eso quiero esperar.

–…No lo creo…– me dijo extrañada de la pregunta.

–Pues pasa lo mismo conmigo, yo soy una criatura pensante que come carne, pero reconozco la inteligencia de ustedes, por lo que aun pudiendo ser una fuente de alimento, no me los comería ya que sé que son inteligentes y eso terminaría siendo lo mismo que comer a alguien de mi especie _(cosa que algunas personas hacen pero eso ya es otra cosa pues aun no he llegado a esa simple necesidad_ ), así que tranquilízate no pienso comerte, ni a ti ni a nadie de este pueblo _(a no ser que sea muy necesario y este brutalmente jodido)_ – le dije intentando tener el tono más pasivo posible, a lo que la poni se quedó un rato pensando, pero después volvió a sentarse de manera normal. –Ahora, te agradecería que me ayudases a convencer a todos aquí de lo mismo, ya que _(aunque me valga un huevo)_ necesito que estos ponis no me tengan miedo si no quiero que me terminen linchando en las mazmorras de un calabozo– le dije explicando mi situación y es que ya había logrado que como mínimo no me huyeran… pero… bueno… mi suerte…

–¿Y de verdad crees que eso ayude? – me pregunto la poni y entendía su duda… pero no tenía muchas más ideas… así que…

–No estoy muy seguro, pero por algo se empezara, ¿No?, ya después veré mejor como caerle bien a este pueblo– dije para después levantarme y es que no me gustaría estar en el mismo sitio viendo lo que acaba de pasar.

–Espera– me dijo la poni antes de que me fuera, por lo que me voltee a verla. –No me dijiste tu nombre… ¿Tienes nombre no?... – pregunto confundida, a lo que me reí un poco por su pregunta.

–Sí, me llamo Markus, ¿Y tú eres…?– dije dando a entender que quería saber su nombre.

–Lyra, Lyra Heartstrings–

–Bueno, Lyra, gracias por no huir– le dije para después irme, pero entonces vi que en la mesa que estaba aún lado mío había un pay a medio comer… y no se puede desperdiciar…

– _Pa´mi_ – dije agarrando el pay y empezando a comerlo, que al parecer era de queso, que aunque no me gusta mucho, estaba rico…

Entonces empecé a caminar sin rumbo mientras veía ahora que hacer, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a mis alrededores, ya que no quería que algo me pasase y es que sentía que el pueblo, mínimo ahora, estaba en un estado algo sensible y tenía que andar con algo de cuidado.

Seguí caminando un buen rato, hasta que llegue lo que parecía ser un camino que llevaba a fuera del pueblo, ya me había acabado el pay y había dejado la basura por ahí, cosa rara el camino por lo que veía conectaba con un campo…ya me perdí…

–¿Qué henos está pasando aquí? – dijo una voz con un cierto acento campirano que me parecía que era parecido al que tenían los jefes del narcotráfico… y solo había una poni que conocía con una voz así.

–Applejack, ¿Qué pasa? – le dije mientras me acercaba, que se veía confundida y creo que sabía por qué…

–Hola Markus, y no sé qué pasa, todo el pueblo está otra vez escondido como cuando llego Zecora, pero no sé porque– me dijo rascándose la cabeza confundida y no se quien sea Zacara… pero se escucha como nombre de negra…

–Bueno, obviamente yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, digo conmigo ya no huían después de todo, y no es como si haya pasado algo como para que otra vez todos me tengan miedo, ni nada por el estilo jejeje…–

…

…

¿Por qué soy tan retrasado?

…

…

Se me quedo viendo de manera sospechosa con una ceja levantada mientras yo empecé a sudar un poco de los nervios y tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, pero una voz nos sacó de ese extraño baile de miradas…

–¡Applejack! – grito una voz a lo que ambos nos volteamos rápidamente a ver quién era, y al parecer era Twilight que venía volando rápidamente hacia aquí.

–¿Qué está pasando Twilight? – le pregunto Applejack extrañada y con una cierta preocupación, ya que se veía que Twilight estaba cansada, lo más probable de estar volando hasta aquí muy rápido.

–Reúne a las demás , necesito decirles algo– le dijo pero entonces vio que yo estaba con ella. –Tu también Markus– dijo para después irse, a lo que Applejack y yo nos vimos por un momento algo extrañados, pero como ya se había ido no tuvimos más opción que hacer lo que nos dijo.

Y así empezamos a buscar a las demás, Applejack dijo que iría a buscar a Rainbow y a Fluttershy, y que yo buscara a Pinkie y Rarity, obviamente al principio me negué y es que no sabía dónde podrían estar, pero no pude replicar ya que nada mas había empezado a hablar y Applejack ya se había ido… dejándome con la palabra en la boca, aunque debo decir que al final y no fue tan difícil, ya que en los únicos lugares que se me ocurría donde estarían… pues ahí estaban, Rarity estaba en su boutique confeccionando ropa de no-sé-qué y Pinkie en SugarCubeCorner escondida, ambas me preguntaron qué era lo que pasaba, pero como ni yo mismo sabia, pues no pude decirles, solo les dije que Twilight necesitaba hablar con nosotros.

Y así había logrado hacer que Rarity y Pinkie me siguieran y no paso mucho para que Applejack llegara con Rainbow y Fluttershy, por lo que ya estábamos todos, solo faltaba que Twilight llegara…

…

…

…

…

…

–¿Y…cómo está la calor? – les pregunte intentando romper el silencio…

–Uuuuum… ¿Dijiste _la calor_? – pregunto Rainbow extrañada.

–Sí, que tiene– dije yo aún más confundido.

–Bueno, cariño, no se dice _la calor_ , se dice _el calor_ – dijo Rarity haciéndose la muy culta y la que todo lo sabe.

–Jajaja, si claro, lo que ustedes digan– les dije riéndome de forma medio tonta, a lo que se ve se molestaron conmigo, y bueno no es mi culpa que sean tan idiotas.

–¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Rainbow en tono agresivo.

–Que ambas están bien dichas– les dije para después reírme otro poco. – ¿O que, ahora resulta que _calor_ es una palabra con género? – les pregunte a lo que Rarity se quedó un momento pensando, pero Rainbow no quiso hacer lo mismo.

–No, pero no se dice _la calor_ , se dice _el calor_ , esa es la forma en que todos le dicen y que por eso es la forma correcta de decirlo –dijo Rainbow queriéndose hacer la muy chida y culta e inteligente, pero solo me demostró lo frágil que era su conocimiento.

–Entonces, ¿Qué es correcto decir?, ¿ _El sartén_ o _la sartén?, ¿El radio_ o _la radio?_ , hay muchos ejemplos así, y al igual que con la palabra _calor_ , ambas están bien dichas– le explique pero entonces Rarity volvió a unirse a la pelea.

–¿Pero entonces como explicas la palabra _agua?, ¿_ O crees que está bien dicho decir _el agua_? – dijo y hasta eso era un buen punto, pero también demostraba que no sabía muy bien sobre el tema.

–Esa es una excepción, porque si decimos _la agua_ , suena como _lagua_ , gracias a sus acentos prosódicos que ambos están en las _a_ , haciendo que suene como una misma palabra– dije ahora con un tono más agresivo y es que me estaba empezando a cabrear. –Y además…–

–¡¿Puedes dejar de pelear por una tontería?! – dijo Applejack perdiendo la paciencia.

–Pero ellas empezaron– dije molesto… pero entonces yo solo me di cuenta de lo pendejo que me escuche diciendo eso… –Perdón– dije disculpándome bajando la cabeza…

Entonces para mi suerte logre ver que Twilight se acercaba volando a donde estábamos, a lo que cuando aterrizo aun lado de nosotros.

–¿Y qué era lo que necesitabas decirnos Twilight? – dijo Applejack con un tono de preocupación y creo que en si todos estábamos un poco preocupados, ya que nadie tenía ni idea de que era lo que pasaba.

–Necesito decirles algo importante– dijo de manera seria, cosa que hacía que nos preocupásemos más…

–Como… ¿Discord?, ¿Discord? – dijo Applejack confundida pero yo lo estaba más y es que al parecer había aparecido un monstruo minotauro violador del bosque antiguo y básicamente quería mandarnos a todos a la mierda, y que lo mejor de todo es que Discord _(ósea el wey que me intento comer hace unos días)_ iba a ser el encargado de atraparlo… ósea que ya nos fuimos a la puta mierda todos.

–Si– dijo Twilight igual de confundida que yo, y es que con lo poco que vi a Discord _(ósea como 5 minutos)_ sé que no es una buena señal dejarle ese tipo de cosas.

–Yo no creo que sea una gran sorpresa, él puede ser de mucha ayuda– dijo apoyando a Discord, a lo que todos, la vimos con cara de seria…

Ósea Fluttershy amiga mía…

…

Estas viendo y no ves

-Él puede sentir cuando hay un desequilibrio mágico, la próxima vez que Tirek robe magia, Discord será capaz de encontrarlo-dijo Twilight explicando de manera más racional por qué eligieron a Discord, pero igual había algo que no me gustaba…

-¿Y que se supone que harás tu mientras tanto?-dijo Rainbow volando un poco.

-Nada-dijo Twilight triste.-A no ser que alguien quiera que sonría y salude-dijo haciendo una sonrisa muy forzada y saludando, supongo que para reforzar su punto…supongo…

Aun así había algo aquí que no me gustaba, y es que el hecho de que Discord vaya a ver ese asunto me inquieta, y no solo eso, sino que además el tal Tirek me daba curiosidad, no por su magia ni nada, sino más bien por lo que era. El, según Twilight, es un tipo de minotauro raro, ¿Y que son los minotauros?, una unión de humanos y ponis…

Tal vez, solo tal vez sea algo de como llegue aquí, tal vez sus padres, abuelos, tatarabuelos, o algo les paso igual que a mí, por lo que me tenía en cierta forma intrigado. No era muy buena ir, eso no lo niego, pero igualmente era mejor ir a ver eso mientras no es poderoso y además así me aseguro que Discord no haga una tontería, a lo mejor…

Así que deje a las chicas y me dirigí a las estación de trenes, ya que según Twilight el primer poni afectado por Tirek fue en _Manehattan,_ cosa que me extraño un montón ya que sonaba como una ciudad de mi mundo, pero podría solamente ser coincidencia…creo…

Cuando llegue a la estación, por suerte ya había un tren que estaba a punto de partir, el problema es que yo no tenía ningún ticket para poder subirme ni nada parecido, por lo que dudaba poder subirme así porque si, aun así puede que tuviera una idea…

 _ **10 agónicos minutos después…**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Joder…vas a salir o no maldito tren…

…

…

*Choooooooo*

*Choooooooo*

¡Al fin, la madre que me pario!

Vi como el tren se empezó a mover a lo que me puse en posición, a lo que vi como el tren iba a pasar la estación, por lo que me prepare y empecé a seguirlo, por suerte apenas había alcanzado mucha velocidad, pero estaba aumentado de manera considerable, por lo que tuve que apretar el paso para alcanzar al tren, cuando ya estuve cerca de la parte de atrás del tren salte al vagón y me agarre del barandal que había para que no me cállese.

Me sentía como en una película del viejo oeste…nada más me faltaba haberlo hecho desde un caballo…a punto de caer a un acantilado…siendo perseguido por un grupo de indios caníbales…

Tonterías aparte, decidí quedarme en el barandal ese a ver hasta que parte podría llegar sin que nadie me viera, ya que era obvio que si entraba en los vagones la persona que pide los boletos llegaría y pues yo me jodería, por lo que mejor me aguantaba y me quedaba aquí…

Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña…

 _ **4 horas agónicas de sufrimientos aparte en canciones de mismo calibre después :3…**_

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh…

Ya vamos 4 horas y no hemos ni pasado un lugar, ¿Pues qué tan lejos está la tal _Manehattan_? Ya hasta se hizo de noche…

Eso sí, sentía que ya no faltaba mucho ya que estábamos cerca de unos edificio que parecían algo grandes, que supongo yo era el lugar, por lo que esperemos que no tarde más tiempo…

Que tengo ganas de ir al baño…

 _ **10 minutos después…**_

Ya no tengo ganas de ir al baño, pero mínimo ya llegamos…

¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEN!

¡Fiesta fiesta!

¡Suba suba dey!

¡Suba suba suba dey!

…

…

…

…

Antes de llegar a la estación me baje del tren para que simplemente llegara como alguien más, además no podía perderme las vías eran más o menos obvias de seguir.

Cuando por fin llegue a la estación, se me hizo raro no ver a nadie salir de aquí, por el contrario vi ponis saliendo del tren para entrar a esta ciudad…ammm…¿Qué?...

No se supone que deberían evacuar a los ponis de aquí, digo hay un puto minotauro mágico que les esta absorbiendo la magia, ¿Y ellos como si nada?, es eso o las princesas no avisaron sobre lo que está pasando en este lugar, que si ese es el caso muy buen gobierno no tienen.

Pero bueno, lo que les pasara a estos ponis o no, no era mi asunto, por lo que lo mejor sería que empiece a buscar antes de que Tirek se vuelva muy poderoso y me quiera violar o en todo caso Discord lo atrape, ya que dudo que me deje hablar con él, si es que lo atrapa claro está.

Estuve un rato explorando esa parte de la ciudad, la cual se constituía más que nada de callejones estrechos y bastante oscuros que con razón Tirek escogió este lugar, ósea bien podría violar o comerme un poni aquí, y dudo que me atrapen, aun así había una cosa que Tirek no vio venir, y es que no debe dejar las envolturas de la comida en el suelo.

Y es que logre ver a un poni tirado en el suelo, por lo que rápidamente me acerque a él, este se veía débil y logre ver que le costaba siquiera levantarse, además de que a pesar de ser un poni adulto no tenía CuteiMark, por lo que había 2 opciones, una el tío además de no haber encontrado su talento especial está más pedo que mi abuela en fin de año o el tal Tirek está cerca, como no vi ningún rastro de alcohol cerca del poni considere que fue más la segunda opción, a lo empecé a buscar en los alrededores.

No paso mucho para que viera a otro poni tirado en el suelo…

Y a otro…

Y a otro…

Creo que mejor cancelamos la expedición…

Con algo de miedo de que Tirek ya haya absorbido suficiente magia decidí que lo mejor sería evitar el riesgo y mejor investigar sobre el tema en otro momento pero entonces escuche unos ruidos…

Yo como no sabía si podría ser Tirek o incluso Discord mejor decidí ir más despacio y ver de dónde venía el ruido, a lo que note que venia del final del callejón que estaba aún lado, por lo que con el ritmo de mi corazón aumentando fui poco a poco acercándome a donde escucha el sonido, hasta que llegue a la esquina del callejón y logre escuchar mejor…

-...A no ser que un poni te diga que es lo que tienes que hacer-dijo una voz como de viejito analfabeto…pero más tenebrosa, a lo que decidí asomarme rápidamente a ver qué era lo que pasaba, a lo que logre ver que estaba Discord y una especie de caballo raro con torso de humano, que supuse era Tirek…espera…¿Discord está hablando con él en vez de atraparlo…yo mejor me voy…

Viendo que mi integridad física estaba en peligro si me quedaba aquí, decidí con cuidado de no hacer ruido irme de una vez, a lo que me voltee un momento para ver si no me habían escuchado, al no ver nada decidí seguir con mi camino…

-Uhg-gruñi ya que al parecer había chocado con algo…o mejor dicho con alguien…

-Mira nada mas-dijo Discord viéndome serio.-Parece ser que tenemos a un metiche por aquí-dijo chasqueando los dedos, a lo que yo muy nervioso me voltee rápidamente e intente escapar…pero estaba pegado al piso…entonces me di cuenta que era el mismo pegamento extraño que había usado la última vez…

Ahora si ya valió…

…

Me voltee poco a poco para ver como Discord se iba acercando hacia mi lentamente…y creo que ya se lo que quería hacer…

…

Cuando estuvo a un lado mío Discord abrió la boca de tal manera que parecía que hasta una vaca podría caber ahí dentro…y me trago…así sin vaselina ni nada, tal cual…

…

-Discord, tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo supongo yo fue Tirek, a lo que sentí como si me estuvieran regurgitando…

…

A lo que sentí como salía del cuerpo de Discord y caí de cabeza sobre algo metálico…y que adentro estaba relleno de cosas que…no me dan ganas de describir…

-Lo siento chico debemos irnos-oí que dijo Discord risueño-Además, yo no como porquerías-dijo para después apretarme más en el bote de basura…

…

…

…

Espere un rato, a que todo se calmara a lo que después Salí del que era un bote de basura…

-Mentiría si dijera que no me esperaba-me dije a mi mismo.-Aunque lo de decirme porquería estaba de mas-dije algo molesto.

-Bueno, lo mejor será volver a Ponyville y prepararme-dije mientras me quitaba la suciedad de mi chamarra y de mi cabello, que por cierto me tengo que lavar ya que alguna cosa asquerosa se me pego y…

Mejor ya no hablo…

Seguí el camino que más o menos recordaba era para llegar a la estación de trenes, pero por alguna razón me sentía muy fatigado y débil, como si con solo tenerme en la boca el puto ese me hubiera robado parte de mis fuerzas, eso o estaba muy encabronado y la impotencia me estaba volviendo más wey de lo que ya estoy.

No tarde en llegar a la estación y para mi suerte el tren que estaba aún seguía ahí, pero ahora como si todo me valiera verga entre al tren aun sabiendo que no tenía boleto, ya que no estaba de humor para pasar el viaje de regreso en la barandilla del vagón de atrás.

Fui al último vagón del tren, fui al asiento lo más alejado posible, me senté, me cruce de brazos y cerré mis ojos, ya que ahora mismo lo único que quería era descansar.

-Señor…-escuchaba una voz…

…

…

-Señor…-ahora algo me estaba moviendo…

…

…

-¡Señor!-me grito haciendo que me levantase de golpee, a lo que por un momento vi todo bastante borroso, a lo que me talle los ojos, y logre ver que era un poni…

-Señor, disculpe ya lleva rato que llegamos a Ponyville y al parecer usted no se dio cuenta, así que si es tan amable, ¿Me puede mostrar su boleto y salir del tren?-me dijo tranquilamente el poni…buena forma de amanecer.

Me estire y bostece un poco, cosa que molesto al poni que estaba en frente mío, que ahora que estaba más despierto logre ver que vestía un atuendo de ese tipo oficial de una central o algo así, la verdad no lo diferencie muy bien porque apenas me había levantado.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Qué hora es?-le pregunte como si no hubiera escuchado lo que me había preguntado.

-Son las 7 de la mañana y estamos en Ponyville, por lo que agradecería que me diera su boleto-me dijo ahora un poco más desesperado, y creo que tenía una idea…

-¡¿Qué?!-le grite fingiendo sorpresa.-¿Cómo que ya estamos en Ponyville?-le pregunte indignado al poni a lo que este se puso nervioso por mi reacción.

-Sí señor, así que…-

-Yo me tenía que bajar 3 paradas antes, ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?-dije haciéndome un poco la víctima, pero al parecer no estaba funcionando ya que se veía que al poni le daba igual.

-Lo siento mucho señor, pero si me da su boleto seguro que podremos…-

-¡Que boletos ni que nada!, ¿Por qué no me despertó antes?-le grite interrumpiéndole y si ponerme agresivo era el "Plan B".

-Por qué no sabía siquiera que estaba en el tren, además es su responsabilidad levantarse y tomar su parada, no la mía-me dijo el poni algo molesto, pero no lo iba a dejar ganar.

-Pero bien que ahora que ya paso mi parada me pide mi boleto, ¿No?, si hubiera venido antes no hubiera pasado nada de esto, pero como hasta apenas se dignó en venir a este vagón, pues ahora es mi problema, ¿No?-le dije muy indignado, a lo que se ve como se molestó más el poni.

-Si pero como dije no es nuestra responsabilidad ver si se baja o no del tren, lo único que hago es tomar los boletos, que si no lo vi es que en primer lugar no vi que tomara el tren y hasta ahora lo vi, debió de tener más cuidado y quedarse dormido a medio camino señor-me dijo el poni molesto y se veía que no iba a ceder…bueno pues "Plan C".

 _*Bump*_

…

-…¿Acaso me acaba de golpear?...-dijo el poni algo aturdido…al parecer eran 2 golpes en vez de uno.

 _*Bump*_

Y el poni cayó al piso desmayado…al parecer si eran 2 golpes, mejor que a la próxima no se me olvide.

Tome al poni y lo deje en uno de los asientos como si estuviera durmiendo y Salí tranquilamente del tren como si nada hubiera pasado y…

Todo estaba muy tranquilo…demasiado tranquilo…

O una de 2, o los ponis siguen asustados por lo que pasó ayer...

O ya llego el tal Tirek y se los violo a todos…

Mas la primera. Aun así tenía otras cosas más importantes que ver, así que tenía que ir a la biblioteca cagando leches.

Y es que si de verdad Tirek quiere absorber la magia de todos los ponis tarde o temprano va a llegar aquí, por lo que lo mejor será que vaya a la biblioteca y me lleve mis cosas, ya que lo más probable es que Twilight o alguien se ponga a pelear contra ese puto y no quiero que mis cosas queden como daño colateral.

Así que guiándome con mi vaga memoria logre llegar a la biblioteca pero había algo que estaba diferente…

…

-No había una puerta aquí antes-dije y es que no había puerta en la entada de la biblioteca, cosa que se me hacía rara, además parecía como si hubiera sido destruida ya que había partes del marco de la puerta que estaban calcinados… pero no tenía tiempo de andar viendo esas tonterías, así que solo ignore ese detalle y entre.

A lo que no me tarde en irme rápidamente a mi celda, pero sin cerrar la puerta y tomar todas mis cosas.

Mi mochila, que estaba aún lado de la cama.

Mi celular e IPad que estaban repartidos ambos arriba en un cajón.

Mi ropa que había lavado Spike pero que hasta ahora no me había dado ni cuenta que ya estaba aquí.

Y la caja junto con el regalo que me dio Pinkie, que será una tontería pero no quería dejarlo.

Pero me faltaba una cosa, y lo digo porque recuerdo que mi mochila pesaba más cuando había llegado a este pueblo…

Uuuuuuuum…

…

…

¡Cierto mis libros!

No podía dejarlos, ya que aunque no vaya a la escuela más que a exámenes, esos libros son importantes, más que nada por las notas y cosas que tienen dentro, así que será mejor que los busque…

Salí de mi celda rápido y entonces recordé…que estaba en una biblioteca…me tomaría horas encontrar mis libros si solo buscaba en un lado, además de que no recordaba bien donde los había dejado, por lo que para intentar recordar empecé a moverme en círculos por la biblioteca…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _10 minutos después… y sí, hay muchas transiciones en este capítulo :3_

…

…

…

Cierto, se los preste a Twilight…no vuelvo a prestarle mis cosas a nadie…

Pero bueno, como había recordado verlos en la habitación de Twilight decidí subir las escaleras y ver donde estaban mis preciosos libros.

Una vez en el cuarto de Twilight y como no tenía ni puta idea de donde podría haber dejado mis libros (Ya que incluso en su cuarto había más estanterías con libros), pues me tocaba investigar rápidamente a ver dónde estaban…

…

A ver…

Aquí no…

…

Aquí tampoco…

…

Aquí menos…

…

Aquí incluso menos…

…

Esto va a tardar…

…

Otra vez…

…

…

…

…

…

A no…

Ahí están en la mesa…

…

…

Mejor, así no tengo que usar una transición de tiempo…

 _¡OYE!_ _, creí que éramos amigos…_

Si wey, pero la neta ya empezaste a cagar, ósea sales en casi todo el puto capitulo, que por cierto ya me está cansando que sea tan largo

 _Pero esa no es mi culpa es la del autor_

 **A mí no me metas que también me está cansando tener que escribirlo**

Ves, el único que queda para culpar eres tú..-

 _Pues me voy, si te parece que soy tan molesto :(…_

…

…

…

 **Mira wey lo que ocasionas, ahora me tengo que buscar a otro wey que haga las pinches transiciones, ya ni la friegas**

Tú también vete a la verga que tengo cosas que hacer

 **¿A si?, ya verás lo que te espera hijo de la gran puta…jajajajaja…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¿En que estaba?...

…

A si ,mis libros…

Al verlos decidí ir rápidamente por ellos, pero no me fije en donde iba y tropecé con algo que…

…

-¿Twilight tenía perro?-pregunte y es que me había tropezado con una pequeña cama que era de las típicas que usan los perros para dormir…lo más raro es que de ella salió una especie de libro negro…que por alguna razón se me hacía familiar…

…

…

No manches…

…

Era la puta revista…

…

¿Qué hacia Twilight con ella?

…

O más importante aún, ¿Qué hacía en esa cama de perro?...

…

Meh, no tengo tiempo para esto…

…

…

…

…

…

Igualmente…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡A la mierda todo!

Tome la revista del suelo, tome mis libros y los guarde en mi mochila rápidamente, a lo que sin más dilación me dirigí a la salida de la biblioteca.

Y espero que logre ver a Twilight o a alguien más para decirle lo de Discord, además de que no quería estar en el camino de Tirek, ya que…bueno es muy probable que ya se haya echo súper violador y no me gustaría estar cerca del…

 _*Fazzom*_

…

¿Qué fue eso?...

Sonó como un sonido de tele transportación…

 _No me digaaaaaas…_

Como no sabía de donde venía el sonido empecé a buscar con la mirada donde pudo haber venido el sonido, pero como no vi nada adentro, decidí mejor buscar afuera.

Ya afuera, logre ver que había hecho ese sonido, y al parecer era Twilight, la cual estaba en una parte del árbol que tenía un telescopio…ni idea de donde estaba eso… igual gracias al cielo, necesitaba hablar con ella.

-¡Twilight!-grite llamando su atención.-Necesito…-

-¡Cuidado!-grito Twilight, a lo que me voltee un momento y vi un rayo rojo que venía hacia mí…

Mis pupilas se dilataron y por un momento todo se fue en cámara lenta…

-¡A…A…A..AH!-grite yo intentando esquivar el rayo mortal…

Y…

 _*Fazzom*_

 _*BOOOOOOM*_

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-grite con los ojos cerrados pero cuando los abrí me di cuenta que no estaba muerto y en vez de eso estaba algo lejos de la biblioteca la cual había quedado hecha pedazos, y junto a mi estaba Twilight sosteniendo una…¿lechuza?...la cual no tardó mucho en irse…

…

Casi me muero…

…

Literal…ósea por poco y me muero…

…

¡Ay mi corazoncito!…

...

*PUM*

…

Tirek había caído justo aun lado de nosotros…

Y bueno…este era enorme…ya no era el minotauro medio anoréxico que vi…sino que ahora además de ser muy grande, tenía todo el cuerpo marcado de músculos…ya me cague…

…

-¡Corre!-me grito Twilight...

-¡Correr, si, correr es buena idea!-dije levantándome rápidamente y empezando a correr en una dirección aleatoria…

 _*BOOOOM*_

¡La madre que me pario!...

Seguí corriendo por miedo a que la cosa esa me siguiera pero después de un rato de correr logre ver que no me seguía…solo espero que Twilight pueda con el…porque si no…por lo que aun corriendo decidí voltear a ver qué pasaba, pero no lograba ver ni a Twilight ni a Tirek…

-¡Oh!-gruñí ya que al andar corriendo sin ver a donde voy me había golpeado con algo que mínimo por lo duro que era de seguro era metálico.

Entonces ya algo recuperado del golpe logre fijarme que al parecer había chocado con una especie de jaula…que era extrañamente pequeña…

Me agache curioso para ver que había dentro de la jaula y…

Eran las amigas de Twilight…

…

¿De qué me perdí?...

…

Entonces logre ver como Pinkie volteo a verme, a lo que su expresión cambio drásticamente...

-¡Markus!-grito de sorpresa, a lo que las demás voltearon a verme…¿No se dieron cuenta que había chocado con la jaula?...

-Hola chicas, veo que están algo…atrapadas, ¿Qué es lo que paso?-les pregunte bastante confundido.

-Creo que podremos explicarte la situación más tarde cariño, ahora sería más pertinente que…-

-Muevas tu trasero y nos saques de esta jaula-dijo Rainbow fríamente interrumpiendo a Rarity, y la verdad, nada más por eso ya no me daban ganas de sacarlas, pero viendo que son mis amigas y me han ayudado supongo que es mejor que como mínimo lo intente, así que aquí vamos.

…

…

…

…

…

…

-…Uuuuuum…¿Qué haces?...-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-Pensando, necesito un plan antes de siquiera hacer nada-dije recargándome en la jaula.

-No tenemos tiempo para que te pongas a…-

-SHHHHHH-dije haciendo que se callara, cosa que al parecer no le gusto que hiciera, a lo que empecé a ver a mi alrededor a ver que podía ayudarme a sacarlas de esta situación…

…

…

-Allí-dije señalando con mi mano un puesto no muy lejos de donde estábamos.-Se ve que era un puesto de herramientas, puede que haya algo para que las pudo sacar de ahí-dije, a lo que todas voltearon a ver si era verdad y efectivamente había un puesto que al parecer debido a la conmoción no tuvo tiempo de guardar todo de manera correcta y había dejado varias herramientas esparcidas por el puesto. Por lo que yo sin más dilación tome algo de impulso y es que quería pasar la jaula de manera chida, así como en las películas de acción, donde un protagonista guao y musculoso se desliza por el cofre de la limo antes de una persecución en la que, si o si habrá un choque que terminara en una gran y llamativa explosión…pero como yo no estoy en ninguna película y yo no soy ningún actor guapo y fuerte…es algo obvio lo que paso…

 _*Bump*_

…

-…-

…

-…-

…

-Puf…Jajajajaja-se rio Rainbow a lo que no tardo mucho unirse Pinkie y las demás, pero mínimo las demás eran algo más discretas con sus burlas.

Como sea, me levante y sacudí un poco mi camisa como si nada hubiera pasado…a lo que rápidamente fui al puesto a buscar una herramienta útil y no tarde mucho en encontrarla…

- _¡Jackpot!_ -grite al encontrar una sierra que serviría perfectamente para poder romper esos barrotes en los que estaban las chicas.

Por lo que yo, Markus me dirigí a salvar a mis amigas con un paso lento pero decidido, ya que yo, era su única salvación en estos momentos de necesidad, y aun siendo una persona normal podría demostrar mi verdadera valía, volviéndome…su héroe.

-¿Por qué caminas tan lento?-pregunto Applejack sacándome de mi trance…puf, es que en estos momentos no me puedo fliparme un poco, aunque sea un poquito.

Por lo que yo…Markus, un humano cualquiera me dirigí de la manera más normal y rápida posible a ayudar a mis amigas, cosa que tuve que hacer con la ayuda de la sierra que tenía…pero había un problema…

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

-¿No puedes ir más rápido?-dijo Rainbow desesperada.

-Bueno, si te molesta tanto que no vaya rápido, ¿Por qué no te salvas tú?-le pregunte enojado, a lo que vi que iba a decir algo, pero después de un segundo se arrepintió.-A verdad…poni de mierda, todavía que la estoy salvando se poni pendeja, ya que mejor se salve ella, concha su madre…-dije para después empezarme a quejar en voz no tan baja…

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Crep-Crap*_

 _*Plunk*_

-¡Listo!-grite entusiasmado, a lo que Rainbow se ve que se emocionó junto con las demás…-Ahora nada más faltan otros 2 barrotes-dije a lo después seguí con lo mío, a lo que la Pegaso cian se llevó las pesuñas a la cara estresada…

…

…

…

Si, lo había hecho a propósito para molestar al Pegaso, y la verdad valió la pena, pero bueno mejor seguir con esto que aún me falta bastan…

 _*Fazzom*_

-Wow-dije ya que por alguna razón sentí como si me hubiera movido de lugar…y así fue…no estaba en Ponyville tratando de liberar a las chicas; estaba encima de una burbuja extraña en la cual dentro de esta estaba Pinkie, y había a mi alrededor más de ellas, que eran las demás amigas de Twilight y además logre ver a Discord en una. Y esto no era lo mejor, sino que además estábamos aun lado de Tirek y de Twilight y por lo que mi razonamiento lógico me dice…esto no es bueno…

-Tú decides Twilight, tu magia por la libertad de tus amigas-dijo Tirek señalándonos, a lo que obviamente las chicas empezaron a decirle a Twilight que no lo hiciera, que era una reverenda tontería porque era obvio que lo haría.

Twilight se quedó pensativa un rato hasta que volteo a vernos y por alguna razón logre ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos, a lo que un momento después se vio en su cara que estaba decidida…

-Está bien Tirek, te daré mi magia-dijo cabizbaja.-Si liberas a mis amigos-dijo ahora decidida, a lo que Tirek puso una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Si es lo que deseas-dijo en tono de victoria para después chasquear los dedos, haciendo que las burbujas donde estábamos se rompieran haciendo que todos cayéramos al suelo, menos las de Discord…

-Ay, mi ciática-dije sobándome la espalda, ya que había sido hasta eso una caída algo larga.

-A todos mis amigos-dijo Twilight enojada, a lo que me di cuenta que se refería a Discord…¿What?...ósea después de…

-Después de que los traicionara y ver como las trato, ¿Lo sigues llamando un amigo?-dijo Tirek confundido, y yo la verdad estaba igual, ósea Twilight no mames.

-¡Libéralo!-grito ahora Twilight imponiéndose, aunque yo si fuera Tirek me hubiera valido chosto.

-Si es lo que tú quieres-dijo Tirek desinteresado volviendo a chasquear los dedos, liberando a Discord…bueno ahí Twilight que haga lo que quiera.

-Ahora es tu turno-dijo Tirek con un tono que mínimo a mí me pareció al de un violador a punto de darle todo lo suyo a su víctima…pero en vez de eso Tirek abrió la boca muy grande y empezó a absorber una especie de sustancia extraña de Twilight…

En estos momentos, veía como la esperanza de vivir un día mas y de ver como matan a Celestia lentamente se desvanecían como la llama de una pequeña vela, era casi como ver como una llama brillante era absorbida por el aire…como si una pequeña estrella hubiera sido atrapada por un agujero negro haciendo que la estrella muriera lentamente…era como ver la muerte del crepúsculo…

Eso, por alguna razón me llenaba de determinación…

…

¿Por qué?...

…

Ni yo tengo idea de porque….

Lo peor vino después, ya que si de por si Tirek era enorme, después de absorber esa cosa rara de Twilight empezó a crecer incluso más, tanto que parecía que éramos hormiguitas aun lado del…hormiguitas que en cualquier momento podría pisar…

Entonces vi como Twilight mareada se tambaleo y cayó al piso, a lo que yo exaltado fui corriendo hacia ella…

-¡Twilight, no te mueras!-dije tomándola entre mis brazos.-¡Tienes mucho porque vivir y muchas cosas que hacer!-le grite exaltado agitándola un poco…-Además si tú te mueres…¿!Quien chingados me llevara a mi mundo!?-le grite agitándola a todo lo que podía.-Dudo que sea Celestia, ¡Así que concha tu madre no te mueras!-dije agitándola aún más, pero entonces me di cuenta de algo…-A no espera, todavía respiras…falsa alarma todo bien-dije soltándola y levantándome del suelo, a lo que no tardo mucho para que las amigas de Twilight llegaran…

-¿Twilight, en que estabas pensando?-le pregunto Spike a Twilight…espera…¿Spike?...¿Y este wey a qué hora llego?

-Tirek me engaño haciéndome creer que me podía ofrecer algo más valioso que su amistad y su perdón-dijo Discord arrepentido metiéndose en la conversación que si las chicas no estuvieran le estaría rompiendo la cara porque me intento comer…dos veces…-Pero no hay nada más valioso que eso…Solo que hasta ahora pude darme cuenta…-dijo acercándose a Twilight…-Me mintió cuando dijo que este colgante era un signo de gratitud y de lealtad…-dijo quitándose un colgante raro que tenía en el cuello…aaaaaam…-Pero cuando yo digo que es un signo de nuestra amistad…lo digo enserio-dijo para después ponerle el medallón ese a Twilight…y me siento perdido…

A lo que logre ver que las chicas se vieron entre ellas…

-¿Crees que podría ser el último que necesitamos?-pregunto Applejack…último que necesitan, ¿De qué?...

-Tenemos que ir al cofre-dijo Twilight decidida…aaaam…¿Qué cofre?...

Entonces todos sin excepción se dirigieron a quien sabe dónde…

-¿A dónde van?-les pregunte pero nadie me hizo ni caso…a lo que levante mis manos confundido y algo molesto…

 _*BOOOOM*_

-¡No me dejen solito!-grite después para empezar a seguirles el rastro…pero por alguna razón ellas corrían más rápido que yo, era eso o yo iba muy lento, cosa que también podía ser…lo raro es que después de un rato vi cómo se metían al bosque ese raro…obviamente no quería entrar ahí, ¿Pero qué otra opción tenia? Tal vez esperarlas, pero no quería que hubiera una transición de tiempo así que mejor las seguía a ver qué pasaba.

Seguí su rastro hasta que logre ver como bajaban una especie de escaleras…pero no pocas escaleras, no que va, sino un montón de escaleras que, para colmo se veía que estaban bastante empinadas…

-Pues ya que-dije resignado empezando a bajar…

 _ **Una vez abajo :3**_

 _*Cough*_

 _*Cough*_

-No manches, que pésima condición física-dije con una respiración pesada recargándome en una pared, y es que me había cansado demasiado…

Entonces cuando recupere un poco el aliento, me di cuenta que enfrente había una especie de cueva donde intuí estarían los demás, por lo que sin más demora entre a la cueva.

Y vaya lugar…

La cueva estaba rodeada de cristales de varios colores haciendo que aun siendo una cueva esta estuviera completamente iluminada, pero no solo eso, sino que además al final de la cueva había una especie de árbol de cristal el cual en las ramas tenía unas figuras de cristal que por alguna razón se me hicieron familiares, además de que un poco más adelante del árbol había una especie de caja igualmente de cristal pero que tenía unas llaves doradas a los lados y cada una de las ponis tomo una lleve, a lo que de un momento a otro las giraron y…

-¡Aaaaah!-grite dando unos pasos hacia atrás con las manos en la cara…y es que una luz muy brillante había salido de ellas y me había lastimado los ojos.

Cuando por fin logre ver otra vez…ya no había nadie…todos se habían ido o habían desaparecido…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

–¡¿Y ahora yo que hago?! – grite indignado con los brazos abiertos mirando hacia el arriba infinito…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Este no es mi día…

* * *

El viento retumbaba fuertemente y soplaba con fuerza aplastante…

Mientras que muchos granos de arena volaban por todos lados, si alguien estuviera ahí, los sentiría como proyectiles que te atraviesan brutalmente, creando una gran tormenta de arena, la cual ayudaba a denotar aún más la falta de vegetación y animales presentes en la zona… la cual estaba completamente desértica y no había rastro aparente de ningún ser vivo en varios kilómetros…

Exceptuando una pequeña caja de madera que sobresalía de una de las muchas tundras arenosas que se formaban con el desorden eterno del lugar… esta estaba dañada y se veía que había ya pasado mucho tiempo en este lugar y que aun así no se había roto… esta era grande, demasiado para ser de un paquete olvidado por algún viajero olvidado en las arenas del tiempo…

Pero entonces, un sonido rompió la calma común y rutinaria además del viento aullador que sonoba en todo lugar en la que estaba la zona, y es parte de la caja de madera estaba rechinando… como si algo estuviera haciendo presión en ella para romperla…

Hasta que de un momento a otro solo se vio como una parte de la caja salió volando por los aires, a lo que una extraña figura se logró ver que estaba dentro de esta caja, que en realidad era un ataúd por la habilidad del tiempo de detonar y pulir la forma de cualquier objeto…

Dentro de esta había una figura humanoide la cual vestía una gabardina de cuero negra, y que tenía además llevaba una extraña bufanda negra alrededor del cuello, cubriendo su boca, su nariz y sus orejas dejando un gran acertijo, siendo la identidad de la extraña figura…

Esta se sentó en ataúd con claro cansancio a lo que no tardo en ponerse las manos en la cara evitando que la arena le entrase en los ojos…

Por las arrugas que se le veían en la frente y unas cuantas canas que se le lograban ver en su cabellera, denotaba su ya avanzada y tortuosa edad…

La figura después de unos momentos, volteo a ver dentro del ataúd, a lo que logro ver una pequeña mochila de cuero, que no dudo ni un momento en tomar con decisión...

Después de tomar la mochila, la figura se levantó lentamente del ataúd evitando perder el equilibrio debido a la fuerza del arrollador viento…

Una vez afuera la figura se puso a observar a su alrededor como si buscara una dirección entre las infinitas que pueden haber, y es que era casi como si esas extrañas tierras y desoladas tierras le fueran conocidas como su parque de juegos de la infancia…

A lo que no tardó mucho en caminar a una dirección desconocida pero fija, para después de unos momentos su figura se perdiera entre la gran tormenta que poco a poco amenazaba con arrasar con todo…

* * *

 **Y bueno, amigos aqui esta, lo prometido es deuda, asi que aqui esta el cap :3**

 **Despues de tanto por fin aqui esta, y no tiene sentido dar excusas, ya que bueno...**

 **¿Pa que?**

 **Asi que antes de que me vaya vamos a unas cosas...**

 **Spero Tenebris: Ya se que me tardo, pero me alegra que lo tomes asi :), y si me tarde pero espero te haya gustado el cap...en cuanto a lo de Tirek...pueeeees...XDDD, yMarkus menciona mucho de eso pero dudo que quiera hacer eso...por el momento ;v**

 **Ajetlius49: Pues adivinaste XDDDD, imaginate fueron 50 paginas de word, he visto reformas politicas menos largas, osea puffff, y no hay problema, el apoyo debe ser mutuo amiguito mio :3**

 **MeganBrony: Ya pensaba que te habias desaparecido amigo mio, igual me alegra ver que vuelves, y que mejor forma que darte saludos que con un cap mas largo que su puta madre, espero te guste ;3**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy, exceptuando que tu y yo tenemos algo que hacer primero, es algo entre tu, yo y esta deliciosa papa..**

 **¿Como?¿No te gusta la papa?**

 **Buena esta col, esta frita, rellena de 4 quesos y con pedazos de tocino, jamon y chorizo, sin mencionar que es del tamaño de un niño bebe y encima junto con una salsa que esta para morirse.**

 **Ya no se oye tan mal la papa esta, ¿verdad?**

 **Anda pruebala que te va a gustar, y despues de postre un pedazo de chocoflan...**

 **Pero solo uno.**

 **Para ti.**


	22. Sin tiempo para descansar

**...**

 **Coreccion: Subi el cap y no se mostraron unos separadores, ya que el puto fanfiction no los puso :c, igual ya lo corregi, lamento los incovenientes o cunfusiones que haya creado esto**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hola...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Si ya se, pasaron varios meses sin que haya hecho nada...**

 **Pero en mi defensa dire que me tome unas vacaciones del fic :v**

 **Mas que nada porque tuve unos examenes y no podia pensar en nada, por lo que tuve que tomarme un tiempo antes de poder escribir algo decente.**

 **Igualente aunque no sea tan largo como el anterior, si resolvera algunas cosas del anterior cap...**

 **¿O no?**

 **Bueno, los dejo con el cap.**

 **Nos leemos al final ;3**

* * *

Capítulo 22:

– ¡Vamos compañero, empuja más fuerte! –me gritaba Applejack dándome algunas porras haciendo que empujara un poco más fuerte, aunque no tarde mucho en volver a cansarme por lo difícil que era meterlo en un lugar tan estrecho y justo… Y más tener que atinarle en ese agujero llamado puerta.

–Ya estoy cansado, ¿Qué no podemos parar?– le pregunte ya exhausto y escurriéndome el sudor como puerca.

–No vamos a parar hasta que ambos terminemos juntos– me dijo algo enojada de mi insistencia, a lo que yo suspire cansado, volviendo a empujar cada vez más duro solo para terminar en lo que me había metido…

–A todo esto… ¿Para que Twilight quiere tantos libros? –le pregunte molesto a Applejack y es que ya era mucho, después de 2 mugres días solo nos la hemos pasado llevando de un lugar a otro grandes carretas llenas de libros y basura polvorienta, ósea dudo que se los vaya a leer todos, pero no, Twilight se empeñó a hacer una biblioteca en el nuevo castillo llenándolo de basura y porquería, ósea ni siquiera he podido ver lo de mi nuevo cuarto todo incluido por el amor de dios.

–Lo más probable es que la lea– dijo Applejack resaltando la obviedad de una forma bastante anormal.

–Sí, pero al final dudo que los vaya a leer todos de un solo tirón y a tan de prisa– dije ya algo harto de tener que andar llevando libros.

–Tu no conoces a Twilight compañero, si te hubieras dado el lujo de haberte quedado unos días más con ella en la biblioteca, tal vez lo hubieras visto– dijo dándole un aire de misterio que, mínimo a mí me parecía estúpido. –Además no creo que te deberías de quejar así compañero, después de todo Twilight fue la primera que te apoyo con todo y que evito que te mandaran a un calabozo en primer lugar, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es devolverle este favor con uno más sencillo– Igual y no tan sencillo a mi parecer, pero eso ya no lo voy a negar, y en si esa era la única razón por la que en primer lugar estoy haciendo esto, que hasta eso es algo divertido…

Y es que pase de ser un prisionero con dignidad media a esclavo sin paga ni fama…

Es más o menos un avance…

Aun así me gustaría que Twilight no fuera tan apretada y me pagara con dinero real…

…

En total ya llevo unos 6712 friendo lares…

Los cuales como es obvio no me sirven de una mierda…

–Además, después de lo que hiciste hace unos días, creo que no estás en posición de quejarte– me dijo Applejack con una sonrisa algo molesta… pero de que tenía razón, tenía razón… y es que tal vez exagere un poco…

…

…

…

…

Nah, lo dudo, solo es que los ponis han de ser los exagerados.

–Al final todo salió bien que es lo importante– le dije terminando esa conversación, a lo que ella se rio un poco de reacción… menuda rima más pendeja… a lo que me di cuenta que ya estábamos por llegar a la biblioteca del castillo, cosa que no es necesario decir que me alegro y es que nada más serán libros, pero como pesan los canijos desgraciados.

– ¡Por fin! – grite de alivio con cierta alegría recargándome en mis rodillas cansado, cosa que le dio risa a Applejack y es que por fin ya habíamos llegado a la biblioteca del mugre castillo cristalino satánico de millones de pesos, a lo que logre ver que Twilight estaba ordenando parte de los libros que habíamos estado trayendo.

– ¡Twilight! – grite algo bajo, ya que aún no recuperaba del todo el aliento perdido, por lo que Twilight sumergida en sus pensamientos… y en los libros no me contesto.

– ¡Twilight! – grite de nuevo pero esta vez más fuerte haciendo que ahora si Twilight se voltease. –Ya trajimos el otro carro que necesitabas, ¿Necesitas algo más? – le dije esperando a que me diera una respuesta negativa y que pudiera ya descansar un rato de mi sufrimiento.

–No, eso es todo por hoy– dijo volviendo después a lo suyo, a lo que yo aliviado me tire al piso a descansar como si no tuviera que preocuparme por ninguna otra necesidad…

–No seas exagerado– me dijo Applejack mientras estaba en el piso… tal vez si…pero también es evidente que mi condición física no es de las mejores… así que… dios, hasta me pesa respirar de tanto que estado trabajando a lo largo de estos días, supongo que después de todo tampoco es tanto la exageración.

–Vamos levántate– dijo usando su cabeza para empujar mi cuerpo… cosa que no esperaba que hiciera…

– ¡No me toques! –le grite levantándome de manera muy brusca haciendo que Applejack me mirara raro y además Twilight volteara a vernos por mi repentino grito…

…

–Yo me puedo levantar– dije para después sacudirle el polvo a mi chamarra de cuero.

–Si tú lo dices– dijo Applejack sin dejar de verme de manera extraña, aun así Twilight al ver que no pasó nada, volvió a lo suyo…

Creo que hice algo estúpido… aun así no me siento tan cómodo con que me toque… como que me da algo de cosa… y eso que antes o tuve que cargar a uno, pero es más raro que ellos te toquen a que tú los toques…

Lo crean o no, pero es una descarga de sensaciones que uno no esperaría que fuera ni medio normales.

Como sea, al ver que el ambiente se había puesto algo raro e incómodo decidí que lo mejor sería decir algo…

 _ ***Groaaaaaaar***_

O hacer un sonido natural de mi hambriento organismo…

– ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer? –me dijo Applejack algo risueña.

–Creo que sería lo mejor –le dije a lo que decidimos salir de castillo, no sin antes despedirnos de Twilight, pero como esta estaba tan inmersa en sus cosas no nos prestó mucha atención.

Una vez salimos del castillo empecé a preguntarme a donde iríamos a comer, digo, yo no tengo dinero y no quiero que me pase lo mismo que con los Cake, sin mencionar que no puedo comer cualquier cosa, aun así creo que lo mejor sería simplemente preguntar.

–Y Applejack, ¿A dónde vamos a comer? –le pregunte.

–Vamos a la granja, para este momento creo que ya debería de estar la comida –me dijo sin dejar de ver hacia el frente, y en cierta forma supuse que tenía una granja, ósea hay que ser medio tonto para no verlo, pero igualmente era algo raro.

– ¿Y qué tan lejos está la granja? –le pregunte.

–Del otro lado del pueblo –me dijo como si nada…

…

Ya estuvo que valió pura vergaaaaaaaaaaaaa

…

…

…

* * *

Espero que no falte mucho…

…

Desde hace ya unos cuantos días que había aparecido aquí, y aun así los primeros días de mi llegada fueron complicados, debido a las condiciones tan molestas del lugar en el que me había presentado, aun así ya ha pasado el tiempo con severa lentitud, y he podido dejar las tormentas de arena y las dunas arenosas a mis espaldas, solo para pasar a un paisaje parecido a una pradera, solo que sin el pasto verde que tanto las caracteriza, este era más bien de un tono amarillento que crujía cada vez que lo pisaba, aun así las condiciones del camino que estoy siguiendo solo ha empeorado más y más, y no por el hecho de que están fueran azotadoras o imposibles si no que estas estaban perdiéndome cada vez más, por lo que me fue difícil la tarea de ubicarme en estas desoladas tierras.

Aun así, continuo caminando a un paso tranquilo y sin preocupaciones por el pasto muerto de esta pradera, usando solo unas vagas indicaciones hechas de memoria como mi más grande guía.

En un lugar como este, una dirección por sí sola no es suficiente para determinar una ubicación, la única opción que tengo es recorrer todo el camino que pueda, sin importar que tan lejos me lleve o en donde me pierda, el objetivo ahora es andar en busca de algo que coincida con las indicaciones que sabía.

Esto me hacía cuestionarme la existencia de mi destino por el que voy recorriendo sin remordimiento…

¿Realmente podría haber un pueblo con habitantes en un lugar como este?

…

Solo podía pensar en unas pocas ventajas, pero todas ellas eran opacadas por los inconvenientes que traería vivir en un sitio así e incluso olvidado por los más interesados.

–Al menos esta alejado de miradas indiscretas– me dije a mí mismo en voz baja, y si uno lo piensa, este lugar era perfecto para cualquier persona que no le gustara vivir entre mucha gente, haciendo más fácil la perpetración de actos no aceptados por la sociedad.

Supongo que lo único que podría hacer…

…

Era seguir caminando…

…

…

* * *

– ¿Ya merito llegamos?– pregunte algo desesperado…

–Si– me dijo Applejack sin voltear…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

– ¿Ya merito?– Volví a preguntar algo más fuerte…

–Sii– me dijo de manera más chocante…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

– ¿Ya merito? – volví a preguntar casi gritando y de forma altanera…

–Que siiiii– me respondió Applejack con un tono casi igual al mío…

…

…

…

…

– ¡¿Ya merito?! –

– ¡Siiiiii! –

…

…

– ¡¿YA MERITO?! – grite ahora con todas mis fuerzas…

– ¡YA LLEGAMOS!– me grito ahora Applejack muy enojada…

…

–Ay que bueno–dije feliz ignorando lo que había pasado hace unos momentos y es que nos habíamos tardado como mínimo unos 30 minutos, y eso solo caminando, cosa que se terminó volviendo pesada después de los 5 minutos, y con eso que me dijo su casa estaba hasta el otro lado del pueblo… pues no mentía la poni hija de pu…

Y es que desde ya hace un rato que habíamos dejado el ambiente más o menos lugareño para dar paso a uno más… ummmm… ¿Ranchero?...

No…

¿Silvestre?...

Menos…

¿Granjero?...

…

El punto es que ya no veía casas y ahora solo veía árboles, pero estos a diferencia de los demás eran manzaneros… o mínimo eso me dijo Applejack… y es que yo pensaba que todos los arboles daban manzanas…y que si les pegabas con los puños estos se caían por partes y… debo dejar de jugar _Maincra_ …

No paso mucho para que por fin lograra ver una construcción, la cual era una especie de entrada de madera que, supongo yo, serviría de entrada a la granja, detrás de esta y un poco más atrás había un gran granero de color rojo, junto había un pequeño almacén hecho de madera.

Me quede viendo algo sorprendido ya que sonara tonto, pero nunca había estado en una granja. (Y menos si consideramos que ahí trabajan ponis mágicos de colores mágicos satánicos y pasteles incluso)

– ¿Con que esta es tu granja?– dije remarcando la obviedad sin dejar de ver a mí alrededor, viendo que solamente asintió con la cabeza. –Pues déjame decirte que es bastante asombrosa, más que nada por el tamaño, por lo que me pregunto con curiosidad, ¿Cómo es que tienen tanto terreno y como lo consiguieron? –le pregunte algo confundido.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – me pregunto Applejack levantando una ceja claramente confundida por mi pregunta.

–A que se me hace raro que tu granja ocupe tan gran extensión del pueblo, ósea, ¿A la gente no le importa que usen tanto espacio del pueblo? – le pregunte a lo que ella al parecer se molestó un poco por mi pregunta... no sé si acabo de cometer algún error o un pecado.

–Por supuesto que no les molesta, además, esta granja fue una de las principales razones por las que Ponyville existe siquiera– me dijo con un tono de molestia, y aun cuando fuera una razón completamente valida… es algo raro, mínimo tal vez sea el hecho de que en mi ciudad no hay tantas granjas en primer lugar, por lo que me extraña ver una tan extensa, además, yo supongo que estas tienen características sureñas de los gringos, pero lo dudo, la influencia de algo tan vago y lejano como es mi mundo dudo que lleguen hasta aquí o hasta allá según sea el caso y como se inviertan los papeles…

Una vez llegamos a la entrada de la granja, me pregunte si la familia de Applejack sería como los estereotipos que se tienen de ellos, ósea con muchos hermanos y primos, que follan entre si haciendo hijos cada vez más retrasados y monstruosos, aun así por lo poco que recuerdo, tenía una hermanita esta chica, la cual me había golpeado en los genitales la primera vez que la vi… espero que no quiera volver a pasar de "verga" conmigo…

…

Si, el humor está llegando a esos límites…

…

– Oye, ¿Qué otra familia vive aquí aparte de tu hermana esa? –le pregunte algo curioso.

–Bueno, está la abuela Smith, mi hermano Big Mac, y como tú dijiste mi hermanita Apple Bloom–me dijo tranquilamente sin que dejáramos de caminar.

– ¿Y sus padres?, ¿Dónde están? –le pregunte, a lo que de un momento a otro vi como dejaba de caminar, a lo que yo confundido me voltee a verla…

–Digamos que… están en un largo viaje– me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, para después continuar caminando como si nada… creo que debería tener cuidado con lo que pregunto… aun así, ahora tengo curiosidad por lo que paso, digo, no creo que sea así de grave.

Seguimos caminando hasta que de un momento a otro sentí como un escalofrió muy grande recorrer toda mi espina dorsal y regresar a su origen… como cuando sientes que te están viendo con unas ganas de golpearte y torturarte… igual sin lo último, pero es espantosa la sensación de que tenga ganas de golpearte… pero multiplicadas a la enésima potencia…

Voltee a todos lados muy rápido, tanto que casi me doblaba el cuello con la fuerza y rapidez a la que lo hice… y… lo vi…

Un poni rojo con un arnés al cuello el cual conectaba con una carreta llena de manzanas… bueno… no era un poni… era un… ¿Ponote?... ¿Poniote?... ¿Pinote?...

…

El chiste es que era bastante más grande que los ponis normales… (Si se les puede llamar normales, parecían los desastres de Chernóbil) que no sé qué me daba más miedo, si la forma en la que me miraba, que hasta eso es una tranquila y desinteresada… o esas segundas intenciones de violarme brutalmente… o incluso el hecho de que sentía como si se me estuvieran encogiendo las pelotas…

– ¿Pasa algo Markus? – me pregunto Applejack viéndome confundida por mi comportamiento.

–…Nada, es solo que me dio un escalofrió… es todo–dije nervioso volviendo a mirar discretamente al poni rojo… y si… me seguía viendo feo… o tranquilo, no sé, pero pone los pelos de punta.

…

…

…

No paso mucho para que llegáramos a la casa de Applejack, la cual, como no, era muy pequeña para mi lindo y sensual cuerpo, por lo que me tuve que agachar para no golpearme mi linda cabecita y dislocármela brutalmente.

Una vez dentro de la casa no logre ver gran cosa, eran las típicas cosas que uno podría encontrarse en la entrada de una casa, unas escaleras que iban al piso de arriba de la casa, un par de sillones de aspecto ya algo antiguo y con vivencias poco alentadoras y lo que más me llamo la atención, muchas fotos que había colgadas en las paredes, muchas, muchas. Llenas de ponis que, obviamente no conocía, que seguramente serian amigos o conocidos de Applejack y su familia, igual a uno que otro de sus familiares en sí. Sin embargo, aun así solo por curiosidad quise buscar fotos de cuando era niños o algo, ya que tal vez en una de ellas pudiera ver a sus padres.

Aun así no tuve mucho tiempo para ver y contemplar a fondo, ya que Applejack me apresuro a que la siguiera al comedor, con la excusa que ya era de comer… siento que me oculta algo.

Una vez llegue además de un delicioso olor a… manzana y canela… logre ver además el comedor, de nuevo no hubo mucho que resaltar, más que el comedor estaba en el mismo lugar que la cocina y el fregadero, cosa que se me hacía rara, considerando el espacio que tienen, ósea, ¿Por qué no hacen una casa más grande con todo el terreno que tienen y más con esa facilidad de hacerlo ya que es madera la casa?

Quitando eso, el comedor estaba lleno… que digo lleno, repleto de comida, la cual me daba la impresión que eran varios platos de los que había… eran de manzana, ¿Por qué lo digo?... por los costales llenos de manzanas que había en la cocina… en si es algo predecible, ya que si uno lo piensa si trabajan en una granja de manzanas, es algo obvio que se la van a pasar comiendo manzanas todo el día tarde y noche.

Viendo que no tenía más que hacer, tome una silla que había en la mesa y me senté, cosa que por el tamaño de la silla, me estaba lastimando el trasero y parte del fondo… por cierto, me cae que por andarme sentando así me va a dar una enfermedad o algo así.

Una vez sentado no pude dejar de observar a la comida que había en la mesa, que cada vez se me hacía más irresistible el comer, pero por modales me estaba esperando a que Applejack y su familia se sentaran a comer también.

Entonces logre ver que una poni anciana se iba acercando poco a poco a la mesa, la cual si mas no recuerdo le decía Abuela Smith, esta era de color verde lima y tenía el cabello blanco echo un _chongo_ y digo que era anciana, porque además de ir en una caminadora, se le veían muy claramente las arrugas de la cara todas agudas y desbordando los limites… además, ¿Qué persona joven caminaría así de lento?

Todo iba normal, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente a la mesa para verme, con lo que supongo, buena vista. A la primera expresión que logre deducir entre esas grandes montañas, pude ver que mostraba una cara de sorpresa, a lo que momentos después…

– ¡Applejack! –grito con todo lo que le dieron sus viejos pulmones llamando la atención de Applejack que seguía preparando la mesa (en mi opinión ya es mucha comida de por sí, pero bueno),a lo que de un momento a otro se puso a hablar con Applejack susurrando, además de que volteaba a verme una que otra vez.

Cuando por fin las niñas dejaron de chismosear, parecía que Applejack dijo algo que no le gusto a la anciana ya que esta tenía el ceño fruncido… jeje, era divertido verla así, más que nada por el cómo sus arrugas de la frente hacían que se viera como perro pug.

Me puse en puño enfrente de la boca para que no se viera que me estaba riendo de ella, pero tal vez y era demasiado evidente, una vez la anciana se sentó no falto mucho para que Applejack y el otro poni rojo se unieran a la mesa…

A lo que todos poco a poco empezamos a comer, cosa que era rara en mí, ya que suelo comer como si me estuvieran quitando la comida de la boca, pero con esas miradas tan penetrantes sobre mi…sentía que con cualquier cosa que hiciera mal me iban a linchar… y si son iguales a los granjeros de mi mundo, a lo mejor y hasta si lo hacen y hasta me hacen en hoguera… aun así tenía el confort de que Applejack evitaría que me matasen… o como mínimo, que me maten rápido y sin dolor.

Después de unos 30 minutos, que para mí fueron como semanas (ya hasta me había hecho un mapa mental estratégico de la mesa, donde veía las mejores formas de poder tomar distintos platillos, sin ser descubierto…o mínimo sin causar mucho revuelo) por fin acabamos de comer, no porque ya no hayamos llenado, sino porque ya no había más comida que ingerir, cosa que seguro sorprendió a todos por igual… o mínimo a mi… ya que de lo concentrado que estaba en los movimientos de los demás, no me concentre mucho en mis propios movimientos.

Que ya que estamos, todo era muy rico pero ¿Era necesario que todo fuera de manzanas?

Manzana, Tarta de manzana, estofado de manzana, jugo de manzana, dulces de manzana, agua de manzana (que no es lo mismo que el jugo de manzana), cachos de manzana, leche de manzana, postre de manzana, taco de manzana, manzana con manzana, ensalada de manzana, manzanas con crema, crema de manzana, manzana dorada, manzana congelada, manzana acaramelada, manzana seca, manzana colorada, manzana quebrada, manzana revuelta, puré de manzana, manzanas en tu culo; si, tu culo, caldo de manzana, ¡Sopa de manzana!...y mi preferido… ¡Puta barbacoa de manzana!... comí tanta manzanas en una comida, que ya hasta siento que me estoy poniendo rojo… y circular, o bueno parcialmente circular, ya que las manzanas no son completamente circulares y… ya me Salí del tema.

El punto es que una vez que la comida en la mesa había sido completamente exterminada, todos los ponis se fueron de la mesa, seguramente a seguir con sus aburridas vidas; y ya era hora de que yo siguiera con la mía.

Me levante algo lento de la silla, tanto por el tamaño de esta como por mi recién ganado peso, y nada más me levante decidí ir con Applejack a despedirme, a lo que note que ella estaba lavando los trastes.

–Applejack– dije llamando su atención. –Gracias por la comida, me quedaría más rato, pero lo mejor será que regrese con Twilight– le dije mientras me estiraba y es que el comer tanto me empezó a dar mucho sueño. –Aun así me hubiera gustado bajar la comida primero– dije a lo que sentí como me empujaban las piernas.

–No se diga más compañero– dijo Applejack mientras me arrastraba. –Hay muchas cosas con las que puedes ayudar en la granja que son perfectas para tu estado físico en el que te encuentras– me dijo contenta pero yo nada más estaba confundido.

–Ósea, ¿Cómo? – preguntaba mientras me sacaba sin cuidado por ese agujero llamado puerta.

–Aquí en la granja es costumbre trabajar para bajar la comida– me dijo aun empujándome las piernas, a lo que ya habíamos llegado a fuera, pero como no me daban ganas de hacer nada, decidí que lo mejor sería zafarme de esta tontería.

–Escucha– dije para después voltearme para verla a la cara. –Agradezco la oferta, pero yo no estoy hecho para la vida en la granja y mucho menos para trabajar en una, por lo que lo mejor sería si simplemente me voy al castillo a descansar, por lo que si me disculpas… –me voltee de nuevo y ahí estaba el poni rojo enfrente mío y mirándome con una serenidad que sugirió miedo…

– ¿En que querías que te ayudara? – dije nervioso después de dar un giro de 180 grados sobre mi pie volviendo a ver a Applejack a la cara.

…

¿Por qué no me sorprende este giro?...

…

* * *

…

…

…

¿Qué es esto?...

Mientras seguía mi larga caminata logre ver un pequeño bosque lleno de árboles secos muy juntos entre sí, estos por si solos no me llamaron la atención, sino más bien fue una pequeña bifurcación que había entre unos cuantos de estos.

Siguiendo el presentemente de mí instinto me acerque más a ese pequeño grupo de árboles, solo para descubrir un estrecho camino medio escondido entre estos.

Este era prácticamente un camino para animales, lleno unas cuantas malas hierbas y arbustos espinosos, denotando que ya hace algo de tiempo que ningún animal pasaba por aquí, eso significaba de alguna manera la señal de que la vida había sido exterminada aquí hace mucho.

¿Esto realmente es un camino? Lo dudaba… Y cualquiera se preguntaría eso y lo ignoraría si no fuera porque busco cualquier indicio de vía hacia la vida.

Y es que como había visto, el bosque está lleno de árboles y arbustos espinosos y con cierta amenaza por el color negro que la cubría, sin mencionar que estos estaban tan juntos entre sí que parecía casi imposible que una persona pudiera entrar en ese estrecho agujero en una pieza…

Aun así, al ser una cosa con la que podría ubicarme, decidí sacar el libro que contenía mis indicaciones, para así buscar algún indicio de este muerto en el…

…

Después de un rato de quedarme comparando mi ubicación actual con la descripción de mi destino encontré varias concordancias con este, por lo que logre llegar a la conclusión de que, en efecto, este era el lugar, aun así estaba algo preocupado de que mi cuerpo no sea capaz de pasar por la tan estrecha brecha que había entre los árboles y lo vulnerable que estaría en esos momentos, pero no había vuelta atrás…

…

…

…

…

El bosque estaba en completo silencio y quieto, sin sonido salvo el ruido que hacia mi cuerpo al pasar por las marchitas y duras ramas de los árboles y el ruido de la maleza siendo aplastada sin remordimiento bajo mis pies.

…

…

…

En este siniestro silencio innatural, siento de nuevo el mismo escalofrió débil que siento al recordar cómo fue que llegue aquí, y más la razón de tener que volver aquí…

Se sentía… _mal…_

Como si un instinto primitivo me advirtiera que me estaba adentrando más y más en las profundidades de otro mundo…

…

Después de algún tiempo, varias formas de bloque aparecen de entre los arboles…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Había llegado…

Enfrente mío, estaba el pueblo que tanto había estado buscando por estos días, el cual estaba formado de varias casas que parecían ser de madera corriente

Este parecía abandonado, ya que no había rastro alguno de un ser vivo estuviera habitando aquí o allá, más allá de algo de la fauna silvestre del lugar.

Sin esperar más, decidí acercarme a una de las varias casas que había en el pueblo…

…

…

Al acercarme a la casa, siento aún más que el pueblo ha sido abandonado, ya que la casa estaba completamente cerrada y con unas gruesas cortinas evitando la visión hacia el interior.

La puerta principal parecía estar cerrada, pero la derribo de una patada sin pensarlo dos veces, tenía que ser rápido y no tenía tiempo para quedarme a pensar en alguna consecuencia que me pudiera traer mi imprudencia, aunque si en verdad el pueblo fue abandonado poco importaba si tiraba la puerta o si la explotaba borrando del mapa la muestra de civilización que alguna vez hubo aquí, ya que nadie vendría de todos modos.

…

Al entrar no logro ver mucho, ya que el interior de la cabaña esta bañada en densas tinieblas levantadas por polvo y el azote de la puerta, además de que debido a que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas con pesadas y gruesas cortinas.

Como era necesario que viera bien el interior de la casa, fui a una de las ventanas más cercanas y le arranque las cortinas de un tirón, haciendo una ligera nube de polvo se levantase haciéndome toser un poco, además de hacer que la luz entrara de forma casi inmediata espantando a la densa oscuridad facilitándome la visión del lugar.

Aun así no había servido de mucho, ya que no había nada de importancia que ver en la habitación en la que me encontraba, ya que en esta solo había unos cuantos muebles vacíos que parecían no haber sido tocados hace ya varios días, denotando la ligera capa de polvo que se había formado en ellos, sabiendo que no encontraría nada en esta habitación decidí ir a otra.

…

Sin embargo, poco después me doy cuenta que mi búsqueda no tiene caso.

No hay nada dentro de la casa además de las necesidades básicas para la vida. Algunas habitaciones incluso estaban completamente vacías, exceptuando algunas vasijas rotas y algo de mobiliario olvidado, incluso la ropa había sido llevada.

De los pocos muebles que hay, todos estaban completamente vacíos, además de que muchos estaban desperdigados por la casa, con los cajones o puertas abiertas, incluso algunas cosas rotas entre otras cosas, como si la persona que hubiera estado aquí haya tenido la necesidad de tomar todas sus cosas muy rápidamente.

La condición de la cabaña en si tampoco era muy buena, ya que la madera que la cubría era muy débil y parecía como si en cualquier momento esta fuera a romperse.

Los únicos signos de que alguien vivió aquí se encuentran en el inodoro, el baño, la cocina… y el dormitorio.

Parece que la cabaña nunca se hubiera usado para algo más que comer. Vivir y dormir…

Al no encontrar nada de mi interés decido salir de la casa…

…

Bajo el nublado cielo, la tierra parece brillar con una luz cálida y amarillenta, por alguna razón sentía como si estuviera en una escena de algún cuento de hadas, pero sabía que esto solo era un recordatorio que había salido de la realidad que conocía.

Como no vi otra opción decidí ir a la siguiente casa a hurgar un poco más, casi como si la privacidad de quien quiera que haya vivido aquí no me importase en absoluto.

Como es obvio volví a derribar la puerta de la casa, que al igual que la otra ofreció muy poca resistencia ante mi pesada patada, rompiéndose fácilmente para revelar una imagen parecida a la otra casa.

…

…

…

Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda en la casa, no logre encontrar nada que me fuera de utilidad para saber qué era lo que había pasado en el pueblo, parecía que la gente tenía prisa por irse debido al desorden en el que se encontraban varios de los muebles, pero eso no era suficiente como para que supiera que era lo que estaba pasando aquí.

Antes de salir de la casa, un sentimiento de frustración invadió mi cuerpo haciendo que del enojo pateara uno de los tantos muebles que había en la casa, haciendo que este saliera volando un par de metros.

A lo que entonces note que había algo en el piso donde antes estaba el mueble que había pateado con anterioridad…

Me acerque al papel y lo levante, para después quitarle algo de polvo que tenía encima. El papel estaba roto por un lado, quitando una gran parte del texto que tenía escrito, aun así sabiendo que tal vez tenga algún tipo de pista de lo que paso aquí, decidí leerlo de todos modos y con cierta tranquilidad.

 _Queridos habitantes de…_

 _Lamentamos decirles que debido a ciertas circunstancias ustedes…_

… _evacuados por lo que es imperativo que usted junto con…_

… _Su escolta llegara en unos días, asegúrense de que…_

… _No es necesario recordarles lo que pasara si…_

… _sin más por el momento…_

… _cesa Celestia…_

Eso explica unas cuantas cosas… o como mínimo, me daba una idea de lo que había pasado.

Aun así, no se la razón de porque los habitantes del pueblo fueron evacuados ni mucho menos el tiempo que tiene dicha evacuación, aunque dadas las circunstancias, debe de haber pasado mínimo una semana, y lo que más me importaba…

¿A dónde se fueron los ponis que antes habitaban aquí?

Doble el papel de tal forma que solo quedara un pequeño cuadrado y lo guarde en uno de mis tantos bolsillos que tenía a la mano.

A continuación decidí salir de la casa, y buscar en las demás algún indicio de a donde pudieron haberse ido o como mínimo, encontrar una carta que esta vez esté completa, aun así como mínimo ahora tenía una pista de lo que había pasado aquí.

Una vez afuera decidí explorar un poco más el pueblo, en busca de algún edificio que no fuera una casa y más bien fuera algún edificio otro tipo.

Tampoco había demasiados edificios en el pueblo, y aunque había otros edificios que no había casas, estos normalmente eran tiendas o alguna cosa así.

No me sentía muy cómodo en este lugar, probablemente debido al sentimiento de que en cualquier momento una criatura monstruosa saldría en cualquier de cualquier lugar, esto debido al silencio tan espeso que había en el ambiente, que solo era opacado por el sonido del mismo viento, por suerte no tarde en encontrar lo que buscaba.

Un edificio del mismo tamaño que los otros, solo que con la diferencia de que este tenía escrito en letras de madera bastante maltratadas "Comisaria", si de verdad era la comisaria, había la posibilidad de que hubiera alguna otra pista del paradero de esta gente; al acercarme me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que no hubo necesidad de que la tirara abajo.

Una vez adentro solo logre ver un pasillo, en el cual solo había un par de sillas volcadas y un viejo escritorio de madera, el lugar se veía más desordenado que las demás casas, ya que a diferencia de ellas, el lugar estaba repleto de papeles, todos esparcidos por cerca del escritorio de madera, como si, además de que había bastante basura que estaba arrinconada en la esquina opuesta del pasillo, y por ultimo detrás del escritorio había una puerta de barras de metal.

Sin dejar de ver alrededor, fui acercándome poco a poco al escritorio que había, a lo que me puse a buscar algún documento que me fuera de utilidad o algo por el estilo…

…

No habrán sido lo que buscaba pero sí que fueron interesantes los hallazgos…

Hablaba sobre unas extrañas muertes…

De gente que iba al bosque y que no regresaba, y los pocos que lo hacían morían unos días después debido a las condiciones tan malas en las que regresaban. Según los documentos regresaban sin ninguna herida, más que rasguños, pero por su estado parecía que llevaban muriendo desde que salieron del bosque.

Al parecer los habitantes registraron casos así desde hace más de un año, pero no podían movilizarse ya que no contaban con los recursos necesarios para mover a tantos de ellos, por lo que tuvieron que esperar a que mandaran a una escolta con los suficientes suministros para que todos pudieran salir lo más rápido posible.

–Eso explica porque no hay nadie en el pueblo– me dije a mi mismo algo satisfecho de mis descubrimientos, aun así mi objetivo ahora era ver a donde se habían ido, por desgracia los papeles que había ahí, no decían nada de eso.

Teniendo una mejor idea de lo que había pasado aquí, decidí continuar mi búsqueda por la comisaria, pero como no iba a husmear en la basura que había aquí, decidí mejor revisar que era lo que había detrás de la puerta de barrotes.

Acercándome a esta logre notar su pequeño tamaño, además de que aun cuando se veía algo oxidada por el tiempo, denotaba rigidez y dureza, aun así al tener la llave de la puerta conmigo tenía que tratar de tirarla a la fuerza…

Tome un poco de espacio de la puerta, para tomar algo de impulso, ya que sentía que requeriría mucha fuerza para poder tirar a esa pequeña puerta de hierro, por lo que una vez a la suficiente distancia…

*Bump*

…

–Mala idea… mala idea– me dije a mi mismo gimoteando mientras en el piso me frotaba la pierna para que el dolor no fuera tanto y como si fuera un calmante para la inflamación, también a mi como se me ocurre tal tontería, fue suerte el que usara la cabeza como ariete.

Por lo que con la pierna algo torcida me levante lentamente del piso, suspire pesadamente y me dirigí al escritorio para sentarme un momento a reflexionar donde podría estar la llave, cosa que se me dificulto un poco debido al extraño tamaño que esta tenia.

Pero entonces se me ocurrió que la llave podría debería de estar aquí mismo y al no haber más cosas aquí que el escritorio y ese montón de basura, tenía que estar en el escritorio.

Por lo que empecé a mover todos los papeles que había en el escritorio y a revisar en cada uno de los cajones que había en él, pero para mí mala suerte no logre encontrar ninguna llave.

Aun así, decidí buscar debajo del escritorio o alguna pequeña trampa por si de casualidad había sido tirada en el piso por accidente, cosa que no me sorprendería si consideramos el desorden en el que estaba el lugar.

Por lo que me aun sentado en la silla encorve mi espalda para poder alcanzar el fondo del escritorio, aunque tuve que maniobrar un poco para no caerme de la silla intentándolo, a lo que solo logre alcanzar a ver algo más de basura debajo del escritorio, por lo que solo me quedaba la opción de revisar en el conjunto de basura que había en la esquina de la habitación, por lo que, resignado decidí levantarme del escritorio, pero no calcule bien mi estatura golpeado con mi pierna la parte baja del escritorio.

 _*Click*_

Al escuchar algo más aparte del golpe que me había dado, revise de nuevo debajo del escritorio, solo para esta vez lograr ver una pequeña llave de metal de color negro.

–Bingo– dije con una sonrisa, para después agacharme para tomar la llave, y de ahí con cuidado de no lastimarme más, me dirigí a la puerta de metal, a lo que me dispuse a introducir la llave en ella…

Encajaba perfectamente, por lo que sin más dilación abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacia el interior de esta.

…

Ya me lo esperaba…

Adentro de la habitación había unas cuantas celdas, las cuales no eran tampoco nada fuera de lo habitual ni de lo común y corriente, simplemente cerré la puerta tras de mí con algo de inseguridad como si esta fuera a desaparecer y me puse a investigar un poco las celdas.

Estas solo tenían un pequeño escusado, una cama y una ventana enrejada, solamente eso. Seguramente eran usadas para encarcelar a los delincuentes que hubiera habido… pero aun así, parecía que estas no habían sido usadas en años, ya que estaban llenas de polvo y no mostraban ningún signo de uso, las camas estaban perfectamente tendidas y arregladas, que a diferencia de lo demás del pueblo, parecía que habían pasado muchos años sin que nadie hubiera pisado las celdas… eran ídem una de otra casi todas… menos una, está a diferencia de las otras no tenía casi polvo, además de que en la cama había un bulto antinatural creado por las sabanas de esta, además de que había marcas de agua cerca del excusado, lo que me decía que alguien había bebido del recientemente.

Extrañado por el estado de la celda a diferencia de las otras, decidí probar suerte y ver si la llave de metal que tenía también abriría de casualidad la celda.

*Click*

Y si la abrió…

Guarde llave en mis bolsillos y poco a poco fui entrando a la celda analizando cada rincón y esquina posible del pequeño y arrinconado lugar, hasta que llegue a estar a un lado de la cama, a lo que tire de la mugrienta cobija que había ahí.

Había alguien acostado en la cama que por las sabanas no había podido ver, este era un pequeño caballo de color verde lima en el pelaje y de color verde pasto en su crin, además de que por lo que recordaba de estas criaturas, esta era una hembra, rápidamente saque mi libro de mi mochila para verificar si las descripciones concordaban con la que estaba enfrente de mí, y si, era ella… al parecer encontré lo que vine a buscar…

Me acerque a ella para verificar si seguía con vida, a lo que logre escuchar un leve sonido de respiración, seguía viva, pero posiblemente no haya podido comer nada en una semana o incluso más, y viendo que solo bebía agua del excusado, dudaba que estuviera en la mejor condición higiénica. Aun así se las había arreglado para poder conciliar el sueño tal vez en forma de resignación de que muy probablemente iba a morir de inanición atrapada aquí o por la pérdida continua de esperanza.

– ¡Aaaaaaaah! –escuche un grito y no era de nadie más que la poni, la cual se había despertado mientras y estaba perdido indagando en mis pensamientos.

Inmediatamente después de gritar me empujo usando su cabeza como ariete haciendo que me tropezara y cayera sobre el pequeño excusado, antes de que me pudiera recuperar la poni se dio la vuelta y me golpeo en el estómago usando sus patas traseras dejándome algo mareado por el repentino golpe y la rapidez con la que sucedió el evento, y cuando me recupere la poni ya me había dejado encerrado en la celda.

Rápidamente me levante y fui hacia el cerrojo de la puerta, aun así antes de poder abrir la puerta escuche un ruido metálico y es que gracias a que deje la puerta de rejas cerrada cuando entre aquí, la poni estaba encerrada en esta habitación tratando de tirar la puerta abajo, haciendo que tuviera una idea y sacándome el alivio de tener que buscarla.

– ¡Hey! – grite llamando su atención. –Creo que sería más fácil abrirla con esto– dije mostrándole la llave, a lo que de un momento a otro la poni corrió hacia mí, a lo que yo simplemente me senté en la pequeña cama que había en la celda.

– ¡Dame esa llave! – me ordeno como si tuviera alguna especie de control sobre mí, cosa que era irónico si consideramos que estaba tratando de alcánzame metiendo su pata por una de las rejas, cosa que por cierto solo la hacía ver algo tonta.

–Nope– dije burlándome de ella mientras jugaba con la llave entre mis manos.

Paso un rato hasta que por fin el poni desistió su intento de "atraparme" y solo se dedicó a observarme…

– ¿Qué eres?, ¿Una especie de minotauro? – me dijo confundida y con un tono despectivo.

–Lo que soy no es importante ahora, lo que es importante es a lo que vine… Lily Greenfield– dije serio a lo que note una reacción de sorpresa por parte del poni.

– ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – me pregunto viendo con sospecha.

–Tu familia tiene una… reputación bastante grande… – dije a lo que la poni me interrumpió.

– ¡No te metas con mi familia! – me grito casi furiosa, por lo que considere que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

–El punto señorita Greenfield, es que necesito su ayuda y por esto que he venido hasta aquí para buscarla, ya que es de vital importancia su participación en mi causa– le dije serio mientras seguía jugando con la llave.

–… ¿Y esa seria? –me pregunto aun desconfiada.

–El derrocamiento de la princesa Celestia– dije serio, a lo que la poni se empezó a reír.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú puedes hacer eso?, a lo largo de la historia de Equestria muchos trataron de hacerlo y nadie ha logrado hacerlo, ¿Qué te vuelve diferente de ellos? – me pregunto de manera burlona.

–Porque a diferencia de los demás, yo tengo sé exactamente lo que hay que hacer, es por eso que vine aquí en primer lugar señorita Greenfield– le dije serio sin dejar de verla a los ojos, a lo que está de manera cortante me contesto.

– ¿Qué ofreces? –

–Asientos en primera clase para cuando logremos derrocar a las princesas…– pero por su ceño fruncido no le parecía suficiente. –Y que se olviden todos los acontecimientos que hubo con tu familia, podrán ser libres Lily– le dije serio, a lo que ella cambio su cara a una de duda.

…

– ¿Qué clase de libertad? – me pregunto con incertidumbre, cosa que me molesto…

– ¡Escucha!, solo dame unas cuantos meses, y te darás cuenta que estaremos más cerca de derrocar a las princesas que cualquier otro loco revolucionario o tirano que hubiera habido antes, además, ¿Qué tienes que perder?, a cualquier lugar que vayas la gente te dejara atrás como ahora, en cambio sí me ayudas todo eso quedara en el pasado y podrás vivir una vida normal, ¿No es eso lo que viniste a este pueblo en primer lugar? –le pregunte con un tono algo desesperado, aun así creo que la había logrado convencer.

–Tal vez pienses que unas cuentas personas no sean mucho, pero poco a poco reuniremos a más seguidores y con el tiempo llegara el día en que podremos sobreponernos a los ideales de la princesa, y podaos hacer que este mundo avance a un nuevo sistema, uno que nos beneficie a todo y no solo a los que estén de acuerdo con los ideales de unos pocos… será difícil… pero no imposible– dije terminando de hablar dejando que ahora la mente de la poni sea la que se encargue de lo demás.

No estaba seguro de la decisión que tomaría la poni, pero mis instrucciones no pueden fallar y solo es cuestión de que esta poni y muchos más se me unan y pueda por fin terminar con esto de una vez por todas…

Sea como sea, siento que con esto pondré fin al ciclo vicioso en el que nos ha impuesto Celestia con sus ideas egocéntricas, y por fin terminar con esta tontería de una buena vez.

Solo espero que esta vez sea diferente…

…

* * *

– ¡Ya, por fin termine! –dije tirándome al suelo aun lado de Applejack totalmente cansado…

– ¿Y estas tan cansado? Solo regaste las plantas–me dijo como si eso no fuera nada…

– ¡Pero de toda la pinche granja! Qué eran como 100 plantas–le dije y eso le tenemos que sumar el hecho de que tenía que ir al poso a llenar una regadera, regar unas plantas, regresar a llenarla y así como 200 veces.

–Ya no seas un exagerado, ya terminaste, así que ya puedes irte–me dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar al granero.

– ¿Y dónde dejo esta porquería? –dije levantando con un brazo la mugre regadera de satanás.

–Déjalo en donde lo encontraste–me dijo otra vez queriendo irse.

– ¿En el granero? –le pregunte con una ceja levantada, ella solo asintió con su cabeza.

–Vale, dame un momento que recupere el aliento y dejo este artilugio del diablo–dije acostando mi cabeza sobre el duro césped intentando descansar un poco, que por cierto ya faltaba poco para la puesta del sol, con la tontería me tire unas cuantas horas en esta tontería.

Después de alrededor de 5 minutos me levante del suelo ya menos alborotado, por lo que decidí ir a dejar de una vez la mugre regadera en su lugar.

–Tenías que pasarme este tipo de tonterías a mí, ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejo irme? –me quejaba mientras iba al granero. –Aun así supongo que es en parte también mi culpa por ser un cobarde, aun así no es de sorprender si vemos como mierda es su hermano ese…–dije en voz baja mientras llegaba al granero.

Entonces logre ver que la abuela Smith estaba guardando algunas cosas en un armario que había ahí…puf y yo que nada más me quería ir, bueno como mínimo le hare un poco de platica.

–Hola…–dije algo bajo, a lo que la anciana se volteo a verme algo molesta para después seguir con lo suyo, al parecer no quería hablar…

Simplemente entre al granero y deje la regadera en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado hace unas horas.

–Dime, ¿Cómo es que arreglaste las cosas con mi nieta? –me pregunto la abuela con un tono serio sin dejar de hacer sus cosas.

– ¿A qué se refiere? –

–Hace varios días hablaba de ti como un monstruo y ahora te invito a comer aquí como si nada hubiera pasado–me dijo igualmente sin dejar de hacer sus cosas…ahí la madre…

–Solo hable con ella–le dije algo nervioso.

– ¿Solo hablaste con ella? –me pregunto incrédula.

–Tienen una granja muy bonita usted y su familia–le dije queriendo cambiar de tema.

–Je, si me hubieras dicho hace muchos años que seguiría haciendo esto, te hubiera dicho que no sabías nada…que mentías–me dijo sin detenerse de hacer su trabajo, cosa que me estaba empezando a dar miedo…–Tener un lugar así nunca fue parte de mi plan. Era de la familia y supongo que en parte yo también quería esto. La familia es importante; es lo único que importa. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? –me dijo ahora volteándome a ver seria.

–Así es como me criaron–aunque ahora mismo no pueda decir que lo practique mucho el creer en eso.

– ¿Y dónde está tu familia ahora? ¿Padres? ¿Esposa? ¿Novia? –me pregunto volviendo a lo suyo, cosa que me dio algo de risa, más que nada por el hecho de que pensara de que estaba tan viejo como para tener esposa.

–Solo mi madre, ella estará en mi mundo haciendo sus cosas, supongo–le dije sin mucho interés en el tema.

–Espero que este bien–me dijo con algo de compresión en su voz. –Pero ahora debes de cuidar de ti mismo en un mundo diferente–me dijo y la verdad esta conversación no me gustaba y me enojaba que no fuera directa.

– ¿A qué quiere llegar? –le pregunte algo enojado por su insistencia en preguntar cosas de mi familia.

–Jmmph–gruño parando de hacer lo que hacía. – ¿Te puedo dar un consejo? –me pregunto seria.

…

– ¿Qué es?–dije sin darle mucha importancia.

–No sé qué seas, ni que hayas hecho, pero más te vale volverte mejor para mentir, y rápido–me dijo enojada… ¿Y esta quien se cree?... –Digamos que tu situación no mejora y te quedas aquí para siempre, vas a depender de tu honestidad si quieres que los demás te acepten. Y si llegan a cuestionarla, vas a enfrentar problemas–me dijo en un tono que yo sentí era como una amenaza, a lo que sin querer mas simplemente decidí irme.

–Y yo que tu cambiaba esa actitud–me dijo antes de que me fuera, a lo que yo simplemente decidí irme de ahí.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Vaya tontería…

¿Esta anciana ahora se cree que puede decirme que hacer?

¡Ja!

Es más tonta de lo creí si de verdad cree eso…

…

…

…

…

Aun así…

…

…

¿Por qué tengo este sabor tan agrio en mi boca?

* * *

 **Puede que a unos les haya satisfacido el cap (¿existe esa palabra?) y si no...pues perdon T.T**

 **Igualmente ahora ya me siento a 100 y con muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo por lo que volveremos al ritmo de un cap cada 2 semanas...**

 **Minimo hasta abril, ya que ahi tengo el examen de la uni y...telita...**

 **Como sea, veamos las reviews :3**

 **SperoTenebris: Perdon por no darte lo que querias , y de castigo el mundo me mando examenes culeros, osea pura vida, igualemnte muy pocas veces hare eso, el problema es que necesitaba que las cosas pasaran como pasaron en la serie, ya se vera despues el pq. Dudo que lo manden a una celda, ¿Por que?. porque tecnicamente ya esta en una XDD, igualmente esto le traera bastantes pedos futuros, y en cuanto a lo de Spike, tecnicamente no es zoofilia, ya que el tecnicamente tbm es un animal :v, seria mas un...interracial XDDDDDDD.**

 **Ajetlius49: Hombre si antes pensabas que no iba a escribir, de seguro ahurita pensaste que me mori o algo XDDDDD, igualemente ya he dicho que aunque a veces me tarde, seguire con esta wea hasta que se acabe, asi que no dudes de mi ;v y no hay pedi todos tenemos esos momentos de retrasito nada pambisito y es normal, te lo digo por experiencia XDDD.**

 **MeganBrony:... :v, no se tu pero no ya hasta te extrañaba (Ahurira en general extraño a todos XDDDD) pero bueno que se le va a hacer, la escuela es primero dicen, pero y que hay de esos personajes de los videojuegos, ¿A ellos quien los ayuda?, asi que a la proxima diles que estas salvando el mundo de alienigenas misojinos con una religion que quiere destruirlo todo...o diles que te volviste hijo de un dios y ahora debes vengarte por tus santos huevos...esa es tu decision ;v por lo demas...¿Que esperabas?...Es discord :vvvvvvv**

 **Pero buenbo, eso es todo amigos, en serio lamento no haber actualizado pero pues...asi es la vida...**

 **Lamento si no es lo que esperaban pero en mi defensa dire que me esforce bastante y que enserio me costo hacer este cap (mas que el otro ademas) pero es que enserio los putos examenes se pusieron perros contra mi, me cae que va a llegar un momento en que me voy a cagar en los huevos de mis profesores.**

 **Es que enserio, ¿preguntas de un examen de historia que no son opcion multiple?**

 **¿Que estamos en la puta edad media o que mierda?**

 **¡Es que enserio a veces me dan ganas de ir a sus casas pegarles cn un palo, meterles el palo por el culo, meterselos por la oreja y despues irme a cagar en su puta madre!**

 ** _A lo mejor y no hace falta porque yo ya estoy aqui._**

 **Mama, que estoy escribiendo...**

 _ **Tu lo que estas es tocado de la cabeza, al medico ahora mismo.**_

 **Que no...!oye!...Que no...Que no...!OYE!...Que ando escribiendo...**

 ** _Venga, venga, al psiquiatra, al loquero..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _!Y ponte unos pantalones!_**

 ** _!_** **NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	23. La motivacion es muy puta

_La motivación es muy puta_

…

…

Me gustaría empezar esto disculpándome…

…

Lo siento…

Y es que créanlo o no, he decidido dejar lo de escribir por un tiempo.

No se alarmen gente, lo más probable es que vuelva a escribir ya que para mí es un pequeño sueño el poder escribir algo.

Pero como todo sueño requiere un esfuerzo, uno que desgraciadamente no le he estado dando los últimos meses, retrasando los caps., hacerlos a la prisa; eso no es lo que quiero ni es la visión que tengo de mi historia.

No quiero hacer una novela ligera o un libro, simplemente quería hacer una historia para poder transmitir algo, pero con el tiempo fui perdiendo las ganas con las que empecé.

Y no solo con este fic, sino con todo lo demás…

Es por eso que voy a parar de escribir o mínimo de subir caps., ya que por el momento estaré en otras cosas.

Iguálenme como dije es mi sueño el poder escribir algo de calidad que me haga sentir lleno conmigo mismo, por lo que no lo dejare.

En serio, gracias a todos y cada uno de los que tuvieron la molestia de siquiera leer mi fic, de leer los caps. que iba subiendo y mucho más a la gente que se tomó la molestia de escribir un review para darme consejos o simplemente intentar decir un poco su opinión. De verdad, no tienen idea lo que me hace sentir…

Es por eso que me es difícil escribir este texto, que más que una despedida, es un aviso, dejare en la descripción del fic que estará incompleto o algo así, pero como dije no será lo último que verán de mí.

Lamento las molestias que te pudiste haber llevado leyendo mi fic y si te gusto y lo disfrutaste me alegro mucho, ya que entonces habrá valido la pena el que lo hay subido.

Enserio, gracias a personas como MeganBrony, SperoTenebris, Ajetlius49, y los demás que por mi memoria no puedo recordar, y a ti; si a ti que estás leyendo esto en este preciso momento, gracias, aun cuando esto sea lo primero que leas y al ver que está incompleto ya no lo vas a leer, no importa.

 _ **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

Con cariño y con ganas de mejorar, Marco alias "Destructortr"

watch?v=K8KrJdoUxfk


End file.
